Heavenly Incarnations
by Raya
Summary: Kaoru is killed by Enishi but comes back as Kenshin's Guardian Angel, but at what cost?
1. Part 1

**HEAVENLY INCARNATIONS**   
**A Rurouni Kenshin/ On a Pale Horse Crossover**   
**By Ashley Auld**

*** Disclaimer* All rights to the Rurouni Kenshin Characters are Watsuki-sama's, Jump Comics, etc. All right to the character " Incarnations" Are property of Piers Anthony. There are references made to his book " On a Pale Horse." But you do not need to have read the book to understand what is happening. =) This is only a little fanfic by a crazed Kenshin fan, I'm a poor college art student, and not even worth suing! Enjoy!**   
**Authors Note-**   
** Well, I came up with this fic when I still believed Kaoru was dead. But I liked the idea of it so much that I decided to keep on writing it. (Even though it's been established that, yes… she IS alive) Consider this a "what if this happened" fic. Kind of like an alternative where Enishi does actually kill her. I know, it sounds awful, but believe me; this ISN'T going to be depressing! I'm determined to make it happy! And to appease all those Kenshin and Kaoru fans out there…well… >=)**

**A little pre-fanfic know-how about "On a Pale Horse."**   
**The incarnations mentioned in this fic are taken from " On a Pale Horse." In Piers Anthony's book, he takes these aspects of life and creates people for them-- much like we imagine there being a "Father Time," and a "Mother Nature." Here, I will be making references to human incarnations of " Death," "Fate," "Time," and "Nature." ( So far-- I don't know what other ones I shall bring in from his book yet.)**   
** Oh-- Death also rides a horse, Mortus, which can also conveniently be a car (limo), boat, etc. Whatever Death might need as a mode of transportation in the moment.**   


* * *

  
****

[Prologue][1]

[Chapter 1][2]

[Chapter 2][3]

[Chapter 3][4]

[Chapter 4][5]

****

**PROLOGUE- The Coming of Death**

Kaoru's body felt strangely light. It was as if she was floating on air. She opened her eyes and looked around her in surprise. She WAS floating!   
" Nani?" She said it quickly with growing disbelief. She was in the dojo; the entire room was silent. She couldn't hear a thing; the silence was overwhelming, almost suffocating. She looked below her and froze in shock.   
Her eyes fell on herself! Her lifeless body propped up against the sidewall of the dojo; a sword cruelly imbedded in her heart. She gasped and then looked frantically around.   
" _No-- No this isn't happening!! NO!_" She wanted to scream, to cry aloud. But she couldn't make her voice raise any higher than a small squeak of horror. She was steadily floating upward. She tried to angle her way down; she didn't want to leave. She extended her arms and tried with all her might. But the attempt was useless. It was as if there were a magnet connecting her with the ceiling and there was no way to escape.   
" Let it go…"   
Kaoru stopped her feeble attempt and looked up from where the soft woman's voice came. A sudden light appeared above her and it spread it's gentle, warm glow on Kaoru. For a moment, she felt at peace and stopped her struggle, letting herself float slowly upward. But a sudden wail in back of her instantly halted her approach towards the light. She looked back in shock to see Kenshin stumble into the room. He stared at her empty, lifeless eyes and fell to his knees. His sword clattered to the ground.   
" Kenshin-" She turned from the light and tried to go down towards him. She struggled with all her might against its pull on her. " KENSHIN!"   
Again, the soft voice echoed in her mind. " Just let it go, Kaoru-san… You don't need to feel the pain anymore…"   
" But-- Kenshin… NO! I can't leave him!" Tears streamed from Kaoru's eyes as the pull on her tightened. She continued to drift up against her will. She now saw Sano and Megumi enter the room and hung back in shock. Tears flowed from Kenshin's eyes.   
" What was the meaning of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu? What did it mean to be Himura Kenshin? Now, when I could not protect the one that I cared most about… Kaoru-dono…KAORU!"   
That cry echoed in Kaoru's ears. She struggled against the gentle but forceful pull on her. " NO! LET ME GO BACK! NO! I CAN'T LEAVE HIM!"   
Kaoru suddenly felt what seemed like soft hands on her shoulders. Their touch brought peace and she instantly relaxed. Tears continued to flow from her eyes, but she no longer felt the strength to resist. And she floated up towards the light.   
" Ken…shin…" 

**** 

They had buried Kaoru. Sano and Yahiko had come to try and take Kenshin from Rakuninmura* time after time. But every attempt to get him to snap out of his depression failed. Even Misao the weasel-girl wasn't able to cheer him up. And she could usually cheer anyone up.   
Kenshin sat against the wall, he hadn't moved from his position for days. His chained Sakaba sword lay on his shoulder and his empty eyes were downcast. The outcasts of the forbidden quarter had brought him some of what little food they had. It sat next to him untouched.   
Kenshin closed his eyes, he felt himself growing weaker, slowly he would fade away, fade away from existence so that he couldn't live to harm anyone else. Why was it that everyone he cared for died? He must have been fated to be unhappy for the rest of his life.   
A figure approached him garbed completely in black. Kenshin didn't look up. He didn't care. The unusual thing about the figure was that as it stepped, it made no sound. Kenshin didn't feel the impact of the steps on the ground. Maybe his senses were just dulling.   
" Himura Kenshin…" The low voice was calm and commanding. The very sound of it sent a tremor up Kenshin's spine. He slowly raised his head and came face to face with… Death. Death looked down at him. He wore a long black hooded robe. He held a long scythe in one skeletal hand. The face peering down through the hood was no face, but a skull; his dark eye sockets glowed a faint red.   
" Ahh… so you've finally come for me…" Kenshin looked down to the ground again. " I was wondering how long it would take for you to show up."   
" I'm surprised," The voice behind the skull was actually soft, not cold or harsh as Death was normally portrayed. " Usually, people shy from my presence. But, do you know the reason I am here?"   
" To take me to hell?"   
" Wrong…"   
Kenshin blinked and looked up at him again confused. " But-- then…"   
" I only serve clients whose souls are in perfect balance; half way between good and evil. Every single soul has a balance, which determines whether or not they will go to heaven or hell. You're soul is in perfect balance between good and evil, and therefore, you will go to purgatory and I must judge you."   
" Why are you telling me this?" Kenshin sighed heavily and hung his head. " I don't care where you take me, just get it over with, I'm tired of this life."   
" Don't be in such a hurry, you're time isn't over yet." Death looked at a watch decorated with several colored jewels on his bony wrist. It was the only bit of color that he wore besides black. " You still have a day before you die of neglect."   
" So, you'll extend my torture…"   
" You still have a chance to save your soul-- If you die in this fashion, it is the same as committing suicide and that counts as sin. You're soul may be in balance, but when it comes time to judge you-- I will be forced to send you to hell because this final sin you are committing is unforgivable."   
" I don't care…. I'm tired…" Kenshin closed his eyes. " I deserve to go to hell…"   
" And-- what about the woman, Kamiya Kaoru-san waiting for you in Heaven?"   
Kenshin's glance shot upward in surprise, but Death was already gone. 

**** 

Kaoru didn't want to open her eyes, she was so comfortable and she rolled over, trying to claim a little more sleep before the day started. She always loved those lazy mornings where she could sleep in and not have to worry about waking up early.   
Still with eyes closed, she giggled at the thought of what Kenshin was doing this morning; he probably had breakfast ready for her, or was out doing the laundry as always. Yahiko was probably lounging about, He liked to wake up early and relax before she put him to work for the day.   
Finally, she lazily sat up and stretched, arching her back and yawned. Then slowly opened her eyes.   
"HUH?" Kaoru blinked and rubbed them, then looked again, this was not the dojo… it was not her bed that she was sleeping in. She looked around in shock, memory of the previous day suddenly registering in her mind. She was sitting on a low, fluffy cloud.   
" Where?" Kaoru looked at the landscape about here. The ground was slightly foggy, as if made up of clouds. They gave the impression that you could sink straight through them. But apparently not, because there were large, leafy green trees dotting the plane, jutting out from the cloudy ground. Forests were in the distance and great snowy peaked mountains even farther. She was hovering over a rose garden with roses of every color; their fragrance was heavenly. At the center of the garden was a marble fountain. She noticed a woman seated by its side. The woman looked up at her and smiled warmly. Kaoru's cloud seemed to move of it's own free will, and it settled on the ground next to the woman.   
Kaoru stood up and looked at her nervously. The woman that met her gaze was about her same height, with coal black hair cut in soft layers that framed her face. She was slim, wearing a snowy white Kimono, and she seemed to emit a soft yellow glow.   
" Kamiya, Kaoru-san?" The woman asked inquisitively.   
Kaoru slowly nodded. Where had she heard that voice before?   
" Ahh-- welcome to heaven, Kaoru-san. My name is Tomoe. I was instructed to be here to help start things off and show you around, teach you the ropes…"   
"TOMOE-SAN?" Kaoru's eyes widened. Now she remembered, that was the same voice that had called to her as she was pulled towards the light. Tomoe was beautiful… she felt a small pang of jealousy-- Kenshin had been married to such a beautiful woman.   
Tomoe blinked confused. " Oh? Do you know me? That can't be true, I died before you were born…" She smiled and shook her head. " Well, that's not important."   
Kaoru looked at Tomoe nervously. Tomoe produced a clipboard from thin air and studied it carefully. " Oh dear, died by the hands of a psycho named Yukishiro Enishi-- Hmm… why does that name sound familiar? Ah well…" She shrugged and then continued reading. Kaoru's eyes widened, Tomoe didn't remember?   
" Tomoe-san… you don't remember your own brother?" Kaoru asked.   
Tomoe looked up at her with one eyebrow raised.   
"My brother? Is he really?" She looked at Kaoru sympathetically. " My-- no wonder the Archangel asked me to be the one to greet you…you were killed by my brother on earth? I'm very sorry."   
" Oh, well-- it's not like it was your fault or anything." Kaoru looked at her nervously. She seemed so nice and lighthearted. Not the impression that she got when Kenshin had first told them about her. " But-- can I ask one question?"   
" Hai?"   
" Ummm…how is it that you didn't know Enishi was your brother?"   
" When you enter heaven, and go through initiation you loose all memories of your past life on earth."   
Kaoru gasped. Forget everything?   
Tomoe saw her reaction and then smiled reassuringly. " Many souls are unhappy for leaving their loved ones, or burdened by a harsh past life. But in heaven you are guaranteed happiness, therefore you remember nothing of your past life. In order to ensure you a happy afterlife, those memories are taken from you. In heaven you have no worries; no inhibitions; nothing weighs you down. You're light as a feather and float on clouds. You're lucky, Kaoru-san."   
Kaoru downcast her eyes. Did she want to forget? Forget Everyone? Yahiko? Sanosuke? Megumi? Misao and Aoshi? And most of all Kenshin?   
No--- she couldn't forget! She shook her head in protest.   
" No! I don't want to forget Tomoe-san! Please, I don't want to forget him!"   
Tomoe looked at her with compassion. " Who?"   
" Kenshin!" Kaoru quickly put her hand to her mouth. She'd forgotten for a moment that Tomoe had once been his wife! Would she perhaps remember Kenshin? And, was it wrong to have feelings for him while standing right in front of his wife? She couldn't help but feel a little guilty.   
Tomoe's expression didn't change from that of compassion and understanding. She flipped through a few pages of the file on her clipboard and read aloud.   
" Himura Kenshin, former Hitokiri Battousai. Love of Kamiya Kaoru… Oh dear…"   
She didn't seem to remember anything about Kenshin either. But, she could be faking it-- to not hurt Kaoru's feelings… Kaoru still refused to believe that she could have forgotten her own husband. Love was eternal, at least in her eyes it was.   
Tomoe eyed her. "You don't want to forget Himura-san? It's true, you won't love him in the afterlife, because you will have no memory that you ever loved him."   
" Do-- you remember Kenshin?"   
" Himura-san? Should I?"   
" Nevermind…"   
" Well, Like it or not, all angels must be initiated. Please follow me."   
Tomoe began to walk from the rose garden. Kaoru followed behind in deep thought.   
"Ano, Tomoe-san, it was you who called me wasn't it?"   
" Hai."   
" But, why did you do that? I wanted to stay on earth!"   
" You can't stay on earth, only souls who have uncompleted jobs to do can stay on earth."   
" But my job IS uncompleted! I left Kenshin like that! Who knows what he's going through!"   
Tomoe stopped and turned to her with a sympathetic expression. " You really love Himura-san that much? I admire your caring heart. But your time on earth is over and it's time to move on. Don't you wish to be free from this worry? That is what you're getting… you'll be completely at peace here."   
Kaoru stamped her foot; the cloud covered ground rose up like a cloud of dust around her as she stamped. " I don't WANT to be at peace! I WANT to go back to earth and SEE KENSHIN!!!"   
" There is a way…"   
Kaoru stopped and her mouth dropped open in surprise. " HOW?! HOW CAN I?" " When we get to initiation, you're to be weighed…"   
" Weighed?"   
" To see the balance of your soul." Tomoe smiled at her. " It's over 50% good, which is the reason you're in Heaven, if you're soul is over 90% good, then you can earn the rank of Guardian Angel, and are granted wings."   
" Guardian Angel?" Kaoru's eyes widened. " Wait-- could I be.. KENSHIN'S Guardian angel!?"   
Tomoe smiled and they stopped on a thick cloud formation at the foot of a hill. There was a Greek style Acropolis at the top of the hill. The cloud lifted like an elevator, and effortlessly brought them towards what looked like a giant Parthenon.   
" Well, if you are lucky enough to be granted it, you'll have to go through angel training for a century or two… then, you'll be a full Guardian Angel-- you're the guardian of whoever you're assigned to."   
They stopped and both stepped off the cloud and it floated back to the ground. Kaoru looked up at the giant Parthenon. Fluted columns made of sparkling clear marble stood strong on top of the steeped stylobate. In the fashion of the Ionic order, the capitol at the top of the column was rounded and shaped like two waves curling in on each other. There was a continuous frieze running just below the triangular shaped pediment. (Jeez-- you know when I've been reading TOO much Art History!) Angels were sculpted, sitting along the frieze and doing a variety of peaceful things. One played a flute, another a harp, others sang and danced, in the center was a male figure of a mighty angel that looked over all. The Archangel. )   
" Wow-- it's amazing!" Kaoru stood breathtaken. Tomoe grinned.   
" They all say that! This is where the Archangel will weigh you to see what ranking of angel you are."   
" Oh yeah!" Kaoru had almost forgot. "Can I be Kenshin's Guardian Angel?!"   
" Chances are VERY slim Kaoru-san. There aren't many Guardian Angels in the world, more and more people fall into sin these days… and very few humans on earth are granted the guidance of a Guardian Angel, simply because they're so hard to find. But, you said you wanted to go back to earth, and that is the only way that I know how."   
" But-- what if I request Kenshin?"   
" You won't even remember him."   
" But-- I can ask for him before my memory is erased!" Kaoru was determined to return to him, even if it was as an angel. And she would definitely remember him! How could she forget all the happy times? The sad times? The painful times? She formed a strong picture of him in her mind, she silently vowed NEVER to forget it.   
Tomoe laughed. " Don't get ahead of yourself, You don't even know if you fall under 90% good."   
" What were you?"   
" 55% good."   
" Ahhh--"   
" It's because of the way I died. I don't remember of course, but I think I brought about my own death. I was lucky that I didn't go to hell, God took pity on me cause I was so unhappy during my life."   
Kaoru bit her lip, she knew exactly how Tomoe had died, and that death had caused immeasurable suffering for Kenshin and everyone. And here, Tomoe didn't even remember any of it!   
" Tomoe-san…" She clenched her fists determined. " I'll become a guardian angel and go to earth…and I'll see Kenshin again."   
" Well, good luck Kaoru-san." Tomoe stopped at the stepped Stylobate to the Parthenon. Kaoru took a deep breath and stepped up, entering into the building. 

**** 

Death walked out of Rakuninmura as silently and stealthily as he'd come. He passed by a few vagabonds; they took no notice of him. To them, he was an insignificant figure, one who passes and then is instantly forgotten. Death walked across the street to his waiting steed and mounted the pale horse.   
" That boy… he doesn't deserve hell-- After all he's done for the world… Damn it, I hate this stupid system. "There's got to be something that can pull him out of his depression in the next 24 hours." 

**CHAPTER 1- The Hands of Fate**

Death reclined in his easy chair at his mansion in purgatory. He didn't have his black cloak on, and without it he looked like a normal, living human being. He wasn't particularly handsome. His teeth were crooked and he was a skinny pole of a man. About in his mid 30's with a few wrinkled worry lines on his pale visage. He sipped a drink and flipped on the TV. 

" Today's news. Lucifer has stepped down to a new leader, one Makoto Shishio who's balked him time and again in various political speeches. This Shishio which will be known as the Devil from now on claims to reform and glorify Hell. His new slogan campaign "The Strong Survive and the Weak Perish," will be recorded in History as the means to Lucifer's defeat." 

Death sighed and turned off the TV. "What is the Afterworld coming to?"   
His Butler handed him a letter.   
" You're mail, sir…"   
" Ahh-- thank you." Death opened the letter and read. 

" Dear Death, You suck-- why'd you have to take my daddy? I hate you.   
Hilary" 

Death rolled his eyes. " Another one? I can't do anything right…" 

He took up a pen and some paper and responded… 

" Dear Hilary,   
I'm writing in response to your letter concerning the death of your father. I'm very very sorry, I know it must have been a truly tragic experience for you and your family. But sometimes people's Fates are chosen for them…" 

Death trailed off and stopped the letter, thinking hard.   
" Fate's are chosen for them… Fate--" He dropped the pen and picked up the phone, dialing a number quickly.   
  
Two rings… Three.   
" Damn it, Fate-- pick up the phone!"   
" Hello?" The voice of a practical woman answered. " Fate speaking."   
" Fate! I'm glad you're there. It's Death."   
" Thanatos! It's so NICE to hear from you! So what's up?"   
" I need to speak to you, this is urgent."   
" I'll be right there Death. Anything for you my boy."   
The phone clicked and Death hung up a moment later with a loud sigh.   
" She still treats me like a kid-- Jeez… I'm only a few millenniums younger…" 

A moment later the butler appeared.   
" Fate is here to see you sir."   
" Please send her in."   
" Yes sir."   
The butler vanished and a moment later a middle aged, plump lady walked in. She was rather plain, wearing a Grey business suit and her mousy colored hair was tied back in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. She gave Death a rosy cheeked smile.   
" Death! Tell me, what's so urgent?"   
The butler left and closed the door. Death offered her a chair, which she accepted.   
" I need you to check your threads for me… the fate of Himura Kenshin…"   
" Oh my-- that one? He's such a legend around here…" She drew up her hands and long thin threads formed in what looked like a game of cats cradle. She judged it carefully.   
" He's got 15 hours left until he dies. The poor guy is killing himself with neglect and abject depression."   
" Damn it-- I know that… But-- you can CHANGE that fate! Can't you?"   
Fate blinked twice in astonishment. " Oh no-- I'm NOT getting myself tangled up in one of your schemes…"   
" Please Fate, I'm asking a favor-- remember the time I got you out of trouble with Nature?"   
" The matters between Nature and I have NOTHING to do with this! Don't even THINK about blackmailing me Death-- "   
" You're my last hope-- It's your job right? You judge the fates of every human on earth! Why can't you just cross a few threads of Himura Kenshin's Fate?"   
" The only person who can change his fate, is Himura Kenshin himself--" Fate shook her head, she suddenly changed into a young, slender, bouncy teenager. She began to spin the threads on her fingers. Her voice had changed higher and was carefree.   
" I only spin the threads of fate…"   
She then turned to her former appearance, a middle-aged lady, and her voice back to its sensible sounding bravado.   
"… And I may judge the threads of fate."   
Then she turned to an old crone; her voice scratched and dry.   
" And I may cut the threads of fate… deciding when they should end…"   
She turned back to the middle-aged lady again. " But I can't change them once they've been spun! I don't want to get fired…I like my job."   
" You don't understand, Himura Kenshin will go to hell if he dies as you see in your threads."   
Fate stopped in mid sentence and gaped at him. " Really?"   
" Yes-- he's in my jurisdiction, if he kills himself, the scale will be tipped, and he's going to Hell."   
Fate was quiet for a long time. Finally said, " Ok ok-- What can I do?"   
" If you can't change his fate… is there any alternate realities? Consider if he lived, what would happen?"   
She consulted her threads, moving a few and crossing some paths. " Well, There is only one way that he can live…"   
" Which is?"   
" If he gets Kamiya Kaoru back."   
" But-- she's dead. She went to heaven yesterday."   
She switched a few more threads around and then shook her head. " Well, That is the ONLY way he will live. Believe me… all other ways point to the inevitable."   
Death ran a thin hand through his black hair in frustration. " Damn it-- well… consider that Kamiya Kaoru WAS still alive and with him, what would happen?"   
Fate consulted the threads. " Considering that she comes back to him, alive and well, he will recover, punish Enishi to a fitful extent for what he did… and then live happily with her for the rest of his life. He'll have 2.5 kids, a dog, and a dojo… and live to be… umm, " She turned to the crone, "… 60 years old."   
Death scowled. " But, Kamiya Kaoru is DEAD! How can she-- " Then he trailed off… " Wait-- what if…"   
" Oh dear me… what's on your mind? I don't like that sly look--"   
" She went to heaven yesterday didn't she? She's probably been weighed then, right?"   
Fate saw where he was going and put up her hands.   
" Don't look at me, I haven't checked the scale charts for the incoming souls in the past few days…"   
" But-- if she's over 90%…"   
" Well-- the girl was pure and innocent… it's possible."   
"THANKS FATE!" Death jumped up and gave the old woman a hug. She turned into the bouncy young teenager and drew back from him aghast.   
" Death! You naughty boy-- you know Time will get jealous if he sees us together!"   
" Oh-- stop joking… I wouldn't get in between you and Time. You know that. But, I really do thank you for your help."   
She winked at him.   
" No prob! Please call again. Good luck, Himura sure doesn't deserve Hell, that's for sure. I hope you know what you're doing though. " Then she disappeared.   
Death grabbed his black cloak on the way out the door. He put it on with the hood over his head and his image of a normal person instantly became that of a skeleton.   
  
Once outside his pale, palomino Stallion galloped up to him from a distant field. Death patted his mane.   
" Take me to the central computer at Purgatory Mortus."   
The horse tossed its long white mane and Death mounted the saddle. Then they were off and a moment later in the central chamber of the main computer. Death had special access to the computer because it was where he weighed his souls.   
He walked up to the computer and typed in his password. Then his inquiry.   
The computer took a moment to process, but the result sent a smile to his face underneath that bony mask.   
" Kamiya Kaoru, age 17, died September 8 (date chapter 207 was published in Japan), 1880. Good 92%, Evil 8%. 

He turned from the computer and mounted Mortus again.   
" Take me to Heaven Mortus." 

**CHAPTER 2- Rule Number Three…**

Kaoru sat perched on a cloud outside under a shady tree. She stretched and her long white wings arched high in the air. Unlike Tomoe, she emitted a much brighter glow, her Gi and Hakama that she'd arrived in was replaced by a snowy white off the shoulder Kimono with long sleeves and a light purple silk Obi, tied in back with an elegant bow that flowed down to the ground.   
" Kaoru-san?" The teacher eyed her and the two other angels in the class turned to her. Kaoru sighed loudly, intending to hide a yawn.   
" Yes, Juniperia-sensei?"   
" You understand the importance of this class don't you? You're going to be a Guardian Angel for a human in trouble. One that needs guidance."   
" I know that-- I'm sorry… I'll pay attention." Kaoru looked so sweet and innocent, Juniperia-sensei sighed and then returned to her lesson. She was a tall angel with large white wings and wore a Greek style white robe. Her silvery hair was done up in a bun and her fair skin showed few wrinkles.   
" The first and foremost thing a Guardian Angel must know is the rules of the handbook. I've given each of you a copy. There aren't many rules, the first one is the most important. Please open to page 1."   
Kaoru opened the book, the characters were not Japanese, but she could read them with no effort at all. She didn't really notice their difference, because she'd forgotten that the home she had once lived in was Japan. She spoke the language of Angels now. A most archaic language consisting of nothing more than different pitched chirps and coos… as if a bird would try and talk.   
" Rule number 1…" Juniperia-sensei read from the handbook. " You read it, Kotori-san."   
A young angel with flowing golden hair looked down at the book. " Clients are always free to do what they wish, never impress your views or make them do something they're not sure about. The most important aspect of being a Guardian Angel is building trust between you and a client."   
" I have a question!" Kaoru raised her hand. Juniperia-sensei nodded to her to continue.   
" Well… will we speak and communicate all right? We don't speak the same language as any of the languages on earth--"   
" On the contrary, you know every language there is to know on earth."   
" Really?" Kaoru's eyes widened.   
" Yes-- you just have to listen. Next rule?"   
Another young angel, with long brown hair tied high up in a ponytail raised her hand.   
" Nanami-san-- Please read."   
" Rule number 2, you may make yourself known only to the client and the clients immediate family or friends. No one outside that circle shall know you exist."   
" That's a very important rule." The teacher went on. " If we have a ton of people all over the world knowing about Guardian Angels, then Heaven will get bombarded with prayers for them and we won't have enough Angels to answer them…. It can get messy."   
" Can I read next?" Kaoru raised her hand. Juniperia-sensei smiled a nodded.   
Kaoru read aloud. " Rule number 3, Guardian Angels may not have any romantic contacts, feelings, or affiliations with any mortals under any circumstances."   
" That's right. And that's sometimes the hardest rule to follow. You all are God's messengers and you are to love and serve only God. Besides, you're client to one and only one mortal during their lifetime. It would be foolish to grow romantic attachments to them because you're life is eternal-- when they die--- You will continue to remain on earth and help the next client in need."   
" What happens if we break one of the rules?" Nanami asked.   
" If you break one, the punishment is severe. You risk losing your ranking, your wings, and could even be expelled from Heaven if the offense is bad enough."   
" Where would you go?" Kaoru looked at her nervously.   
" To Hell…"   
" Wow, that's harsh…" 

A figure in a black cloak approached the group and the teacher looked up surprised to see Death standing in front of her. All of the apprentice Angels gasped at him.   
" Thanatos… since when do you pay visits to Heaven?" Juniperia-sensei said dryly. Death's gaze fell on Kaoru, she was staring at him wide eyed and a little frightened.   
" I need to speak with you, this is a matter of the utmost urgency." Death said. Juniperia-sensei nodded and turned to her students.   
" Please read the first chapter of your handbook while Death and I have a little chat."   
They all clumped together and began whispering while the teacher walked off a distance with Death at her side.   
" Is it really Death?" Kotori asked.   
" Just look at the black cloak. I think it is!" Nanami said.   
" What could Death want here though?" Kaoru couldn't shake the eerie feeling she was getting. Death had looked at her first and foremost. Even in those gaping eyeholes of the skeletal mask she saw the faint red glow directed towards her. What did he want? 

" Out of the question!" Juniperia-sensei cried exasperated. " She only just started training today!"   
" I need Kaoru to go to earth and talk this man to his senses. If not-- he's going to go to Hell."   
" What makes this man so special? Do you realize how many people have died of grief over loosing a loved one?"   
" This man is Himura Kenshin."   
The teacher gawked at him. " THE Himura Kenshin? Who caused the death of Shishio Makoto?"   
" And who saved an entire country!"   
" But-- How is it that he's going to Hell? He should surely be going to Heaven!"   
Death sighed and explained the scenario to her. She glanced over at Kaoru who was watching them intently.   
" I don't like this-- I'll send another Guardian Angel… If she was his former love… this could get VERY messy--"   
" Only she will do. No other angel will be able to pull him out of his depression. Fate told me so."   
" You talked to Fate? Well-- then I'll believe you… But--" She bit her lip nervously. "What does the Archangel say about this?"   
" He's given me his permission. " Death grinned; the truth was that the Archangel owed him money-- so much in fact that Death agreed to just "forget" about it if he said "yes."   
Death cleared his throat, "She may be a rookie, but she's the best thing for him right now."   
" She doesn't even remember him."   
" So we may not have any problems…"   
" But-- we could GET problems… I NEVER unite Guardian Angels with their former lovers-- rule number 3 could get broken, then poor Kaoru-san could be in deep trouble."   
" There's no other choice, I'll take responsibility for her-- she won't get into trouble, believe me!"   
The woman angel stood silent for a long time and then finally buckled under Deaths penetrating gaze.   
" Very well… I leave her in your care. When do you need her?"   
" Right now."   
" NOW!?" She almost burst. The three Angels looked up at her surprised. She quickly lowered her voice. " But-- just give me a few days to cram some Guardian Angel 101 into her… she doesn't even know the extent of her Heavenly powers yet!"   
" I need her right now… He only has ten hours left."   
" Give me seven hours…"   
" Six…"   
" Fine then, Six and a half."   
" Fine-- I'll be back in six and a half hours."   
The teacher shook her head and Death disappeared. She walked back to the small group.   
" Class is dismissed for today."   
The angels all exchanged glances and then chattered excited. Gathering up their books, they took into the air. Kaoru was about to follow when Juniperia-sensei called to her.   
"Kaoru-san!"   
Kaoru stopped and hovered in mid air, looking down at her teacher puzzled.   
" Yes?"   
" You stay here-- There is an urgent client that needs your attention." 

*** 

" Himura Kenshin?" The name rolled off her tongue as if she'd said those words five thousand times over. It was strangely familiar to her-- though she couldn't quite understand why. It bugged her not to know.   
" But-- why me? Aren't there other angels more qualified?"   
Juniperia-sensei bit her lip.   
" This is a long, and a complicated story, Kaoru-san. It has to do with the way in which you died."   
Kaoru's eyes widened.   
" The Rurouni, Himura Kenshin was-- ummm-- a close friend of yours… and because he failed in preventing your death, he is killing himself with sorrow and neglect." " But-- why me?"   
" Himura will go to hell unless you snap him out of his depression. Phanatos told me that you were the only one who could do that, namely because you were so close to him during your lifetime."   
" But-- I've had my memory erased, why are you going to the trouble of telling me this?"   
" As a Guardian Angel, you're first duty is to your client, you have a right to know. I suspect that--" she sighed heavily. " --You will learn well enough how you died when you go to earth. Don't you worry, Phanatos will watch over you."   
" You mean, Death?"   
" Yes-- Thanatos is the incarnation of Death. But he is not THE Death, THE Death died a long time ago."   
Kaoru blinked confused. " But-- how can Death… die?"   
" Death is immortal, but alive at the same time. He can be killed if caught without his protective black cloak around him. With that cloak on, nothing can harm him."   
" What happens if Death dies?"   
" The person who killed him takes his place."   
" So-- you mean…"   
" Yes, the current Death killed his predecessor. The current Death's name on earth was Zane before he became Phanatos."   
Kaoru nodded in understanding. " Are incarnations powerful?"   
" Oh yes-- very much so." She smiled at the Angel.   
" Ok, so I'm to pull him out of his depression… What do I do after that?"   
" Well, You stay with him I guess-- guide him, help him…" She wracked her brains. By normal Heaven standards, Kenshin was NOT the kind of person to get help from a Guardian Angel, he could usually take care of himself… but once he got himself a Guardian Angel, the rules were quite clear…. 

A client was always a client, until that client passed away to heaven or hell…hopefully heaven. 

She bit her lip nervously. Would it be cruel to send him the woman who he loved so much, but could never touch with love? It would be horribly cruel… she didn't like it at all. But, she had already consented to Death.   
Kaoru saw her inner turmoil and absently bent one of her wings forward, cleaning the feathers with her fingers nervously. " Sooo-- is he nice?"   
" Himura-san?" The teacher blinked, then relaxed and nodded. " Yes, he's very nice. I'm sure you two will get along well."   
Kaoru smiled and then stood up. " Well-- I'm ready to go! Which way to earth?"   
" Woah there! Hold on now we're not finished yet-- there's still a lot of things that we have to go over… now-- let's start with the rules again… tell me-- what is rule number 3?"   


**** 

Juniperia-sensei drilled Kaoru for a good six and a half-hours on rules, regulations, and Kaoru was also beginning to sense her various powers. She could control her glow, fly relatively smoothly, understand about 70 different languages (Japanese first and foremost). She was given helpful hints on giving mortals advice, and above all-- lectured quite extensively about rule number 3.   
" So-- now what will you do?"   
Kaoru rolled her eyes, and stated flatly. " I will not become romantically attracted, affiliated, or have any love relationship with Himura Kenshin! THERE! Are you happy now?!"   
Juniperia-sensei nodded with approval as Death appeared. She stood up to greet him and Kaoru followed suit. The apprentice Guardian Angel looked at him a little nervously but managed a small bow of acknowledgement. Death inclined his head in return.   
" Well-- I think that about wraps it up." Her teacher nodded with approval to Kaoru. "Good luck Kaoru-san. I know you'll do very well, you're a good Angel."   
Kaoru grinned at her.   
" Thank you Juniperia-sensei! I'll do my best!"   
Her teacher smiled and waved as Kaoru lifted lightly into the air, Death was on his horse and close beside her. He leaned over towards her; Kaoru could almost see a smile on his skeletal face.   
" Well-- shall we go?"   
" Oh! Yes-- but, I don't know the way…"   
" That's why I'm here." Death pushed a few colored buttons on his watch and then took off down the hill from the Parthenon. Kaoru followed him closely. As she sailed over the cloud-covered ground of Heaven, she saw Tomoe in the garden sitting underneath a plum tree. Kaoru waved to her. Tomoe's face lit up and she waved back exited.   
" I KNEW YOU'D MAKE IT! GOOD LUCK KAORU-SAN!" Tomoe called.   
" THANKS!" Kaoru waved back and they both disappeared from sight. 

Tomoe pondered.   
" But-- what is she doing with Death? And why is she going to earth so soon after her initiation?" 

**CHAPTER 3- A Reunion to Shatter the Heavens**   
  
*****WARNING**** Mush OVERLOAD in this chapter! ^_~ 

Kenshin hadn't moved from his position on the ground. His eyes were downcast and his stomach was empty. But he felt no hunger. He was empty. And he accepted it. He was only a shell of the person he once had been.   
" I'm nothing without her…" He closed his eyes, fleeting images of Kaoru drifted through his mind. The time he'd said goodbye to her as he left for Kyoto…She'd cried so much. It had pained him to turn his back, to walk away. But at that time he could reason it was for her own good. 

Then there was the time before he was to set off to fight Shishio…   
"Kenshin… we'll all go back home to Tokyo together…" 

And when they'd finally returned…   
"Kenshin, welcome home…" 

And that time in the country, before Enishi's attack…?   
"But Kenshin… I want you to be with me…forever…" 

He'd never had a chance to tell her how he felt. He never believed he was worthy of her… but he always wanted to protect her. It had become his only way of expressing his feelings for her…and he'd failed at even that.   
He was a dreamer. What good was his Sakaba sword? All the ten years spent fighting to protect people? What good was it if he couldn't protect the one he loved and cared for the most? 

" Kaoru---" 

Suddenly, as if from nowhere a warmth surrounded him. It was as if the cloudy Grey sky had opened, and a sunbeam was projected straight at him. Kenshin somehow found the strength to raise his head; his eyes opened slowly, the sight he beheld made him forget his weariness in an instant. His mouth gaped with disbelief, as the strong scent of jasmine seemed to envelop him. 

The scent of Kaoru… 

There was something coming down from that beam of light. The form grew steadily as it came closer and closer. A giant white bird? His vision was blurred but slowly focused to make out graceful wings, which beat the air in great arcs and swoops. The features became clearer. It was not a bird. But a woman, with long black hair tied back with a light purple ribbon. Her off the shoulder kimono was made of a thin, silky material that exposed the curves of her body. Her light purple obi wrapped around her waist and ended in an elegant bow with edges that trailed behind her in the air almost like two tail feathers.   
  
She was breathtakingly beautiful. His eyes couldn't focus on her facial features. He was too distraught at this sudden apparition… apparition? Could he just be dreaming? Or maybe he's died and she's come for him… but-- if that was true, then a creature of such beauty could not be taking him to hell. 

This couldn't be real… 

The figure landed lightly in front of him and stood with her wings folded to her back, the light about her had not faded and she looked at him earnestly. 

" …Kenshin…I've-- returned…" 

**** 

Kaoru saw him as she approached from the air. He was staring up at her in amazement and she wondered what he was thinking. Did he recognize her? She felt a little guilty at not recognizing him. But-- she SHOULD know him! If he was who her teacher had said he was.   
" Red hair…"   
That hair that fell matted and tousled over his empty, pain stricken face brought forth a strange feeling inside of her. Something in her burned… a memory? No-- she had none.   
" Scars on his cheek…"   
The cross scar sent a small shiver up her spine. She didn't know how he'd gotten it, but she had a strange feeling that it had to do with her death. Her heart seemed to ache in her chest. She took a deep breath and forced the feelings of nostalgia from her.   
Death rode beside her on Mortus.   
" Well, I shall take my leave."   
" Nani? You're leaving now?" Kaoru looked at him frightened. "But-- what if I mess up! What if he doesn't come with me? What if he dies?"   
" He won't die-- Fate said so. And, I don't think it will do him much good to see me. Good luck." Death nodded to her and then turned his horse and disappeared. Kaoru felt for a moment as though the last lifeboat was leaving her stranded on a sinking ship. She shook her head.   
" No! Courage-- I'm a Guardian Angel now! I HAVE to help him!"   
She landed in front of him. His face hadn't changed from one of unspeakable astonishment and bewilderment. She stood awkwardly for a moment, not knowing what to say. But then the words just welled up in her mouth of their own free will. It was as if there was a part of her that she didn't know sleeping deep inside her that was beginning to awaken.   
"… Kenshin… I've-- returned…" 

That voice, those words, the way she said his name. Kenshin's heart felt as though it would burst. With all his strength he threw aside his Sakaba and fell over on his hands and knees, his fists balled tightly.   
" K-Kaoru…dono…" 

Kaoru bit her lip. What could she say to comfort him? This was already way too awkward for her--- she was supposed to act like she'd known this man for a long time. But in truth had no idea exactly who he was, or what their relationship had been… or even how to comfort him!   
But Kenshin was the first to speak.   
" This can't be real… I must be dreaming-- I even see Kaoru in my dreams now… and hear her voice."   
Kaoru's eyes widened. He didn't believe she was real! She knelt beside him and softly put one hand under his chin, she brought his face up and looked deep into his pain soaked gaze with a look of incredible serenity and forgiveness. His breath came in a sharp intake as he realized that she WAS real.   
Once again, the words came by themselves. They rolled off her tongue naturally even though she didn't know what she was saying until they were said.   
" You don't need to worry anymore…" She smiled at him. A smile that brought sunshine and filled up the empty shell that was once Himura Kenshin. " Because… we're together again… like we always will be… Forever."   
He was suddenly shaking. His shoulders, his entire body, he lowered his head and tears welled up in his eyes, raining down once again when he thought he had no tears left to shed.   
" K-Kaoru…dono…" his voice shook in between sobs. " K-Kaoru… sessha…sessha…"   
" There… don't… it's ok…" She enfolded her arms around him comfortingly and Kenshin leaned into her warm body, full in her embrace.   
" I couldn't protect you!" He tried desperately to control his sobs, but they came unbidden. He clenched at the fabric of her long sleeves tightly. She stroked away a few separate strands of hair from his tear soaked cheeks and then folded her wings around the both of them. Heat radiated from them in warm waves and Kenshin could feel his body relaxing.   
" I-- I couldn't-- Kaoru-dono…" His voice was not as broken now. But it still shook with the undeniable conviction that he'd laid upon himself. Kaoru once again put her hand on his cheek and lifted his head to look up at her. She smiled at him in reassurance and Kenshin almost felt at peace.   
" Shhh… let it go… you don't have to suffer anymore-- now that I'm here…"   
He felt the silky fabric of her kimono between his thumb and forefinger. It was real--- he slowly brought his hand up and wiped the bangs from her eyes…They were the same exact eyes. He ran his callused fingers down her cheek gingerly, he felt the soft skin and finally rested his fingers on her lips, those same lips that he'd longed for for such a long time… it was true… she had returned to him…" 

And… she was an angel. 

***** 

Kaoru sat with Kenshin in her arms for a long time. Her eyes closed and her cheek rested on his head. She finally opened her eyes and looked down at him. His eyes were closed. She blinked and then shook him slightly.   
" Kenshin!"   
He didn't respond.   
Kaoru's heart skipped a beat. Had he died?! She checked for a pulse and was relieved to find a barely distinguishable one… But a pulse nonetheless. He had only fainted. He'd neglected himself for so long, that his body was exhausted to the point where he couldn't remain conscious. She bit her lip nervously. What was she to do with him? He needed treatment for his wounds, and food, and water… and she certainly couldn't carry him anywhere…   
" What are you doing?" Death's voice startled her.   
Kaoru turned around.   
" Death! What are you doing here? I thought you left!"   
" I lied… I stayed around and watched to make sure you didn't botch up your first job."   
Kaoru looked at him a little indignantly and then turned and sighed.   
" Well-- I don't know if I did any good. All he did was say my name, and he kept talking about not being able to protect me…" She looked up at Death pleadingly. "Help me! He's unconscious and I don't know what to do next!"   
" Well, think practically… he needs treatment… where do you take him?"   
" Ummm… to a clinic?"   
" Good girl."   
" But- I can't carry him!"   
" Use your heavenly power. Didn't Juniperia-sensei tell you how to teleport?"   
Kaoru blinked. " Oh my-- I forgot about that!"   
Death shook his head and chuckled. " Just use a little common sense… it's a virtue all Angels have, they just have to look for it."   
Kaoru puffed up a little and then her expression turned to one of nervousness as she looked up at him.   
" Well-- you saw it… how did I do?"   
" You handled him very nicely." Death nodded in approval. " To be honest, I was amazed. I would have thought that you still remembered him by the way you looked at him."   
Kaoru blushed slightly and then shook her head. " I guess… I'm a pretty good actress then hmm?" She laughed nervously, and felt strangely guilty. But, what was there to be guilty about? She didn't remember him at all--   
Kaoru looked down at him again, staring intently at his face. Something about that peaceful look as he slept made her heart ache. She wished she knew why.   
" Well… I must get back to work." Death smiled and looked at his watch. " Very good… well, he's off my 'Death List.' Take care of him now. I don't want to see him again."   
" Hai-- I will. Arigato… ummm.. Death."   
" Please, call me Thanatos."   
" Thanatos."   
" I'll come to check up on you in a few days. Good luck."   
Kaoru smiled as he turned and walked down the long narrow street towards the awaiting Death Mobile.   
" Hmmm…" She reflected. " I never thought Death would be so… nice."   
She looked at Kenshin's peaceful sleeping face, and then bit her lip determined.   
" Ok Kaoru--" She told herself as she folded her wings around Kenshin tightly. "You're going to be the best Guardian Angel to him in the world!!" She made a silent vow, that she would make him happy so that he would never suffer to such an extent ever again. Holding him and the chained Sakaba in her arms, she closed her eyes and willed herself to the nearest clinic. The light around her grew brighter and brighter.   
As it slowly receded, Kenshin and Kaoru had both disappeared. 

**CHAPTER 4- On the Brink of Death**

Megumi sighed heavily as she looked out the window. There were few patients seeing her today and her extra time was spent thinking about Kaoru. No matter how beautiful it was outside, with the blue sky and pleasant breeze that cooled her, swirling and playing with her hair, nothing could shake the incredible depression that plagued her heart. Kaoru had turned into almost a little sister to her. Ever since she'd decided to give up Kenshin, she'd expected him and Kaoru to be happy. But, the recent event with Enishi had completely shattered that hope of happiness. And she had been completely powerless. As good as she was at being a doctor; no one could bring back the dead.   
She couldn't bring herself to visit Kenshin in Rakuninmura. The horror and anguish expressed in both Yahiko and Misao's eyes as they returned from their most recent attempt to snap him out of his depression made it so difficult to bear. Megumi didn't want to see the Ken-san that she knew and loved in such misery.   
Loved…   
Megumi sighed again. Kenshin was mourning the loss of Kaoru, his beloved… Megumi still couldn't say that she was over Kenshin. But at the same time she felt almost responsible… Kaoru was so young and pure and innocent. Definitely not deserving of her fate… all because she was the one closest to Kenshin. If only Megumi hadn't allowed Kaoru to have him, then just maybe things might have turned out differently--- no… she wouldn't think of that! With or without her, Kaoru and Kenshin would have gotten together sooner or later. She was just fooling herself.   
A sudden dark figure appeared in the doorway, Megumi turned her head to see Sanosuke. His hand that had been damaged in the fight with Banjin had been carefully tended, his arm in a sling.   
" What do you want?" Megumi didn't feel like being polite.   
Sano's eyes narrowed " You-- have to come with me!"   
Megumi was surprised by the demanding tone. " Nani? Why?"   
He strode over to her and grabbed her arm with his free hand.   
" W-Wait a sec!" Megumi wrenched her arm free from his grip and looked up at him defiantly. " What's going on?!"   
" Kenshin's missing!"   
" NANI?" Megumi's mouth dropped wide open.   
" He's missing! Yahiko went to check up on him and he's gone!"   
" Did Yahiko ask anyone if they saw him leave?"   
" No one would talk to him. We've gotta find Kenshin!"   
" How can Ken-san just get up and leave? You said he was so weak he couldn't even--" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. She turned her gaze from his and grasped the cloth of her blue overcoat. " -- He couldn't even stand up on his own…"   
" You've seen Kenshin push his limits right? He's done it several times!"   
" Where do we look?"   
" Misao, Aoshi and Yahiko are out looking, I've alerted my friends and they're searching all over the outskirts. We can't let him wander off again! Even with Jo-chan gone, he has got to realize that he has a family here!"   
Suddenly, a loud knock on the door made the two jump. Megumi didn't know how many more surprises she could take today. Sano released his grip on her arm and she walked from the room and down the hallway towards the front door. There was an urgency in the knocking, she hoped it wasn't a patient that needed immediate attention, she wanted to go look for Kenshin with Sano. She opened the door.   
" Yes? What can I--" 

Sano jumped at a sudden surprised cry from Megumi. He bounded out of the examination room and down the hall to see the doctor hunched over a figure, lying motionless on the front porch of the clinic. The figure wore a torn and dirty Gi and Hakama. His red hair was tangled and matted. There was a cross scar on his left cheek.   
" KEN-SAN!" Megumi knelt by him, immediately checking for vital signs.   
" KENSHIN?" Sano skidded to a stop and looked in horror at the thin, frail figure being cradled in Megumi's arms. His cheeks were caved in; he lay limply, a man at his very last breath.   
" He's burning up!" she felt his forehead. "Damn it-- why didn't you tell me his wounds were infected!" Megumi looked up at Sano through the tears that had come of their own volition.   
Sano hurried and lifted Kenshin easily with his one free arm, and carried him into the dojo following behind Megumi.   
" Be CAREFUL with him baka!" She scolded him. Sano winced as he took his arm out of the sling and supported Kenshin with both arms.   
"Is he ok? Oi! Megumi answer me!"   
Megumi opened the door to the patient's room for him and he laid Kenshin on one of the beds.   
" What do you think blockhead? He's neglected himself for too long! How in the world did he manage to get here--" She shook her head and began a quick examination.   
" Let's not worry about how he got here…tell me what's wrong with him!"   
"His pulse is barely distinguishable, but it's still beating, that's what's important. He needs treatment for his wounds, and I need to bring the fever down. Go boil some water, bring in my medical supplies!"   
Sano stood dumbstruck as Megumi began to remove Kenshin's Gi, examining the long slash he'd received across his chest.   
" Dammit, that needs to be sewn up-- HURRY SANO!"   
" Y-Yeah!" Sano bolted from the room. 

***** 

Kaoru watched the two running back and forth. What a stroke of luck! Kenshin must know this doctor personally! She called him Ken-san after all… Kaoru bit her lip; a weird emotion took over her as she watched Megumi undressing Kenshin. Jealousy?   
She shook her head. No! How could she be jealous? Megumi was a doctor. She needed to help Kenshin, and she seemed very professional about it. Besides, it was very un-angel like to get jealous. It wasn't an emotion angels could feel. That's what her teacher had told her. Kaoru excused it as nothing more than worry.   
Megumi's urgency made the anguish of waiting to find out if he'd be ok more and more unbearable. Kaoru bit her lip as she remembered how she'd held him in her arms during the teleport. She'd been scared that his body wouldn't be able to handle the shift in dimensions. Indeed, his heart had faltered once they'd disappeared, and she'd had to stop and wait for his body to recover in the dimension she was travelling through. That had considerably delayed the teleport.   
She sat and watched Megumi as she disinfected the long gash on Kenshin's chest and performed her surgery with intricate precision. She was certainly a doctor that knew what she was doing.   
Kaoru couldn't hear what Megumi was whispering. It sounded as though she was talking to Kenshin. She moved to the opposite side of the bed across from Megumi and leaned over to listen. The doctor took no notice of her, of course-- Kaoru had made herself invisible to all eyes but Kenshin's.   
" Ken-san… don't worry! You'll make it! You've GOT to hold on!" She pleaded with him as she worked. Kaoru looked down at Kenshin, it didn't seem like her words were being heard   
Sano came in with some more supplies and handed them to Megumi.   
" How's he doing?" Sano asked.   
" He's growing weaker…" Megumi muttered under her breath.   
Kaoru bit her lip. What could she do? Kenshin wasn't going to die! Death has said that he was off of his list. But all the same… Maybe if she could lend Kenshin some of her strength then he'd recover quicker… She placed her hand over his forehead and concentrated. Kenshin's face seemed to relax almost instantly. She could feel his life force spring back.   
  
**** 

After a few hours, Megumi sat back and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She walked from the room and saw Sano standing in the hallway looking sick with worry. She smiled slightly and then took down her hair.   
" Well?" Sano asked.   
" He'll be ok." Megumi glanced back at the room and closed the door. " The fever broke, Ken-san just needs to rest, and regain his strength. I don't know what it was, but halfway through the surgery, his pulse made a sudden comeback, as if he'd suddenly found the need to live again. He's sleeping peacefully. "   
" That's good news! I'll go find everyone and bring them here." He turned to go but stopped and glanced back to Megumi when he thought he saw a shutter go through her body.   
" Hey-- are you all right?" He turned to her concerned.   
" I'm fine." She tried to smile reassuringly. " I'll stay and watch over Ken-san."   
Her voice cracked and gave away the stress she still felt. Megumi clenched her fists. All the pent up emotions and trauma of the past few hours surfacing again as the practical doctor lost it's foothold and the sensitive, worrisome woman came screaming to the surface. Megumi began to cry.   
" Hey now… no need for that. He'll be ok." Sano bit his lip. She stood with shaking shoulders, trying desperately to hide the tears with her long black hair.   
" I'm just-- after everything… he's … he'll be ok!" She wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her jacket, trying to convince herself of his comeback. Sano wanted to comfort her. And without thinking he drew his arms around her and brought her to him. She folded easily to his strong frame, and buried her head in his bandaged chest. She was sobbing now. He held her tightly, resting his chin on the top of her head and a small smile spread across his face.   
" You did great Megumi, and it's over now. Things are gonna be ok. Don't worry."   
  
Kaoru watched the exchange in the hallway with a warm smile.   
" Arigato, Megumi-san…"   
She then passed through the wall of the door into Kenshin's room. She saw him sleeping soundly on the bed. His chest rising and falling in deep sleep. She walked over and sat on the edge of his bed and looked down on his sleeping face. He looked peaceful now.   
" Kaoru…dono…" he mumbled her name in his sleep. Kaoru's eyes shot open as his face retorted. " Kaoru…"   
" He's dreaming?" She bit her lip, took his hand in hers and then leaned over to whisper in his ear.   
" I'm here Kenshin… it's ok."   
He instantly quieted and his tense body relaxed at the sound of her voice. A small smile lighted his face. Kaoru straightened and then dizziness came over her. She put her hand to her forehead, feeling suddenly fatigued.   
" It must have been from the strength I'd lent him in order to get through the operation." She thought to herself. But it had been worth it. He was going to be ok!   
Yawning, she rose and walked over to another one of the patient beds in the far corner and lay down, wrapping her wings around her as a blanket of feathers. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was sound asleep. 

**** 

Kaoru found herself jolted awake as the door suddenly opened wide with a creek and two figures crept in. She rubbed her eyes and squinted in the darkness to see who these visitors were. They crept over to Kenshin and stood looking at the peaceful sleeping Rurouni.   
" I don't get it!" Said one adolescent male voice. He scratched his head of spiky hair and glanced at the other. She was a teenage girl wearing what appeared to be a Ninja outfit, with a long braid of black hair that fell down her back.   
" I wonder how Himura got here!" she said as she put her hands on her hips. " He couldn't have made it by himself. You remember when he tried to get up that time didn't you?"   
" He had no strength! But then again, Kenshin can always surprise you." The boy couldn't help but smile. " I guess what's important now, is that he's going to be ok. Megumi said so!"   
Misao looked around. " Hey! Where'd Aoshi-sama go? He was right behind us!" She turned and walked briskly out of the room. " AOSHI-SAMA!!"   
Yahiko was left alone in the room standing in front of Kenshin, Kaoru watched him as he clenched his fists. His smile disappeared.   
" Dammit Kenshin, you really had all of us scared." He whispered, biting his lip and lowering his head. " I thought you left… and-- with Kaoru gone… I don't think-- I…" Kaoru saw silvery tears roll down his cheeks. Yahiko quickly wiped them with his sleeve. " I couldn't… You're the... only family-- I've got left!"   
Kaoru's mouth dropped open. This boy-- was he… part of her family? She wanted to reach out and hold him and reassure him. But she didn't think it would be a good time to show herself. Not yet, she would wait until Kenshin recovered and all the trauma settled down. It would be too much for the boy to handle right now.   
Sano appeared in the doorway and Yahiko looked up.   
" Sano--"   
" Hey brat… let's go get some food and bring it back here for everyone. I think Tae-san might just let us have it for free considering the circumstances. Megumi won't leave the clinic until Kenshin wakes up. "   
Yahiko didn't say anything in response to 'brat,' but just nodded solemnly and looked back at Kenshin.   
" He'll be fine. Don't worry Yahiko." Sano put his hand on his shoulder. " You've gotta be strong at a time like this, for Kenshin's sake. Now that he's back with us, we'll need to give him all the support we can."   
Wordlessly, Yahiko nodded as Sano led him out of the room. Kaoru stood watching the doorway for a long time.   
" Sano, and Yahiko…" she muttered. " I wish I knew who you were…" 

**** 

Three days later, it was late in the evening and everyone but Megumi who kept a constant eye on Kenshin had gone out for food. Kaoru lounged on the porch in the full rays of the setting sun. She stretched lazily, her snowy white wings arched high.   
" How are things going?"   
" AAHH!" Kaoru jumped at the sudden appearance of Death behind her. She whirled around. " Thanatos! DON'T do that!"   
Death chuckled and swung his large scythe onto his shoulder. " I apologize."   
Kaoru smirked, " Well, what did you come for?" she turned back around and began preening. Then suddenly froze when a horrible thought passed through her mind. She jumped up in a flash. " NOT KEN--"   
Death silenced her with a shake of his head. " No no-- I'm not here for Kenshin's soul. You've saved him, and done a very nice job at it too! Heaven is very proud of you!"   
Kaoru's mouth dropped open. " They know?"   
" Oh yes, the Archangel does routine checkups on all the guardian angels to make sure things are in order and they're following the rules and everything. It takes about three weeks to go around to all of them in the world."   
" Three weeks?"   
" Yep! Unfortunately, there aren't many guardian angels out there. You're a guardian angel for eternity-- or until you get careless…"   
" C-Careless?"   
" Yes, break a rule and lose your rank. You'll be judged by your misconduct."   
" Yes, Juniperia-sensei said if it's bad enough, you can even be sent to Hell."   
" Well-- you've got to do something PRETTY bad. I've only heard of that happening once before."   
" Do you know what happened?"   
" She fell in love with her client."   
" Oh… was that all?"   
" Well-- let's say she was very intimate with her client…"   
" Oh…" Kaoru understood instantly. She bit her lip, anxious to change the subject. " So-- you avoided my first question. What are you here for?"   
" Well-- First wanted to congratulate you on your success with your client. And now I wanted to say that in 2 minutes he will wake up."   
" HE WILL?" Kaoru looked at him in exasperation. " Oh! What do I do?!"   
Death laughed. " Be natural I guess. You seem to have a talent for this sort of thing."   
" Oh-- natural huh? Well… ok…" Kaoru didn't know if that was really much help.   
" Well, I must be off-- I'll pay another visit soon. And I want you to know that you can go back to visit Heaven anytime you'd like. Tomoe says hello."   
" I can?" A smile lit Kaoru's face. It was true; Tomoe had been the first angel she'd met in heaven. Death nodded in response. " All you need to do is fly towards the light. It's very simple. Good luck!"   
Death disappeared before Kaoru had the chance to thank him. She sighed and shook her head. " Well-- If he's got to get to work, then so do I!" She turned and entered the clinic, determined to be there when Kenshin awoke. 

[End Part 1]   
[Continue to Part 2?][6]

   [1]: #PROLOGUE- The Coming of
   [2]: #CHAPTER 1- The Hands of
   [3]: #CHAPTER 2- Rule Number
   [4]: #CHAPTER 3- A Reunion to Shatter the
   [5]: #CHAPTER 4- On the Brink of
   [6]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~flutechan/fanfics/heavenlypart2.html



	2. Part 2

**HEAVENLY INCARNATIONS**   
**A Rurouni Kenshin/ On a Pale Horse Crossover**   
**By Ashley Auld**

*** Disclaimer* All rights to the Rurouni Kenshin Characters are Watsuki-sama's, Jump Comics, etc. All right to the character " Incarnations" Are property of Piers Anthony. There are references made to his book " On a Pale Horse." But you do not need to have read the book to understand what is happening. =) This is only a little fanfic by a crazed Kenshin fan, I'm a poor college art student, and not even worth suing! Enjoy!**   
**Authors Note-**   
** Well, I came up with this fic when I still believed Kaoru was dead. But I liked the idea of it so much that I decided to keep on writing it. (Even though it's been established that, yes… she IS alive) Consider this a "what if this happened" fic. Kind of like an alternative where Enishi does actually kill her. I know, it sounds awful, but believe me; this ISN'T going to be depressing! I'm determined to make it happy! And to appease all those Kenshin and Kaoru fans out there…well… >=)**

**A little pre-fanfic know-how about "On a Pale Horse."**   
**The incarnations mentioned in this fic are taken from " On a Pale Horse." In Piers Anthony's book, he takes these aspects of life and creates people for them-- much like we imagine there being a "Father Time," and a "Mother Nature." Here, I will be making references to human incarnations of " Death," "Fate," "Time," and "Nature." ( So far-- I don't know what other ones I shall bring in from his book yet.)**   
** Oh-- Death also rides a horse, Mortus, which can also conveniently be a car (limo), boat, etc. Whatever Death might need as a mode of transportation in the moment.**   


* * *

  
  


[Chapter 5][1]

[Chapter 6][2]

[Chapter 7][3]

[Chapter 8][4]

[Chapter 9][5]

**CHAPTER 5- Sano's Confession**

_The thin sliver of the moon cast a pale glow on the velvety night. Kenshin and Kaoru walked side by side along the riverbank. Kenshin glanced at Kaoru through the silky strands of hair hung over his eyes. Kaoru blushed slightly; she felt his gaze on her but pretended not to notice. She continued walking, looking straight ahead of her at the night. But honestly wasn't paying any attention to where she was going. Her foot hit a root in the ground and she tripped ungracefully. Kenshin extended an arm and caught her before she hit the ground._   
_ " Are you ok Kaoru-dono?!" Kenshin asked hastily. Kaoru felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment and was thankful for the veil of darkness. She regained her balance; Kenshin's arm didn't leave her waist though. She laughed lightly._   
_ " I'm fine. We should have brought a lantern… it's almost too dark to see anything."_   
_ " Almost…" Kenshin's gaze was full on her now. Their eyes locked and Kaoru knew what he was thinking. He gazed at her with a sort of longing. She felt his grip on her waist tighten as he drew her closer to her._   
_ " Kaoru-dono…" he whispered. His mouth hovered just inches away from hers, nervous to move any further for fear she would pull away from him. Kaoru's heart beat fast. She didn't move closer, or pull away, but stood tight in his embrace. Her hand rested over his heart, she could feel it beating quickly with hers. They slowly moved closer towards each other's slightly parted lips. Kaoru closed her eyes, ready to receive his sweet kiss when a sudden pain shot up through her body. She arched her back and cried out. Kenshin fell back in shock as white wings emerged from her back, tearing the silky fabric of her Kimono._   
_ " KAORU!"_

Kenshin's eyes shot open with a gasp. His vision blurred for a moment and he lay confused as to where he was. But after a few moments came to realize he was inside a room. Staring up at the wooden ceiling. He turned his head to one side, the back of the room. There were other beds about; they all lay empty. Then, slowly, ignoring the pain in his muscles, he turned his head to the other side and saw a door, which stood slightly ajar.   
" Megumi's clinic…" he thought to himself. He sighed and closed his eyes again; the memories of his past fight with Enishi floated back to him… Kaoru…   
He clenched his teeth. Why wasn't he dead by now!? Why was he here? He didn't want to fight any more… he didn't want to hurt anyone ever again. The image of Kaoru with the white wings from his dream filled his mind. The anguish in her face… what an odd dream that had been! He seemed to remember another similar dream, except it was comforting to think of. He'd been held in Kaoru's arms, she'd been an angel in a white Kimono, and her wings radiated heat and love and compassion. That seemed to only magnify her incredible beauty.   
But… it was only a dream, wasn't it? Even though it had seemed so real.   
Kenshin opened his eyes again as he felt a presence in the room. He turned his head, expecting to find Megumi or maybe Sanosuke or Yahiko. But the deep blue eyes that stared back at him from underneath heavy dark lashes where… And that blue-black hair belonged too… and that smile…   
Kenshin sat up in shock. " KAORU!!" Almost instantly the pain from his wounds caused him to double over.   
" Kenshin!" Kaoru cried as he clutched at his abdomen in pain and began to topple off of the bed. She rushed and caught him before he hit the ground. " Mou! Kenshin no baka! What did you do that for?"   
Kenshin looked up at her in consternation. It was Kaoru's voice, her fragrance, but-- how could it be Kaoru? Kaoru was… she was…   
… She was dead!   
" K-Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin's eyes were wide with shock and confusion. She looked down at him sympathetically. She realized he'd probably mistaken their first encounter as a dream, he'd been on the brink of unconsciousness at that time anyways. "Kaoru-dono…"   
" Yes… it's me." She managed a warm smile. " And no, you're not dreaming Kenshin…"   
His eyes widened as she spread out her wings which had been folded and hidden against her back until now. His dream flooded back to him.   
" KAORU! YOU--" He didn't know what to think. She… was an angel, the white Kimono and the faint yellow glow, and the wings…maybe that other dream, HADN'T been just a dream! A tear ran down his cheek. " Kaoru…"   
" Kenshin…" She ran her finger across his cheek, wiping the tear away and she smiled at him warmly. " I came back for you…"   
" You're-- You're a…"   
" I'm your Guardian Angel."   
" Angel---"   
Kaoru nodded, her eyes glistened with tears but she didn't know why. Why was she feeling this rush of emotions? Her heart seemed to pound in her chest but the reunion was cut short by the sound of footsteps running hastily towards the door. Before Kenshin's very eyes, Kaoru's image shimmered and vanished. He lay on the wood floor wrapped up in his blanket as Megumi bolted through the door.   
" KEN-SAN!" She cried. She rushed over to him and Kenshin looked at her in amazement. " Ken-san-- what have you done?! You'll tear your stitches--"   
" --Megumi-dono! Kaoru…" Kenshin looked frantically around the room for Kaoru, but she was no where to be found. " Kaoru-dono is…!"   
" Shhhh--- let's not think about that right now… Oh my you're pulse is racing! Quick now, get back into bed, I'll help you!"   
With Megumi's assistance Kenshin got back into bed. She quickly made sure that none of his wounds had opened and felt his forehead.   
" A little subnormal… you need to get rest."   
" Megumi-dono! I saw Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin looked at her in earnest. Megumi stopped her check over and looked at him, pain registering in her face.   
" Ken-san…" She tried to smile, he saw her hands clutched her blue coat tightly.   
" Ken-san… The important thing now is for you to get better. I know how hard it is on you... but please, if not for your own sake, for Yahiko's. He sees you as a father to him.   
Please-- if you live, live for him! So that he may still have a person to call his family."   
Her voice shook at the last note. Kenshin's tense face relaxed as he soaked up her words. She was right. He didn't know if he'd just been imagining Kaoru then, or if she was real, but up until now he'd only been thinking about one thing, his failure in protecting her. He hadn't considered the kind of pain he was causing others. He could see that pain in Megumi's eyes.   
" Megumi-dono…Thank you." He looked at her with compassion. Megumi's breath caught in her throat and she hastily nodded.   
" We-- We all love you very much! So get some rest!"   
Kenshin said nothing, only closed his eyes. Fatigue pulled at him and he struggled to stay awake long enough for Megumi to leave the room in the hopes that he'd once again see the beautiful angel, but the fatigue won and he fell fast asleep.   
Megumi stayed with him for about ten minutes more, she watched his peaceful face as he slept. The dirt and blood washed away. She brushed a strand of hair from his forehead and then heard footsteps stop in the doorway.   
" Yo--"   
Megumi turned to the usual, low voiced Sano. He stood in the doorway with hands in his pockets. She smiled and walked to him.   
" Ken-san woke up. He--" She bit her lip. " He said he saw Kaoru… I mean-- he was screaming her name when I heard him!"   
It didn't take a genius to see that Megumi was also suffering. Suffering for Kenshin. Sano wished that he knew exactly what her feelings were. He put a broad hand on her shoulder and their eyes locked.   
" Let's take a walk…" Sano suggested.   
Megumi hesitated and looked back at Kenshin. " But--"   
" He won't wake up for a while. Come on, you need to get out-- you haven't allowed yourself to leave his side for three days now. It's not healthy to stay inside."   
Megumi chuckled slightly, almost bitterly. " You're right… I must be loosing my mind-- because I'm starting to worry over nothing. Ken-san will recover, good as new in no time."   
The two left the room and Kaoru reappeared. She crept over to Kenshin on silent bare feet and leaned over his sleeping face.   
" Aww-- I was hoping I'd get to talk to him more…" She pouted. " But-- I suppose it's better for him to gain his strength." She bit her lip nervously. " He didn't seem all that excited to see me… it was more confusion then anything else. Well-- I suppose I can understand that… I probably would have acted the same way if an angel had suddenly appeared in front of me and said they were my guardian angel!" She chuckled and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. " I would probably think I was loosing my mind." 

**** 

Sano and Megumi went down the steps and opened the front gate to the clinic. The door opened to reveal Yahiko jump back with a start to avoid smacking right into Sano.   
" Yahiko! There you are-- where have you been all day?" Sano looked down at the boy.   
" Oh… nowhere in particular." Yahiko folded his arms and looked away. Sano and Megumi exchanged glances.   
" Well brat, we were about to take a walk." Sano began to walk past Yahiko and turned to give him a good slap across the back that made Yahiko almost fall flat on his face. " So, watch the clinic for us will ya?"   
" Ack!" Yahiko caught himself and turned around to see the two retreating figures. He clenched his fist, thinking of a thousand different things he could say in retort, but instead let out a long sigh and retreated into the courtyard, closing the door behind him.   
  
Megumi glanced back worried as the door closed. " Do you really think you should be teasing him at a time like this?"   
" I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Yahiko has retreated into a shell lately."   
" I don't think that's quite the way to handle kids." Megumi looked at him a little annoyed. Sano scratched his head.   
" Yeah, well I have no experience with kids…"   
" It doesn't surprise me." Megumi smirked. Sano looked down at her exasperated.   
" WHAT'S the smirk for?"   
" I was just thinking about how clueless you are when it comes to family life… if you don't start acting more gentlemanly, you'll NEVER catch a wife. What woman would want to marry an unemployed, drinking, gambling, scummy man like you?" She laughed lightly. Sano's expression turned pained and he stopped in mid stride. Megumi noticed and turned to face him.   
" What's wrong?"   
Sano narrowed his eyes at her. " What was that supposed to mean huh?"   
Megumi blinked. " I was being blunt."   
" Yeah-- but I want to know what that REALLY meant."   
" W-What do you mean? It meant what I said it did!"   
" Are you so sure?" Sano walked up very close to her and looked deep into her eyes. Megumi bit her lip nervously at the intense stare. But she couldn't find the strength to pull away from that gaze. " You sound more like you're trying to convince yourself than anyone else."   
Megumi's reply caught in her throat.   
" Wh-what are you implying?" she stuttered.   
Sano was silent for a long moment, then turned from her. " Forget it."   
" Wait! I want to know what you mean by that!" Megumi grabbed his shoulder but he shrugged her off.   
" I said forget it!" He began to walk away. Desperation grasped Megumi; she didn't want him to be angry with her.   
" Wait Sano! I was only joking! I didn't mean to--"   
" It's nothing! Don't worry about it."   
" But-- why are you angry? I'm sorry!! Sano, I--"   
" -- Why don't you go back to the clinic and fuss over your darling Kenshin." Sano's voice was cold and icy; it cut through Megumi like a knife. " Kenshin's no drinking, gambling, scummy guy that knows nothing about family life."   
Megumi froze. She watched Sano saunter off down the street but couldn't bring herself to go after him. Tears welled up in her eyes.   
" S-Sano…" The realization of his unintentional confession of love completely took her by surprise, she sank to her knees. Sano's form continued to grow smaller and smaller until he disappeared from her view.   
Megumi hung her head and allowed the tears to flow freely. " Sano no… baka…" 

**CHAPTER 6 - Megumi's Decision**

That evening, Yahiko lounged on the porch of the clinic and scratched his head. Megumi had come back early without Sano, had run into her room and shut the door. Later, after she'd emerged she was suddenly very quiet and withdrawn. As if lost in thought. He wondered if he should try and talk to her.   
" Naw-- why would she want to talk to a brat like me about her problems?" He muttered under his breath. Then laughed slightly. " Maybe they just had a lovers quarrel."   
Yahiko may be a kid, but he could still tell when two people, no matter how much they acted like they hated each other, really loved each other.   
His stomach growled and disrupted his thoughts. He realized that he hadn't eaten anything since lunchtime and rose from his seat to find Megumi and bug some dinner. He began to walk into the building but stopped in midstride, reconsidering bothering Megumi.   
" Well-- maybe Tsubame will give me something from the Akabeko…" He turned around and caught sight of Misao just entering into the courtyard.   
" OYY! Yahiko!" Misao called to him and waved. Yahiko ran down the steps and met her at the gate.   
" Where are you going to?" Misao asked. Aoshi followed into the courtyard behind her and closed the gate.   
" Oh, I was just going to go grab something to eat at the Akabeko…"   
" Isn't Megumi coming with you?"   
Yahiko glanced back to the building nervously and then shook his head. " I don't think so, something's bothering her…'   
" Himura?"   
" No, I think Sano is the one who can answer your question. Well-- I'm off, you guys can come along if you want." Yahiko opened the gate and began to walk out.   
Misao watched him go and then looked up at Aoshi. He stood completely blankfaced. She bit her lip and then set foot determined towards the clinic.   
  
Aoshi stayed behind in the courtyard, he looked around him as if slightly confused. The wind played with his hair.   
"Kaoru?" He muttered under his breath. 

Kaoru froze as she heard him mutter her name. Was this man able to sense her? How? She was invisible!! Could he feel her presence? The wind rushed through her hair and he slowly turned to look in her direction. He wasn't looking at her, but through her. He could feel something.   
" Ohh- oh no what do I do?" Kaoru took a step back nervously and then spread wings and vanished. 

**** 

" Megumi-san!" Misao knocked on the door. A few moments passed before Megumi opened it. Misao saw her puffy red eyes and the tear streaks still remaining on her cheeks.   
" Hai? What is it Misao-chan?"   
Misao stood silent for a moment, wondering how she was going to go about cheering Megumi up. " Ummm-- I just came by to see how you were doing! Yahiko said that you seemed upset about something."   
" He did?" She feigned shock. " Well-- I'm fine! Really… but I appreciate you coming to see me. Now-- if you'll excuse me, I do have paperwork--"   
Misao stuck her foot in the door as Megumi began to close it. She looked at the tear-streaked face determined.   
" Don't tell me you're fine Megumi-san! I can see your eyes are puffy, you've been crying!"   
" I- wasn't crying!"   
" There are tear streaks all down your cheeks!"   
Megumi put a hand to her cheeks and then sighed. " You win, please, come in Misao-chan…"   
Misao nodded and walked into the dimly lit room.   
" Would you like some tea?" Megumi sat on the mat; Misao sat across from her and shook her head.   
" No thanks, I just want to talk about you."   
" Talk about me?" Megumi looked so tired. All her supervision of Kenshin must have cost her many hours sleep, and this latest ordeal with Sano was mentally exhausting for her to deal with. " So--- what do you want to know?"   
" What happened?"   
Megumi bit her lip. " I-- " She felt the tears coming in a fresh flow. " He-- Sano hates me!!!"   
" WHAT?!"   
Megumi held a handkerchief to her face and cried into it. " I insulted him! I don't know why I did it-- Maybe it was because of all the stress, or my frustrations with Ken-san's health, or because I was tired-- but I hurt his feelings, badly… and-- now I think he hates me."   
" Sanosuke doesn't hate you! I'm sure of that! He loves you doesn't he?"   
Megumi stopped and looked up at Misao. Sano's words ran through her head. 

"_Kenshin's no drinking, gambling, scummy guy that knows nothing about family life."_   
  
She bit her lip. " But-- he was so angry…I... it's all my fault!"   
" Well-- don't give up so easily Megumi-san!!"   
" I don't even know myself what to think… I mean-- I think I love Ken-san… but then when something like this happens, Sano is the only person I think about! I'm all mixed up."   
" You have to figure out who you love, and who you regard as a friend-- Megumi-san… that's all up to you." Misao gave her an encouraging smile and put a hand on her shoulder. " All I can do is try and support you, in whatever decision you try to make. But regardless, I think you should try and make up with Sanosuke. I bet he's feeling bad about making you cry."   
" You-- think so?"   
" I'm sure of it! No guy likes to see the woman that they love cry-- go and find him and apologize! I bet he's on his way here right now to do the same."   
Misao's determined gaze was encouraging to Megumi. She nodded slightly and then wiped the tears away with her handkerchief.   
" You're right Misao-chan… I mean-- I don't know if I love him or not… but I don't want him to be angry with me. The best thing to do it to talk about it. Right?"   
" Right!"   
Megumi bit her lip and nodded determined. " Ok, I'll do it!" 

**** 

The sounds of Megumi's wooden sandals leaving the building, followed by the soft padding of Misao's feet woke Kenshin from his sleep. He opened his eyes and listened to the door slide open and then closed. He looked around the dark room, hoping to see Kaoru again but she wasn't there.   
Had she been real? He lay in bed thinking about it. Running over his encounters with her numerous times. He'd touched the fabric of her white kimono, smelled her fragrance, heard her voice, and saw her smiling face… He prayed to god that it hadn't been only a dream. He sat up carefully, wincing slightly at the pain and saw his clothes lying on a rack across the room. His Sakaba, still chained together lay against the wall next to it.   
He had to find her… and make sure she was real.   
Kenshin took a deep breath and slid off of the bed, leaning on it for support.   
" Kaoru-dono…" he ground his teeth and took a step towards his folded Gi and Hakama, washed and neatly mended. He stumbled on the next step but caught himself before he fell.   
Continuing in this fashion. He reached the far side of the room and sat on an adjacent bed to dress.   
" Kaoru-dono… where are you?" 

**** 

Death sat in his easy chair in purgatory; he turned on the TV to see the latest news happenings. 

" God has proclaimed a national holiday for all Angels in honor of our famous Guardian Angel, Kamiya Kaoru who, after only a few hours initial training brought back the famous Himura Kenshin from the brink of death. Himura Kenshin was known as the legendary Hitokiri Battousai who saved Japan from this world's current Devil… Shishio Makoto. It's safe to say that Shishio belongs in Hell, and not on earth!" 

Death smiled to himself. Not only was she the biggest topic of conversation in all the worlds, Heaven, Purgatory, and Hell, but he'd gotten himself a salary raise. It was turning out great for everyone!   
His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Death turned off the TV.   
" Enter!"   
His butler poked his head inside.   
" Our very own Guardian Angel of Beauty and Compassion, Kamiya Kaoru-san is here to see you sir…"   
" Oh! Please show her in."   
The door opened wider and the butler bowed as she passed. Kaoru walked into the large room, trying not to gape at the finery in which Death lived.   
" What brings you here Kaoru-san?"   
" Heh- what's up with this 'Guardian Angel of Beauty and Compassion thing?'" she inquired with a slight blush. Death shrugged.   
" You're new title. You've been promoted too-- I've been instructed to give you this."   
He pulled open a drawer in a table next to the armchair and took out a wooden box about 3 inches in height and 12 inches in both length and width.   
" What is it?" Kaoru accepted the box that he set in her hands.   
" Open it."   
" She opened the box to reveal a shining golden halo."   
" A halo?"   
" Like a metal of honor in heaven. You don't need to wear it all the time of course… it's awfully garish I think."   
Kaoru took the golden ring and set it on her head. It hovered in the air a few inches from her hair.   
" How does it float like that?"   
" Oh--- don't ask me that's God's work." Death grinned at her. " I must say though- it suits you very well."   
" Oh! Well thank you!"   
" By the way, was there a reason you came?"   
" Oh yeah!" Kaoru had almost forgotten. " I-- it was so scary! There's a man who saw me!"   
" You let someone see you other than Himura?"   
" No! I was invisible to him, but I mean-- he could SENSE I was there! He even said my name!"   
Death sat back in his chair deep in thought. " Well-- Is he spiritual?"   
" Spiritual?"   
" Does he meditate a lot?"   
" How should I know! He obviously knows me but I don't remember him at all."   
" Well, he must be if he was able to sense you. Priests and people deeply in tune with the world and their inner soul can sometimes sense heavenly beings. " He rose and walked to a file cabinet and drew out a thick file.   
" What's that?"   
" You're file."   
" Oh…"   
Death flipped through it. " Do you know what his name was?"   
" Shinomori Aoshi-- I think…"   
" Shinomori-- Shino-- AH! Here it is." Death pulled out a document and skimmed it. " Looks like he created a lot of trouble for Himura a while back… Yes-- he's been deeply engrossed with Zen meditation for the past few months." Death put the document back in her file and shut it, returning it to the cabinet. " You don't need to worry Kaoru-san… He probably won't let on that he knows you're around. No one would believe him unless you show yourself."   
" Heh-- I guess you're right, I've been worrying over nothing haven't I?"   
" That's ok, I'm glad you came to me for your questions. " 

**** 

Yahiko ran into Misao on his way back from the Akabeko.   
" Misao! Did you see Megumi at all?" Yahiko asked her concerned. She grinned at him.   
" Things are being taken care of right now!! Megumi's off looking for Sanosuke. Aoshi-sama and I just grabbed something to eat and we were heading back to the Kamiya dojo… care to come along?"   
" Wait, you say that Megumi's gone?"   
" Yeah. Things will work out-- don't worry, you can trust me!" She winked at him; very proud of herself for the way she'd cheered Megumi up.   
" Wait-- if we're here, and Megumi's gone, Dr. Genzai is out of town… then, who's looking after Kenshin?"   
Misao froze, in all the hype of cheering up Megumi, she'd forgotten completely about Kenshin's fragile mental state.   
" Oh-- damn it…" was all she managed to say.   
Yahiko used some of Sano's more colorful vocabulary. " @#%!#!!!! You LEFT him ALONE?!"   
" I'M SORRY!"   
" If Battousai wakes up-- who knows what he'll try to do…" Aoshi's voice even took on a tinge of worry.   
Yahiko shook his head and bolted towards the clinic with Misao and Aoshi on his heels. 

***** 

Yahiko was the first one to enter Kenshin's room. He grappled in the dark until he came upon Kenshin's bed, it was empty. He squinted in the darkness and then ran across the room to find his clothes and Sakaba were also missing.   
" Kuso…"   
Misao rushed in the door with Aoshi   
" Yahiko! Is Himura…" She trailed off as he walked past her into the lighted hallway, his head downcast and teeth clenched. " Yahiko…"   
Yahiko shot his gaze up at her, the two words that he muttered echoed in her mind.   
" Kenshin's gone." 

**CHAPTER 7- Devoted to You**

Kaoru arrived at the clinic to find the place in complete chaos.   
" What do we do? AOSH-SAMA! WHAT DO WE DO?" Misao blinked back tears.   
" Don't loose your head idiot-- we'll find him!" Yahiko smacked her on the head with his shinnai. Misao turned on him with a fierce vengeance and grabbed for the wooden sword.   
" DON'T think you can just WHACK me with that thing-- I'm the leader of the Oniwa Banshuu! GIVE IT TO ME!"   
" QUIT IT!" Yahiko whacked her again. " We've got more important things to worry about-- like finding Kenshin!"   
  
Kaoru stood in the distance. Her heart stopped. Kenshin was missing? She turned towards the door and flew straight through it towards his room. Aoshi got that same chilling feeling he'd experienced earlier that day.   
Misao noticed the visible shudder and stopped stomping on Yahiko. " What's wrong Aoshi-sama?"   
Aoshi revealed nothing. " Just a chill in the wind, I'm fine. Why don't you and Yahiko go to find Sanosuke and Megumi, I will go to Kaoru's graveyard, perhaps Battousai went there…"   
" Oh-- but-- what if he didn't?" Misao looked at him nervously. Yahiko got up and brushed himself off.   
" Yeah-- what if he went back to that Rakuninmura place?"   
This time it was Misao's turn to shudder.   
" You two find Sanosuke and Megumi first, then go to check out Rakuninmura. Have them go to the Kamiya Dojo." 

Kaoru searched the room frantically for Kenshin.   
" Kenshin! If you're hiding this isn't funny! Everyone is looking for you!" She waited but no answer came. She sighed. " Heaven isn't going to like this-- how can I loose my client so easily? Damn it-- I've got to find him before he hurts himself!" 

***** 

Sano sat slumped over with his back to a tree. He casually tossed a stone into the river and began pulling at the grass around him involuntarily.   
" Stupid Megumi--- I don't know why I even try…" he muttered under his breath. " I mean, what does Kenshin have that's makes him so appealing to women? The famous title? I know I can't compare to him in skill… but still--" He grimaced and then threw another stone into the river with more force. " DAMN IT!" He got up, grabbed a larger rock with both hands and then, using the momentum of his body tossed it as far as he could. It made a large splash as it entered the water. Sano stood panting from the exertion when he heard footsteps coming up behind him.   
" Sano--"   
It was Megumi, he turned around to look at her, he could see that she'd been crying. She was clutching her sleeves nervously, and afraid to look at him.   
Sano went and sat under the tree again without a word. Megumi bit her lip; she felt the walls of her courage falling down around her.   
" Sit down…" he muttered and Megumi nodded. She sat next to him, not knowing where to start.   
" Sano-- I--"   
" I know what you're going to say Megumi. That you're sorry…"   
Megumi looked up at him; she could feel the tears pooling in her eyes again.   
" I guess-- I deserved the wake-up call though…" Sano smiled bitterly. " I mean--- I should have known with my lifestyle, that it's not adequate to support umm--" he trailed off, looking at her and blushed deeply. " I mean-- No woman would--" He tried to tip toe around the word marriage but it wasn't working. Megumi quickly put a hand on his arm and he stopped. He looked at her face and saw a smile there.   
" Sano-- No… what I said was completely uncalled for. I guess it was due to all the trauma and pent up stress I've been putting myself through for the last few days. I don't want you to think that I don't like you! And your life style really doesn't bother me at all…truthfully."   
" But-- what I said about Kenshin-- that was really uncalled for to… I-- know that you like him…" He leaned back against the tree, Megumi's eyes widened. " And-- when Kenshin gets out of his depression, which I'm sure will happen eventually, now that he's back… I wish you luck."   
Megumi couldn't believe she was hearing this. Sano was just giving up like that? He was giving Kenshin to her? Her mind instantly flitted to the time when she'd decided to give Kenshin to Kaoru. She knew that Kenshin loved Kaoru-- Megumi had loved him too, but at the time, it wasn't as painful as she'd thought it would be. She knew that the two belonged to each other. Kaoru had been there before she had and established a special place in Kenshin's heart that she could never hope to fill. Megumi had gotten over that. She was seeing a side of Sano that she didn't know existed, a gentle, caring, emotional side of him that he usually tried to keep hidden underneath the rough, bad-ass attitude. While she heard him speak like this, something in her, a dull pain, had surfaced. She felt the need to be held in his arms. She didn't want to be without him.   
" Sano--" she felt her cheeks grow hot, she must be blushing furiously. Megumi took a deep breath; the truth was finally made clear to her. She needed him. " Sano-- I… don't love Kenshin."   
Sano looked up at her in amazement. " But-- you--"   
" He's my patient, and a very special one at that." She bit her lip. " Kaoru-san wouldn't forgive me if I didn't take excellent care of him. But-- It's you that…I--"   
She trailed off, Sano's eyes widened. Megumi knew what she wanted now-- and she could get it… if she could only find the courage!   
" Do it Megumi! Baka! And be happy!" her inner voice told her.   
" I love you!" She blurted.   
She felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks and closed her eyes against them. But they continued to pour. She felt herself being taken into Sano's arms. He held her tightly, almost possessively.   
" S-Sano…" She didn't protest or pull away, it felt good to be in his warm embrace. She felt protected and safe with him. Her arms slid up around him and she returned the embrace.   
" Hey-- no need to cry now right?" he couldn't help but smile. " I'll be the one to protect you, from now on. You don't need to worry."   
Megumi laughed lightly. " I can't believe it took me this long to realize---" 

Just then Sano caught sight of two forms stumbling down the slope towards the river. It was Yahiko and Misao. They looked panic stricken. Sano quickly let go of Megumi and they assumed more appropriate positions as the two approached them.   
" SANO! IT'S HORRIBLE!" Misao yelled as they stopped in front of them. The two panted, trying to catch their breath.   
" What-what's wrong?" Megumi looked up at them confused.   
" K-Kenshin!" Yahiko muttered in between deep breaths.   
Megumi's eyes widened and she jumped from her seat. " WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG WITH KEN-SAN!?"   
" Oi! What happened Yahiko?" Sano stood up after her; he grabbed the kid by his Gi and shook him. " Get ahold of yourself! What's wrong with Kenshin!?!"   
" He's GONE!" Yahiko finally blurted it out and Sano released his Gi. Misao waved her arms around wildly.   
" Aoshi-sama and I were just having lunch and Yahiko had gone to the Akabeko-- and when we came back he was gone! He took his Sakaba sword and everything too!"   
" This is serious-- Ken-san shouldn't be out and active with his injuries!" Megumi looked up at Sano worried. Sano nodded to her.   
" We're going to look for him. Megumi is coming with me, where's Shinomori?"   
" Aoshi--sama went to Kaoru's grave to see if Kenshin might have gone there."   
" Sano." Yahiko took on a very mature orderly voice. " Go to the Kamiya Dojo with Megumi. See if he went there. Misao and I are going to go to Rakuninmura. We'll all meet back at the clinic in 2 hours."   
" Hai! Come on Yahiko!" Misao turned and dashed in the opposite direction.   
" OY! WAIT FOR ME!"   
The two broke off at a run.   
Sano grabbed Megumi's arm. " Come on!! We've gotta find him!" 

**** 

Kaoru searched all over Tokyo for Kenshin. She felt a desperate need to know he was ok. It tore at her inside and it frustrated her to no end because she didn't know where he would have gone. She didn't even know where he used to live. She didn't know where SHE used to live for that matter.   
" What do I do? How do I find him?" She landed on a bridge overlooking the riverbank, feeling her confidence wane. " I'm not a good guardian angel…" She took off the halo and tucked it in her sleeve. " I've already lost my first client…I should be watching him constantly. Ohh-- Kenshin no baka! How dare he just walk off like that when he's in that kind of condition!"   
She leaned on the railing and looked down at the water, then her eyes widened as she caught the flash of red hair. She flew up and hovered just over the edge of the bridge. Kenshin sat on a log next to the riverbed, his sword rested against his shoulder.   
" Kenshin!" She was overjoyed to find him. Kenshin heard the voice and looked up to see Kaoru heading straight for him, her wings arched gracefully.   
" Oro!?" Kenshin's eyes widened. Before he knew it she'd come in contact with him, the force of her decent made him topple off of the log backwards as she grabbed him in a huge embrace.   
" OROOOoooo…"   
" KENSHIN NO BAKA!" She lay on top of him and looked down at him with tears in her eyes. " How DARE you go off like that?! You scared me!"   
Kenshin blinked. He'd gone to that place to wait for her, and there she was. It was true!! There was no doubt in his mind. He was fully conscience, and an angel was talking to him!   
" Kaoru-dono-- how is it that you're here? You're-- umm... you're dead?"   
He noticed the position she was in, with her legs straddling his and her arms wrapped around his shoulders.   
Kaoru seemed to notice this too and blushed deeply. " Oh -- Oh I'm sorry- I was just so excited at finding you… I…" she got off of him carefully but not without giving Kenshin an accidental full view of her cleavage thanks to the off the shoulder Kimono that she wore. He felt his entire face grow hot with embarrassment, he found that he couldn't tear his eyes away.   
Kaoru was unaware of the view she'd just given him. She dusted her white Kimono off and then sat upright on her knees, her feet tucked underneath her.   
" Shall I help you get up? Are you strong enough? Oh no! You're nose is bleeding-- here...." She offered him a handkerchief.   
" Oro?" Kenshin's face could have matched his hair; he took the handkerchief and held it to his nose. "Oh! I'm ok-- really… thank you K-Kaoru-dono…" He sat up carefully but winced as the pain shot through his chest. Kaoru took no time in supporting him.   
" You should take better care of yourself! I'm in charge of looking out for you now-- so I suggest you do what I say in the future." Her tone was demanding. Kenshin smiled, she was an angel, but even as an angel-- she was the same old Kaoru.   
" Oi? You listening to me? Kenshin?"   
" Oh-- Hai de gozaru!" Kenshin nodded vigorously. His nose had stopped bleeding and he tucked her handkerchief into his sleeve. " I'll wash your handkerchief for you and give it back."   
Kaoru smiled at him. " Oh-- you really don't have to, it's not a real handkerchief."   
Kenshin blinked, he looked in his sleeve again and found it gone. " How did it?"   
" I just conjured it up. One of my little tricks that I can do." Kaoru winked at him. Kenshin smiled and shook his head.   
" My guardian angel huh? It's going to take a little while to get used to… But-- Kaoru-dono…" he looked around nervously. " What if someone sees you? What'll you do?"   
" No one can see me but you." She said matter-of-factly. " And I'd appreciate you not telling anyone about me too. I'm supposed to just be YOUR guardian angel. My job is to watch over you, keep you out of trouble, give advice, comfort, that sort of stuff." She grinned at him. Kenshin couldn't believe what he was hearing.   
" You mean-- forever?"   
" During the entire span of your life, yes. I'm devoted to you."   
" But-- how can you… when I-- I failed in protecting you?" Kenshin looked at her earnestly. Kaoru felt her a shiver run up her spine. Kenshin kept bringing up the "protection" issue; she desperately wanted to know just exactly WHAT had happened to her. She was going to have to find out sooner or later. But something in her couldn't bring her to tell him that she didn't remember a thing of her former life. She knew that it would cause him distress. She'd have to tell him when he was fully recovered.   
" Baka--" she smiled at him. " I told you before, I forgive you for all that-- "   
" But--"   
Kaoru put a finger to his lips, silencing him. "You shouldn't dwell on the past Kenshin-- try and look towards the future. I'm concerned for your happiness."   
" But-- I'm a failure… I devoted my life to protecting you, Kaoru-dono…"   
Kaoru tried to hide her surprise. But she could tell with the way he looked at her, That they were supposed to be much more than just friends like Death had described.   
" Oh no--" She thought to herself. " Oh no-- I'm going to break his heart… I can't! Death-- why'd you do this?"   
She couldn't let on just yet about rule number 3 though. She wanted to put his mind at ease as much as she could while he was recovering. " Kenshin, Under those circumstances, there was nothing that you could have done! You're definitely not a failure-- never say that about yourself. You brought me more happiness in my lifetime then I'd ever known existed." This seemed to ease him. Kaoru smiled and ran her fingers along his scarred cheek. " But-- the important thing now is… that-- " she forced the words out of her, knowing that sooner or later, they would cause him pain. " That we're together…"   
Kenshin knew she was holding something back, but he took it as her usual innocence that was a true virtue in Kaoru. He put his hand on hers that was caressing his cheek and held it tightly.   
" I still can't believe-- that you came back… for sessha…"   
" I couldn't leave you--" Kaoru felt that voice in her again, that one that was detached from her. The one that had spoken to him the first time they'd met. The words poured from her tongue of their own volition.   
Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled. " I've probably caused everyone back at the clinic a lot of worry… I should probably get back there huh?"   
" Not the way you came you're not!"   
" Oro!?"   
Kenshin opened his eyes, surprised as Kaoru brought her arms around him. She arched her wings around them both protectively. He felt the comfortable heat radiate from her feathers. She closed her eyes and the two vanished in a flash of brilliant white light. 

**CHAPTER 8 - The Desperation of an Unrequited Love**

( And the drama hightens!) 

Yahiko sat on the porch of the Kamiya Dojo, it had been a month since Kenshin's return to them and Kenshin was back on his feet, and acting--- well--- better then how he was just after Kaoru had died. He remembered the time when everyone had arrived back at the clinic to find Kenshin back in his bed as if he'd never left. Only he was calm and-- almost happy. He wouldn't tell anyone the reason, but after that, his recovery had been very quick. Things were on the upturn. Sanosuke and Megumi became engaged as soon as Megumi found out she was pregnant. Yahiko thought, for a while that things were going to go back to semi-normal. Though they would never be completely the same without Kaoru around…   
Now, he was acting weird…. quieter then usual, seemed more withdrawn and spent a lot of time just by himself. He still helped out with the chores, doing the laundry and cooking, not with the same enthusiasm that he'd shown before when Kaoru was alive. But Yahiko couldn't help but wonder if there was some way to get Kenshin out of his shell.   
Misao was the expert on people who had retreated into shells (i.e. Aoshi) and she told Yahiko that he just needed to give Kenshin his support and always show that he cared. Of course, when Yahiko pointed out to her that her advice probably wasn't the right way to go about it because she'd used it on Aoshi and it hadn't made any effect so far… he'd received the most gruesome bump on his head. He rubbed the sore spot, even without Kaoru around; he still managed to get pummeled.   
" How can I make him cheer up?" He thought. He sighed heavily and glanced back towards the kitchen where Kenshin was cooking lunch. 

Kaoru sat on the counter next to Kenshin, who was slicing up a large white radish. She tapped her fingers on the wood and eyed him.   
" Kenshin…"   
" Oro?"   
" Why don't you smile anymore?"   
" Oh! I'm sorry Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin gave a faint, forced smile and she non-chalantly whacked him upside the head.   
" Don't think you can fool me with a fake smile baka! What's wrong? You've been getting sulkier and sulkier lately!"   
" Oh--- It's nothing… I guess my wounds are bothering me." Kenshin lied. He didn't want to tell her it was because she hadn't responded to any of his 'hints.' He didn't know if he could have a relationship with an angel, it was heresy for all he knew. But having her around, in that off the shoulder, incredibly sexy kimono with those dark eyelashes and the hair that always seemed to flow around her as if it was moving through water… That smile, that fragrance… it was driving him insane. He wanted to touch her, hold her, kiss her, even make love to her… he wanted her to be his, to hear her say that she loved him. But Kaoru always stayed at a safe distance from him. Was he wrong in believing that she loved him?   
Kaoru knew he was lying. She had a sixth sense for it and sighed inwardly. She honestly knew what the problem was, and had picked up on all his hints. The ribbons he bought for her… making her favorite meals… the ways he would subtly say "Kaoru" instead of "Kaoru-dono…" The flowers, the western candies called "chocolate" that he bought for her… the list went on and on. She could only thank him and accept the gifts in gratitude. But she could not return his feelings. She couldn't bring herself to tell him the reasons. She was hoping that he might get over her on his own; that he might realize that she wasn't interested… but so far, it wasn't working.   
" Kaoru-dono…"   
Kaoru was snatched out of her thoughts and looked at him a little nervously. " Hai?"   
" Could you please pass me the soy sauce?"   
" Ohh-- Hai…" relieved that was his only question, she flitted across the room and grabbed the bottle of soy sauce. Then brought it to him. 

Yahiko blinked twice. Was he imagining it? Or was a bottle of soy sauce floating through the air? He shook his head and looked again but it was on the table next to Kenshin… he couldn't remember if it had been there before.   
" Damn-- maybe I'm just hallucinating or something… but it's not like it's hot outside though."   
It was actually getting to be very windy. The clouds were coming in and it looked like there was going to be a storm. He got up and went around the complex to find Ayame and Suzume playing catch.   
" Ayame-chan! Suzume-chan! Come inside! It looks like it's going to rain!" Yahiko called to them. The wind was beginning to blow harder; leaves whirled around Yahiko and the two little girls as they followed him inside.   
" Hey Kenshin…" Yahiko waved as he walked in. Kenshin nodded to him in response. Ayame and Suzume ran in laughing and grabbed onto each pant leg of his Hakama.   
" KEN-NII!!! PLAY WITH US!" Ayame said excited.   
" KEN-NII!! LET'S PLAY TAG!!" Suzume pleaded.   
Kenshin put down the knife he was cutting the vegetables with and shook his head slowly.   
" Gomen-nasai, I have to finish lunch…" He didn't smile, the two little girls slid off of his Hakama, looking disappointed.   
" Well, after lunch then?" Ayame asked.   
" Perhaps…" was Kenshin's reply as he turned from them and continued cutting. The coldness in his voice made Ayame's lower lip tremble. Yahiko quickly jumped in.   
" I'll play with you Ayame-chan! Suzume-chan! What shall we play?"   
" WAIII!!" Instantly forgetting Kenshin, they ran out of the room with Yahiko close behind. He stopped outside of the door and looked back at Kenshin worried. Kenshin continued to chop with his usual precision. But no smile alighted his face.   
" He used to love to cook… before Kaoru--" Yahiko sighed again and then ran off after the two little girls. 

" Do you realize you almost made Ayame-chan cry?" Kaoru scolded Kenshin.   
" Did I?" Kenshin looked back at the empty hallway and then shrugged and continued to chop. " I had to make lunch…"   
" What's WRONG with you!" Kaoru wasn't sure what else she could do; she jumped off of her perch and grabbed Kenshin's shoulder. The redhead made no move to oppose her. He dropped the knife on the table once more and allowed her to spin him around to look at him. He lowered his eyes.   
" Nothing's wrong…"   
" Yes there is-- You've got to cheer up! Live! You may be recovered but you're worrying Yahiko-- everyone is worried about you! Don't you care about that?"   
" I don't mean to… I just--" He continued to look down at the ground, his fists clenched. Kaoru's heart quickened and she quickly took her hands off his shoulders. Kenshin looked up at her with grim determination. " I know why-- I think I do…."   
" Know… what?" Kaoru's voice caught in her throat.   
" You-- you still blame me don't you? I guess I deserve it… for not protecting you from Enishi-- that's why you…." He trailed off, afraid to complete his sentence.   
Kaoru was shocked. " W-What? What do you mean I blame you? Of course not!! I don--"   
" Then WHY won't you respond to my feelings!?" His voice heightened. Kaoru was getting desperate; she didn't know how to handle this.   
" I-- DON'T know what you're talking about… Kenshin… are you sure you're ok? Do you feel ill?" Kaoru reached up to feel his forehead but he grabbed her wrist and brought her too him, he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with an incredible hunger.   
Kaoru froze as an incredible surge of emotions welled up inside of her. Her heart leapt in her chest; part of her wanted to kiss him back. Part of her wanted to be held in his strong arms, protected and loved. But her practicality made her tear away from his grip. She put her fingers to her lips and backed away from him. Kenshin looked at her in shock.   
" K-Kaoru-dono… I'm sorry!" He stammered, taking a step closer to her. " I don't know why-- I don't know what came over me…"   
She had tears in her eyes, she was crying. She shook her head and she clutched her heart as if in pain.   
" Kenshin… no…baka…" she muttered. Tears poured down her cheeks. Why was she feeling these emotions? Why did they tear at her so? It was driving her insane.   
"Kaoru-dono… I'm sorry… I'm sorry!"   
" Why'd you do that… baka--" She shook her head.   
" I love you! I can't help it-- I love you so much, I was desperate to find out if you loved me… please… forgive me." Kenshin took another step towards her, she backed up against the wall, his advance halted and he looked at her devastated. " Kaoru…dono…"   
" I--" She swallowed hard, for some reason, the words couldn't come… it was so painful. Her body felt like it was being torn in half. " I… don't… love you---"   
"Kaoru…" his voice cracked, giving away the overwhelming feeling of despair that suddenly plagued him. He felt as if everything was in slow motion. The world seemed to stop in that one instant. Kaoru could have gone and torn out his heart, holding it above his head and laughed, and it wouldn't have hurt as much as those four words.   
" I don't love you."   
" Naze…why?" was all he could manage to choke out.   
" I'm sorry…" tears poured down her cheeks like silver droplets. She began to fade, then disappeared.   
"KAORU-DONO!" Kenshin moved to catch her, but only caught thin air.   
" What... What have I done?" Kenshin sank to his knees; the last of his hopes flew away from him. Then something caught his eye. He blinked as he saw a feather lying on the ground where Kaoru had disappeared. A wing feather? He picked it up and examined it. The peculiar thing about it though, was that it was not white; but Grey…   
" Kaoru…dono…" His gaze darkened as he clutched the feather, quickly dismissing the color. He flung it away, fingering the hilt of his Sakabatou; he strode confidently towards the closed door of the dojo. Yahiko almost ran into him as he rounded a corner. Ayame and Suzume were in hot pursuit.   
" WOAH! Kenshin? What are you doing? It's a raging storm outside!" Yahiko said exasperated.   
Kenshin ignored him as he opened the door. The wind instantly sent his red hair flaring around him; Yahiko took a step back in surprise of Kenshin's sudden movement. Ayame and Suzume nervously hid behind Yahiko.   
" Yahiko-nii… what's wrong with Ken-nii?" whimpered Suzume.   
" I don't know…" Yahiko said slowly, he reached out to grab hold of Kenshin's Gi, but the red headed samurai's cold gaze that fell on him made him stop.   
" I'll be back." Was all he said. He plunged into the storm, instantly swallowed up by the torrents of rain.   
" I'll be back when I find out why…" 

**CHAPTER 9 - Memories**

Kaoru lay next to the plum tree in heaven, crying into Tomoe's embrace as Tomoe tried to comfort the shaken angel.   
"There… there… it was only a kiss… nothing important… you won't get into trouble, Himura-san won't either-- it was a mistake!"   
" But--" Kaoru was wracked with sobs, Tomoe offered her a handkerchief from thin air, which she accepted and held to her red, puffy eyes. " But-- it's not just that… why? Why am I so torn over this? It was SO hard to say those words… like something inside of me broke! I've completely shattered him… maybe it's my guilt…"   
" Maybe it's something else…" Tomoe said softly. Kaoru looked up at her.   
" Like… what?" Her sobs had quieted as she eyed her friend nervously.   
" Maybe, you're feeling what your past self would feel if put in this position… maybe you're feeling your love for Himura-san."   
This made Kaoru burst into a fresh flow of tears. She shook her head. " Oh gods-- no! This CAN'T be happening! I'm breaking the rules! I was never cut out for this work… I'm NOT a good Guardian Angel… First I break my clients heart, then find out that I'm in love with him… what do I do? Resign?"   
" You can't resign, A Guardian Angel can't resign."   
" No-- I CAN'T be in love with him! I don't remember anything about him!" She shook her head determined. A sudden image filled her mind. Her eyes opened wide in shock.   
" Kaoru-san? Kaoru-san?" Tomoe shook her, but the angel didn't hear her, she seemed to be in some sort of trance. Her body was rigid and she stared straight ahead, at something that Tomoe couldn't see. 

~~~~~~ 

_Kaoru found herself surrounded by darkness. It was Tokyo, the morning was just beginning to dawn, but the sun hadn't risen above the horizon yet. She heard the sound of footsteps running. A girl rounded the corner wearing a yellow Gi and black Hakama. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she waived a Bokken around like she certainly knew how to use one._   
_ " STOP THERE! HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI!" She demanded as she skidded to a stop and pointed the bokken at a redheaded stranger. The stranger stopped and turned around confused._   
_ " Hmm?"_   
  
_ Kaoru gasped. It was-- Kenshin! And that girl, was herself… what was going on?_   
  
_ " PREPARE YOURSELF!" Kaoru yelled as she charged him. Kenshin easily dodged her attack by jumping effortlessly into the air, but he landed roughly onto some weak crates and went crashing down to the ground in a cloud of splintered wood and dust._   
_ " Orooooo…"_   
  
_ Kaoru couldn't help but giggle. That was Kenshin all right… so clumsy… but only when around her.___

_ The Kaoru of her past looked over at him curiously. " Are you really the legendary Hitokiri?" She walked over to help him up. Kenshin shook his head._   
_ " Sessha a Rurouni."_   
_ " Rurouni?"_   
_ " A wandering samurai de gozaru yo, here-- do you think I could kill anyone with this?"_   
_ He offered her the hilt of his sword; the girl hesitated, then pulled it from its Saya._   
_ " What's this?" She looked at it dubiously. "The blade is on the wrong side!"_   
_ " It's a Sakaba sword…"___

_ Kaoru's breath caught in her throat as sudden realization hit. "This… it's the first time that I met Kenshin. When I was alive…I challenged him while in pursuit of the man who was trying to ruin my dojo…" she shook her head. " What? What's happening to me? Why--"___

_ A sudden incredible array of images and memories flowed through her head.___

_ She saw Kenshin run in on her in the bathtub. She saw his smiling face as he said the words.___

_ " I don't think your father would expect you to die protecting the dojo, I think he would just want you to be happy."___

_ She saw him moving with incredible speed, his sword flying as he injured several men who'd attacked her.___

_ " The Hitokiri Battousai's style isn't Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu or your other style, it's called Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, An assassins sword stance that uses God-Like speed. If I hadn't been using this special sword, you would all be dead."___

_ She saw him standing with his back to the closed door of the dojo._   
  
_ " I'm a little tired of wandering…"___

_ A well of emotions flooded her, Kenshin-- so passionate, so kind, and yet so mysterious in his own way. Kenshin--_   
  
Kaoru jolted out of her trance to hear Tomoe's pleas.   
" KAORU-SAN!? ARE YOU OK?"   
Kaoru blinked, seeing Tomoe's worried face and quickly shook her head.   
" Wha--?" She remembered every detail of the meeting with Kenshin. What was happening to her? She looked at Tomoe and gave her a slight smile.   
" I'm ok…"   
" What happened Kaoru-san?"   
" I don't --I'm not sure…" She looked up at Tomoe with a sudden feeling of embarrassment, like she shouldn't be talking about Kenshin with the angel. Kaoru sighed heavily. That was nonsense.   
" Kaoru-san?" Tomoe voiced her concern. Kaoru clutched the folds of her kimono.   
" What should I do?"   
" Tell Himura-san the truth."   
" The truth?"   
" He needs to hear it Kaoru-san… you're only hurting him more by not telling him. I know you think it will hurt him, but it's for his own good."   
Kaoru's eyes widened. Was she-- hurting him more by hiding? She knew it was true, deep down she knew it but always wanted to deny it. Something in her was trying to stop her from saying something as horrible as " I don't love you" to Kenshin.   
" I-- I think you're right Tomoe-san… I'm -- I'm only hurting him by hiding from him."   
" I'm glad that you've finally de--" Tomoe trailed off at a sudden look of shock across Kaoru's face. "-- Kaoru-san?"   
" He's calling me!"   
" Nani?"   
Kaoru quickly stood up, dropping the handkerchief. In her mind she heard Kenshin's pain wracked voice calling her name, and the howling of wind. " I have to go!! Thank you again Tomoe-san!" Kaoru spread her wings and took off towards earth before Tomoe could respond. 

*** 

Kenshin stumbled through the harsh storm. The rain came down, pelting him like thousands of tiny needles. He turned from the wind as his hair whipped about him in frenzy.   
" KAORU-DONO!" He called as loud as he could. Rain mixed with tears clouded his vision. She HAD to come when he called; it was her duty as his Guardian Angel. He was going to get an answer from her-- he was going to find out why… And he was NOT going to rest until he did.   
" KENSHIN!" He heard her voice behind him and turned around to see her standing very still. She looked at him in shock. He could see the red rings under her eyes…   
" So… she was suffering too…" he thought. He clenched his teeth determined.   
" KAORU-DONO! I'M SORRY! BUT I HAVE TO KNOW!"   
" KENSHIN! GET OUT OF THIS STORM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kaoru yelled at him to be heard above the wind. She had not materialized herself, and her robes hung loosely around her, unaffected by the wind that was doing its best to choke Kenshin with his own hair as it whipped about his neck. Kenshin shook his head   
" NOT UNTIL I GET AN ANSWER!!"   
" TO WHAT?"   
" TELL ME WHY YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" He could feel his courage coming back to him; he looked at her with fevered determination. Kaoru bit her lip, strong in her resolve.   
" FIRST! GET OUT OF THE RAIN!" she demanded.   
They walked through the streets until they found a secluded alley that was sheltered from the storm. Kenshin stood, dripping wet as Kaoru materialized herself and leaned against the wall, suddenly feeling very tired.   
" Kenshin… I don't want to hurt you…" She bit her lip nervously.   
" Kaoru-dono… I want to know why."   
" I-- I…" The same images that she'd experienced earlier were suddenly coming back to her. Kenshin's smiling face… 

" _Kaoru-dono, I don't think your father would expect for you to die protecting his name, I think he would expect you to be happy."_   
  
" AHH!!" She clutched her head, recoiling in pain. Kenshin jumped to her aid.   
" KAORU-DONO?! Are you ok?! What's wrong?"   
There was such panic in his voice. The pain left almost as soon as it came. Kaoru relaxed in his embrace, leaning her forehead against his shoulder, she felt a trickle of sweat go down her forehead. These memories were driving her crazy-- she was not supposed to be experiencing them! No-- she couldn't allow it! She COULDN'T love him… it was impossible.   
" I'm fine…" she said softly, she drew away from him and looked up at him, her eyes brimmed with tears. " Kenshin--"   
Kenshin's heart skipped a beat, she gazed at him with so much compassion, and yet an incredible sadness was behind those wide blue eyes. He was afraid of what she was about to say.   
" I can't be with you."   
Kenshin felt as though he'd just gotten the wind knocked out of him. " Tell me why." He managed to choke out.   
" But… I just want to see you happy…" She couldn't stop the tears from flowing any longer. But she made no move to hide them." So-- you should forget about me, find another woman who deserves your love…"   
" I'll be happy if I can have you." Kenshin looked at her intensely, his deep, purple eyes conveying all the emotion and pain he was feeling.   
" No!" Kaoru cried out almost instantly. She tore her gaze from him, she couldn't take it anymore… she couldn't stand up against that gaze filled with so much love-- love directed to her. Kenshin grabbed her shoulders again.   
" WHY NOT?!"   
" Because…" she had to tell him. Tomoe's voice wrung in her mind. 

_" Tell him the truth…"_

She needed to tell him the truth. But how could she say that she wasn't "allowed" to love him? That he'd be stuck with her for the rest of his life and never be able to even hope of a relationship with her? No-- she couldn't bring herself to say that. She fervently searched for a different reason. A reason to give him for not loving him. But how could she do that? She didn't even remember him. Those memories that she was experiencing, her mind was in such turmoil. She had to make it stop-- make it stop once and for all.   
" Why?" Her voice was incredibly soft. Kenshin had to strain his ears to hear her. " Because… I don't know who you are…"   
Kenshin blinked surprised. " You-- what?"   
Kaoru took a deep breath, steadying her shaking voice. " I don't remember you! I don't remember myself even… when I went to heaven; all of my memories from my past life were erased. Yahiko, Sano, Megumi-san, Enishi, EVERYONE… especially you-- I don't remember anything…I…I don't love you, because I don't remember you..." 

**** 

" AOSHI-SAMA! HURRY UP OR WE'LL BE LATE!!" Misao yelled above the high winds. " WOW-- WHAT A STORM! IT'S EXCITING ISN'T IT?"   
" …" Aoshi gave no response; he took Misao by the arm and tugged her off to the side of the road, under an overhang that sheltered them from the rain and sharp winds.   
" Aoshi-sama?" Misao looked at him confused.   
" We should wait until the storm lightens up… I don't want you to get sick." He muttered.   
Misao blushed deeply. He was slowly beginning to show he cared. Little things like this meant a lot to her.   
A sudden tremor went up Aoshi's spine as he quickly turned in the opposite direction they'd come.   
" What's wrong, Aoshi-sama?" Misao could sense his tenseness.   
" I feel… " He didn't bother to complete his sentence, he walked a little ways and then disappeared into an alleyway.   
" Oi! Wait up! Aoshi-sama!" Misao joined him as his walked briskly down towards another road, which ran parallel with theirs. " Where are you going?"   
He turned and put a finger to her lips, silencing her.   
Misao blushed a deep scarlet. He took his finger away and continued to walk, she followed him mutely, confusion growing with every step. Aoshi rounded a corner and then stopped just before another dark alleyway. He motioned Misao to stop and then leant up against he wall. Misao copied him. The wind had died down and she could hear a voice clearly. It was Kenshin's voice! He sounded like he was arguing… with himself? 

"KAORU-DONO!? What's wrong? Are you ok?"   
" Tell my why…"   
" I'll be happy if I can have you…"   
" WHY NOT?!" 

Misao inhaled sharply. " Kenshin? What's wrong with him? He thinks he's talking to Kaoru-san!" 

[End Part 2] 

[Continue to part 3][6]?   


   [1]: #CHAPTER 5- Sano's
   [2]: #CHAPTER 6 - Megumi's
   [3]: #CHAPTER 7- Devoted to
   [4]: #CHAPTER 8 - The Desperation of an Unrequited
   [5]: #CHAPTER 9 -
   [6]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~flutechan/fanfics/heavenlypart3.html



	3. Part 3

**HEAVENLY INCARNATIONS**   
**A Rurouni Kenshin/ On a Pale Horse Crossover**   
**By Ashley Auld**

*** Disclaimer* All rights to the Rurouni Kenshin Characters are Watsuki-sama's, Jump Comics, etc. All right to the character " Incarnations" Are property of Piers Anthony. There are references made to his book " On a Pale Horse." But you do not need to have read the book to understand what is happening. =) This is only a little fanfic by a crazed Kenshin fan, I'm a poor college art student, and not even worth suing! Enjoy!**   
**Authors Note-**   
** Well, I came up with this fic when I still believed Kaoru was dead. But I liked the idea of it so much that I decided to keep on writing it. (Even though it's been established that, yes… she IS alive) Consider this a "what if this happened" fic. Kind of like an alternative where Enishi does actually kill her. I know, it sounds awful, but believe me; this ISN'T going to be depressing! I'm determined to make it happy! And to appease all those Kenshin and Kaoru fans out there…well… >=)**

**A little pre-fanfic know-how about "On a Pale Horse."**   
**The incarnations mentioned in this fic are taken from " On a Pale Horse." In Piers Anthony's book, he takes these aspects of life and creates people for them-- much like we imagine there being a "Father Time," and a "Mother Nature." Here, I will be making references to human incarnations of " Death," "Fate," "Time," and "Nature." ( So far-- I don't know what other ones I shall bring in from his book yet.)**   
** Oh-- Death also rides a horse, Mortus, which can also conveniently be a car (limo), boat, etc. Whatever Death might need as a mode of transportation in the moment.**   


* * *

  
  


[Chapter 10][1]

[Chapter 11][2]

[Chapter 12][3]

[Chapter 13][4]

[Chapter 14][5]

**CHAPTER 10- Kenshin's Simple Solution**

(Go get a soda-- this one's a long one! ^_^ ) 

The storm outside raged. Yahiko looked out the window worried. It was because Kenshin had left (and was still gone). He'd had to feed Ayame and Suzume. The two girls sat at the table forcing one mouthful after the other.   
" It's SO salty!" Ayame said, her nose wrinkling as she made a face.   
" Yahiko-nii… you can't cook very well." Suzume laughed.   
" Not at all!" Ayame agreed with a laugh. " Worse then Kaoru-neesan!"   
Yahiko reddened at that. " It's not like I've EVER tried to make a meal before! Be happy that you get anything at all!" He looked out the window again with steadily increasing annoyance. "Damn you Kenshin-- Why'd you just take off like that?"   
Ayame and Suzume exchanged glances and then quickly dashed from the room, they're plates weren't even halfway empty.   
" I'm not hungry anymore!" Suzume yelled.   
" Me neither!" Ayame said.   
Yahiko sighed and took the plates to the Kitchen. "Where is that damn Kenshin… the storm is really bad… And what was he talking about as he left?"   
Yahiko washed the dishes in a dishearted manner; he looked around at the dim, candle lit kitchen and imagined Kaoru standing in the doorway. 

" Yahiko! When you're done with the dishes, I want you to scrub all the floors until they're spotless!"   
" I'm not your personal slave, ugly!"   
Kaoru's face grew red. " UGLY!?"   
" Ha!" Yahiko flew from the room, almost knocking Kaoru off of her feet. " YEAH! WHY don't you do the dishes UGLY? That's woman's work after all!"   
" GRRR-- YAHIKO! GET BACK OVER HERE!" 

Yahiko chuckled to himself as he wiped the last dish clean and set them to dry. "Kaoru wouldn't believe, I'm doing them without her asking me too-- "   
The sound of the front door opening interrupted his thoughts. Yahiko's eyes shot open. " Kenshin?!"   
He bolted from the kitchen and came bounding towards the entrance.   
" KENSHIN!"   
  
He rounded a corner and slammed straight into Misao.   
" AHHH!" Misao fell back with Yahiko and hit the ground. The two lay in a knot of tangled arms and lets. " YAHIKO! GET OFF OF ME!"   
" MISAO?!" Yahiko struggled to his feet and helped her up. He looked up at Aoshi who stood in the background coolly. His dripping wet hair hid his eyes completely.   
" Yes it's me baka!" She wrung out her ponytail. " Sorry for being so late-- the storm delayed us…"   
" Sorry- I thought you were Kenshin." Yahiko's face failed to hide his disappointment. Misao tensed for a moment as her gaze fell on him.   
" -Himura?"   
" Yeah-" Yahiko looked up at her. " You didn't see him did you?"   
Misao glanced at Aoshi, who gave only a slight nod. She turned back to Yahiko and put a hand on his shoulder. " I think you'll need to sit down for this one…" 

*** 

" WHAT?" Yahiko had been in the middle of sipping his tea, his surprise at what Misao had just said made him spray it out all over the ground.   
" EEWWW! Yahiko look at the mess you just made!" Misao said disgusted.   
Yahiko ignored her " What did you just say? Kenshin's WHAT?"   
" He's-- gone insane… Aoshi-sama and I think." She muttered with closed eyes. "He's lost his mind."   
" But- HOW? What makes you think that?"   
  
Misao described the one-man conversation he was having with "Kaoru." 

" I-- don't believe you." Yahiko muttered, he clenched his fists and stood up. " It CAN'T be true."   
" It's true Yahiko! Aoshi-sama and I heard him speaking with-- ummm... 'Kaoru.'"   
" I won't believe it, until I see it for myself." He glared at her and then ran from the room.   
" YAHIKO!" Misao moved to follow him but stopped at Aoshi's raised hand. 

Yahiko ran down the hallway and out into the rain. He was going to sit by the entrance and wait for Kenshin to return. He was going to see with his own eyes that Kenshin WASN'T mad. True, Kenshin had been melancholy lately-- but it WASN'T because he was insane. The more and more Yahiko thought about it, the more he denied it. It was impossible. How could anyone believe they were talking with someone who was dead?   
" Kenshin-- idiot!" Yahiko muttered under his breath. He leaned against the gateway entrance, shivering in the rain, feeling the drops slide down his cheeks and slowly soak his Gi.   
It didn't take too long before he noticed a dark figure walking towards the dojo.   
" Kenshin?"   
He took a few steps forward with a wide smile on his face. But stopped short as Kenshin got closer. The red-haired ex-Rurouni looked miserable. His face was downcast, the long red strands of his hair were soaked all the way through, and they stuck to his face in disarray. His Gi and Hakama were drenched. It looked as if he'd jumped in the river with all his clothes on. He trudged sadly past Yahiko without even a glance and entered the dojo.   
Yahiko watched from the entrance as Kenshin crossed the courtyard and entered the building.   
" Kenshin…"   
  
He clenched his fists and ran after him. Bursting open the front door and looked about for any sign of him. The trail of water headed towards Kenshin's room. Yahiko set forward determined and came to the closed door. He knocked on it loudly.   
" Oi! Kenshin! It's Yahiko. Can I come in?"   
There was no answer.   
Yahiko slowly opened the door and peered in. The room was completely black.   
" Kenshin?"   
He froze as the light from the hallway spilled into the dark room. Kenshin was slightly illuminated, sitting against the back wall of the room in a fashion all too familiar to Yahiko. Sakaba sword chained and resting on his left shoulder, his eyes downcast and face a complete blank.   
" Yahiko…" the voice was faint. " Please leave me alone." 

**** 

Kaoru watched Kenshin in horror. She was right back where she'd started. She'd completely destroyed him.   
" Kenshin…"   
She noticed Yahiko open the door, and Kenshin sent him away just as quickly. The boy had a tortured, confused look on his face. Kaoru crept over to the still form and kneeled next to him.   
" Kenshin…"   
" …"   
" Please! Look at me!" She pleaded. Kenshin slowly raised his eyes to gaze into hers.   
" Kenshin, don't do this to yourself! I--"   
" Kaoru-dono…"   
" Hai?" She looked at him hopefully.   
" Leave me alone."   
Kaoru's voice caught in her throat. After a long pause, she slowly nodded and then disappeared. 

She reappeared outside, materializing so that she could feel the rain run coolly down her face. She looked up at the dark sky and closed her eyes. Wishing the rain could wash away everything she felt. Her frustration, her pain, her sorrow, the tearing feeling in her heart… She felt it soak her to the bone. Tears mingled with the drops that ran down her cheeks.   
" I've failed completely…I-- I NEVER should have come here! I never should have been a guardian angel." Her whole body trembled. She hugged herself, staggering towards the coy pond. She looked down into the water. Her reflection was barely distinguishable due to the thousands of tiny raindrops that broke the surface of the water. Her mind was a carousel of deep-seated thoughts and emotions. Going around and around and never coming to a stop or an end. The frustration gave way to anger. She scowled.   
"DEATH!" She cried angrily, she yelled up to the heavens, " DEATH! THANATOS!" " WHERE ARE YOU?! DEATH!!"   
There was no answer. Kaoru collapsed on the bank near the pond, waiting, letting the rain pound down on her. Death never came. 

**** 

Yahiko couldn't sleep a wink all night. His mind ran over the events with Kenshin over and over again. He desperately tried to find a reason for his friend's sudden behavior. He'd thought Kenshin had been over things-- maybe it wasn't true, maybe he'd just been pretending to be over Kaoru for Yahiko's sake. Yahiko grimaced at the thought. He tossed and turned, the wind of the storm died down, and he realized he no longer heard rain pelting the wooden roof of the dojo. Time seemed to stand still and before he knew it, the light from the rising sun was slowly beginning to creep through the windows. He gave up the idea for sleep at that point and got up wearily.   
" Might as well start breakfast-- I'm gonna have to feed Ayame and Suzume chan at least. Dr. Genzai should be back from his trip by mid-day." Yahiko sighed heavily as he trudged towards the kitchen. Passing by Misao's room (used to be Kaoru's) he smiled slightly as he heard her heavy breathing. At least Misao had been able to sleep that night.   
He stopped when he passed Kenshin's door. He hung back, looking at it in earnest. Should he check on him? Was he still acting the same? Yahiko took a deep breath and slid the door open a crack, peeking in. He looked to the back but Kenshin wasn't there! Yahiko opened the door wider and scanned the room. Still-- no sign of Kenshin.   
" Oh shit…" Yahiko muttered. He closed the door and looked around wildly. " Don't panic stupid!" He told himself. " Look first and THEN wake everyone up!" He bounded towards the main entrance, looked in the training hall, outside near the clothesline, in the bathroom… no sign of Kenshin.   
Yahiko was beginning to really panic now. There was one place that he hadn't checked. The kitchen. He sprinted into the building and slammed the door wide open. Yahiko face faulted as he saw Kenshin in the kitchen, back to him, preparing breakfast.   
" KENSHIN?!" Yahiko pulled himself from the ground and stalked over to him angrily. " Kenshin--"   
" Shhh--" Kenshin put his finger to his mouth and Yahiko promptly shut up. "Everyone is still asleep. Misao-dono HATES to be woken up, you know that." Kenshin turned and continued his preparation. Yahiko's face grew red with frustration and he put his hand on Kenshin shoulder, spinning the redhead around with surprising strength.   
" Oro?"   
" WHAT'S up with you? What about last night?!" Yahiko was ready to take his Shinnai to him for making him worry so much.   
Kenshin looked at him innocently. " Ohh-- last night? Heh-- it was just a rough night, that's all. I'm ok now." He gave him a reassuring smile. Not his usual fake one, which surprised Yahiko. The boy sighed heavily.   
" I was really worried about you Kenshin-- just a rough night? WHAT happened to make you so-- soo…"   
He stopped when Kenshin put a hand on his shoulder. " You don't need to worry about that… it's over. Now, why don't you go and get cleaned up-- you look like you didn't sleep a wink."   
Yahiko nodded solemnly and then turned to walk from the room, muttering under his breath. " Yeah- cause a certain redhead decided to have a little tantrum last night and make me worry to death--" 

****   
Kaoru hung back behind the door to the Kitchen as Yahiko left. Confusion plagued her.   
" What? What's wrong with Kenshin now?" She muttered to herself. " I thought he was depressed." She shook her head and sighed. " I don't get it at all-- only one way to find out!" She waited until Yahiko was out of hearing range and clenched her fists. She turned and walked into the room determined.   
" Kenshin!" She said, calling him to attention.   
" Oro?" Kenshin turned and gave her a warm smile. " Ohayou Kaoru-dono!"   
Kaoru stood speechless at the happy go-lucky tone of voice.   
" D-Don't 'Ohayou Kaoru-dono' me!" She said nervously.   
" Oro? Why not?"   
Kaoru shifted weight from one foot to the other." Well-- ummm…I thought you were depressed!"   
Kenshin smiled at her and then turned back to his cooking. " I was."   
" Quicker recovery than I thought…" Kaoru mumbled under her breath. She quickly shook her head and put on a large smile. " So-- tell me why the change in attitude all of a sudden?"   
There was no answer. Kaoru's fist tightened, she tried to keep her voice calm. " Ohayou, Kenshin."   
" Ohayou again, Kaoru-dono." He said without turning.   
Kaoru's vein stuck out on her forehead, why did she have the sudden urge to punt him?   
" SO… KENSHIN!" Kaoru said with more force. She couldn't sort out whether he was avoiding her, or if he was so far in a shell that he was lying to her.   
" Hai?"   
" WHY are you happy this morning?" She demanded.   
" What's wrong with being happy?" He looked up at her a little confused. But his face met fist as Kaoru slugged him with all her might.   
" OROooooo…." Kenshin flew across the room and crash-landed amongst some empty crates.   
" OH MY!" Kaoru looked at her fist and then looked back at Kenshin amazed. "Wha? What have I--? KENSHIN! I'm so sorry!" She hurried over to him and tried to help him stand. Kenshin's eyes twirled.   
" Orooo…"   
" I- I don't know what came over me…I guess I was frustrated with you being SO evasive about my questions--- but… Please forgive me!!!" She bowed to him repeatedly. Kenshin only laughed out loud. At this, Kaoru looked up at him completely shocked.   
" Why are you laughing? I just HIT you!"   
" Because… you're remembering-- I can tell. The Kaoru-dono I know would have punched me for my first evasion." Kenshin winked at her. Kaoru looked at him in consternation.   
" Come again?"   
Kenshin returned back to the meal he was making. " I thought about it a lot last night, and came up with a solution to the problem."   
" Solution?"   
" Hai--" Kenshin looked at her, slightly saddened. " Last night, I thought that it was all over-- what could I do if you didn't remember and love me? But then, I thought about it some more and found that the solution is really quite simple."   
Kaoru got a sudden sinking feeling. " Yes?"   
" I lived with you for only a year and a half before you --died… but in that short period of time, I have countless fond memories of the times I've spent with you. You don't have any of those memories-- but…"   
Kaoru swallowed hard. " But?"   
" Well, what I'm trying to say is that… I'll remind you of those times we were together… You're already remembering, I know you are."   
Kaoru had a sudden flashback of the time she'd been sitting with Tomoe. She couldn't explain how-- but she knew how she'd first met Kenshin. It was like she'd been there to witness it. " My memories-- are… coming back?"   
" Hai," Kenshin rubbed his sore cheek. " And this proves it…" He chuckled. "To tell you the truth, I've missed that--"   
Kaoru blushed a bright red. " Did I really punch you when I was alive?"   
" Not just that-- it was pretty painful when you use the bokken, and when I brought home Megumi-dono that day for the first time…you came down with a vengeance!" Kenshin laughed at the memory. Kaoru stared at him open mouthed.   
" I'm so sorry! I had no idea I was such a violent person!" She turned from him and muttered to herself. " Maybe THAT was why I was only 92% good."   
" Nani?"   
" Oh! Nothing!" She gave him a nervous smile. " Soo-- reawakening my memories? Heh-- heh…" She didn't know how to get past this one. She'd hoped that the "not remembering him" would make him give her up, but that obviously wasn't the case. She hated to admit it, but something inside of her was secretly pleased that he hadn't-- Something inside her was-- happy to receive those memories. She couldn't sort it out. Did she- WANT to have her memories back?   
" That's right." Kenshin said. " I'll make you fall in love with me all over again."   
  
**CHAPTER 11- On a Thin Line of Sanity**

A few days had passed and no more traumatic episodes had surfaced. Kenshin was acting cheerful again. Yahiko couldn't figure it out. He sat on the porch, watching Kenshin doing the laundry. Misao plopped down next to him and knocked on his head teasingly.   
" OHAYOU! Yahiko!" She grinned.   
" Hey! What's that for?!" Yahiko rubbed his head startled out of his deep thoughts. Misao shrugged and looked over to Kenshin.   
" You've been keeping an eye on him too then?" She said softly. Yahiko sighed and nodded.   
" He's happy again, I suppose that's what's most important. I still haven't caught him talking with Kaoru yet."   
" Duh."   
" Huh?"   
" Obviously, Kenshin can tell when we're hanging around, he can sense us-- so he doesn't "talk" with her."   
" Well…" Yahiko looked at her flabbergasted. " What are we supposed to do then? I don't think he's insane-- but… he WAS acting really strange. And when I ask him about it he just smiles and says it was nothing--"   
The low voice of Aoshi cut him off. " He doesn't want you to worry about him."   
Misao looked up at Aoshi. " Nani?"   
Aoshi simply walked past them and down the steps. " I'm going out."   
" Where are you going, Aoshi-sama?" Misao stood as if to follow him, Aoshi looked at her coldly and she stopped.   
" I'm going to the police station."   
Misao's breath caught in her throat. "Why?"   
"…" She thought she saw a fleeting moment of pain on his face before it was masked by his usual seriousness. He turned and without responding, continued to walk towards the door. 

" Battousai…" he thought to himself " You may be content to let him escape-- but, I can not forgive him-", his gaze darkened. " I'll find him…" 

****   
" And you love that cold-hearted bastard?" Yahiko muttered to Misao. She turned on him with a vengeance.   
" EXCUSE ME!?"   
" I said ' and you lo--.'"   
" KAN SATSU TOBIKU NAI!"   
" AHHH!! WATCH IT!   
" DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY AOSHI-SAMA THAT WAY!"   
" WELL IT'S THE TRUTH-- WEASEL GIRL!"   
" NO ONE CALLS ME WEASEL GIRL… Yahiko-CHAN!"   
" GRRR!! DON'T CALL ME CHAN!"   
  
Kenshin heard the commotion and walked over towards them. He found the two rolling on the ground biting and scratching. He sighed loudly.   
" Maa maa-- calm down you two!"   
Yahiko and Misao instantly stopped and looked up at him.   
" Kenshin!" Yahiko quickly picked himself off of the ground and dusted off his Gi. Misao followed suit.   
" Yahiko, Misao-dono." Kenshin smiled at them both. " You really shouldn't fight like that… nothing good comes of it."   
" But-- she called me chan…" Yahiko muttered under his breath, dagger eyes at Misao."   
" He called me a weasel girl." She responded angrily.   
" Ha ha…" Kenshin laughed. Both looked at him in exasperation.   
" WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"   
" Just that-- you both are acting so much like children… it's--"   
" WE'RE NOT CHILDREN!" They screamed in unison. Kenshin was immediately across the yard, head imbedded in the wooden fence. A faint "Oroooooo." Could be heard. Misao and Yahiko stalked off towards the entrance together.   
" Hmph-- stupid Himura--" Misao growled.   
" How dare he--" Yahiko agreed.   
They both walked out of the dojo; there was nothing there to do anyways. They walked for a while side by side saying nothing, a tension filled silence grew between them.   
" Why are you following me?" Yahiko finally broke it, eyeing her threateningly.   
" I'm not." Misao said stubbornly. "You're following ME!"   
" Ok ok--" Yahiko let out a long sigh. " Sorry-- I guess I've been acting like a major brat… it's just the anxiety. I'm worried about him-- but he acts like nothing's wrong! And I can't figure him out! I get so damn frustrated!"   
" Yeah-- me too…I'm sorry I've been a total bitch… I don't understand it either. I KNOW what I heard that night in the rain. He was talking to Kaoru."   
" I can't believe that."   
" It's true! Aoshi-sama even heard it!"   
" But--" Yahiko shook his head. " It's SO farfetched! How can he-- * believe * that Kaoru is there with him? He KNOWS she'd dead."   
Misao grabbed his arm, an idea suddenly springing to mind. " You'll believe me when you see it right?" 

" See what?"   
Both turned at the sound of Sano's voice. He stood with hands in pockets, non-chalantly chewing on his fishbone. He eyed the two mischief-makers warily.   
" Sano!" Yahiko looked at him surprised. " Where've you been? I haven't seen you around in a while.   
" Heh-- got a job."   
" …" The two stared at him for a full moment in utter disbelief. The silence made Sano slightly annoyed.   
" I know I know!" he threw up his arms, " ME-- get a job… But--" he smiled "With the baby and all, I want to help pitch in for the costs it will create."   
" …" Yahiko and Misao still stared at him with wide eyes. Finally- Yahiko burst forth in laughter.   
" WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Sano growled down at him. Misao soon joined in and they both were rolling on the ground in no time.   
" You're joking!! Right? That was great Sano! Heh heh--" Yahiko wiped a tear from his eye as he slowly stood up.   
" You really had me going there for a moment." Misao laughed. She held her sides, still chuckling.   
" …" Sano was unamused. " It's true."   
They stopped laughing at his dead-serious tone and resumed their shell-shocked posture. Then exchanged looks and burst forth in a new peal of laughter. Sano finally exploded.   
" GET OVER IT! I'VE GOT A JOB OK!"   
Laughter instantly halted, they jumped into rigid posture and hastily nodded. Frightened of the Chicken-heads wrath.   
" Sorry Sano--" Yahiko was the first to venture forth to speak. " Heh… It's just hard to believe I guess."   
" Where are you working?"   
" I load cargo at the shipping docks. It's pretty good money-- Megumi doesn't want me to be fighting people… which is really what I'm best at." He shrugged. " But-- if that's what makes her happy-- then…"   
" Aww--- how cute." Yahiko gave him a sly grin. Sano slugged him.   
" Ouch! HEY!" Yahiko retaliated by tackling his spiky hair, knawing on it with a vengeance.   
" GET OUT OF MY HAIR!"   
" You really are a kid." Misao said with a grin to Yahiko. The boy instantly stopped and looked down at her indignantly from his perch upon Sano's head. But he said nothing.   
Sano smoothly plucked Yahiko from off of his hair and set him on the ground. " Anyways, where are you two going? I was just dropping by to see how Kenshin was doing. Last time I heard, he was kinda depressed."   
Misao and Yahiko exchanged looks. Yahiko slowly nodded to her and Misao grabbed Sano by his arm and started to lead him to the side of the road.   
" Sano-- this is going to sound unbelievable to you… but--" 

**** 

" WHAT?!" Sano cried. Misao nodded solemnly her confirmation.   
" That was my first reaction too." Yahiko said seriously. " I'm not sure if I believe it, I haven't seen it for myself. But something is definitely going on with Kenshin. A few nights ago he left the dojo in the middle of that huge storm. He looked SO angry. And then when he returned, he was soaked to the bone and wouldn't talk to me. He was totally depressed. I didn't know what was wrong-- he just went into his room and sat in the back. Just like when he was in Rakuninmura. "   
" He sounded distressed when he thought he was talking to Kaoru. I heard him out in the storm! That must have been the reason." Misao concluded.   
" That's really serious." Sano furrowed his brows, deep in thought. " Is he still like that now? Why didn't you come to get me?"   
" No-- the next morning he was fine. I can't figure it out." Yahiko sighed heavily and shook his head.   
" Hmm-- well, one way to figure it out." Sano started to walk off towards the dojo.   
" Wait! What are you going to do?" Misao caught up with him, followed by Yahiko."   
" I'm gonna ring the truth out of him." Sano said seriously.   
" What? That's not going to get you anywhere-- Kenshin's not the type of person who spills his feelings out to people… the only person that was able to reach inside him was Kaoru-san-- but… she's gone now." Misao stood in front of him and Sano stopped, he looked down, clenching and unclenching his fists.   
" Well-- what do I do? If you think he's gone insane, then we should have Megumi look at him to make sure."   
" Wait Sano… what if it's not true?" Yahiko interjected. " I don't see how he could be insane."   
" Well-- we'll need proof then."   
" How?"   
Sano got a sly grin. " Where is Kenshin now?"   
" He was doing the laundry, last time we saw---" Misao said.   
" No--" Yahiko muttered to her. " He was half unconscious with his head imbedded in the fence!"   
" Shut up."   
" Ok you two… don't start." Sano put a hand on both their shoulders. " We're gonna find out once and for all--" 

**** 

Kaoru yawned as she sat alongside the washbucket. " Kenshin-- you know you have no life…"   
Kenshin snapped a sheet clean and then rung out the excess water. " I'm happy doing this."   
" But you never get out anymore!" Kaoru scolded. " I was at the Akabeko-- eavesdropping as usual, and Tae-san was talking to Tsubame about how much she wished that you would come by! Yahiko and Misao go there often enough… but-- you never go out anymore."   
" That's because I'd rather be here and talk to you." Kenshin said matter-of-factly. He wrung out another white washcloth and set it in the dry bucket to be hung up.   
" …" Kaoru folded her arms frustrated. " I swear-- I used to be SO scared that you'd always leave and never come back, and now I can NEVER get you to leave!"   
Kenshin stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "How did you know?"   
" I--" Kaoru straightened. " I-- don't know…"   
Kenshin smiled slightly and continued his washing. She sat rigidly. The memory had just sprung to mind. She'd said the words before she even knew that she was saying them.   
" You're remembering again-- " He said quietly.   
" So what about that!" She said quickly, eager to get off the subject. " I'm just worried about you! It's not healthy to be such a hermit."   
" I'm-- sorry for making you worry about me."   
" ARRGH!" Without thinking, she sent a tidalwave of water his way, drenching him.   
" Oro…" Kenshin looked at her wideyed and waterlogged.   
Kaoru threw up her hands. " STOP apologizing for making me worry!! All you EVER do is worry about worrying me, start WORRYING ABOUT YOURSELF!"   
" Gomen-Kaoru-dono…"   
Kaoru's anger disappeared a quickly as it had come. She blinked, beside herself.   
" Oh-- Oh gods, I did it again didn't I?"   
" Heh-- it's ok… really-- not as painful this time." Kenshin smiled nervously at her.   
" I'm sorry Kenshin…"   
" No-- you have a point. And--" He wrung out his dripping Gi. " You made it quite clearly." He couldn't help but chuckle.   
They exchanged looks and both started to laugh.   
" You really are soaked through!" Kaoru giggled, she splashed a little more water his way.   
" How'd you splash so much water at once?" Kenshin grinned.   
" Heavenly powers." She gave him a mischievous smile.   
" Oh yeah?" Kenshin felt a sudden boldness wash over him. " I'm possessed of a God-Like speed myself… I bet I can make a bigger wave then you."   
" Oh REALLY?!" Kaoru's voice held the ring of a challenge. She knew she was walking on dangerous ground.   
" It's not flirting…" she told herself, more as an excuse then anything else. " Just friendly play." It was fun to be with him when he was cheerful. She found that she was enjoying his company more and more. Now, suddenly she'd stumbled upon a playful part to his personality that he hadn't shown to her before. And was excited about it. Her heart beat in her chest quickly with the rush of adrenaline. The feeling was alien to her-- But she didn't mind it.   
Kaoru's challenge was too sweet to pass up for Kenshin. With incredible speed, he swiped at the soapy water and it washed over Kaoru completely. Kaoru sat stunned for a moment, surprised and totally exasperated.   
" KENSHIN! WHAT… DID… YOU… DO …THAT… FOR?!"   
" Nani?" Kenshin blinked at her. " But-"   
" KENSHIN NO BAKA!" She lunged at his throat but her foot caught in the folds of her Kimono, she instead plunged headfirst into the bucket of laundry water.   
Kenshin fell back, eyes wide. " Oro…"   
" Ken…SHIN…." Kaoru's arms emerged and her hands held the sides of the bucket as she slowly raised her head out of the water. Her eyes filled with the fire of vengeance. She leaned over towards him with an evil smile.   
" H-Hai?" Kenshin backed up a little, fearful of her wrath when his eyes wandered down to the SOAKING wet WHITE Kimono that now was INCREDIBLY see-through. His eyes widened considerably, he couldn't manage to tear his stare away from her breasts, so round and beautiful and heaving with her angered breathing.   
" What are you looking--" Kaoru stopped as she answered her own question in her mind. Quick as lightning she backed away and turned around, her face red as a cherry with her arms wrapped around her protectively. " HENTAI!!!!!!!"   
" Oro--- Gomen! Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin reached out towards her apologetically but she thwacked him with her wing and sent him reeling.   
" OROOOOOooo…"   
Kaoru closed her eyes and a warm light surrounded her. As it left, she was dry again. She took her arms away from her chest with a sigh of relief and then glanced back. Kenshin lay on the ground a few yards from her with a large swelling bump on his head and spinning eyes.   
" Oh no! Grr-- I HAVE to learn to control my violent streak!" She said this more to herself then to Kenshin. "It's NOT going to look good on my record in heaven…" 

" Kamiya-Kaoru-san…"   
  
Kaoru froze. That voice… so familiar. She slowly turned around and met face to skull with Death.   
" Thanatos!" She said shocked. Almost instantly, the shock was replaced with a dark frown. She stood and faced him. " So-- now you show up."   
" I apologize for the other night-- there is a reason."   
Kaoru glanced at Kenshin who had recovered and was looking at her nervously. A sudden fear registered in her mind and she looked at Death wide eyed.   
" It's not--"   
" No-- I'm not here for Himura."   
Kaoru relaxed.   
" I need to talk with you."   
" I should think so--" Without turning to look back at Kenshin she said softly. " Wait for me here Kenshin-- This shouldn't take long."   
" H-Hai…" 

**** 

Kenshin watched the two disappear and he was left alone. He felt a sudden presence and whirled around to see Sanosuke. Yahiko and Misao were on either side of him looking visibly distressed.   
" Sano--" Kenshin said surprised. " I haven't seen you around for a while-- where have you--" He trailed off at the look Sano gave him. The street fighter clamped a powerful hand on his buddy's shoulder.   
" Kenshin, I want you to come with me."   
" Nani? Sano-- I…"   
" Kenshin… come with me to see Megumi."   
" Why? I feel fine."   
" Please-- go, Himura-san!" Misao looked up at him with pleading eyes. Kenshin could see tears were in their corners. Yahiko looked at him with a similar anguish.   
" Kenshin-- I'm asking you nicely-- but if you resist, I'm gonna have to take you there by force." Sano said slowly. " You're my buddy-- and you need help."   
" Sano-- what are you talking about?!" Kenshin knew the secret was out. They had obviously heard him talking to Kaoru… they must think he's crazy!   
" Who were you talking to just now Kenshin?" Sano asked seriously.   
" No one…" Kenshin said carefully. Sano shook his head and began to pull him forcefully towards the dojo entrance.   
" HEY! Let go Sano!" Kenshin shook his arm free and looked back at him with narrowed eyes. Kaoru told him to wait there-- and that was what he intended to do. " I'll go with you later… but not right now."   
" I don't think this can wait Kenshin!" Sano grabbed onto his arm again. " Please! Just come with us to see the doctor! It won't take long-- you'll be back here by lunchtime!"   
Kenshin was about to protest again, but the look on Misao's face stopped him. Tears streamed down her cheeks; she clutched the front of her Ninja uniform nervously.   
" Please--" she stepped forward looking into his eyes with passionate concern. " See a doctor, Himura-san."   


**CHAPTER 12- Confessions**

Kaoru stood face to face with death. Her gaze set and determined. They'd appeared in Purgatory, in his mansion. She watched as he lifted his black cloak off his shoulders and handed it to the butler to put away. The thin, tired looking man was once again visible, the skull illusion that hid his face faded. He motioned her into his sitting room and she entered, he followed behind.   
Death went and sat in his comfortable chair; Kaoru sat across from him at his bidding.   
" So-- what do you want to talk to me about?" She asked.   
" I think you know perfectly well."   
Kaoru's heart quickened. " W-What do you mean? I have no I--"   
"-- Himura confessed his love to you… "   
Kaoru could feel her face grow red; she quickly tore her gaze from him and began to fidget nervously with the sleeves of her Kimono. " H-How did you know?"   
Death sat back and sighed. " I've been keeping an eye on you, as you know. And I'm beginning to become just a little bit concerned. You're very lucky that Shishio has been acting up lately in Hell-- and so the Archangel and God and everyone have been busy with him, and your fame has settled down. I don't think anyone else in Heaven is aware of the recent events that happened with Himura."   
" Events?"   
" I'm sure you know what I'm talking about…"   
Kaoru lowered her eyes.   
Death shook his head. " Because you are put under my supervision, I feel it's my duty to give you this warning before it's too late."   
"W-Warning?"   
" Yes," Death leaned closer to her. " You know what will happen if they find out-- and they WILL find out if you allow yourself to be seduced. You cannot have any sort of relationship with--"   
" - I KNOW!" Kaoru burst out. She began to feel the anger rise in her. WHO was the person who put her in that situation in the first place? Death! That was who. And here he was lecturing her… She gave him an icy look, her voice low, trying to control her anger. " I know perfectly well about rule number 3… But what can I do? I've tried to make him give me up without totally smashing his heart to pieces. He's in a delicate condition because deep down- I KNOW he still blames himself for my death, and no matter how many times I say I forgive him, I don't think he'll ever forgive himself. But if he thinks he can still be happy with me-- then that is the only thread that keeps him from falling apart, I can't break that thread. I'm in a corner-- so WHAT do you expect me to do?"   
Death was silent for a long moment. " Do you love him?"   
Kaoru was shocked by his question. She paused, licking her lips trying to bide herself some time. Did she love him? She was certainly attached to him, and she enjoyed her time she spent with Kenshin. But was that love? She searched for a way to avoid answering the question.   
" How can I love him, when I don't even remember him?"   
Death was silent again. Kaoru sat uncomfortably, wanting to know what he was thinking. Finally he spoke.   
" So-- that time you called me, in the rain…"   
Kaoru's eyes widened.   
" You wanted to know-- what was happening to you… You have been experiencing feelings for him, haven't you? Feelings that no angel should know exist. "   
" I-- No! That wasn't the reason!"   
" Then what was the reason?"   
" That--" She tried desperately to come up with an unincriminating answer. But there was nothing that she could say. It was the truth. She knew it was. Kaoru sat clenching her fists. Death waited patiently for her to answer him. She looked at him a little nervously; maybe she could change the subject again. " Before I answer-- I want to know something, why didn't you come?"   
" Huh?"   
" I was calling for you, why didn't you answer me? I know you heard me."   
" I saved you from making a terrible error."   
" What?"   
" If I had come to you, Heaven would have known about it-- and they would have gotten the hint that you were falling in love w--"   
Kaoru suddenly jumped to her feet, " I'M NOT FALLING---" She trailed off, surprised at her sudden outburst. She looked around her nervously, then said very quietly. " -- In love."   
" I hope not." Death waited as she sat back down and smoothed out her Kimono. His eyes were narrow and serious. " Nevertheless, You should not call for me under those types of circumstances in such a loud way. All of heaven can hear you. I had to make excuses for you. If you had just told him right off that you couldn't have a relationship with him, none of this would be happening."   
Kaoru sighed heavily. " What should I do?"   
" TELL him about rule number 3!"   
" But--"   
Death looked at her sternly. " He's NOT going to die if you tell him… He's not on my Death List."   
Kaoru wordlessly nodded. She slowly rose, as if all her energy had been drained from her. " So- can I leave?"   
Death nodded. " Good luck, Kamiya-san. You're a bright young angel, and I know you'll do what's best."   
The encouragement he gave her only made her cringe. Kaoru walked from the mansion in purgatory and lifted into the air. Her wings seemed heavier. She flew down towards earth and the dojo deep in her own thoughts of Kenshin.   
He had decided he would make her fall in love with him, and remember him again. That was the reason he'd cheered up after that horrible night of the storm. But, this news would shatter that hope that he'd found. She cringed at the damage she was about to do, but she couldn't fool herself any longer. She was an angel, he was a human… and to love him was forbidden. She would tell him the truth. 

****** 

Kaoru appeared in the courtyard and looked around anxiously.   
" Kenshin?!" she called out to him.   
No answer.   
" Strange, I told him to wait. It hasn't been that long has it?" She went into the dojo.   
Not there.   
She went into the kitchen.   
Not there.   
She searched everywhere. But no one was at home. The place was completely empty.   
" Hmmm… I wonder where everyone went." She shrugged and sat down on the porch. " I guess I'll have to wait for him to come back. Damn it! I really need to tell him-- I won't know where he is unless he calls to me." She thought to herself.   
" Kamiya-san…"   
Kaoru jumped and whirled around as Aoshi stood in the doorway. He wasn't looking at her, rather directly in front of him and she was on the steps below him. Kaoru gaped.   
" I know you're there, Kamiya-san." Aoshi said slowly.   
" You weren't there a moment ago…" she said nervously, more to herself then anything else.   
" I came in through the back door."   
" YOU CAN HEAR ME?!" She stood up and took a few steps away from him.   
" I can feel your presence, and hear you in my mind."   
" But--"   
" You're looking for Kenshin?"   
Kaoru didn't answer.   
" Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Misao have taken him to Megumi's clinic."   
" To the clinic? Why?"   
Aoshi held up a note that had been in his room. Apparently Kaoru hadn't checked in there. " I think you'll find out soon enough."   
Kaoru swallowed hard, she would deal with the fact he could hear her when she got back. She had a sinking feeling that something was happening to Kenshin. 

****** 

" You're joking!" Megumi's voice heightened with surprise at what Sano told her. Sano shook his head and gestured towards the other room where Kenshin sat with Misao and Yahiko watching him. Kenshin had a pensive look on his face.   
" He's gone freakin' nuts! I swear to you-- he has one man conversations with Kaoru!"   
" Ken-san isn't insane! I can't believe it…" Megumi shook her head.   
" I saw and heard it with my own eyes and ears… babe, you KNOW I wouldn't lie to you."   
Megumi nodded slowly and then stood up. " Very well, bring him in. I'm no psychiatrist, but I do know something about the workings of the mind. And-- if he really is crazy, then I will find out."   
" Thanks Megumi." Sano gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then walked from the room. She saw through the open door as Sano said a few words to Kenshin; the redhead nodded and then stood up.   
As he entered the office, Megumi offered him a seat and then sat across from him.   
" Ken-san… How are you feeling today?" She said with a slightly forced smile.   
" Just fine." Kenshin smiled back at her. " But--not meaning to be rude… why don't we cut to the chase Megumi-dono." His smile faded to that of a little worry. How was he going to convince her that he wasn't insane? No one could see or hear Kaoru but him.   
" Ohh- yes, well…Sanosuke and everyone seem to believe that-- well…" She tried to put it as kindly as possible. " Well, they're concerned for you, because--"   
" I know what they're scared about, Megumi-dono." Kenshin interrupted her. He smiled reassuringly. " I assure you, I'm not insane."   
" Ken-san…"   
  
Just then Kaoru flew in through the wall.   
" Kenshin!"   
Kenshin's eyes widened and he couldn't help but shift his gaze to her. Kaoru landed gracefully and hurried over to him.   
Megumi studied his sudden nervous look and began to feel a little nervous herself. Kenshin was looking past her.   
" Ken-san?"   
" Oh! Hai, Megumi-dono." Kenshin looked back to her and smiled. " What is it?"   
" Ken-san… I want you to tell me with all honesty… Have you been talking with Kaoru-san?"   
Kaoru froze and looked over to Megumi. " How does she know?" She then inhaled sharply, the answer to her own question becoming evident. " Oh gods, so that's why everyone brought him here. They probably think he's gone insane!"   
Kenshin didn't know what to do. Under this woman's gaze, he didn't want to lie. And he felt like she would know if he did. Kenshin had no choice; he HAD to tell her the truth. He gave Kaoru a side-glance. He could tell she'd figured out what he was being questioned for. The beautiful angel looked back at him nervously.   
" Kenshin-- "   
She then remembered when Juniperia-sensei had said.   
  
" Rule number 2, you may make yourself known only to the client and the clients immediate family or friends. No one outside that circle shall know you exist." 

Megumi was a close friend. Wasn't she? Weren't they all?   
" Tell her about me Kenshin!" She said nervously. " I hope that she will believe you though."   
Kenshin nodded and then shifted gaze back to Megumi.   
" Yes," He looked at her very seriously. " I have been talking with Kaoru."   


**CHAPTER 13 - Truth Revealed**   
  
" Yes," He looked at her very seriously. " I have been talking with Kaoru."   
Megumi was surprised at the sudden confession. " Ken-san… Kaoru-san is."   
" She's dead, I know. But--" Kenshin bit his lip. How could he tell her in a way that she would believe him?   
" But?"   
Kenshin was silent for a long moment. " Ok-- You know how I turned up on your doorstep, half dead after the fight with Enishi?"   
Megumi eyed him confused. " Yes?"   
" Well-- Kaoru came to me, as an angel… and she brought me to you to be treated."   
Megumi's face looked pained. " Go on…"   
" And, at first I didn't believe it myself, that there was this beautiful angel talking to me. And it was Kaoru! But then she spoke to me, and told me that everything was ok. And the past few months she's been with me, as my guardian angel. No one can see her or hear her but me…" He looked up to her hopefully. Megumi's expression was one of total shock. Kaoru put her hand to her forehead.   
" Baka Kenshin-- she doesn't believe you at all!"   
" Well, how am I supposed to tell her to make her believe me?" He said out loud back at Kaoru. Megumi's eyes widened even more and she turned her head in the direction Kenshin was looking.   
" K-Ken-san…"   
  
" Now you're making her even more concerned!" Kaoru said angrily.   
" It's not as easy as it looks!" Kenshin's voice heightened, revealing his anxiety.   
  
" Ken-san…" Megumi put a hand on his shoulder nervously. " Please calm down…" 

" Kenshin! Forget what I said!" Kaoru nervously wrung her hands, " Just…tell her it was a lie then! I don't want you to be put in an institution!"   
" It's too late now Kaoru-dono… she already thinks I'm insane." 

" Ken-san, I never said that-- I…"   
  
" But that's what you're thinking, isn't it?" Kenshin looked at her. Megumi couldn't hold his compassionate gaze and lowered her head.   
" I'm sorry, Ken-san…"   
" Megumi-dono, I can understand why you wouldn't believe me. Until this happened, I wouldn't have believed it myself."   
" Ken-san…"   
" But-- even if you don't believe me." He gazed over at Kaoru lovingly. " Even if I am really imaging all of this… then I'm content with being insane."   
Kaoru could feel her temperature rising. " Kenshin! Don't give up so fast, you IDIOT!" She stalked over to him and grabbed him by the front of his Gi.   
" Oro! Kaoru-dono… I--"   
" STOP the pathetic interlude! I don't want your friends treating you like you're insane!"   
" But-- Kaoru-dono. They won't believe me, no matter what I do!"   
  
Megumi rubbed her eyes. How was Kenshin doing that? Trick with wires? It looked very well like some invisible force lifted him up by his Gi. And now it was supposed to be Kaoru? She quickly stood up and ran towards the door. Kenshin looked back at her.   
" Ahhh! Megumi-dono… It's ok! Don't be scared! It's only Kaoru!"   
Megumi threw open the door to the examination room. Sano, Yahiko, and Misao all jumped up.   
" Well?" Misao ran up to her hopefully. " He's not really insane? Right?!"   
" I-- I don't know what to make of it… He was talking to her right in front of me… I was inclined to believe he was… but--" she looked back towards Kenshin, It really did look like someone was grabbing him by the front of his Gi.   
" What the?" Sano looked at him confused.   
" Is he using wire?" Yahiko wondered.   
" No! It's really Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin said with a sweatdrop. Maybe Misao or Yahiko would believe him.   
" Grrr-- I'M not about to let them lock you up!" Kaoru said defiantly. She saw their reactions to what she was doing and a sly idea came to her mind. " Heh…"   
Kenshin saw the look on her face and he felt a twinge of fright. " K-Kaoru-dono… what's that look on your face for… ORO! Kaoru-dono… what are you--?!"   
" If this is what it takes--" she wrapped her arms around him and beat her wings. Lifting him completely off the ground.   
" AHH! Kaoru-dono… please don't do that!" Kenshin said exasperated. Everyone looked up at the floating Rurouni in disbelief."   
" Oh my god…" Megumi took a step back and grabbed onto Sano's arm for support.   
" Himura?!" Misao looked at Yahiko who had a similar look of confusion.   
" Is-- it true? Is Kaoru really there?"   
" Is it a ghost!?" Sano said in shock. He took a few steps back, remember his encounter with his boss the night he'd learned Futae no Kiwami."   
" Don't be silly!" Megumi's voice cracked slightly, they could tell she was still worried, despite her words. " Ghosts aren't real. I'm sure-- he's using some sort of wire or something!"   
" Can a wire do that?" Misao pointed with a shaky finger. 

Kenshin was circling the room.   
" OroOOOOOOoooooooROOooooooo…. Kaoru-dono-- sessha is getting dizzy!!!"   
He whirled in the air, swooped down just above their heads, did somersaults and spins and flips. Kaoru laughed.   
" This is actually kinda fun!"   
" Kaoru-dono… I think I'm going to be sick…" 

" What the fuck is going on!?!" Yahiko muttered. " Is it REALLY Kaoru?!   
  
" Maybe a trick of the light…" Misao contemplated.   
" KENSHIN!" Sano yelled up at him. " You'd BETTER be telling the truth or I'm gonna pound you to a bloody pulp as SOON as you get your ass back on the ground!"   
" Oro!! Sano-- it's true! I swear!" Kenshin looked up at Kaoru pleadingly. "Kaoru-dono… please put me down!" 

Kaoru stopped her circling and sighed heavily. " This isn't working… I wonder if I CAN show myself to them…" She noticed Kenshin looked a little green-faced.   
" Kaoru-dono… I'm going to throw up…" he muttered. " The room is still going in circles…."   
" You're such a baby!" she scolded. " Wasn't that just a little fun? Come on, admit it!"   
" I'd rather take Shishio AND Enishi on at the same time…" he said under his breath.   
" Hmph! Wimp!" She swooped low and then dropped him a good 3 feet above the ground.   
" ORO!" Kenshin landed on the ground with a thud, then looked back up at her annoyed. " What did sessha do to deserve this?" 

" Kenshin-- give it up! How did you do that?" Sano looked at him seriously. " If you're pulling some huge joke, then this is NOT funny!"   
  
Kenshin met Sano's angry gaze and sighed. " I can't prove it to you…you have to trust me." 

" Hold on a sec Kenshin!" Kaoru sat next to him and pulled a thin book from the sleeve of her Kimono. She opened it up and read the fine print under Rule Number 2. " Hmm… only under matters of extreme urgency may the guardian angel show themselves to the said family or close friends." She shut the book and tucked it back into her Kimono sleeve. " Well, I'd say this was an emergency, you're seconds away for being declared mentally insane, right?"   
  
" I think that's how it's going, yeah." Kenshin nodded. Kaoru looked up and saw that the worried group of friends had nothing more than confused or angry looks on their faces.   
" Himura- as much as I want to believe you…" Misao said slowly. " I- I can't believe that Kaoru is is… back from the dead. It's totally ludicrous!"   
" She's right." Yahiko said.   
" Ken-san… I think it's best that you go someplace where it's nice a quiet, and peaceful…" Megumi took a step forward towards him. " Where you won't have to fight anyone…"   
" All right… that's it…" Kaoru voice had a tinge of anger in it. She stood up quickly.   
" Huh? Kaoru-dono? What are you--?" Kenshin looked up at her and saw that she began to glow brighter. She cupped her hands together and closed her eyes. Kenshin looked at her confused until he heard a gasp escape Misao's lips.   
" Misao-dono?" Kenshin turned to see the girl fall to her knees. She was staring intently at Kaoru, her mouth wide open. " Misao-dono, can you see her?"   
Wordlessly, Misao nodded. Megumi was the next one to gasp; she fell back, suddenly weakened and Sano caught her.   
" Oi! Megumi-- what's wrong?"   
" Don't-- you see her?" Megumi couldn't tear her eyes away. Sano squinted. " I still don't see her."   
" I see her…" Yahiko muttered. " Kaoru…" His heart suddenly tightened in his chest. The woman that had been almost like a sister to him was slowly become visible in front of his eyes. It was like she was coming back to life.   
The image of Kaoru in a flowing white off the shoulder Kimono, with a light purple Obi and graceful white wings slowly materialized. Everyone but Sano gasped as she lifted her head. Her face in full view, it was definitely Kaoru.   
" What's going on?! Oi! Megumi--" Sano stopped at a swift gesture from Megumi. He looked closely, squinted his eyes as hard as he could in the direction everyone else was looking. But saw nothing.   
Kaoru slowly opened her eyes and looked up at each of them. She smiled softly. Yahiko took a step forward. He felt an incredible need to rush over to her. To be held in her protective embrace. But he stood firm, refusing to let his tears surface.   
" Kaoru- is it you?!"   
" Yahiko, Minna…" He voice was soft and sweet. Sano gasped as her voice entered his mind. Everyone else seemed to see her but him. "Why?"   
The scent of Jasmine filled the room. Kaoru smiled warmly at all of them. " Hai, it's me." 

**CHAPTER 14 - Kenshin's New Rendezvous**

She stood with her chin up, regal like a queen. Her kimono flowed about her as if it was moving in water. Kenshin couldn't help but gawk at her. She looked even more beautiful now as she stood looking at the group of friends.   
" K-Kaoru." Yahiko repeated breathlessly.   
" Yahiko," She smiled at him. That one smile seemed to fill him with comfort. She looked to everyone. Sano was the only one that didn't look completely astonished. He folded his arms.   
" Oi… do you all really see her? I don't see anything!"   
" Hush." Megumi hastily put a hand on his arm and Sano quieted.   
" I'm sorry I've kept myself a secret until now." Kaoru said slowly.   
" Kaoru-san…" Tears began to slide down Misao's cheeks. She made no move to wipe them away. " Kaoru-san, you're really there…" her voice trailed away as she buried her face in her hands, unable to control her sobs. Megumi knelt by the girl and put her arm around her comfortingly.   
A look of pain flashed over Kaoru's face as Misao's sobs carried over to her ears. She swallowed hard. " I knew this kind of effect would happen if I showed myself. But I couldn't allow you to lock Kenshin up. He's not insane. It really is me. I am his Guardian Angel."   
" Forgive me, Ken-san." Megumi look up at Kenshin apologetically, she shook her head. " I never should have doubted you.   
" It's ok, Megumi-dono." Kenshin smiled at her. " I can understand why you wouldn't believe it. It's pretty crazy to try and talk about it."   
" Yo-- Kaoru, is this some kinda joke? Why can't I see you?" Sano said annoyed. Everyone could see her but him, he could hear her-- but that was all. It was making him feel more than excluded.   
" You can't?" Kaoru blinked surprised. She glanced at Kenshin who shrugged, then bit her lip. " I can't say why… You should be able to---"   
She was suddenly cut short by a sudden cry from Yahiko. The boy up until now had been desperately trying to contain his emotions. But the sight of her brought about feelings that he never knew existed. And he was fighting a loosing battle. He realized how much he really did love her, like an older sister. He told himself over and over that he should be a man, and not cry-- but it was too much. He took a step towards her, then before he knew it; he was running with arms outstretched.   
" KAORU!"   
" Yahiko!?" Kaoru turned from Sano and gasped as the boy lunged towards her and passed straight through her body. She cried out in pain, arching her back. Everyone watched in horror as she began to fall forward. Her eyes rolled back in her head until all you could see were the whites.   
" KAORU-DONO!?" Kenshin rushed and caught her before she could hit the ground. Yahiko looked back from where he'd landed with eyes wide, tears pouring from them.   
" W-What happened?" He said breathlessly.   
" What's going on!? Hey!" Sano yelled as everyone got up and dashed around Kenshin. " Why did she scream like that?! What happened!!!!"   
Kenshin shook her slightly. " KAORU-DONO! KAORU-DONO!"   
" Kaoru-san?" Misao put her hand out but it passed through Kaoru's body as easily as Yahiko had. Kenshin seemed to be the only one who could physically hold and touch her. " Himura-san… what happened?!"   
Kenshin ignored them. He hugged her to him protectively. " Kaoru-dono!! Kaoru-dono wake up!" 

***   
Kaoru found herself standing on the familiar bridge in Tokyo. The day was sunny and warm.   
" Huh? What am I doing here?"   
She looked around her and froze as she caught sight of an all too familiar couple walking towards her: Kenshin and Kaoru.   
" Another memory?" She said softly to herself. 

The two passed by her as if she was invisible. But she heard soft footsteps and before she knew it Yahiko had run up and rammed himself into Kenshin. The boy was quick and agile, and as Kenshin recovered her past self dove at him and knocked him down.   
" WAIT JUST A SEC!" She yelled angrily. 

" Wow-- I can do that… IN A KIMONO?!" Kaoru blinked amazed. 

The Kaoru of the past held up some wrapped coins. " He's a pickpocket, Kenshin! Check your money!"   
" Aackk! Get off of me you ugly hag!"   
She gawked at the boy before she picked him up by the front of his Gi angrily. "What!? How RUDE! Do you know who I am?"   
" Screw you Ugly!!" The boy retaliated still.   
" Maa maa…" Kenshin put his hand on Kaoru's shoulder and she released Yahiko. " I guess it was my fault for not being more careful. Here you go." He put the money in Yahiko's hand. The boy looked up at him surprised. " Don't get caught next time." Kenshin said with a smile.   
He got up and began to walk away.   
" W-Wait a sec… Kenshin!" Kaoru ran after him. " Are you sure about that?"   
  
Kaoru blinked at the scene and giggled. " So… is this how I met Yahiko?" The background around her darkened and she found herself in the dojo.   
" Huh? What now?" 

Almost on que, Yahiko rounded the corner with his Shinnai in hand laughing. A flustered Kaoru in hot pursuit, waving her own wooden sword menacingly.   
" YAHIKO! GET BACK HERE!"   
" HAA! WHO'D WANT TO TAKE LESSONS FROM AN UGLY RACCOON GIRL LIKE YOU?!" He snickered back at her. 

" R-Raccoon Girl!?" Kaoru eyed him angrily. She watched the two of them joust outside in the courtyard. The Kaoru of the past finally got the better of the stubborn pupil and after giving him a few good whacks upside the head, dragged him back into to dojo.   
" Heh-- can't say he didn't deserve it…" The angel folded her arms. " These must be Yahiko's memories of me."   
The scenery darkened again, and Kaoru now found herself in a place, which was unfamiliar to her. The building was traditionally Japanese, but it was not her dojo.   
" Where am I?"   
There was a large crowd in the courtyard, some wearing Ninja suits… and a strange girl in a green Kimono with a giant scythe. A really fat ugly guy and a short, lanky man wrapped in a black cloak with a black mask.   
" Looks like a fight."   
She saw herself and Misao both facing the woman with the scythe, and Yahiko ready to fight the man with the black cloak. 

" Yahiko, there's a lot more to learn in Kamiya Kasshin Ryu." The Kaoru of the past said seriously. " If you die, I'm not teaching you another thing."   
" I won't die." Yahiko said determined. 

Kaoru stood speechless as she watched the battle. (Not to mention when she found out that " pole woman" was really a "rod man.") She screamed when the first bomb hit Yahiko. And laughed triumphantly with the rest when he defeated the man using Kenshin's Ryu Tsui Sen.   
" Yahiko…" an overwhelming feeling of pride filled the Angel. He was her student. Such a strong young man he was turning into. More memories came before her. When she beat Kamatari. The time they went to Kyoto in search of Kenshin. When they first found Misao and how she had been in Kenshin's company.   
An incredible ache filled her heart when he burst into her room as she lay in bed weeping and demanded that they go find Kenshin in Kyoto. She watched as the Kaoru of the past nodded solemnly. 

" I- I really want to see Kenshin…" 

" What happened to make him go to Kyoto?" She wondered. Even through Yahiko's memories, her feelings towards Kenshin were evident.   
" Yahiko-- thank you." She said quietly, she knew he couldn't hear her, but she didn't care. She wanted to reach out and hug the boy. He was her student, and not only that-- he was like a younger brother. Someone that she had to look out for. 

" KAORU-DONO!" 

A faint voice filled her mind. She turned from the scene confused. "Kenshin?"   
Now the voice was louder. " KAORU-DONO! WAKE UP!"   
" Kenshin!?" 

*** 

" KAORU-DONO!"   
Kaoru winced, as she became aware of someone shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the worried face of Kenshin.   
" Huh?" She blinked confused as he held her to him.   
" Kaoru-dono… are you ok?! I was so worried!"   
Kaoru smiled. " Hai. I'm fine." Kenshin relaxed his grip on her and she saw Yahiko sitting next to him silently.   
" I--I'm sorry Kaoru…" The boy said softly.   
She smiled, remembering the scene's she'd witnessed and reached her hand up towards him, though she couldn't touch him, she could feel the warmth of this body.   
" No-- Thank you…I can remember you now."   
" Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin's grip on her tightened. She could tell he was nervous of her making contact with Yahiko again. Kaoru looked up at Kenshin's concerned face and smiled in reassurance.   
" Don't worry Kenshin… I just don't think I was prepared for that-- I'll be ok. I'd never shown myself to anyone but you before, I think that's why it happened." 

" Kaoru-san."   
Kaoru looked over at Misao. The girl swallowed hard and wiped a tear from her cheek. " Welcome back." 

**** 

Everyone had been surprised at Aoshi's reaction to the news. Or… more his lack of a reaction. Kaoru decided to keep it a secret that he'd known of her presence since the beginning.   
Days passed and they celebrated non-stop. Kaoru wasn't sure why-- maybe because she was among them again. Even if she was an angel, there was no denying the fact that she was still dead. But the parties were fun. Sano still couldn't see her and she made a mental note to ask Death about it on his next visit.   
Still… she found she missed being known to Kenshin, and ONLY Kenshin. She certainly got no time alone with him anymore which was good in several ways. Namely, no romantic angst. But it put off her decision to tell him about rule number 3. 

A month had passed and the parties were beginning to die down. Kaoru sighed as she sat on the front porch, contemplating just how she was going to tell him.   
" It'll have to be at a good time… maybe when he's drunk. He gets really happy when he's drunk-- but…" she grimaced at the last party, when Kenshin got drunk and then tried to get her to elope with him. " It'll be hard to do it without really hurting him. Arrghh!" She put her hands to her head, tearing at her hair. " What am I gonna do!?!?" 

" Kaoru-dono?"   
Kaoru froze and quick as lighting composed herself. She put on a fake smile and invited him to sit next to her. " Kenshin! Good morning!"   
" Ohayou." He didn't sit next to her, but instead walked down the steps. " Kaoru-dono. I'm going out again and I won't be back until late. See you later."   
" …" Kaoru sat completely frozen as he casually walked out of the dojo. Then shook her head. " Wait-- I must have been imagining that…" she shook her head in denial. " He ALWAYS sits next to me and we talk in the morning. He seemed… a little cold. What's he up to?" She admitted that recently, Kenshin had been going out a lot. He would be gone all day and come back just in time for dinner. But this was the first time he'd left so early in the morning.   
But a sudden loud banging coming from the other side of the building interrupted her thoughts. Kaoru stood up and flew towards the sound. She was surprised to see Yahiko on the roof, surrounded by boards, extra shingles, and tools.   
" Yahiko, what are you doing? Get down from there! You'll fall and break your neck!"   
" I'm trying to fix up this run-down dojo! You know this entire training hall has been completely demolished ever since…" he trailed off. Kaoru looked at him nervously. Kenshin never went back to this part of the dojo. And the blood staining the wood at the far end of the training hall gave her a good idea why. She never asked, but had a feeling it was where she'd died. Yahiko sighed loudly. " Ever since that Bastard came…"   
" Yahiko!! Is this enough?!" Misao's cheery voice floated up to them. Kaoru looked down to see Misao and Aoshi both laden with wooden boards. Yahiko walked to the edge of the roof and nodded his approval.   
" Yeah! Just put it with the rest!"   
The two Oniwa Banshuu deposited the wood in a neat pile. Misao picked up a large hammer; she teetered a little from the weight but gripped it tightly.   
" ALL RIGHT! LET'S FIX THIS PLACE UP-- huh!?" She blinked as Aoshi silently took the hammer out of her hands.   
" This is too heavy for you." He said seriously. " Let me do this."   
Misao watched as he began to strip the broken boards away from the wall. She smiled to herself and instead began to take away the debris.   
" What are you doing this for?" Kaoru asked Yahiko.   
" To get this Dojo back in working condition of course!" Yahiko said matter of factly. He tore off a few broken shingles. " You left me and Kenshin little to no money at all and if we're going to survive, we need to fix this place up and get some more students.   
" -Who's teaching this school!?" Kaoru asked exasperated.   
" Me of course!"   
She gawked surprised. For someone who was just entering puberty, he was amazingly adult sometimes. She smiled and shook her head.   
" Is there anything I can do?"   
" You can pick things up right?"   
" Yeah."   
" Why don't you take these broken shingles and put them where Misao is taking the debris."   
Kaoru gathered up a bunch of shingles, surprisingly they weren't heavy at all, (but then again, nothing was heavy to her) and flew down to the ground, dropping them in the steadily growing pile of debris.   
" Hey everyone!" Sano waved as he sauntered up. " Came to see if you needed a hand."   
" I was wondering when you'd show up!" Yahiko yelled down at him. " Get workin'! You made some of this mess too!"   
" Hmph-- He's the new owner of the Kamiya Kasshin School and now he gets all cocky…" Sano muttered irritated.   
" Now now." Megumi put a hand on his shoulder. " Yahiko has a lot of responsibility suddenly. As the successor to Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, he's got to rebuild everything. So be supportive!"   
" Yeah-- But he doesn't have to be so god damn righteous about it all!"   
" Hey Sano!" Kaoru playfully hit him upside the head. " Stop talking and start working! I want you to fix that wall over there by sundown!"   
" GRR! STOP THAT JO-CHAN!" Sano swiped the air but Kaoru giggled as she easily evaded him and pushed him playfully towards the pile of wood.   
" What did I say Sanosuke? Get to work!"   
" God Damn it… no fair, I can't even see her." He muttered angrily as he picked up some wood and walked over to where Aoshi was working.   
" Well, I suppose I should get to work myself!" Megumi rolled up her sleeves and picked up a bucket of soapy water.   
Sano stopped his work and looked back at her in protest. " Oh no-- You're not doing ANYTHING in your condition. Why don't you go rest in the shade or something?"   
" Hmph! What condition? I'm ONLY three months along."   
" But--"   
" No buts, I'm fine."   
Kaoru giggled as the two fought. It finally ended when Sano physically picked Megumi up, the bucket of water fell to the ground, spilling everywhere and carried her over near the coy pond, depositing her under a cherry tree.   
" S-SANO!" She looked at him angrily.   
" I said-- I don't want you working!!" He growled down at her. Then stood and walked back to his work leaving her looking very ruffled.   
  
Work went smoothly for the next few hours. Sano stretched and wiped the sweat from his brow.   
" Hmph! Where is Kenshin? He should be here helping too." He muttered more to himself then anyone else.   
" He said he had something important to do today." Misao said.   
" What's more important than fixing the dojo?"   
Misao stopped and looked back at him a little sadly. " Maybe he just doesn't like to be reminded of this…" she glanced at Kaoru. " …This particular part of the dojo."   
" …" The two were silent and then wordlessly turned and continued working. Kaoru sighed. She would need to ask them exactly what had happened there eventually. But now wasn't the time. It was obviously still too painful for anyone to talk about. But they did have a point. Where was Kenshin? She deposited another load of shingles and then yelled up to Yahiko.   
" I'm going to look for Kenshin!"   
" Huh?" Yahiko looked up but before he could answer, the angel was gone. 

**** 

" Grr-- that stupid Kenshin." She muttered to herself as she glided above the houses of Tokyo, keeping her eye out for any flashes of red hair. " What's he doing anyways?"   
She landed at the bridge where she'd found him the first time but he wasn't there. Sighing heavily, she sat on the rail and watched as travelers passed by.   
" I can't exactly ask them if anyone's seen him. How will I know if he's been by here? I'll try the Akabeko."   
Kaoru disappeared and relocated at the restaurant. She hung around for a bit, listening in on conversations. But nothing about Kenshin was brought up. She was beginning to consider showing herself to Tae or Tsubame when a conversation between two policemen caught her ear. 

" That redhead, you know him-- Himura Kenshin?"   
" Yeah! Inspector Fujita is always talking about him."   
" Yeah… anyways, I hadn't seen him around much, after that Kamiya girl died… but I saw him earlier today with some new chick."   
" So what?"   
" So what!? I saw her, that girl is GORGEOUS!"   
The other officer was in the middle of sipping tea; he choked, spraying it in his friend's face. " REALLY?! Who is she?!"   
Kaoru's mouth dropped open. " Kenshin's with some girl!?"   
" Ack! Damn it --" The other cop looked at his friend disgusted and brought a napkin to his face.   
" Sorry…Anyways, who is she?!"   
"Don't know who. She just moved here. She's TOTALLY rich, and young… about 17 I'd say… she's from America."   
Kaoru could feel her temperature rising, she clenched her fists. " Some 17 YEAR OLD AMERICAN GIRL?!"   
" She's blonde." 

_ " BLONDE?"_

" With blue eyes." 

_ "BLUE EYES?!!??!?!?!"_

" Whhooooo hoo! He can pick 'em! Lucky son of a bitch!" The other officer laughed. Then stopped as a sudden chill ran up his spine.   
" What's wrong?" The other officer asked.   
" Woah-- Don't know… I just got some weird feeling just now."   
  
Kaoru stormed out of the restaurant. She growled under her breath.   
" Kenshin with some 17 year old blond?! I can't believe it! It's not true!" She bit her lip. " Then again… he's been going out a lot recently… and NOT telling me where! And this morning he wasn't acting like himself…" She shook her head. " ARRGGHHH! What am I thinking? No way! He wouldn't cheat on me--" she caught herself. " What am I saying!? We're not even together---But--" she clenched her teeth angrily. " He SAID he'd wait for me-- But-- AAAHH!! WHAT AM I THINKING! It's GOOD that he found someone else-- But…Why do I have the urge to… break something…" 

[End of Part 3] 

[Continue to Part 4?][6]

   [1]: #CHAPTER 10- Kenshin's Simple
   [2]: #CHAPTER 11- On a Thin Line of
   [3]: #CHAPTER 12-
   [4]: #CHAPTER 13 - Truth
   [5]: #CHAPTER 14 - Kenshin's New
   [6]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~flutechan/fanfics/heavenlypart4.html



	4. Part 4

**HEAVENLY INCARNATIONS**   
**A Rurouni Kenshin/ On a Pale Horse Crossover**   
**By Ashley Auld**

*** Disclaimer* All rights to the Rurouni Kenshin Characters are Watsuki-sama's, Jump Comics, etc. All right to the character " Incarnations" Are property of Piers Anthony. There are references made to his book " On a Pale Horse." But you do not need to have read the book to understand what is happening. =) This is only a little fanfic by a crazed Kenshin fan, I'm a poor college art student, and not even worth suing! Enjoy!**   
**Authors Note-**   
** Well, I came up with this fic when I still believed Kaoru was dead. But I liked the idea of it so much that I decided to keep on writing it. (Even though it's been established that, yes… she IS alive) Consider this a "what if this happened" fic. Kind of like an alternative where Enishi does actually kill her. I know, it sounds awful, but believe me; this ISN'T going to be depressing! I'm determined to make it happy! And to appease all those Kenshin and Kaoru fans out there…well… >=)**

**A little pre-fanfic know-how about "On a Pale Horse."**   
**The incarnations mentioned in this fic are taken from " On a Pale Horse." In Piers Anthony's book, he takes these aspects of life and creates people for them-- much like we imagine there being a "Father Time," and a "Mother Nature." Here, I will be making references to human incarnations of " Death," "Fate," "Time," and "Nature." ( So far-- I don't know what other ones I shall bring in from his book yet.)**   
** Oh-- Death also rides a horse, Mortus, which can also conveniently be a car (limo), boat, etc. Whatever Death might need as a mode of transportation in the moment.**   


* * *

  


  


[Chapter15][1]

[Chapter 16][2]

[Chapter 17][3]

[Chapter 18][4]

[Chapter 19][5]

**CHAPTER 15- The Breakdown**

She searched all afternoon, flying up one street of Tokyo and down another. She checked the river, his usual fishing spots, everywhere she could think. But he was no where to be found. The sun was beginning to set when she returned home with no proof to what those officers were saying.   
" Kaoru! There you are-- What took you so long? Did you find Kenshin?" Yahiko asked her as he saw her land in the courtyard. Kaoru shrugged her shoulders dejected.   
" No…"   
Yahiko blinked confused as she turned and walked into the building without another word.   
" Jeez. She's acting weird…"   
" Konnichiwa Yahiko!"   
Yahiko turned to see Kenshin standing in back of him, he was holding a lidded wooden bucket with one hand and the other folded in his Gi.   
" Kenshin! There you are. Kaoru was looking for you."   
" Kaoru-dono was?"   
" Yeah---she's in the house."   
A nervous look passed over Kenshin's face as he turned and walked into the building quickly. Yahiko scratched his head.   
" Everyone's acting weird today." 

***   
" Kaoru-dono? Yahiko told me you were looking for sessha."   
Kaoru in the meantime had been taking out her frustrations on a radish. She was slicing it at a speed not too far from god-like.   
" I was LOOKING for you all day! WHERE have you been?!"   
" Ummm-- I had something to do…"   
Kaoru finished the radish, pushed the julienne pieces to the side and started on another. " When everyone else was working hard on fixing the dojo? What in the world was so pressing that you had to skip it!? YOU live here too you know…" She tried to figure out how she would ask him about this woman. But it was hard to do so without concrete proof that she'd seen the two together. She realized also that if she asked flat out, it would be very insulting to Kenshin if it was just a rumor.   
" I'm sorry! Please-- forgive sessha. I brought us home some dinner. Maybe that will make up for it?"   
Kaoru stopped her chopping and turned to see Kenshin holding a very large, delicious looking fish.   
" Woah--" She momentarily forgot her anxiety as she stared at it openmouthed. " Kenshin-- you didn't CATCH that did you?! It's big enough to feed everyone."   
" Heh-- no, I didn't catch it." He smiled and handed it to her. " It was a gift."   
" A-- gift?"   
" Hai, a friend gave it to me-- well, I'm going to get cleaned up for dinner, see you soon." Kenshin turned and walked from the room. Kaoru stood silently holding the fish long after he'd left. She looked down at it and bit her lip.   
" A gift from a friend huh?" She shook her head. " No! It's probably nothing at all! Besides, he brought it home for all of us to eat… I'm just being paranoid." 

**** 

Kaoru awoke the next morning to loud banging coming from outside. She stretched her wings and yawned. Her eyes were slightly blood shot; she hadn't been able to get to sleep last night. She couldn't keep her mind off of Kenshin and that blonde girl.   
" What the?!"   
She looked over to the far wall where Misao's bed was nicely folded up.   
" Misao-chan isn't here…" She climbed off of her cloud, which hovered a few feet above the ground and stepped outside to see Sano walking past the room with armfuls of lumber.   
" Ah! Sanosuke!"   
" AAAAHH!" Sano jumped throwing all the wood into the air. Clutching his heart, he looked around frantically. " JO-CHAN! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"   
" Ha ha!" Kaoru laughed. " I'm sorry, I keep on forgetting that you can't see me." She bit her lip. " I still need to find out why."   
" Yeah-- well, could you hurry it up?" Sano grumbled. " Everyone's working on the dojo."   
" Kenshin too?"   
" Kenshin left before I even got here this morning. "   
" …"   
" Well, I don't know WHAT he's been doing-- but it seems important. Aoshi is at the temple mediating. It's Misao, Yahiko, Megumi and me today. We could use your help. It's slow going."   
" Oh… sure."   
She helped him gather the lumber and followed him around the complex to the practice hall silently.   
" I want to go find Kenshin-- but… no… I'm NOT going to think about this! If he found someone else, then that's better for the both of us!"   
Still, she couldn't shake the uneasiness she felt. The anger she'd experienced yesterday was dwindling down to worry and anxiety. 

**** 

Work progressed quicker with Kaoru there to transfer supplies back and forth quickly.   
"Sano!" Kaoru asked. " Could you pass me that hammer sitting next to you?" Misao looked up from her work and dashed to get it. " I can get it Kaoru-san! Sanosuke-san can't see you anyways… Let him do his work.   
" Oh! I keep on forgetting!"   
" Gee… thanks." Sano muttered irritated.   
Misao gave him a wicked grin as she grabbed the hammer and skipped over to Kaoru.   
" OH! MISAO-CHAN! WATCH---"   
" AHH!" Misao stumbled on a loose board and toppled forward, going straight through Kaoru. Kaoru's face contorted in pain and she uttered a cry as a sharp pain entered through her body. She collapsed to the ground.   
" DAMN IT! MISAO GET AWAY FROM HER!" Yahiko yelled.   
" What happened?!" Sano looked up from his hammering to see Misao quickly scamper backwards. Yahiko jumped off the roof and landed heavily. He ran over to Kaoru and tried to touch her, but his hand went right through her body as always.   
" Yahiko--" Misao looked at Kaoru nervously. " I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"   
" She did the same thing last time." Yahiko muttered angrily.   
" What was that scream!?" Megumi burst out of the house, she saw Kaoru lying on the ground unconscious. " Oh no! What happened?"   
" I'm sorry Megumi-san! I-- tripped and passed through her…" Misao blinked back tears. " Is there anything you can do for her?! Megumi-san!?"   
" Ken-san will know what to do! He woke her up last time!"   
" I don't know where he is. He left early this morning." Yahiko said worried.   
" Aoshi-sama can!" Misao perked up. She jumped to her feet. " Maybe he knows where Himura is!"   
" Wait-- MISAO!" Yahiko called as Misao sprinted out of the yard.   
" Would someone tell me just WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Sano yelled. 

****   
Kaoru found herself in a crowded street.   
" Where am I know?" She looked around her. " Is this another memory?"   
The streets were filled with people. It didn't look like Tokyo. 

Suddenly, She saw Kenshin walking past her." 

" Kenshin! I wonder where he's going in such a hurry?"   
  
At the same moment, Aoshi strode past him, heading in the opposite direction. 

" Shinomori Aoshi." Something about this past Aoshi sent a shiver up her spine. The hard stare in his cold blue eyes was not the Aoshi she remembered. And he was not dressed in his ninja outfit. 

A few seconds later her past self and Yahiko dashed through the crowds, in hot pursuit of Aoshi, completely bypassing Kenshin. Next the angel caught sight of Misao chasing after Kenshin; she accidentally bypassed Aoshi completely. Yahiko and Misao collided. Both fell to the ground.   
" DAMN IT! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING?!" Yahiko said annoyed.   
" ARGH! ME WATCH IT? YOU SHOULD!" Misao shot back at him.   
" YAHIKO! BE NICE TO GIRL'S." Kaoru's past self scolded the boy and helped Misao to stand. " I'm sorry! Are you ok?"   
" Grr-- I LOST HIM!" Misao took a few steps and began to run, " STUPID HIMURA! THAT IDIOT-- ACK!"   
She fell to the ground again as Kaoru tackled her.   
" Wait! Did you just say Himura? KENSHIN! Do you know where he is?! Hey--" 

Kaoru watched the memory fade before her.   
" This must be Misao's first memories of me." She said softly. " Heh-- So, that's how we met." 

More memories came and went. Kaoru found herself at the Aoiya talking with Jiya. Misao asked her if she seriously intended to see Himura, and if she was strong in her resolve. Then the time when Misao found out the fate of her friends, the Oniwa Banshuu that had died by Kanryu's Gattling Gun. 

" How sad-- so… that's why Aoshi was Kenshin's enemy?" the angel scratched her head. " But-- it was Kanryu who killed them." She sighed heavily. " I don't get it at all…that being the strongest thing…"   
  
The scene faded again and she found herself standing in a lonely room. She could hear weeping. Kaoru turned and saw Misao sitting in the corner, tears pouring down her face.   
" K-Kaoru-san…" She muttered in-between sobs. " You said you'd wait for me…"   
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. " She… it must be…. My death." 

She suddenly felt herself violently yanked from the scene. Kaoru gasped as everything around her went black; She stood in a void.   
" Nani? What's happening?"   
" Kamiya Kaoru-san."   
That familiar voice. But, it wasn't Kenshin.   
" Aoshi?" 

***   
Aoshi sat next to the unconscious form of Kaoru. Everyone around looked at him nervously. He sat cross-legged with his eyes closed. He looked like he was meditating.   
" What's he doing?" Yahiko whispered to Misao.   
" I don't know-- but when I told him what happened… he insisted he come here." She whispered back.   
A sigh of relief escaped Megumi's lips and Kaoru's eyes fluttered open.   
" Thank God…" Megumi shook her head. " Baka-- you need to be more careful!"   
" Oh…" Kaoru slowly sat up and looked at the ring of faces. Aoshi opened his eyes and gazed at her. " What happened?"   
" You fainted again." Yahiko said. He had regained his composure again. " Damn it-- Kaoru… why do you do that?"   
" Aoshi-sama pulled you out of it." Misao said softly.   
Kaoru looked over at Aoshi; she inclined her head towards him.   
" Arigato--"   
A twinge of a smile escaped his lips and he inclined his head in turn, saying nothing. Misao's eyes widened.   
" Aoshi-sama… you SMILED!"   
Aoshi looked at Misao with sparkling warm eyes. " Thank you… for coming to get me Misao."   
Misao blushed. " Oh… it was nothing…"   
" Anyways-- so… you're ok now Jo-chan?" Sano asked into the air.   
" Hai," her voice floated back to him. " I'm fine."   
" Ano…"   
All eyes turned to Misao; she bowed low to Kaoru.   
" I'm sorry Kaoru-san… I was just careless. It's all my fault…"   
" Don't apologize… I can remember you now too. And all of your memories of me."   
Misao blinked back confused. Kaoru grinned at her and she smiled back uneasily, not know what to say.   
" Ok!" Sano cracked his knuckles. " Well, with all that drama out of the way, why don't we break for a little while?"   
" Great idea! Come on Aoshi-sama!" Misao grabbed Aoshi by the sleeve and dragged him towards the house. " Lets get something to eat!"   
Aoshi said nothing, but let her lead him into the house. Sano and Megumi went down to the river to be alone. Yahiko stretched and looked over to Kaoru.   
" I could go for a break, hey ugly-- make me some tea will ya?"   
A vein popped out of Kaoru's forehead. She eyed him. " What did you just call me? And WHO do you think you're ordering around?"   
Yahiko snickered. " I SAID… UGLY! GET ME SOME TEA!"   
" Grrr--WITH AN ATTITUDE LIKE THAT… YOU CAN GET YOUR OWN TEA!" She involuntarily swung a punch at him. Yahiko flinched but Kaoru's hand passed right through him. " Erk!?"   
Yahiko opened his eyes one at a time, wondering why no punch had come. He saw her looking at her hand and then back at him frustrated. A sly grin spread over his face.   
" Ahhhh… heh heh-- you can't TOUCH me… right." He snickered. " I can call you whatever I want… and you can't do a THING!"   
Kaoru backed a few feet from him appalled. " Y-Yahiko…" Her eyes narrowed and she laughed retaliated. "You THINK so do you?!"   
" Yeah-- besides, It's very UNANGEL-LIKE to hit someone, isn't that so?"   
" Grrrrr… watch your mouth."   
" I might tell Death of your unangel-like conduct the next time he pays a visit." Yahiko snickered. " Ugly…"   
" Call me ugly ONE more time-- and you're going to get it! I'm warning you!"   
" … Ugly."   
Kaoru shook her head. " I warned you!" She put her hands together and closed her eyes. Yahiko noticed her glow brighten and he suddenly felt a drop of water hit his nose.   
" Huh?"   
He looked up to see a black storm cloud gathering above his head. His eyes widened as lighting flashed with thunder. And rain began to torrent down ONLY on him.   
" WHAT!!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME UGLY!?"   
The cloud grew bigger and the thunder made him jump. The rain pelted down and Yahiko was drenched within seconds. He ran for the house, leaving Kaoru doubled over with laughter.   
" HA HA! I may not be able to TOUCH you-- but I can curse you!"   
The black cloud followed him into the house. She could hear Misao scream, followed by the sound of punches, and a second later Yahiko flew through the paper screen and back into the open yard. Misao stood panting in the gaping hole.   
"KAORU-SAN!" She cried. " YAHIKO'S UNDER AN EVIL SPELL!"   
" Grrr-- it's NOT ME! UGLY DID-- AHHH!" Lighting struck the ground an inch from his toes. " OK OK! I TAKE IT ALL BACK! I'M SORRY!! KAORU'S NOT UGLY!"   
The cloud shrank slowly and disappeared. Yahiko looked over at Kaoru nervously, she stood with arms folded and gazed down at him triumphantly.   
" Ok ok-- you win." Yahiko pouted. Kaoru giggled.   
" So-- Yahiko-CHAN…you can make ME some tea."   
"…" Yahiko gave her a dagger-eyed look and trudged into the house. " She's even worse as an angel…" he muttered under his breath. 

Kaoru watched him go inside. Misao also disappeared back into the room she'd thrown Yahiko from, leaving Kaoru alone in the courtyard.   
Kaoru giggled. " Picking on him is fun, no matter how unangel-like it may be." She stood for a long while, surrounded by the silence. " Well-- there isn't much to do now…" She bit her lip." I wonder what Kenshin is doing right now."   
Visions of him with some beautiful blonde American girl swam through her head. She quickly shook them away. " NO! I'm not jealous-- I'm not jealous… I'm--"   
" -- Jealous of what?"   
" AH!" Kaoru turned around to see Death sitting on the porch in front of the dojo. She relaxed with a loud sigh. " Oh… you scared me!"   
" Sorry-- there's no easy way for me to warn you I'm coming." Death motioned for her to have a seat. " Shall we chat?"   
Kaoru nodded and sat down next to him. She absently began to preen her feathers. " So, what do you want to chat about?"   
" I want to know if you've told him yet."   
Kaoru froze. She lowered her gaze, tugging at a feather nervously. " Oh?"   
" Well?"   
" Ummm… There's no need to tell him now."   
" No need? Why?"   
" Because-- he's got a new girl."   
" Ah-- that's reassuring news."   
Kaoru shuddered. " Oh… yeah. Heh heh…"   
" And how are you taking it?"   
" Oh! Me?" She gave him a fake smile. How was she going to tiptoe around this one without lying? " Umm-- it's a… little hard to get used to. But, I know it's what's best for him."   
Death was silent for a long moment. Kaoru wondered if he could tell she was avoiding the question. She quickly searched for a new subject. " Oh! You know I've shown myself to everyone right?"   
" Yes-- you handled that situation pretty well, considering it was such a complicated one."   
" Oh-- thank you. Anyways, Sanosuke can't see me. He can only hear me… why is that?"   
"…"   
" Well?!" Kaoru's heart skipped a beat. What if he was going to hell-- what if he was going to die... what if--   
" You should know."   
" I really don't." She looked at him nervously.   
Death chuckled. " Tell him to stop gambling, drinking, and mooching off of his friends so much. Then he may be able to see you."   
" WHAT?! THAT'S THE ONLY REASON!?"   
" Yes."   
" He's ok then right?"   
" Well-- if he stays on his current path, he should be ok. " Death drew a file out of his long cloak and flipped through it. " It says here that he passed the 50% mark back when he proposed to Takani Megumi-san. He's been teetering between heaven and hell for a long time. But since then, he's gotten a job and he's beginning to stabilize."   
Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief. " Oh… that's good to hear."   
"Well-- I have work to do. " Death closed the file and stood. " I'm glad Himura found another girl. I can rest easier."   
Kaoru nodded solemnly. " You never had to be worried in the first place…"   
" Farewell."   
She watched him slowly fade until she sat alone in the yard again. Everything seemed so still. 

*** 

Yahiko ran out onto the porch a moment later carrying two cups of tea. He looked around.   
" Kaoru? KAORU!?"   
She wasn't there. He shrugged and walked back into the room. " After I made that tea and everything…" 

*** 

Kaoru reappeared down by the river. She sat under a tree and watched the water ripple as the wind blew softly through the trees.   
" Kenshin…"   
  
" I'm glad Himura found another girl.' 

Her heart thumped in her chest. She gripped her Kimono tightly until her knuckles were white. She closed her eyes against the tears that were surfacing. 

" Kenshin…" 

" I hadn't seen him around much, after that Kamiya girl died… but I saw him earlier today with some new chick." 

" Kenshin…" 

" I'm going out, I won't be back until late." 

" Kenshin…" 

" It was a gift." 

Kaoru erupted in tears. She curled up against the tree, hugging herself tightly. Letting her tears slide down over her cheeks. 

" Ken…shin…" 

**CHAPTER 16 - The Power of Goodbye**   
( Many thanks to Madonna. ^_^)   


" Your heart is not open, so I must go.   
The spell has been broken… I loved you so. 

Freedom comes when you learn to let go,   
Creation comes when you learn to say no. 

You were my lesson I had to learn.   
I was your fortress you had to burn. 

Pain is a warning that something's wrong,   
I pray to God that it won't be long. 

There's nothing left to try,   
There's no place left to hide, 

There's no greater power than the power of goodbye."   
(Madonna, The Power of Goodbye) 

~~~~~ 

Kaoru opened her eyes to find herself lying underneath the tree, curled into a tight ball. Her wings folded around her like a blanket of feathers. She slowly raised her head and took in her surroundings.   
" I must have fallen asleep." She muttered sleepily as she sat up and stretched. She stood up and took a few steps towards the river; the sky was a radiant combination of orange, pink and purple colors. " It's the afternoon already. I've slept for most of the day-- But-- " She smiled slightly as she put her hand to her face, her cheeks were long dried from her tears. " It felt good to cry, and to sleep… I feel better now."   
She turned and began to walk along the water's edge deep in thought. " I guess love is a luxury for the living. I was foolish to love him in the first place. Nothing good could come of it. It's better this way." She stopped as she heard someone laughing. A woman's laughter.   
" Megumi-san?"   
Kaoru walked in the direction of the laughing until she came upon Megumi and Sanosuke both lounging near the river, sitting on the grassy bank. Kaoru quickly hid herself behind a tree. She didn't want to disturb them.   
  
" We should name him Souzo." Sano said matter-of-factly.   
" Oh? That was the name of your boss, right?" Megumi looked at Sano with one eyebrow raised.   
" Yeah. But don't you like that name?"   
" But, how are you so sure it's a boy, what if it's a girl?"   
" Well-- you can name her if it's a girl. But I think it'll be a boy." He grabbed her by the waist and drew her too him gently. Megumi laughed again as Sano put his ear to her stomach.   
" Oi-- you in there… you like the name Souzo right?"   
" Sano-- you baka…" Megumi playfully smacked him upside the head.   
" Hey! I think he kicked! He likes the name." Sano looked up to her with a wide, hopeful grin. Megumi rolled her eyes.   
" He's too young to kick yet! But-- ok ok… we can call him Souzo. I think it's a good name too." She smiled back at him.   
Kaoru watched as Sano lay her onto the grass gently. Supporting her head with one hand and the other still wrapped around her waist.   
" I love you." He brushed some strands of hair from her face.   
Kaoru turned and walked away with a blush before she could see them go any further.   
" I shouldn't watch that… but--" She sighed as she headed back towards the dojo. " -- I guess I'm a little envious." 

**** 

" Hi Yahiko!"   
" Hey Kaoru." Yahiko looked up from his hammering to greet the angel. He saw some lines under her eyes that he hadn't noticed before. But she smiled at him, so it seemed to be ok. " Where have you been?"   
" Oh-- I was just out… thinking." She walked past him and then surveyed the work. Misao and Aoshi had the whole wall almost repaired. And the roof was already good as new. " You guys are working fast! It's looking very nice."   
" No thanks to Kenshin--" Yahiko muttered.   
" …"   
Yahiko waited for her to agree with him. But when no reply came he looked up to see her looking very distant. It was as if she was in a daydream.   
" Kaoru?"   
" Oh?! Oh!" She quickly shook her head and laughed half-heartedly. " Yeah-- whatever you say. Is he back yet?"   
" Hey-- Kaoru… are you ok?"   
" Hm? Me? Fine! I'm just fine. Is he back yet?"   
" Umm-- no… not yet."   
" Oh.. well-- I'm going to go look for him."   
Before Yahiko could reply, she vanished.   
" Hmph-- I can't figure her out…" he muttered to himself.   
" Just leave her alone." Misao's voice interrupted him. Yahiko looked back at her annoyed.   
" What's that supposed to mean?"   
" I mean-- Kaoru-san loves Himura-san. Even if she says she doesn't remember him… I can tell she does. And Himura-san has been avoiding her recently."   
" Really?"   
" You didn't know? Boy-- you really are slow." Misao snickered at him.   
" NANI?!" 

*** 

Once again, Kaoru searched. She flew over Tokyo. She spent over an hour in the Akabeko, hoping to find some clue. (that was the center of gossip in Tokyo, after all). But no clue was to be had. Darkness soon descended. For some reason she was very very tired.   
" I've slept so much today-- why am I still so tired?" She muttered to herself as she trudged back towards the dojo. She'd flown so much that her wings drooped down, almost trailing in the dust behind her Kimono. It was the first time since she'd come to earth that she felt so fatigued. Normally she could fly anywhere for as long as she wanted without getting tired.   
" Maybe Angels get the cold--" She muttered to herself, trying to feel her forehead for a temperature.   
Just then, she heard a familiar voice from just around the corner.   
" I'm sorry, Christina-dono… but I can't."   
Kaoru's eyes widened as she recognized Kenshin's voice. She quickly flew up to the roof of one of the buildings. Her wings ached from the exertion but she ignored it. She made herself invisible and perched up high, watching as Kenshin rounded the corner and began walking down the street side by side with what was definitely a blonde haired western girl. " Christina?" She thought nervously. " That's certainly a western name…"   
" But--I don't like being all alone!" The girl looked up at him pleadingly. She grabbed onto the sleeve of his Gi. " Please?"   
" What are they talking about?" Kaoru narrowed her eyes, looking at the girl closely was hard from her perspective. She wore a very expensive blue Western style dress with many ruffles and a long cloak lined with white fur. The dress made her hair stand out like a lightbulb. Her hair was done in a western style bun with ringlets that hung down to her shoulders. And loose tendrils of hair fell over her forehead and white, porcelain-like skin. She had some Asian features. " She's probably half or a quarter Japanese…" Kaoru thought. She spoke with an accent… but she seemed to know Japanese pretty well.   
Kenshin made no move to shake her from his arm. Which set Kaoru's teeth on edge.   
" I have to get back home or my friends will worry about me." He said instead. "And I don't want Kaoru-dono to get suspicious." 

" NANI!?!!" Her cheeks burned hot with rage. " I didn't think Kenshin was THIS kind of a person!!?" 

" But-- my father is gone… I'll be all alone in that house." She said, holding his arm tighter. " Please… stay the night." 

" ARRRGHGHHH!! KEN--- SHIN….." She resisted the urge to swoop down and beat him senseless. She wanted to put a curse on the little tramp. Kaoru clenched and unclenched her fists. " Does she have ANY sense of modesty?! She's not married-- and… and…asking him to go to bed with her like that-- Americans must be SOOO shameless!!!" She was sure Kenshin would object. He was certainly not one to take advantage of a young, underage girl. He knew better… 

Kenshin sighed heavily. And then smiled down at the girl holding his arm. " Well… I suppose so…" 

" NANI!?" She leapt forward, slipped on a loose shingle and crashed to the ground with a thud. " Ouch…" 

" Oro?" Kenshin looked behind him, but was quickly distracted by the girl jumping on him, throwing her arms around his neck and laying a big kiss on his scared cheek. Kenshin almost lost balance himself and took a step backwards. " ORO?!" 

" YATTA!!" Christina snuggled against him some more and then grabbed him by the hand and began tugging him impatiently in the direction they were going. " Come on let's go!"   
" A--Aaa.." Kenshin said a little distracted. He looked behind him but saw nothing. 

Kaoru sat where she'd landed. Shock soon replaced anger. Then sadness replaced shock. She clutched at her chest. It was like something burst inside of her. The tears welled up in her eyes again. She'd cried so much that day already-- and she wanted to cry more. Just when she thought she didn't have any more tears left…   
She watched, helplessly as the two continued on their way. In the opposite way of the dojo… 

" No-- I won't chase after him. I told myself that it's better this way." A gust of wind came up as she stood to make her way back home. She was alarmed to see several feathers get caught up in the blowing currents.   
" Feathers? But-- angels don't loose their feathers…" she muttered concerned. Then quickly shrugged it off. " I must be getting a cold or something…"   
  
She dragged her feet through the dirt. Sadness was soon replaced by bitterness. Even barefoot as she was, the dirt underneath her didn't hurt her tender feet. It mocked her.   
" I'm dead… heh-- what a joke… Of course I can't be with him… It's forbidden." She laughed coldly as she crossed the bridge towards the dojo and began to walk along the path by the waterside where she'd seen Sanosuke and Megumi earlier that day. She stopped by the spot where the two had been together and looked up to the small sliver of moon that reflected on the rippling water. Another gust of wind sent a flurry of feathers out over the water; they disappeared into the darkness.   
Then, she noticed them…tiny lights, which flitted about her.   
" Fireflies?"   
She sank to her knees, feeling the cool, damp grass soak through her thin Kimono. The coldness seeped into her bones. She suddenly felt, overwhelming, and completely alone.   
" No-- don't cry… don't!" She told herself sternly. Her heart ached in her chest. The fireflies circled her. Something about them made her want to scream. Like an invisible pressure was pushing at her, harder and harder, until it was ready to burst. She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tightly against the tears. But sudden voices behind her made her jump out of her self-torture. Momentarily forgetting her pain, she whirled around in surprise to see… herself!?"   
" A memory? But--" She looked around her. " No one has entered my body--except…" She saw the fireflies surrounding her. " Masaka…(no way) " 

She quickly dismissed the idea. And instead focused on herself standing by the fireflies. 

~~~   
Her past self watched the lake with a worried expression. Kenshin's voice could be heard from the darkness.   
" Kaoru-dono…"   
Kaoru turned and relief washed over her face as Kenshin's figure materialized slowly out of the darkness. " Kenshin!"   
He returned her gaze softly. But said nothing.   
" Ken..shin?" Kaoru's voice hinted her nervousness.   
" Okubo was assassinated this morning."   
" Yes…I know."   
" The criminal, Shishio was his killer."   
Kaoru's looked at him shocked.   
" I can't let him do as he pleases, so…"   
There was a long pause. Kaoru seemed to hold her breath.   
" I'm going back to Kyoto de gozaru…"   
Kaoru was silent; she turned from him to gaze back out at the water. " Kyoto…" She repeated softly. "After you go-- will you return as the Kenshin of 10 years ago?"   
" I don't know…" He gazed at the stars overhead. "Over these last 10 years, I thought I had put away the Battousai. " But fighting Saitoh made me realize that the Hitokiri was still living deep inside of me."   
" But…" She clenched her fists, her voice rose in protest. " But, you could get rid of him! Even though you came close to becoming the Battousai! Kenshin is KENSHIN! A non-killing Rurouni!"   
" If I stay here, I'll put you all in danger, slowly becoming the Battousai again, little by little…" He turned towards her slowly. Smiling sadly. Kaoru stared at the ground helplessly. "When I first met you, you told me that you didn't care about my past… I was so happy."   
She started momentarily, then looked back at the ground. Her lower lip began to tremble.   
" I thought I could just live a normal life with you, just being a samurai…"   
He reached out and hugged her too him tightly. Kaoru's eyes shot open in surprise as he held her close. Breathing in her scent.   
" Thank you so much… sessha is a Rurouni…" Kaoru was silent. Allowing herself be held in his embrace. "I going to return to my journey."   
The tears began to pool in her eyes.   
" Sayonara."   
He backed away from her past self and turned around. As he disappeared into the darkness. The past Kaoru fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. She brought her hands to her face. All she could do was mutter the words.   
" Ken-shin…"   
~~~ 

The angel was also on her knees. Tears running down her cheeks. She hugged herself tightly.   
" Now--" she thought, She uttered a small cry, the loneliness and the abject sadness overwhelmed her. She didn't notice the images before her fading, and she was once again alone in the dark. Surrounded by fireflies." I have to say goodbye all over again…" 

**** 

Kaoru stepped through the dojo gate quietly. The moon was already high overhead. She wiped her eyes again and crossed the yard and entered the building. She walked along the porch, her tears still pouring down her cheeks.   
" I'm so in love with him…I'm such an idiot." She thought as she passed by Kenshin's room and then abruptly stopped. She looked back at the closed door. " Did he really spend the night with that girl?" She bit her lip, and slowly slid the door open a crack. She peeked into the dark room. All was silent. She opened the door a little wider so what little light there was from the moon could spill into the room. It was empty.   
She walked over to his bed. Neatly folded in the corner of the room. She stood over it for a long time. Then slowly kneeled and unrolled the futon. Before she knew what she was doing, she lay down on it and closed her eyes. She sniffed, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness around her. This was his room… where he slept-- but not tonight. She rolled up into a fetal position.   
" Goodbye… Kenshin." She whispered to the darkness.   
That night, she fell asleep alone in his bed, on a tear soaked pillow.   


CHAPTER 17- Regaining Faith 

Light streamed in through the windows of the room when Kaoru opened her eyes. For a moment she didn't know where she was. But quickly remembered what had happened that night before. She quickly sat up in bed.   
" Kenshin…" She looked around her, but he wasn't there. She wondered if he'd bothered to come home at all last night. The thought of him still being with that girl, sleeping in her bed… She clenched her fists, then realized that a blanket covered her. She hadn't bothered to cover herself last night when she'd collapsed on his bed Puzzled, she threw the covers aside and stood up. She straightened out her Kimono quickly and as she retied her hairbow. She felt a little better than last night. The fatigue was gone from her wings. Though she still felt a little feverish. Looking back to the bed, she noticed the futon littered with many feathers.   
" It's probably a sickness of some sort, I'll ask death about it later. But-there's no time for it now." Se nodded her head in a firm decision. Even if he didn't love her anymore-- she was going to confront him. It was wrong that he hid it from her. And that he actually thought he could get away with it!?   
" I think not…" she said aloud, answering her own question as she slid the door to his room open violently. She stalked out of the room, turned the corner and almost tripped over something lying on the ground.   
" Ack!" She caught herself before she fell and looked back to see Kenshin lying by the door, fast asleep. Kaoru blinked twice.   
" Kenshin?"   
She wondered what time he'd arrived home last night. She kneeled next to him and shook him slightly.   
" Kenshin-- wake up."   
Kenshin opened his eyes with a start at her touch. He looked up to see her face looming over him. He slowly sat up with a sleepy expression.   
" Ohayou, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin smiled a little sheepishly.   
" Kenshin-- I--"   
" -- I'm sorry that I arrived home so late last night. Please-- forgive me!"   
Kaoru sat stiffly. He was lying to her to her face! He'd never come home last night.   
" I opened my door-- and you were asleep in my bed…" He rose and straightened out his Gi. Kaoru stood as well. Her look growing steadily darker.   
" So-- I just slept out here. I didn't want to disturb you."   
"…" Kaoru said nothing. Which made Kenshin look a little uneasy. She clamped onto his arm in one swift gesture.   
" Oro?"   
" You're coming with me… we need to talk." She tried to keep her voice as stern as she could. She walked down the steps dragging him behind her and was on her way out the door when a voice stopped her.   
" KAORU-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"   
Kaoru stopped and glanced back to see Yahiko and Misao running out of the kitchen. Misao had an apron on and she waved a large spatula.   
" Kaoru-san! I made breakfast for everyone! Himura-san! Good to see you again!"   
Kenshin looked at Kaoru dubiously then smiled a 'good morning' to Misao.   
" Before you drag him out-- at least have some breakfast!" Misao pleaded with them. Kaoru clenched her fists. She didn't want to wait…   
" Sorry Misao-chan… but Kenshin and I really--   
" I'll be HAPPY to have breakfast with you Misao-dono!" Kenshin said enthusiastically. He then grabbed Kaoru by her own sleeve, and began tugging her towards the building. " Kaoru-dono… it's the first time Misao-dono has cooked for us, it would be rude to refuse!"   
" Yatta! You guys are gonna LOVE what I've made!" She giggled as she raced back into the room.   
Kenshin made to follow but Yahiko quickly stopped him.   
" You don't wanna go in there Kenshin." He warned.   
" But…"   
" You didn't get the pleasure of WATCHING her cook!" Yahiko gagged. " I'd bet this dojo that she's even worse than Kaoru."   
Kaoru glared at him.   
" All the same-- I am hungry. And it was very nice of Misao-dono to cook for us." Kenshin walked past Yahiko, still pulling Kaoru along. " Don't you think so Kaoru-dono."   
" A-- Aaaa…." She sighed… he was right. She didn't want to hurt Misao's feelings. Looks like the confrontation would just have to be saved for after breakfast.   
  
***** 

" So! How do you guys like it?!" Misao gave everyone sitting around the table a warm look. Sano looked down at his food reluctantly. Megumi was about to take a bite but he quickly stopped her.   
" No Megumi-- I'm trying it first… If you eat it, it might be damaging to the baby."   
" You baka-- I'm sure it's not THAT bad!" She scolded him.   
" …" Aoshi was his normal, quiet self. He sat with his plate untouched, a slight sweatdrop alighting his head.   
Yahiko summed up all his courage and dug his fork into the grayish-brown mush substance.   
" Kaoru-dono, aren't you going to eat any?" Kenshin asked her.   
" Heh- I don't have a body that needs feeding! I'm perfectly fine." Kaoru said nervously.   
" Ahhh-- I totally forgot about that!" Misao sighed disappointed. " And I'd hoped that you'd like it!   
" ACKKK!!"   
All heads turned to Yahiko who dropped his fork and looked up at Misao completely dumbfounded.   
" Yahiko! What's wrong? You don't like it?!" Misao looked at him nervously. Everyone at the table stared at him, waiting for a response eagerly.   
" It's-- kinda… good." He slowly muttered. He took another bite. " Yeah-- I wasn't imagining it… it's definitely better that busu…"   
  
Instantly, a storm cloud began to form above his head. Yahiko looked up in fear as rain began to pelt him.   
" YAHIKO! YOU'RE GETTING THE FOOD WET!" Misao yelled.   
Kaoru snickered.   
" ORO?!" Kenshin stared at the boy open mouthed, then looked at Kaoru.   
" Kaoru-dono… did you…"   
" Every time he calls me ugly…" She said with a satisfied grin. Then quickly remembered who she was talking too and flashed him a dirty look. Kenshin blinked at her confused. Then turned his attention back to Yahiko.   
" Ok ok! I'M SORRY! SHE'S NOT UGLY!" Yahiko yelled at the cloud. The rain instantly stopped, but the cloud remained where it was.   
" What is it this time?" the boy gave Kaoru a dagger eyed glare. She folded her arms.   
" The cloud isn't just satisfied with an apology… you have to do something for me."   
" WHAT?!"   
" Hmmm-- what kind of punishment should I do…" She thought out loud with an evil grin.   
" Why you-- I swear someday I'm gonna--"   
" -- You're gonna what?" Kaoru cut him off. Yahiko scowled.   
" Nothing…"   
" That's better."   
" Ok then-- Kaoru-SAMA… what can I do for you?" He said through clenched teeth.   
" I haven't decided yet." She laughed. " Check back with me when I think of something.   
" GRRR----"   
" WHAA HAA! MY FOOD!"   
Everyone froze as Misao jumped from her seat and pointed an accusing finger at Yahiko. " THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! MY DELICIOUS BREAKFAST THAT I SLAVED OVER IS RUINED!"   
" Erk… Umm-- gomen?" Yahiko shrugged his shoulders apologetically.   
" GET OUT OF HERE! GO FIX THE DOJO OR SOMETHING! NO MORE BREAKFAST FOR YOU!" Misao screeched. Yahiko got up and ran out the door-- little black rain cloud close on his heels.   
Misao sat back down and fumed. Aoshi continued to eat the soggy meal with little expression. Kenshin slowly rose.   
" Well-- Time I got going…"   
Kaoru's hand reached up and before he knew it he was back on the ground.   
" OH no you don't-- you're not going ANYWHERE today until I have a little CHAT with you." She said hotly.   
" Kaoru-dono… what's wrong? Kenshin asked her worried. She blinked. He seemed TOTALLY ignorant! But she knew he was lying-- she'd SEEN them together.   
Sano, Megumi, and Misao were watching her; all heads cocked to the side in confusion.   
" Umm-- not here… come with me." She grabbed him by the Gi and began to walk out.   
" ORO…" Kenshin found himself being dragged unceremoniously across the floor. He threw Sano a desperate look.   
" WAIT A SEC!" Sano called out. Kaoru stopped and turned to him.   
" What is it Sanosuke?" She said quickly, her anger still evident in her voice.   
" Before you go and beat the crap out of Kenshin-- I have no idea what he's done… that's none of my business. But-- before you do… I want to remind you of your promise.   
" My…promise?"   
" You don't remember?" Megumi looked at Kaoru amazed.   
Kaoru felt her face growing red. "Ummm---"   
" Ohh-- baka girl!" Megumi shook her head. " You were going to help me with shopping and preparations for tomorrow!"   
" Tomorrow?"   
" The WEDDING… remember?"   
" TOMORROW? THE WEDDING IS TOMORROW?" Kaoru cried.   
" Kaoru-san, you really forgot?!" Misao's mouth dropped open in shock.   
" Oh my…Oh Megumi-san! I'm sorry!" Kaoru bowed to her repeatedly. In all her anxiety over Kenshin-- she'd completely forgotten about the wedding!   
" Yeah-- that's why we've been pressing to finish the dojo so bad. We're having the ceremony and party here. That and Yahiko wants to start the school up as soon as he can to get some cash rolling in." Sano said.   
" Yahiko is going to teach Kamiya Kasshin Ryu?!" Kenshin said surprised. Kaoru hit up upside the head.   
" BAKA! If you were ever AROUND…then you would have known!"   
" Speaking of which…heads up Kenshin!" Sano yelled.   
" Oro?"   
Sano threw a metal object at him. Kenshin brought his hands up and caught it.   
A hammer.   
" Guess what Kenshin! You're a lucky guy cause you get to finish the dojo repairs-- ALL BY YOURSELF TODAY!"   
" Sano…" Megumi objected.   
" Hmph-- it's time he did some of the work." Sano said to Megumi sternly. She couldn't argue with that. Sano looked at Kenshin. "Megumi, Yahiko, Misao, Aoshi, Kaoru, and I have been working nonstop to fix the dojo-- and you've contributed absolutely NOTHING to the process."   
" Oro? Sessha? But--"   
" -- Not now Sano… I need to talk to Kenshin!" Kaoru stated flatly.   
"Kaoru-san, I thought you were going to come shopping with me!" Megumi said.   
" But--" Kaoru didn't want to loose this opportunity to talk with Kenshin. " But-- can't MISAO do it? I'm dead!"   
" Kaoru-san… you were so excited to help out before!" Misao said. " Aoshi-sama and I are going to be decorating all day long. We're going to be busy with other things."   
Kaoru looked to Megumi, then down at Kenshin, then back to Megumi. She sighed heavily and released Kenshin's Gi.   
" Oro!" The redhead fell flat on his back. Kaoru stepped over him and bowed to Megumi.   
" I'm sorry Megumi-san. Shall we go then?" 

****   
Later, Kaoru walked up the street with Megumi. But her mind was elsewhere.   
" Kenshin doesn't love me anymore- but, I have to be strong about it! I've cried enough. I'm still his guardian angel-- I still have a bond to be with him and guide him. Well-- that's EXACTLY what I'm going to do!" She nodded determined. " That's right-- I've gotta forget I ever loved him! That's the best way to do this. Kenshin and I can never be together… So I'll just be his friend-- but-- " She sighed heavily " That's a lot easier said than done…"   
" Kaoru-san." Megumi said quietly. Kaoru shifted her attention to Megumi abruptly.   
" Oh-- Hai? Megumi-san?"   
" You're thinking about Ken-san aren't you? That talk you wanted to have with him…"   
" It's nothing really! Just some guardian-angel to client advice." That wasn't exactly a lie-- She hastily tried to change the subject. " So-- have you gotten your wedding Kimono yet? What does it look like?"   
Megumi blushed. " Well-- I haven't seen my family for a long, long time. I don't know where they are-- but, Dr. Genzai lent me his wife's wedding Kimono… that was very generous of him. It's a stunning kimono."   
" Oh-- how nice of him! What does it look like?" 

**** 

The shopping was long and tedious. It was the afternoon when Kaoru and Megumi arrived back at the clinic.   
" Arigato Kaoru-san. Would you like to come in and have some tea?"   
" No thank you-- I can't drink or eat anything remember?" Kaoru smiled at her.   
" Oh yes-- so silly of me! I guess having you around makes me still think you're alive…" She was silent for a long time. They stood at the door to the clinic.   
"… I…" Megumi sounded hesitant. " I lied to you… and put Sanosuke up to this-- you never promised to take me shopping…"   
" Huh?" Kaoru blinked.   
Megumi bit her lip. " I took advantage of the fact you've lost your memory-- I'm sorry."   
" No-- it's ok!" Kaoru waved her off. " I really had a nice time with you."   
Megumi ignored her comment. "I've been trying to think about how to go about saying this all day long-- so, now I guess it has to be said. I know you care very deeply for Ken-san…"   
" N-Nani? Heh-- of course I don't… He's just my client, I have to look out for him--"   
" You're not fooling anyone!" Megumi looked at her icily. Kaoru felt her determination waver under the woman's stare. " Back to what I was trying to say earlier -- I"   
" Why don't you show me your wedding kimono!" Kaoru hastily tried to change the subject.   
Again, Megumi ignored her. "-- I see how you've been behaving lately… he's been going away so often… And you just sit around and let it happen!"   
" But-- I have no right to interfere with--"   
" No right? Don't give him us so easily… Kaoru-san."   
" What's that supposed to mean? Heh--"   
Megumi looked at her very seriously. " I can tell you're angry at him about something. I wanted to have this talk with you before you talked with him. Don't you dare make Ken-san unhappy… because he loves you very deeply. "   
" No-- he doesn't lo--"   
" HE DOES! Ken-san is not the type of person who would change his mind. You probably think there's another woman. I'm not blind, I KNOW he's been gone lately-- "   
" But-- I SAW THEM together!" Kaoru couldn't believe she was hearing this… and just after she'd decided to put it all behind her.   
" Has he told you yet?"   
" No! He's been hiding it from me?"   
" And do you honestly think Ken-san is that kind of person? Who would hide something that important from you?"   
" …"   
" I bet there's more than meets the eye-- I refuse to believe that Ken-san would hurt you. So when you go to talk to him, don't you dare accuse him of anything. Don't risk your relationship! I'm furious that you would actually lose faith in him…"   
" Lose-- faith?"   
" Yes-- Don't be such a baka girl… Even as an angel you're still as ignorant and immature as you've always been…"   
" M-- Megumi-san…" Kaoru began to feel the anger rising in her. " You have NO idea what I've been going through-- how can you say that!? I… Ok fine-- I LOVE him… but I'm not allowed to interfere with any decisions that he makes!"   
" On who's authority?!"   
" THE ARCHANGELS!"   
" …" Megumi was silent. For once, she couldn't think of anything to say back. She took a step towards the door and opened it. " Gomen… But-- Kaoru-san…'   
Kaoru looked up at her, blinking away tears hastily. "Hai?"   
Megumi thought for a moment, then smiled at her. " Believe in Ken-san… don't jump to conclusions. There's more here then meets the eye-- I'm pretty sure. Thank you for the wonderful day."   
" But--"   
Megumi quickly shut the door in her face. Kaoru stood totally still. She turned around and began walking back towards the dojo. The day had worn her out. Her head swam, and her wings felt heavy and awkward like last night. She sighed heavily   
" I've lost faith in him…" She muttered to herself. " It's true-- I should have faith in Kenshin. But-- What I saw-- and HEARD… there's no denying that!" She clenched her fists, the pretty face of the blond girl drifted through her mind. " I'm gonna find out the truth-- once and for all." She thought of what Megumi had told her. " …Megumi-san was right…it's not like Kenshin at all to behave like this. So why? There is more here than he's letting on--" 

**** 

She arrived back at the dojo to find the entire courtyard streaming with decorations. Paper lanterns, flowers, ribbons... the dojo was sparkling like glass. Yahiko lounged on the porch with a fan.   
" Jeez-- it's so damn hot…" he muttered annoyed. The cloud still hovered over him. He opened one eye as an idea hit him.   
" Busu." He said to Kaoru as she passed by him.   
The cloud instantly began to pour. Yahiko sighed contentedly as the cool rain pelted his face. " This curse has its up-sides…"   
" Hmph!" Kaoru threw him an ugly look, the walked over to Misao.   
" Misao-chan! Where is Kenshin?"   
Misao looked up from her work of trimming some of the bushes. " Oh! I think he's still finishing up on the dojo.   
  
Kaoru walked around the side of the building hastily and found Kenshin clearing away the pile of old wood and debris. The wall was repaired. And looked good as new.   
" Kenshin." Kaoru softly called him to attention.   
" Ah! Kaoru-dono… Konnichiwa." Kenshin said as he walked from the gate and deposited the pile of splintered wood on the ground just outside.   
" Kenshin-- I want to talk to you now." Kaoru followed him outside.   
Kenshin wiped his brow. " Not now Kaoru-dono, I need to finish this up…"   
" Now…" She said sternly. She stood in-between him and the pile he was supposed to clear. Kenshin sighed heavily.   
" Hai-hai… I'm listening."   
Kaoru looked around. " Not right here, where we can get interrupted. Come with me." She took his arm and let him down the street and into the woods which outskirted Tokyo.   
" Kaoru-dono…I don't think we'll be bothered here. We don't need to go this far-- oro!"   
He halted quickly; trying to keep from running into her as she stopped suddenly and then turned to him. They were in a small clearing, the light filtered down through the trees illuminating the forest in an angelic-like light.   
Kaoru turned to him. The look on her face was not one of anger, like this morning… Kenshin couldn't quite make it out-- hurt? Forlorn? Or maybe even sadness?"   
" Kaoru-dono… please tell me what is so important." He felt his own heart quicken as she looked at him. She stood very still. In the light, it was like she was a statue. The beautiful marble statue of an angel of old antiquity. Just looking at her made Kenshin beside himself with awe. Awe of not only beauty, but also power, and majesty.   
Finally, Kaoru spoke. " Kenshin-- I still remember that night, when you told me that you loved me."   
" H-Hai?"   
Kaoru watched him carefully. He seemed completely unaware of the reason she had brought him here. There had to be a reason why-- Kenshin wasn't that good of an actor to try and hide it from her. And he had a terrible poker face.   
" At first, it troubled me…" Her voice shook. " I was scared… And I didn't want to hurt you-- but being with you for these past few months---"   
" --Kaoru-dono…'   
"--- I guess, I got too used to it. To being constantly watched by you, I was spoiled by all that attention. Gomen-ne… and now you've been going off by yourself recently. And I felt rejected. And I felt alone. It felt like you didn't need me, you didn't need the protection of a guardian angel anymore."   
" --But…"   
Kaoru flashed him a look, Kenshin quieted. She sighed and sank onto the grass. Kenshin reluctantly sat next to her.   
" -- And so I went looking for you one night."   
Kenshin's eyes shot open.   
" And-- I found you just last night."   
" Kaoru-dono…I--"   
" With this GIRL!" She wasn't going to let him stop her. She felt her heart burst as she said those words. She couldn't help it. Her mind shattered and she had no walls left. Tears sprung forth in her eyes.   
" I've cried… and cried… I try to understand, but I don't! You went with her last night. And I was so angry… angry that you would hide it from me. I fell asleep in your bed thinking that it was the end. But then Megumi-san told me to have faith in you. That I shouldn't rush at you with accusations. I try and tell myself that I'm being stupid… I'm dead-- you're alive. And you deserve someone living and breathing, with a body that you can touch-- I was jealous! Jealous-- and at the same time devastated because I've realized---"   
She stopped as she felt him gather her into his arms. He hugged her tightly to him. His body felt so warm. Kenshin whispered into her ear.   
" What did you realize?"   
" That-- I'm in love with you…" She said softly.   
The act of telling him sent a tremor of excitement up her spine. Being in his arms was something she'd dreamed of. And it was happening. Forget rule number 3, she wanted to be with him. Was that so bad? Was that so WRONG? She loved him… too deeply to put into words. But being as they were made her feel truly content for the first time in months.   
Kenshin smiled into her hair. He tightened his embrace, feeling her body relax and mold to him. He inhaled the sweet Jasmine scent. Then sat back away from her, caressing her tearstained cheeks with his callused hands.   
" Kaoru-dono… I'm so happy."   
" But--"   
He put his finger to her lips, stopping her. His face became suddenly serious.   
" Don't be scared. Because there is nothing going on between me and Christina-dono… "   
" But-"   
Kenshin shook his head. Kaoru was silent.   
" The truth of the matter is… that I've been working.   
" Working?"   
" Hai-- I took a job as a bodyguard for a short time. Getting paid by the hour. Christina-dono's father is American, her mother was Japanese, and her family is very wealthy in trading with America. Recently-- there have been kidnap attempts on her, probably to hold her for ransom. And her father needed someone who would protect her for the short time she's in Japan."   
" But-- she asked you to go to bed with her!"   
Kenshin blinked back startled. A blush crept across his face" She asked me to spend the night, as in watch over her! She was scared because her father wasn't in the house and someone may try and take her in her sleep. It has happened before. But I certainly did NOTHING with her! I SWEAR!"   
Kaoru's mouth hung open. "But-- she KISSED you!"   
" She probably has a teenage crush on me-- and in America, a kiss on the cheek isn't as heavily weighed as in Japan."   
Kaoru looked at the ground. She'd been completely misled. She was so glad that she hadn't accused him. Megumi had been right.   
" So, are you finished working?"   
" Aa.." he nodded affirmatively.   
" She's gone back to America?"   
" Hai--with her father. He's left his associates in Japan, to take care of business here.   
" Kenshin-- why did you take the job in the first place?"   
Kenshin sighed heavily. " I was hoping to tell you this stuff tomorrow… seeing as it is Tanabata."   
" Tanabata?"   
" Hai-"   
Kaoru's face reddened. She'd completely forgotten, so Sano and Megumi's wedding was on Tanabata…   
" But-- because of the circumstances, I suppose today will have to do. I took the job to buy you this." He pulled a small box from the sleeve of his Gi.   
Kaoru brought her hands to her mouth in surprise. " Kenshin…"   
" I hope that you are able to wear it-- I remember last year, when I gave you one not knowing what it meant… but, this year I wanted to change that. " his face was set in determination, he opened the box and Kaoru gazed down at the ring. A small, perfectly cut crystal was set into the gold band. " It's a small crystal-- all I could afford. But, I want you to wear it."   
Kaoru was totally speechless. Kenshin held up the ring. And, acting on her body's impulses, she brought up her left hand to receive it. Kenshin slid it onto her ring finger. It fit her perfectly. She looked at it and then up into his purple gaze, tears flowed anew down her cheeks.   
" Kenshin…it's so beautiful! Thank you…" She clasped her hands together at her chest, running her fingers over the ring. Kenshin smiled down at her and gathered her up into his arms again.   
" I would ask you to marry me… if you were alive…" he whispered. " I love you."   
" I love you too. I love you so much! And if I was alive, I would say yes." She slid her arms around him and returned his embrace, burying her head in his chest. "   
" But-- I think the term 'soul mate' would still apply. Right?"   
Kaoru laughed into his Gi. "Yes."   
They held each other tightly for a long time. The yellow rays of the sun grew dimmer and dimmer as they fell behind the trees. Kenshin brought his hands up to cup her face. He looked deeply into her eyes; he could see his reflection in the deep pools of blue. Those eyes that always cried tears for him. He would never allow them to cry again. He wiped away the tears with his thumbs.   
" You don't need to cry anymore." He whispered.   
Kaoru's heart leapt in her chest with anticipation as he brought his lips slowly closer to hers. She didn't give any resistance. She closed her eyes as she felt him brush against her lips, hesitate, and then drew her in fully. Holding her in a passionate embrace, he kissed her for real, for the first time.   
He kissed her long, and hard, drinking her lips to the fullest like he'd been longing forever since he'd first met her. And now, she was finally his.   
A gust of wind came up and blew around them in a flurry; sending feathers swirling like dry autumn leaves. Both lovers too preoccupied to notice the feather's peculiar color-- that of a dull, lead Grey. 

** CHAPTER 18- Wedding Celebrations and Unexpected Visitations**   
  
First of all-- I would like to give a great big huge Arigato Gozaimasu to Amy for ALL her great help in tracking down info on Meiji Era weddings!! ::grovels at her feet:: Ok-- THIS one is for Amy! ^_~ And it's EXTRA long too to make up for the fact I'll be gone and unable to write during Christmas break. ^_^;; 

The sun had long set behind the hills. And Kenshin and Kaoru lay together in the cool grass. The night was a velvety black due to the new moon, and they had a clear view of the stars, which shone brightly between the tree branches. But they weren't watching the stars… Kaoru's head rested comfortably on Kenshin's shoulder. His arm wrapped around her protectively. She lay silently, listening to the story that Kenshin had once told her before not too long before her death.   
"… She jumped in front of me, trying to protect me with her tanto…" He whispered into the night. " I didn't sense it until it was too late."   
Kaoru blinked back tears. " Tomoe-san…"   
" I killed her, right there. And at the same time, with that same slash, I killed the man who'd kidnapped her. She died in my arms, with a smile on her face… there was nothing I could do to save her."   
Kaoru closed her eyes and shifted her weight, bringing herself closer to Kenshin's body. Kenshin tightened his grip on her.   
" So--" Kaoru said slowly. " Enishi saw you…"   
" Hai."   
" And, vowed to exact revenge for what you'd done."   
" Hai."   
" And-- that revenge…"   
" Hai-- he killed you."   
Kaoru closed her eyes. Kenshin felt her thin frame shaking and he sat up suddenly. " Kaoru-dono?"   
Kaoru looked up at him. But she wasn't crying… she was angry.   
" He-- he killed me in order to hurt you…"   
Kenshin nodded solemnly.   
" But-- you DIDN'T mean to kill Tomoe-san. She JUMPED in front of you!"   
" He didn't see that."   
" Don't make excuses for him." She clenched her fists. " There's no excuse for what he's done." She began to stand but felt Kenshin's strong arms wrap around her and pull her back.   
" Kaoru-dono. What are you thinking?"   
She resisted his hold. " Let go of me. I'm going to find him!"   
" Don't-- if he knows that I'm still alive and… happy-- he will not be satisfied with his jinchuu."   
" You're going to let him get AWAY with this?"   
"…" Kenshin let go of her and sat back. " I don't want to make any more trouble for anyone."   
" Kenshin…"   
He shook his head. " I thought that I'd failed you-- I thought that everything I'd been working for over these past 10 years has been for nothing. But when you came back to me…" He smiled as he traced along her cheek with his fingers. " … When you came back to me, I wanted to live again. Please, leave Enishi alone-- he's been through enough pain… if thinking he destroyed my life makes him happy- let's continue to let him think that. And he'll be happy."   
" Kenshin…"   
" I don't want to bring any more danger to those that I love. All my life I've been asking for forgiveness. Asking for forgiveness for all the crimes that I've committed. And you gave it to me… of all people to give it to me…it was you. That's all that matters to me. I can be happy, and content with your forgiveness. With it, you made me decide to put behind my bloody past."   
" Kenshin…"   
He put a finger to her lips, silencing her protest and continued. " You made me see the importance in myself… you brought back that shining light in my life that had been burned out ever since that winter day ten years ago…Kaoru-dono, you're the most important person in my life."   
Kaoru sat in awe. He brought his arms around her and hugged her to him tightly. She returned his embrace.   
" Kenshin." She snuggled into him. " Aishiteru."   
" Aishiteru, Kaoru."   
Kaoru's heart skipped a beat. No honorific… her embrace tightened. She wanted to stay like they were forever. She loved him so much. She was breaking the rules-- but right now… she would brave anything to be with him like she was right now… even Hell.   
" We've been out here for a long time." Kenshin finally said. " Shall we return to he dojo? There's going to be a lot happening tomorrow."   
Kaoru wordlessly nodded as they rose and walked hand in hand towards the dojo.   
" Can you see alright?" Kenshin asked her.   
" I can see fine." She said with a smile. " And you?"   
" Daijobu." He said, then promptly tripped over a root and fell face flat on the ground. " Orooo…"   
" Haha! Liar." Kaoru joked as she helped him up. " Now you've got leaves in your hair…" She reached up to pick some out, peering at him closely to see in the darkness. Kenshin took no time to steal a kiss from her lips when her face was so close to his. Kaoru blinked startled for a moment, his smile was so gentle, and his eyes looked at her with such love. She smiled as she took him by the hand again. " Sneaky too." She grinned playfully.   
" Oro?"   
" I'm leading this time-- so watch your step!" 

They walked a little ways and Kenshin, even by only holding her hand, could tell her body was shaking.   
" Kaoru? Are you ok?"   
" Hai. I'm fine-- just tired."   
" Are you sure? You're shaking."   
" I'll be fine!" She said it with more emphasis to quickly make Kenshin shut up. It worked for a little bit, then he noticed she was dragging her feet.   
" Kaoru … shall I carry you? You're really tired."   
" I'm FINE--" As she said this, her mind went spinning. She felt herself falling.   
" KAORU!" Kenshin caught her before she hit the ground. " Kaoru! Are you ok?"   
Kaoru shook her head. " Eh?" She felt herself being hoisted up into his arms. "I'm sorry-- maybe I worked myself too hard today." She said drowsily.   
" Are you sure? Can I take you to see Megumi-dono?" He looked down at her nervously. Kaoru shook her head stubbornly, which only made the spinning worse.   
" No-- are you kidding? It's Megumi-san's wedding tomorrow! She needs to get her sleep tonight of all nights."   
" But--"   
Kaoru wrapped her arms around him and planted a kiss on his cheek. " I'm fine. Really." 

" A--Aaa…"   
From the sound of his voice, he wasn't convinced. But he apparently agreed with her that waking up Megumi was not a good idea, considering what day it was tomorrow. 

****   
Kaoru stood with Kenshin in the forest as she had the night before. The bright moon illuminated both of them. Kenshin held up the ring that he'd bought for her.   
" Marry me, Kaoru."   
Kaoru smiled and held out her finger. " I will."   
He slipped the ring on. But a sudden burning pain engulfed the finger it went on. It was as if the ring was a branding iron. She screamed and tried to wrench the ring off her finger. Kenshin fell back in shock.   
" Kaoru-dono, what's wrong?! Kaoru-dono… you're wings!"   
Kaoru looked over her shoulder, even in the pale moonlight you could see that they were pitch black. Dark feathers whirled around her, caught in the wind currents.   
" K-Kenshin…." She looked back at him in horror and then the ground below her suddenly opened. She was falling. She tried to fly but her wings just added to the weight and made her fall faster.   
" KENSHIN!!!!!!"   
  
Kaoru awoke with a start. She sat up in her bed quickly and looked around her; she was in the dojo. Misao was fast asleep in her own futon at the far side of the room, unaware of Kaoru's sudden and violent awakening. Kaoru lay back down nervously; she wondered how she'd got there.   
" I must have fallen asleep in his arms…" She quickly looked at her ring finger. The ring was there… but it didn't burn at all. Then she checked her wings. She was alarmed to see more feathers littering her bed. Her wings were white-- but the loose feathers weren't. Kaoru felt a scream rising in her throat as she examined the feathers.   
" No-- it's just the darkness!" She mumbled to herself. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran outside. But there was no moon to shed any light. She dropped the feather, panic grabbing her. The darkness… so much darkness…   
" K-Kenshin…" She mumbled as she backed away from the courtyard. The darkness was closing in on her. She hugged herself and sank to her knees in the doorway. Suddenly feeling incredibly vulnerable.   
" Kaoru?!"   
Her eyes shot open as she heard Kenshin's voice. It was so sweet without the -dono added. She looked up at him with tear streaked cheeks.   
" I heard the door opening and someone crying. Are you ok!?"   
"Kenshin!" She launched herself at him.   
" Oro?! Kaoru what's wrong?"   
She clutched at his nighttime Kimono violently, and cried.   
" I'm scared-- Kenshin…"   
Kenshin quickly kneeled and put his arms around her.   
" What happened? Are you ok?"   
Kaoru didn't answer him; she just shook her head and cried harder. " I'm scared-- it's so dark!"   
" Shhh…" He rocked her gently as if she was a baby.   
" It's so dark…" she muttered over and over until the rocking motioned calmed her shaken nerves. She felt safe in his arms. The darkness couldn't get to her when she was with him.   
" Don't leave me again--" she whispered.   
" I won't. I'm right here."   
" I don't want to be apart from you…" She knew that she couldn't bear not being in his arms right now. Her nightmare still lingered in her thoughts. " Let me sleep with you tonight."   
Kenshin didn't say a word; he gathered her up in his arms and brought her into his room. He set her on the futon and slid into bed next to her, covering both of them with the thin summer blanket. Kaoru snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating. It was a little fast. She smiled to herself as she could tell that he was nervous.   
Soon, the beat slowed to normal and she felt her eyelids drooping. The visions of her nightmare left her in his protective presence. There was nothing to fear with him there. Everything would be ok. He was all she needed. She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take her again. 

***   
The next morning Kaoru and Kenshin both awoke to the sound of loud footsteps outside the door. It was violently yanked open with a bang by Sano. He marched in and leaned over Kenshin.   
" KENSHIN! I come here hoping to see EVERYTHING ready for the ceremony and the party-- and the yard is STILL filled with debris!"   
" Oro…" Kenshin blinked startled, momentarily blinded by the light that streamed into the door. Kaoru looked up from her head's resting place on his chest annoyed. She realized that Sano had no idea she was sleeping with Kenshin.   
" S-Sano…" Kenshin's face reddened as he remembered WHO was sleeping next to him. Kaoru felt his grip around her waist tighten with embarrassment. " Oro… I will right away Sano-- sessha…"   
" So THERE'S the lazy--" Yahiko walked up to the door and froze, his eyes popped almost from his sockets as he saw Kaoru lying there, her white Kimono practically falling off as she was draped over Kenshin in such a passionate way.   
" What's wrong? Oi?" Sano looked at the dumbstruck boy and curiously walked over to him. " Yahiko?" He passed his hands over Yahiko's eyes several times but Yahiko didn't flinch.   
Kenshin's face was bright and red as a cherry. " Ano-- Sano…"   
" Nani?"   
" K-K-Kaoru…is…" Yahiko pointed nervously. Kaoru noticed that he was embarrassed. She suddenly felt incredibly bold and mischievous. She snickered at him and ran her hands over Kenshin's chest, then followed by rubbing herself up against him seductively, exposing even MORE skin.   
" ORO?!"   
Yahiko's eyes popped even more, " Sh-She's…and…K-K-K--Ken…Sh-sh-shin…is…" For some reason, he was having a very difficult time speaking.   
Sano blinked and took a better look. Sure enough-- there was a second 'bulge' in the sheets next to Kenshin, as if something or-- someONE was lying next to him. He quickly covered the boy's eyes.   
" Oh wow-- I'm sorry Jo-chan!! Ummm… I didn't know-- I had NO idea… umm…" He swallowed hard and looked away, even though he couldn't see her. " Are you decent? I'm sorry-- ummm…oh gods…"   
Kaoru snickered. " No Sano-- I'm completely naked."   
" ORO?!"   
" Kenshin is too-- under the covers…"   
" ORO?!"   
" GOMEN!" Sano backed away out of the doorway with Yahiko, bumping into the frame in the process. " Oh! Sorry-- Umm-- I'll… just go… now--"   
" GRRR-- GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME SANOSUKE!" Yahiko struggled but it was in vain. " SHE'S LYING! SHE'S--"   
" YAHIKO!" Kaoru said quickly. " I've finally decided what you can do for me to get rid of the cloud."   
Yahiko stopped his struggle and allowed Sano to keep his hands to his eyes. "What?"   
" You can go and clean up the rest of the debris."   
" NANI?! BUT--"   
" Come on Yahiko-- DON'T piss Jo-chan off…" Sano quickly shut the door with a hasty bow. " Gomen- Jo-chan…. Don't curse me or anything… please!" They could hear their arguing slowly fade as they walked away. Kaoru rolled over laughing hysterically.   
" Ha ha! I TOTALLY embarrassed Sanosuke! Ha!"   
" Kaoru…"   
She wiped a tear from her eye and looked up at him. " Yes?"   
Kenshin kissed her on the forehead. " Ohayou."   
**** 

Kaoru had managed to get Kenshin out of his chores, but there were still things to be done for the wedding, which was to take place at noon. Yahiko and Sano had cleared all the debris in record time. Sano sat stiffly with Kenshin on the steps of the dojo. It was an hour before Megumi would arrive with Kaoru and her other bride's maids to start the ceremony.   
" Kenshin… do you think I should wear the headband, or take it off? What do you think?"   
" Oro? You look fine with it on."   
" And what about this Jacket-- do you think it looks weird on me? And I don't feel right without the bandages--and…'   
" Sano--"   
" Yeah?"   
" Calm down."   
Sano ran a nervous hand through his hair. " Damn it-- Kenshin… I'm trying to be cool about this-- but… but…ARGH! I can't help it… I NEVER thought about marriage until now…"   
" Just know that if you chicken out-- Megumi-dono will never forgive you."   
Sano gave him a dirty look. " I WON'T chicken out--"   
Kenshin folded his arms. " Hai hai… just wait-- you'll see when you two exchange the cup…"   
"…"   
" I almost fainted dead away at my wedding." Kenshin laughed at the memory.   
Sano grew a few shades paler.   
" All you have to do-- is think about how much pain you'll receive if you chicken out, that will keep you standing."   
" OHAYOUUU!! BRING OUT THE SAKE! WE'RE HERE!"   
They both turned to hear a familiar genki voice from the side of the dojo. Kenshin jumped up and ran to the entrance to see Okina, along with the four other Oniwa Banshuu looking around, hot and tired and laden with packages and presents.   
"O-Okina-dono!!" Kenshin said amazed. " What are you doing in Tokyo!?"   
" Ah!" Okina looked around. " There's no party?"   
" It doesn't start until noon." Sano said completely dumb struck." What are you doing here?"   
" We came to greet the happy newlyweds of course! Here- this is for you!" He promptly dumped several packages into Sano's hands. " Now, where's the sake??"   
" Oro-- Tae-dono isn't here yet… Yahiko is helping her bring all the food here after the ceremony." Kenshin said.   
" How did you know I was marrying Megumi today?" Sano peeked over the giant pile of presents utterly confused.   
" My pretty Misao-chan told me! We left for here as SOON as we heard the news!" Okina gave an overly genki cackle that sent a shiver up both Kenshin and Sanosuke's spines.   
" Oro-- well, you all must be hot and ready for a bath. I'll go prepare one right away. Okon-dono, Omasu-dono, I suppose you can stay in Kaoru-dono's room with Misao-dono."   
" Domo." Okon and Omasu bowed together; they left a flustered Sano with the cackling Okina and the other two men and began to walk towards the building quietly. Finally, Omasu's voice broke the silence. " Ano…"   
" Oro?" Kenshin looked back at them.   
Omasu looked at Okon nervously, then back at Kenshin. " Himura-san… I'm sorry… about Kaoru-chan…"   
Kenshin froze, that was right…they had no idea of Kaoru's presence there. And no idea of how happy he was at that moment. It occurred to him that Tae-dono, Tsubame-dono, Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan, and Genzai-sensei had no idea as well… he had to pretend. He smiled back at them and continued walking.   
" Thank you."   
" Himura-san. We're happy to hear that you're ok now-- but if you ever need a person to talk too… well--"Okon smiled at him " You know that we're here for you."   
" H-Hai… I'll remember." 

***   
Megumi arrived at the appointed time with her bridal party, consisting of Kaoru (unseen to all but the original six), Misao, Ayame-chan, and Suzume chan.   
" Wai! Wai!" Ayame and Suzume-chan danced around in their pretty new Kimono's.   
" Now now-- calm down." Genzai laughed as the two little girls ran over and clamped onto Kenshin.   
" Ken-ni! Is it true Megumi-oneesan is getting married?!" Ayame asked.   
" Will she have lots of babies?" Suzume asked him.   
" Ha ha… yes, she's getting married-- and yes, Megumi-dono will have a baby." Kenshin smiled down at the two girls.   
" Himura." Misao looked around. " Where's Yahiko?"   
" Ohh- Yahiko should be arriving any minute with Tae-dono and Tsubame-chan. They're bringing all the food for the party afterwards."   
" Ahh--"   
A chillingly familiar voice piped up behind her, making her jump. " MISAO-CHAN!!"   
Misao hardly had to time to whirl around to make sure she wasn't hearing things when she felt herself get scooped up into Okina's arms.   
" ACK! J-J-JIIYA!? What are YOU doing-- Erk… here…" She gasped for breath at his tight embrace.   
" Why-- To join in the festivities of course! HEE HEE HEE…" He went into another fit of cackling. Kenshin exchanged tired looks with Sano.   
Aoshi stood away from the group, he watched Misao's happy (but painful) reunion with Okina. Omasu and Okon and the other two Oniwa Banshuu joined in the greeting. Sano walked over to Aoshi and slapped him on the back with a grin.   
" Aren't you going to join in the group hug?" He asked him.   
" …" Aoshi gave him one of those 'touch me again and die' looks. Then put his hands in his pockets and walked over to the group.   
" Aoshi!" Okina's face brightened as he let Misao go. She wavered a little bit and Omasu caught her before she fell over from lack of oxygen.   
" Okashira." Aoshi said in acknowledgement. Even though Misao was technically the new leader of the Oniwa Banshuu, Aoshi still felt the need to address Okina by his former name.   
" I hope you've been taking care of my pretty Misao-chan." He looked at Aoshi carefully. " She's a little thinner then when she left…"   
" Well, she's been through some rough times."   
Okina nodded in understanding," True true… well, this is no time to be melancholy… it's time for a PARTY!"   
" Sorry we're late!" Yahiko's voice carried over to the group as he marched into the dojo with several trays of food piled high, followed by Tsubame and Tae who were similarly laden with goodies.   
" Ok-- where do I put this? My arms are tired!" The pile of food trays and boxes that were stacked up to above his head muffled Yahiko's voice.   
" You certainly have a feast here." Tae commented.   
" Oro… let me help you with that Tae-dono." Kenshin managed to pry the two little girls off of his Gi and took half of Tae's burden.   
" I'll help you with that Tsubame-chan." Sano walked over to the little girl who was visibly buckling under all the weight that she was carrying.   
" P-Please do… Sanosuke-san." Her small voice was strained. He easily lifted the food and she quickly went and sat on the porch with a sigh of relief.   
Sano, Kenshin, Tae, and Yahiko all sorted the food out on the low table in the dining room and went back outside where the rest of the gathering was.   
Megumi, up to this time had hung back from the group next to Kaoru.   
" Are you nervous, Megumi-san?" Kaoru asked her.   
Megumi was fidgeting with her sleeve, apparently lost in another world.   
" Megumi-san?"   
" Oh! Heh-- nervous? Oh no…" She vigorously shook her head to emphasize but Kaoru folded her arms and snickered.   
" Megumi-san, you always fidget with your sleeves when you're nervous."   
Megumi noticed this and quickly put her hands behind her back. She sighed heavily. " How can I not be nervous? Ohh-- I've wanted this for a long long time, but now that it's finally happening, It's just unbelievable."   
Kaoru said nothing, but nodded her head in agreement. She looked over at Kenshin who was busily setting up the food for the party after the ceremony.   
" It would be wonderful if Kenshin and I…" she thought to herself, then put her hands to her cheeks and blushed. " If we could have a wedding ceremony like this-- we would throw such a great party afterwards… all the neighbors would join in… and then that night we would…" She laughed out loud, blushing even deeper.   
Megumi looked at her with a sweatdrop. " What are you thinking?"   
" Eh?!" Kaoru broke out of her daydream and looked up at Megumi surprised. Megumi gave her a catty smile.   
" Oh! N-Nothing…" Kaoru stammered.   
" Hmmm…sure…" She snickered and began to walk over towards Sano. Kaoru stamped her foot angrily.   
" What's THAT supposed to mean!? Mou!" She stalked over towards the rest of the group.   
She walked over next to Misao and the group instantly quieted. Megumi stood next to Sanosuke under some of the Cherry blossom trees, all decorated with lanterns and streamers. It appeared the ceremony was going to begin.   
The ceremony wasn't very long; the last part was always the best to watch. Kenshin acted as "go-between " and presented the engaged couple with the three meoto sakazuki cups filled with Sake. Megumi and Sano each took three sips from the three cups. A cheer from the crowd erupted at the end of this ceremony and the partying began. 

****   
" KENSHIN! GET OVER HERE AND DRINK WITH ME!" Sano bellowed.   
" ORO?!"   
" Ken-nii! Play with us!!"   
" ORO?!"   
" Himura!!!!" Misao called to him. " THERE'S NO MORE UNAGI!"   
" ORO?!"   
Kenshin ran from one end of the dojo to the other several times. Kaoru giggled as she watched him from her seat on the porch of the dojo.   
The neighbors all heard the partying and invited themselves over to share in the festivities, bringing food and more sake. By mid-day the party was in full swing.   
" Oi.. Kenshin…" Sano slapped his friend on the back hard, making Kenshin almost take a face dive.   
" Oro, H-Hai Sano?"   
" I know I'm supposed to give you a bunch of money and food-- for being go-between and all… but… seeing as I lost all the money I'd been working for gambling, can you just put it on my tab? What do you say?"   
" Heh heh-- " Kenshin laughed nervously as Sano swayed a little bit on his feet and put up his hands. " No problem Sano…"   
" THAT'S my best buddy!" He slapped him across the back again, this time Kenshin did fall flat on his face.   
" ORO!"   
Kaoru looked at Sano discussed. " If you EVER want to see me Sano, you'd better stop drinking and gambling! That's what death said!"   
" Who'd want to see you any ways?" Sano muttered, this followed by a flash of lightning and a black cloud suddenly loomed over his head.   
" SOBER UP!" Kaoru screeched as the cloud began to torrent down. The partygoers all awed at the sight, thinking it was some kind of trick. Sano tried to run away from the cloud but it followed him wherever he went.   
" JO-CHAN! SORRY!!! SORRY!! I TAKE IT BACK!" 

Meanwhile, across the yard…   
" Tsubameee…" Yahiko slurred. He grinned at her drunkenly. Tsubame blinked back startled.   
" Ohh-- hai? Yahiko-kun?"   
" Did you know that-- ACK!" He looked up as someone had grabbed him by the ear and was leading him away from Tsubame. It was Megumi. She'd changed from her wedding Kimono into a light blue Kimono with white and yellow cranes. Her Obi was an expensive dark blue with a flower pattern embroidered in white.   
" Oi! Megumi-san!! LET GO OF ME!! #%@$%&!" He went into a torrent of some of Sano's more colorful vocabulary.   
" Don't be vulgar, I'm saving you from future embarrassment." Megumi said hotly. "Don't talk to girls you like when you're drunk."   
" WHAT!? I 'AIN'T DRUNK!" He bellowed.   
  
Aoshi stood away from the group. He was probably the only one, besides Megumi, and the two children (and Kaoru of course) that hadn't touched any sake. He watched Misao from the distance out of the corner of his eye as she sat in the shade of the tree with Okon and chatted, apparently about all the adventures that she'd shared with the Kenshin-Gumi since Kaoru's death. Omasu snuck up behind Aoshi and whispered in his ear.   
" Doesn't Misao look beautiful in her Kimono?"   
" … " Aoshi said nothing for a long time, then finally opened his mouth as if to reply when Jiiya tackled Misao and they started to wrestle.   
" Oh my…" Omasu said as they watched the two rolling around in the dust. Misao biting on his leg one moment and he pulling her braid the next. " Heh-- I guess Misao-chan's a tomboy at heart…" She giggled. Aoshi still said nothing. 

A few more hours passed. Kenshin finally got a free moment to take a rest; he sat with his back against a tree and sighed. Kaoru walked over and sat next to him.   
" Everyone's having so much fun!" She commented with a happy sigh.   
" Yeah… it's quite a party."   
They were both silent. Finally, Kenshin spoke.   
" Kaoru?"   
" Hai?"   
" Umm-- how do you feel today?"   
" Oh-- ok, I guess… I still feel weak like last night." She passed hand over her forehead. " But I can't let it bother me now."   
" So, you still feel sick?"   
" Well--" She glanced at her wings nervously, a stray feather floated down and she picked it up, it was dark Grey. " I just don't know what's going on-- but…" She bit her lip. " Maybe this is my punishment for breaking the rules…" She thought to herself.   
" Kaoru-dono, what's wrong with your feathers?" Kenshin sat up alarmed.   
" Oh-- it's… nothing…" She hid the feather behind her back and smiled at him nervously. Kenshin looked at her crossly.   
" Promise me that you'll talk to Megumi-dono after the party."   
" But--" She was about to protest. What could Megumi do for her? She was an angel; Megumi certainly couldn't examine her.   
" Kaoru… promise me."   
" Oh ok… I promise." At this point she would do anything to silence him. If she told Kenshin about rule number three now; then he would distance himself from her… he wouldn't want her to get into trouble. But, she didn't want to be apart from him. That was something that she wouldn't be able to take. She quickly changed the subject. "Don't you wish we could have a party like this?"   
" …Yeah."   
" HIMURA-SAN!"   
Kaoru jumped back as Tae practically walked through her and kneeled next to Kenshin.   
" Oro?"   
Tae squinted down at him determined. " Himura-san… what are you doing sitting down all by yourself?"   
" Oro? Well-- I was taking a break."   
" You looked DEPRESSED to me!" She made a fist.   
" Me? Oh--" He gave her a weak smile and held up both hands. " I'm not depressed, really."   
" Himura-san, you listen to me…" She grabbed him by the Gi and shook him. " Even if Kaoru-san isn't around anymore… I don't want to see you depressed! You have Yahiko to watch over now! So don't go wandering around anymore!"   
" Oro?! Tae-dono…sessha…"   
  
Kaoru smiled and walked away from Kenshin who was desperately trying to appease a very self righteous Tae who had had a little bit too much to drink. She was apparently dumping all her worries onto him. Tae's voice slowly faded as she walked farther away.   
" And you NEVER visit the restaurant anymore! If it's money that you're worried about it's ok-- I'll let you eat for free considering the circumstances. And do you realize…"   
" Poor Kenshin, maybe I should show myself to Tae… I didn't know she was so concerned about him. It would certainly make her happier. Tsubame-chan too." Kaoru thought. She absent-mindedly walked through the crowd. A cry interrupted her thoughts and Kaoru whirled around. It had come from the main dojo entrance. She hurried over to see a tall man with a sword slung over his shoulder. He had lifted a young child off the ground with one hand and shook him. The child cried.   
" What's going on here!?" The stranger demanded.   
" W-Wedding… party!" The child cried.   
" Oi-- What are you doing to my son?!" One of the neighbors cried. A man rushed forth but stopped at the look the tall stranger gave him.   
" Tell me..." The stranger eyed the child's father. " Who's wedding…"   
Kaoru gasped. She'd SEEN him before somewhere, it was like deja-vu. He peered at the father over small round glasses. His hair was a brilliant white and it stuck up in all different directions.   
" Answer me…And I'll put the boy down." He said coolly.   
" It's Sagara Sanosuke's and Takani Megumi's wedding sir." He said hastily.   
The stranger gave no reaction; he slowly lowered the crying child to the ground. The child's mother grabbed the boy up and dashed out of the dojo.   
" Oi! What's going on here!?" Sano cried as he pushed his way towards the front of the crowd. The cloud gone from his head but he was still a little waterlogged.   
" Sanosuke-san…" Misao said nervously, she pushed her way towards him. "This guy with the glasses and the blue cape was demanding who was being married here today."   
" Nani?" Sano turned towards the dojo entrance. It was easy for him to see over all the heads of the crowd. He froze at the sight of the swordsman. " Masaka…"   
" Sanosuke? Do you know him?!"   
Sano didn't answer, he just pushed past her, he bellowed out angrily.   
" ENISHI!"   
" That's ENISHI?!" Misao cried. She quickly followed after him.   
Sano pushed his way through the crowd until he was standing face to face with the tall gangster. Enishi eyed Sano with a wide grin set across his face.   
" What do you want here?"   
Enishi pushed his glasses higher up on the ridge of his nose. " What's wrong with coming here? I've only come to join in the celebration."   
" What are you REALLY here for?"   
" Well-- to be honest with you I'm a little concerned, because I got a disturbing report from one of my associates."   
" You mean one of your henchmen."   
" Whatever you choose to call them."   
" So…"   
" Battousai is living here again… is that correct? I would like to see him."   
Sano's face was hard set. He clenched his fists. " Kenshin's not here. I'll have to ask you to leave."   
" Maybe you didn't hear me correctly the first time… I said--" And he drew forth something that struggled from within the folds of his cape. " WHERE IS THE BATTOUSAI!?!"   
Sano recoiled at the sight of the struggling person that Enishi held in his tight grip…   
" Tsubame-chan…"   
" Now that I have your full attention." Enishi gave a maniacal grin and put a knife to Tsubame-chan's throat. " You'll tell me what I want to know." 

**CHAPTER 19- A Battle for Nee-san**. 

Tsubame gave a small whimper as she could felt the cold steel of the knife press against her throat.   
" TSUBAME!" Yahiko grabbed his shinnai and in a fit of rage charged Enishi. "LET HER GO!"   
Enishi easily sidestepped Yahiko's advance and the boy crashed to the ground.   
" Yahiko-kun…" Tsubame's voice squeaked with terror, " Don't-- he'll kill you, like he killed Kaoru-san!"   
Yahiko stood up and looked over his shoulder at Enishi. " Let Tsubame go Enishi-- I'll fight you!" He held his shinnai in a ready stance. " I'll avenge Kaoru's death!"   
" Perhaps you weren't listening to me earlier…" Enishi pressed the flat of the knife closer to Tsubame's throat, she whimpered again. " I want the Battousai."   
" I'm here Enishi."   
The crowd parted to let Kenshin pass through. His eyes were dark and narrowed. That gaze sent a shiver down Sano's spine.   
" Ahh--- So what I heard was true…" Enishi chuckled and set Tsubame down harmlessly.   
" Yahiko-kun!" Tsubame turned and ran into Yahiko's arms. He instantly dropped his Shinnai to hug her tightly.   
" Is Tsubame-dono all right?" Kenshin asked Yahiko without shifting his eyes from Enishi.   
" Yeah." Yahiko answered for the girl, who was already sobbing into his Gi.   
" Take her out of here. Go somewhere safe. Sano, get everyone out of here." Kenshin fingered his Sakaba.   
Sano threw up his arms and bellowed. " EVERYONE OUT! USE THE BACK DOOR--"   
Enishi and Kenshin stood face to face. Enishi grinned while Kenshin scowled. The party dissipated around them until Sano, Megumi, Misao, Aoshi, and Kaoru remained. Yahiko had taken Tsubame out as Kenshin had ordered.   
" What should we do." Misao whispered to Sano. " Should we stop them?"   
" No way-- Enishi's here for blood." Sano responded.   
" But-- Ken-san is still in no condition too--" She was promptly cut off by Aoshi.   
" --Battousai wants atonement for Kamiya Kaoru's death… I can plainly see it in his eyes."   
" No!" Kaoru protested.   
All turned to Kaoru surprised. Kaoru shook her head.   
" No--" She repeated again, "That's NOT what Kenshin told me!"   
" You don't WANT him to avenge your death?!" Sano said incredulously.   
" I don't want him to get KILLED!"   
" You don't have much faith in Ken-san."   
" That's NOT it… It's just that-- that…" Kaoru bit her lip, she was sick of the fighting. Nothing but death came from fighting. Last time it was her own death-- who would it be this time? The group watched from a distance as Kenshin drew his sword. Enishi still hadn't bothered to take his out of the bag slung over his shoulder.   
" Battousai, you amaze me." Enishi said slowly. His maniacal grin was replaced by a malicious scowl. " How is it-- that you are still alive? I destroyed your life… you must not have loved her if you were able to recover so quickly. I must say I'm terribly disappointed in you."   
" Shut up Enishi." Kenshin warned. " You have no idea how much I loved her."   
" But you see…" Enishi swung the sword from his shoulder and unwrapped it. He held it up so the edge glinted in the sunlight. " … If you recover like that-- it means my Jinchuu isn't quite complete yet. Let me see…" He ran his gaze over the watching group and pointed his sword at Megumi. " How about that one? The doctor? Would you be sad to see a sword stuck through her heart?"   
" KISAMA!" Sano bellowed, stepping in front of Megumi. " TOUCH HER AND I'LL BREAK YOUR FACE!"   
Enishi was unruffled by this. He chuckled and then turned back to Kenshin, who's gaze was a little darker.   
" So… what do you say?" Enishi gave an innocent shrug. " Would TWO deaths do it for you?"   
" Enishi… You picked this fight, and I'll give it to you. I will not allow you to hurt any more innocent people."   
" I think you're missing the point, Battousai." Enishi crouched low, his sword raised over his head pointing towards him in a deadly arc.   
  
Kaoru saw the dangerous gleam in Kenshin's eyes, the more Enishi taunted him, the angrier he was becoming. A deadly calm had settled around them. She stepped forward, calling out nervously to Kenshin. Scared he would revert to the Hitokiri.   
" Kenshin…"   
He twitched slightly, sensing that she was right next to him. " Don't worry Kaoru, I'm fine, but I need to do this."   
Enishi paused his attack and relaxed, he threw his head back and laughed.   
" What's so funny!" Kenshin yelled at him.   
" Oh-- Oh of course! It makes sense now-- did you hear him too Nee-san? Yes-- that's what I thought…" Enishi eyed Kenshin. " He's talking to the Kamiya girl…"   
Kaoru gasped, Kenshin stiffened.   
" I see it's true… so she's with you is she? Just like nee-san is with me? Nee-san always pulled me through the difficult times with her smile. Does your girl smile for you too Battousai? Is that how you survived the hard times? I wasn't expecting that… not at all--" He chuckled. "Well-- we can't have that…"   
" Yeah-- So Kaoru-dono smiles for me…" Kenshin frowned. " And yes, she's who pulled me through this."   
Enishi glared at him. " As I said--"   
" And you know what…" A mischievous glint was in Kenshin's eye now-- Kaoru wondered what he was up to.   
" What?"   
" Kaoru-dono hates you…"   
Enishi's blinked confused. Kenshin continued.   
" She hates you because YOU killed her."   
Enishi shook his head. " The replacement for my sister HAD to die!"   
" She's talking to me now--- " Kenshin pressed on. He pointed his sword straight at him, allowing the yellow light of the Battousai to illuminate his eyes. His voice rose in a fury. " She wants HER JINCHUU!"   
" KENSHIN WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" Kaoru cried.   
Kenshin ignored her; Enishi took a step back. " NO-- No… that's-- NO!!"   
" It's true-- you killed Kaoru-dono…" His eyes flickered the fires of insanity. " I'll serve my own JINCHUU!"   
Enishi shook his head. " BASTARD! YOU'RE LYING! SHE'S NOT REALLY THERE!"   
The two flew towards each other in a flash; metal clashed and dust rose in a swirling cloud. Kaoru collapsed to the ground, watching helplessly.   
" Kenshin was smart in that…" she could hear Sano's comment to the watching group. " He got Enishi so rattled up-- just look!"   
The dust cleared, Enishi lay sprawled on the ground, a line of blood ran down from his forehead. He got up slowly, using his sword as a crutch.   
" Nee-san… why aren't you helping me?" Enishi whimpered. " That girl-- I HAD TO DO IT! I had to avenge you! NEE-SAN!"   
" So-- nee-san isn't smiling for you now? Is that it?" Kenshin's sleeve was ripped, with a little blood. " Maybe she agrees with Kaoru-dono." The yellow light from his eyes had died back down to purple.   
" NO! NEE-SAN WANTED IT!" And Enishi charged him again.   
  
And the battle raged. Enishi was getting driven into the ground by Kenshin's sword. But his endurance made him rise blow after blow until his face was covered with blood. Kenshin had a few cuts. The worst being a blow from behind that left a dark trail of blood running down his back.   
" Kenshin!" Kaoru saw this and paled. How long would this go on? Until one died? No-- Kenshin would not kill Enishi… but Enishi would not allow himself to lie in the dust. If he was going to fall-- he was going to die when he did it…that meant--   
" I have to stop this… but-- I CAN'T… How can I make them stop?" Then she remembered what Enishi had said…   
  
" Nee-san wanted it…" 

" Of COURSE! Tomoe-san!!!" Kaoru retreated from the fight. " KENSHIN! HANG IN THERE!" She raised her wings and lifted into the air. Black feathers left a trail as she ascended.   
Kenshin didn't bat an eyelash, he continued the battle.   
" HITEN MITSURUGU RYU-- DO RYU SEN!"   
" KYAAAA!!" Enishi smashed into a wall. Debris was flying everywhere.   
  
Kaoru clenched her fists, sweat formed on her brow as she flew up higher and higher.   
" I can do it--" She told herself. " Just-- a little further." Her wings ached, her whole body ached, but if she stopped she would fall like a rock. She couldn't afford to stop. " Tomoe-san will stop this! Once and for all!" 

Kaoru collapsed on the cloudy ground and instantly found herself sinking. She had to keep her wings moving to keep from falling through. She found Tomoe san under the plum tree; she was strumming lazily at a harp.   
" Tomoe-san!"   
" Kaoru-san, what happened to y our wings?!" Tomoe put the harp aside and stood to greet her. Kaoru grabbed her arm.   
" No time to talk--- you have to come with me!"   
" W-Where?" Tomoe allowed Kaoru to pull her out from under the shade of the tree.   
" To earth! Kenshin is fighting Enishi-- you're brother who killed me! You have to help me! You HAVE to stop them!"   
" Nani? What? I don't understand…slow down there---" She laughed. " Help you? How can I do that?"   
Kaoru bit her lip… this was not going to be as easy as she'd hoped, Tomoe didn't remember her brother.   
" Tomoe-san," she took a deep breath. " Your brother really loved you, and when Kenshin killed you he went insane and as his revenge he killed me-- and he thinks that you're always with him and that YOU wanted him to kill me-- you have to convince him that what he's doing is WRONG!"   
" Woah-- slow down Kaoru-san… He thinks I told him to KILL you? I've been up here!"   
" I KNOW! He's crazy! And he needs professional help!" Kaoru continued to pull her upwards, her wings straining. " Please-- come with me."   
" I would-- but I'm not allowed to go to earth, Only Guardian Angels can do that. I can only watch what's going on-- I can't interfere."   
But-- you CAN on my authority! I'm a Guardian Angel!"   
" No-- I can't Kaoru-san. I don't want you to get into trouble-- that only way I could go would be under the authority of an incarnation, and they'd have to clear it with God or the Archangel first."   
Kaoru's wings cramped and froze… She crashed to the ground. Tomoe looked down at her in shock.   
" Kaoru-san! What's happened to you!"   
" Please…" Kaoru's tears came unbidden. She slowly began to sink down towards earth. " I love Kenshin… I don't want him to die-- and I don't want him to kill… I just want peace for him. Please… "   
" Kaoru-san… I… " Tomoe grabbed her arms and pulled her up again, keeping her from sinking. " I…"   
Kaoru looked up at Tomoe through her tears. Tomoe was suddenly awash with guilt.   
" In life you started this…" Kaoru whispered to her. " In death-- I want you to finish this." 

**** 

Kaoru had been gone only about 20 minutes. But it was more than enough time to make the two men barely standing, blood ran down their faces and they leaned on their swords, both breathing heavily. Kenshin was no not much better off than Enishi.   
" Enishi--" Kenshin managed to stand without the aid of his sword. " I was content to let you live your life thinking that you'd destroyed me… I wasn't going to hunt you down… you've taken the most precious thing in the world from me… why can't you be satisfied?"   
" Battousai, I will not be satisfied until I've destroyed you completely-- Nee-san won't be satisfied either."   
" Does Tomoe really agree with the tactics of destroying the lives of innocent people?"   
" NEVER MENTION MY SISTER'S NAME!!!" Enishi charged in a rage, Kenshin lunged too meet the charge but both crashed into what felt like an invisible wall before they could connect. Stunned, both fell to the ground, wondering what had just happened. Kenshin gasped to see Kaoru appear in a radiant ring of light. She floated a few feet above the ground, facing Enishi. He knew Enishi saw her. The spiky haired swordsman froze in horror at the familiar face.   
" Y-You…" He managed to stutter.   
Kaoru gazed down at him. " Stop this, both of you will end this dispute right now."   
" Kaoru-dono… please step aside." Kenshin said as he attempted to rise again.   
Enishi said nothing; he only looked at her open mouthed. Suddenly, the image of his sister which he always carried in his mind was no where to be found. He looked around frantically for her.   
" Nee-san? NEE-SAN WHERE ARE YOU?!"   
" She was never there." Kaoru said softly. Enishi looked up at her again in amazement.   
" No-- Nee-san ALWAYS smiled for me-- she was ALWAYS there…"   
" Kaoru-dono… what are you doing?" Kenshin asked, he leaned on his sword heavily. Kaoru looked back at him and smiled reassuringly. Then she turned back to Enishi and raised her hands in prayer, her eyes closed. " I have something I would like to show you."   
The air in front of her seemed to shimmer and move; As if it was water that rippled when touched by the wind. A brilliant halo of light emerged and Tomoe's image could be distinguished.   
" NEE-SAN!?" Enishi gasped. Tomoe's face hadn't changed at all since her death--- She looked at him with that familiar calmness and composure, Enishi's joy turned to disbelief because she was not smiling at him. She looked at him blankly. Not sad, but not happy either.   
" Tomoe?" Kenshin's reaction was also similar. Kaoru floated to the side and the glowing halo expanded and she floated out of it. Her ghost was in full view to both of them, and she was surrounded by so much light they had to shield their eyes. Tomoe turned her eyes onto Kenshin, and inclined her head.   
" Greetings, Anata…" 

[End of Part 4]   
[Continue to Part 5][6]

   [1]: #CHAPTER 15- The
   [2]: #CHAPTER 16 - The Power of
   [3]: #CHAPTER 17- Regaining
   [4]: #CHAPTER 18- Wedding Celebrations and Unexpected
   [5]: #CHAPTER 19- A Battle for
   [6]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~flutechan/fanfics/heavenlypart5.html



	5. Part 5

**HEAVENLY INCARNATIONS**   
**A Rurouni Kenshin/ On a Pale Horse Crossover**   
**By Ashley Auld**

*** Disclaimer* All rights to the Rurouni Kenshin Characters are Watsuki-sama's, Jump Comics, etc. All right to the character " Incarnations" Are property of Piers Anthony. There are references made to his book " On a Pale Horse." But you do not need to have read the book to understand what is happening. =) This is only a little fanfic by a crazed Kenshin fan, I'm a poor college art student, and not even worth suing! Enjoy!**   
**Authors Note-**   
** Well, I came up with this fic when I still believed Kaoru was dead. But I liked the idea of it so much that I decided to keep on writing it. (Even though it's been established that, yes… she IS alive) Consider this a "what if this happened" fic. Kind of like an alternative where Enishi does actually kill her. I know, it sounds awful, but believe me; this ISN'T going to be depressing! I'm determined to make it happy! And to appease all those Kenshin and Kaoru fans out there…well… >=)**

**A little pre-fanfic know-how about "On a Pale Horse."**   
**The incarnations mentioned in this fic are taken from " On a Pale Horse." In Piers Anthony's book, he takes these aspects of life and creates people for them-- much like we imagine there being a "Father Time," and a "Mother Nature." Here, I will be making references to human incarnations of " Death," "Fate," "Time," and "Nature." ( So far-- I don't know what other ones I shall bring in from his book yet.)**   
** Oh-- Death also rides a horse, Mortus, which can also conveniently be a car (limo), boat, etc. Whatever Death might need as a mode of transportation in the moment.**   


* * *

  
  
  


[Chapter 20][1]

[Chapter 21][2]

[Chapter 22][3]

[Chapter 23][4]

[Chapter 24][5]

**CHAPTER 20- Learning a Lesson**

" Greetings, Anata…"   
Kaoru stiffened. Did Tomoe really remember? Had she been tricking her the entire time? No-- Tomoe wouldn't do that…Kaoru remembered the first time she'd seen Kenshin, there had been a small voice that had taken her over that knew the right thing to say. She didn't know what it was-- but Tomoe may be experiencing the same thing.   
Kenshin's mouth was suddenly dry. After so long, he was face to face with her-- he never thought he would ever see her again. She was dead, after all. He ran over in his mind the thousands of things he had wanted to tell her, all the things that had been plaguing his conscience. So many times when he had been wandering alone, he thought of all the things that he'd never told her and wished that he had. And now, she was in front of him, and he couldn't bring himself to say a single thing. He hung his head, unable to meet her face to face. Guilt washed over him and an incredible feeling of shame.   
Tomoe appeared to not have noticed Kenshin's reactions. She turned and inclined her head towards Enishi.   
" Greetings, My brother…"   
" Nee-san… you…" he slowly rose up to his knees. " Nee-san it's REALLY you!!!??"   
Tomoe nodded her head. " Enishi, I'm sorry to have left you so early in your life. You must have been lonely."   
" No-- Nee-san what do you mean? You've always been with me!"   
Tomoe closed her eyes and shook her head. Enishi's heart skipped a beat. She looked so sad.   
" Nee-san, don't be sad! DON'T BE SAD!"   
" Enishi, I haven't been with you all these years."   
" B-But--"   
" I've been in Heaven." Her sad eyes cut straight into his heart.   
" But-- you're smile… you… you've always been there for me!"   
Tomoe just shook her head again and sighed. A panic seized Enishi, and he frantically thought of something that would make her happy.   
" Nee-san… I've devoted my life to avenging you!"   
" Enishi…"   
A sudden idea surfaced and he rose to his feet excited. " Listen! Listen Nee-san, you'll be so proud of my Jinchuu!! I destroyed the man whom you despise! "   
Tomoe looked at him in horror, then back at Kenshin. Kenshin didn't move. She turned back to Enishi; her voice shook slightly, betraying her feeling of disbelief.   
" Enishi… you…"   
Enishi took a step towards her, his eyes lighted up with insanity. " But he recovered. Help me complete it! I'll destroy Battousai's life! Like he destroyed yours!"   
Kaoru watched Tomoe carefully. She was doing a good job at keeping her composure. But she could see her soul was shaking slightly. Tomoe looked down at the ground, folded her hands together and shook her head.   
" I won't help you."   
" Nee-san…"   
" Enishi, Kenshin did not intentionally kill me."   
Kenshin's head shot up. Enishi's eyes widened considerably.   
" I was the one who threw myself in front of him. He had meant to kill the man who had kidnapped me."   
" But--"   
" No-- I brought it all on myself." She turned to Kenshin. " And-- without realizing it, I'd created so much trouble for you… I'm sorry."   
Kenshin shook his head; still no words would come. Kaoru wondered what he could be thinking.   
" Then… my Jinchuu is--" Enishi looked at his sword, still clutched in his hands, " No-- I WON'T believe it! I SAW HIM! HE MURDERED YOU! I WON'T FORGIVE HIM!" He swung around Tomoe and lunged towards Kenshin. Kenshin didn't move.   
" KENSHIN!" Kaoru screamed.   
Enishi raised his sword and swung down as hard as he could. He smiled as he felt it meet flesh. Yes-- and that sweet coppery scent of blood… but wait--   
His eyes opened wide, retracting to mere pinpoints. He smelled…   
That scent…   
The scent of white plums filled his nostrils. It was the calming scent of his sister. He watched helplessly as she collapsed before him by the blow of his sword.   
" TOMOE-SAN!" Kaoru's knees gave way and she sunk to the ground. Kenshin looked up horrified. He'd been expecting the deathblow, but the spirit of Tomoe had stopped it! How had she done that?   
Enishi froze, his breath caught in his throat as he let the sword drop to the ground.   
" N-Nee…san…" he choked out. A terrible wail of agony soon followed as he sank to his knees. " What have I done!? Nee-san! NEE-SAN!!!"   
"…" She opened her eyes, and looked up at him as he gathered her into his arms.   
" Nee-san… forgive me!" He cried out in anguish, he rocked back and forth, holding her to him tightly.   
" It's not me who you should be begging forgiveness." Tomoe said softly. " Do you see, Enishi-- what hate does to you? What it has turned you into?"   
" Nee…-san…" He cried. " No-- it wasn't supposed to happen this way! I was supposed to kill the Battousai!"   
" Yes-- and do you see… how mistakes can happen…" She looked up at him, her soft gaze calmed his heart. " I didn't want Kenshin to be killed… so I jumped in front of him-- to protect him… as I did just now. Don't you see? You never mean for these things to happen-- Enishi…" Enishi slowly raised his head and set his gaze on Kenshin.   
Kenshin watched the scene as if he was relieving his own past. Two tears rolled down his cheeks involuntarily.   
" Nee-san… " He whispered, closing his eyes tightly, blinking away his tears. "What should I do? Help me!"   
Tomoe smiled for him. That smile was so small, but it warmed his heart. She shook her head. " Be brave Enishi-- life will be difficult from now on. But do the right thing, and I'll be smiling for you."   
" I will nee-san! I will!!" His voice shook with determination. He held her tightly.   
" Do you understand what I am saying?"   
Enishi nodded. " Please-- forgive me!"   
Tomoe closed her eyes and shook her head. " No no-- don't apologize to me." She looked over towards Kenshin earnestly.   
Kenshin still couldn't manage to speak; he met eyes with Enishi. Both were filled with anguish, and pain, and self reproach. Without words, they acknowledged each other, and were somehow linked. From fighting over and over again-- and in that moment, a strange kind of understanding took them. As soon as that passed, They tore their gazes away from each other. Enishi continued rocking her back and forth softly.   
" Nee-san… what about you?!" Enishi whispered.   
" Me? You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. I'm already dead-- remember?"   
And she faded from his arms. Enishi looked around frantically.   
" NEE-SAN! COME BACK!"   
Her voice floated down to him from above. " I'll be watching you from heaven, Enishi. Do the right thing from now on-- and I'll be smiling for you."   
" Nee-san…"   
" I'll always be with you-- even if you can't see me."   
Enishi rose to his feet, he called up to the clouds. " Farewell, nee-san!!"   
"T-Tomoe!!" Kenshin finally managed to blurt out. He rose to his feet. Kaoru watched him wide-eyed. Enishi said nothing, he only looked away.   
"… Anata…" The voice responded.   
Kenshin swallowed hard, he had to say it-- or he would never forgive himself. " F-Forgive me?! Tomoe?"   
"…" There was a long pause. And then her voice had a ring of cheerfulness in it. " Leave the past in the past… You are Himura Kenshin, the Rurouni… and you have a whole new life before you."   
" Tomoe…"   
" Please-- be happy with Kaoru-san from now on."   
Kenshin bowed his head, a smile swept across his face. " Hai de gozaru ka." 

Even though Tomoe was invisible to the two men. Kaoru could see her plainly. She had no blood on her. It was evident that she had put on a show for Enishi, to teach him a lesson. She was brighter than she looked.   
Tomoe nodded to Kaoru. "I can't linger here any more. Heaven will get suspicious."   
" Thank you, Tomoe-san."   
Kaoru stood up shakily. She took a deep breath and raised her hands once more in prayer. She felt the world spinning about her as she concentrated to send Tomoe back to Heaven. It was going to take the last of her strength to do so. 

Kenshin and Enishi saw Tomoe again, just for a moment as she disappeared into Heaven, and she was smiling. 

There was a long silence in the dojo yard. Sano, Aoshi, Misao, and Megumi all exchanged looks, each silently asking the other if they'd seen the same thing. Sano of course had NO idea what had just happened. He hadn't been able to see Tomoe either. But he'd heard her plainly.   
Kenshin sighed in relief and looked over to where Kaoru had been standing. But instead he saw her lying on the ground. She was not moving. " Kaoru!"   
Enishi watched silently as Kenshin raced over to her and took her in his arms. The tall, silver haired swordsman turned his back on them, and began to walk towards the Dojo entrance.   
" MATTE!" Sano yelled after him, in a flash he was behind him and grabbed Enishi by the shoulder, yanking him around. Enishi looked at him straight in the eyes. Sano froze. They were-- normal eyes…   
Enishi turned his face away from Sano.   
" You don't need to worry."   
Sano blinked at the sane tone of voice he used.   
" I will not harm your doctor… or anyone else related to Battousai." Sano let go of his shoulder and he continued walking. " You will not see me again." 

**** 

" Kaoru? Kaoru?"   
Kaoru awoke to the sound of her name being called. She blinked a few times and then turned her head slowly to see the worried faces of Kenshin, Sano, Megumi, Yahiko, and Misao. Aoshi stood leaning against the open doorframe with his arms crossed.   
" Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin's voice was filled with concern. She realized he was holding her hand. She smiled at him reassuringly.   
" I'm ok Kenshin… thank you."   
She could feel the tenseness in his grip relax slightly. But he still held her hand.   
Megumi stepped forward. " What happened to you? I-- I can't diagnose any problem because I can't examine you."   
" I--ohh..." Kaoru bit her lip. Her eyes shifted to Kenshin. She was paying the price for breaking the rules… she needed to tell him-- but she wanted to tell him first alone, before she told anyone else. " It just took a lot out of me to send Tomoe-san back to Heaven. I guess I exerted myself a little too much. I just need to rest."   
That wasn't a lie-- it just wasn't the whole truth. But Megumi seemed to be fine with that.   
" Well-- do you feel feverish at all? Ken-san… touch her forehead."   
" Oro--" Kenshin put his hand to her forehead. " I--" He withdrew his hand, seeming confused.   
" Well?"   
" Ohh-- I don't know-- I don't feel a temperature. It's the same as the air."   
" Baka--" Kaoru managed a weak laugh. " I don't have a body… I can't be running a temperature-- I don't even have a pulse."   
This didn't seem to encourage them. She sighed and closed her eyes.   
" I'll be fine-- just let me rest."   
The group slowly rose and began to file out of the door.   
" Himura-san." Misao hung back, Kenshin was reluctant to leave Kaoru's side. She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. " Let Kaoru-san sleep. "   
" Oh-- just a little longer…" He gingerly wiped a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes. Misao leaned over and whispered in his ear.   
" Kaoru-san would not want you to worry over her. You need to be treated by Megumi-san too!"   
Kenshin sighed, he actually felt just fine. Only a few bruises and scratches… Enishi was the worse off from their fight. But he gave into Misao and reluctantly let go of Kaoru's hand; she was already fast asleep. Misao nodded with approval and followed him out.   
" Do you think she'll be ok?" He asked nervously.   
" She'll be fine. " She reassured him. 

****   
Kaoru awoke a second time to an uncomfortable feeling. She sat up in bed and looked around her into the darkness. Her drowsiness from sleep vanished with a rush of adrenaline.   
" Is-- someone there?"   
She felt a strange presence. Something was watching her. Kaoru was ready to scream, but then Death suddenly materialized in front of her.   
" Thanatos!" Kaoru's tension eased instantly as the dark figure nodded to her in greeting.   
" Kamiya-san… I---" He shook his head and put one bony hand to his forehead, as if deep in thought.   
" H-Hai?"   
" Kamiya-san…" he tried again. " Do you KNOW what you did yesterday?"   
" Yesterday?"   
" You let an unauthorized spirit visit the earthly realm-- and what's more… you let her interact in the affairs of humans… The Archangel is furious!"   
Kaoru inhaled sharply. " They know?"   
" Yes they know!" Thanatos threw his hands up into the air and paced around the room. " And when they come to interrogate you-- they'll know even more…"   
" What do you mean."   
" I mean THAT!" He pointed to her Grey wings. Feathers littered the ground and the futon she slept on. " Do you know what that means?"   
" That I'm sick?"   
" Well, you could say that yes-- it means that you've broken the rules, that your soul is laden down with sin… that you're wings are becoming inoperable because you're being pulled down towards Hell-- THAT'S what it means!"   
Kaoru looked at him in shock. "…"   
" I'm sorry-- sorry… " Death sighed loudly. " I didn't mean to get carried away. You're not going to Hell… Not-- yet… at least…"   
"… To… Hell?" Kaoru choked the words out. " But-- Kenshin…"   
" That's EXACTLY what I mean! Kenshin! Oh God save you… he's the only one who can! But I doubt he will-- after all the rules you've broken and twisted."   
Kaoru shook her head. " WHY! Why all the STUPID rules?! I love him! Why can't we just be happy together!?"   
" Because you're a Guardian Angel!"   
" That means NOTHING to me!" Kaoru yelled at him frantically. " Rules like that are stupid-- nothing good comes of them! If two people want to be together, then they should be allowed to! It's as simple as that! Even a place like HEAVEN, and a person like GOD should understand that!"   
" Well SAY it to the jury when you meet them!"   
"N-Nani?"   
Death hung his head. " You're to be taken to trial tomorrow-- I don't know when they'll come for you. I suppose tonight is the time to say goodbye."   
Kaoru blinked, it took a moment to register in her mind. " They're-- taking me away? Why?"   
" There is a punishment for what you've done--- maybe if you beg for mercy you'll get off with being stuck doing community service in Purgatory-- whatever you do, you DON'T want them to send you to Hell… because that very well could happen."   
" Me? Leave here? But-- No! I'm Kenshin's Guardian Angel!" She banged on the floor with her fists. " THEY CAN'T DO THAT!"   
" …" Death sadly nodded his head. " They can-- and… they will. I just came tonight to tell you. There's really nothing you can do but wait for them to come. You certainly can't hide from them."   
" But-- can't you talk to them!?" Kaoru pleaded. " Straighten things out?! PLEASE!?"   
"… If it was in my power-- I certainly would. But, I will try to do everything I can to help you. I am partly responsible for this too…"   
" Thanatos."   
He kneeled down next to her and wiped a stray tear from her cheek with a skeletal finger.   
" Remember how I said I'd look after you?"   
Kaoru nodded deftly.   
" Good. I'm sorry it's come to this. Be brave. And make the remaining time you have on earth, your best."   
Kaoru shook her head. " No…" she whispered, still denying that this was happening. She closed her eyes and envisioned Kenshin's smiling face. All the vows to him that they would be together forever-- would be broken. " NO! THANATOS NO!" She opened her eyes but he was no longer there. Slowly she rose from her bed.   
" Thanatos?"   
No answer…   
"Forget him…" she thought. She turned towards the door and slid it open silently. " Kenshin…" She whispered.   
There was still hardly any moonlight that night. Only a sliver was shown high in the air. She could see it was about midnight. She began to walk along the hallways towards Kenshin's room, wondering if he was asleep. She had to see him-- she wanted to be held in his arms and comforted more than anything at the moment. She wanted to pour out everything to him. Everything that she'd been keeping hidden for so long. Rule number 3, the truth, her condition… everything. 

**** 

She approached his room. The light of the lamp was on, which was a good sign. She swallowed hard, gathering up her courage.   
" Kenshin?" She called softly through the thin paper door.   
" Kaoru?"   
Within moments the door slid open and Kenshin stood in the doorway.   
" Kenshin-- I…" She swallowed hard. " Just-- wanted to see you…"   
Kenshin abruptly gathered her up into his arms.   
" K-Kenshin!" Kaoru said surprised.   
" Gomen, I just--" He hugged her tighter. " I couldn't sleep… you made me worry so much!" He held her away from him to look into her eyes concerned. " How do you feel now?"   
" I-- That's what I needed to talk to you about..." She smiled at him nervously, trying to keep her voice from trembling and thus betraying the tears that wanted to resurface. She really wanted to be strong for him this time. But the idea of leaving was so unbearable. She couldn't control herself any longer; she buried her face in her hands and wept.   
" Oro? Kaoru?!" Kenshin helped her inside and shut the door behind them. He led her over to the tatami mat near the lantern and sat her down. He sat close so she could lean against him.   
" I'm sorry-- sorry." She wiped the tears away and sighed heavily. " They come when they want to. Heh--" She tried to laugh, but it just ended up sounding like another choked sob.   
" Kaoru…" Kenshin put his arm around her shoulders. " Tell me what's bothering you."   
" I-- I've been lying to you." She confessed. " And I'm not ok… my wings changing color are not something to be taken lightly."   
" What do you mean?"   
" I--" she spoke through her tears. " I broke a rule, a very important rule for a Guardian Angel."   
Kenshin got a sudden, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach… he could already guess what that rule might be.   
" You-- fell in love with me?"   
Kaoru looked up at him shocked. " You knew?!"   
" No--" he sighed heavily. " But-- I could guess. Is that why you avoided me for so long?"   
" Avoided your affections? Yes-- I'm not allowed to fall in love with any mortal, especially my client. But it wasn't so hard to avoid you when I didn't remember you--"   
" --Kaoru…"   
" No--listen to me." She gave him a stubborn look; she was determined to tell him everything. Kenshin reluctantly nodded and she continued. " Little by little, I gathered my memories back. By reliving past memories I shared with Yahiko and Misao-chan, and that time you said goodbye to me-- It was enough to make me remember my feelings for you. They came so strong that I couldn't ignore them any longer. I couldn't deny the fact that I was in love with you. Especially when I thought you and that foreign girl were together… And then my heath deteriorated."   
Kenshin was silent, but she could feel his grip on her tighten. Kaoru took a deep breath, and went on…   
" I thought it was just a weird sickness that would pass at first. But it became really bad. I couldn't fly-- I couldn't do as much magic…My feathers fell out and changed colors. I've been feeling weak and dizzy…Oh Kenshin!" She buried her face in his Gi. " I love you so much and yet to do so is costing me my life!!!"   
Kenshin sat completely stunned as she sobbed into his chest. He rested his hands on her shoulders, wondering how it would be best to comfort her. Her light frame shook so violently. He realized that since her death-- she'd become so fragile, like porcelain. Kaoru the Angel didn't practice Budo… Not yet at least. What reason did she have to practice? Slowly, he slid his hands around her back until he held her in a tight embrace.   
" Kaoru, I-- I had no idea… if I'd known then I wouldn't have--"   
" -- I know…" she cut him off. " Then you wouldn't have pursued me? I knew that perfectly well. But by that time I was so in love with you and I wanted to be with you! I didn't care about the consequences. I thought that if I could be with you-- then I could get through anything. I really thought that it would be ok. So I never told you about rule number 3…"   
" …"   
Her arms wrapped around him, she hugged him tightly, wanting to be closer to him-- but his embrace wasn't enough… she wanted to feel more. " At first I didn't tell you because I didn't want to smash your hopes that someday we would… be together…" Her words came out breathlessly as he responded to her soundless need, she felt his hands running down her bare back and over her shoulders in soft caresses. The touch was tantalizing, and aroused such an amazing feeling in her. He was all she'd ever wanted.   
" And?" He smiled, continuing the gentle massage; he could feel her body quivering with delight at his touch.   
"And then--" she whispered. " I didn't want you to know the truth, because I… wanted you to love me so badly…Kenshin…" She couldn't continue.   
" What can we do?" He asked her, His fingers ran through her silky ponytail, playing with her hair.   
" What can we-- Huh?" Kaoru looked up at him slightly shocked.   
" No-- I mean… what can we do to avoid you getting sick?"   
Kaoru shook her head. "I… don't think anything can be done. Kenshin--- I…I just… don't want to loose you!"   
Kenshin started to rock her gently. " Shhh… you won't loose me. I'll always be here." He tilted her head upward to meet her gaze. Deep pools of blue stared back at him, filled with so much love, want, and fear. He had to do something to ease that fear. "I'm going to protect you, remember?"   
" But--"   
He didn't let her finish. His mouth met hers, cutting off her retort. Kaoru didn't fight it. His kiss made her heart flutter and all her problems seemed to momentarily disappear. She opened her lips slightly to allow Kenshin's tongue entry.   
" I want to be like this…" Kaoru thought, he left her mouth and ran soft, wet kisses down her neck and shoulders. " I want to be with him forever-- But, after all I've done, do I really deserve his love?"   
" Kaoru?" He sensed her self-reproach, looking up from his gentle exploration. He traced the contours of her face with his fingertips.   
" I love you… aishiteru, Kenshin." A fresh flow of tears beckoned, and slid down her cheeks. Now he frowned concerned, as he wiped them away with his callused thumbs.   
" Why are you crying now?"   
" Because-- I lied to you…and…" but she was stopped by him a second time with a long, lingering kiss. Again, Kaoru didn't fight it; his kisses affected her with such an exciting shiver that sent her whole body alive with sensation. When he broke away again, he shook his head.   
" Aishiteru." He responded, though his voice was shaking. " I don't care if you lied. I guess I'm partly glad you hid the truth from me too…"   
Kaoru laughed through her tears at that, Kenshin pushed her bangs back from her eyes, setting one lock of hair behind her ears.   
" If you hadn't, then we would probably not be how we are right now…" He took her left hand in both of his and held it to his lips. He kissed the knuckles gingerly, and then worked his way down with feathery kisses to her fingertips. " We'll figure a way through this. As long as you still love me-- we can work things out." His fingers traced over the ring he'd given her. " I believe we can get through this." Kaoru blushed deeply. Her tears stopped.   
" Kenshin--" She tore her hand away and threw her arms around him tightly. Kenshin smoothly swept her up and into his lap. Kaoru buried her face in his shoulder, she could smell his hair, the rustic, outdoors scent of his Gi… it was Kenshin's smell, and it ignited her senses with an exciting, passionate fire. If she would have to leave tomorrow… this was her last chance to be with him. She didn't care if she was sent to Hell for what she wanted to do.   
"Kenshin--" she repeated his name softly, lifting her head from his Gi, she pushed his bangs back out of his eyes and smiled up at him.   
" Aa?" He looked down into her face. She was so beautiful; even with the tearstains still on her pink cheeks; they only made his desire intensify. She needed him more than anything… he was the only one to ease her pain. She looked up at him with so much trust, love, and longing… and he realized how much he wanted her in that moment… all of her.   
Her whispered voice was so quiet, and so low that it was barely audible. She swallowed hard. Her hands gripped the cloth of his Gi tighter as the words left her mouth.   
"Kenshin … make love to me." 

**CHAPTER 21- A Dying Soul**

Kenshin had always been an early riser and this morning was no exception. He awoke to the rays of the new suns light streaming in through the open windows. Kaoru was cradled in his arms, still fast asleep. He closed his eyes again, running over in his mind what had happened that night.   
" It was real…" he thought, " Kaoru and I…" He smiled and looked over to her sleeping form, lighting kissing her forehead. It was true that they'd made love. And she'd been so open and trusting too. Now, he was closer to her than he'd ever been before. "But…" he also remembered what else she had told him that night. That she was ill… because she was in love with him. What they'd just done-- was that a mistake? At the time he'd been so smitten that he didn't really think about it. She was there, crying in front of him, wanting to be held and loved-- and he hadn't been able to control himself. The moment had been so perfect, and he'd wanted a smile on that beautiful face. But, had it really been such a good idea?   
" Baka me---" Kenshin told himself. " You always worry too much. That's what Kaoru says… It's probably true. I'm sure we'll figure something out- she's my guardian angel, after all."   
Kenshin gingerly swept some hair out of her face, setting it behind her ear. He thought that the motion would have woken her, but she gave no response to his caress. She continued sleeping soundlessly.   
" She's probably just exhausted from last night-- and from all the things that have been happening." He thought. " I should probably get started with breakfast, everyone will be awake soon."   
He didn't really want to leave her alone in his bed. But he crept out from under the covers as carefully as he could so as not to disturb her sleep. He dressed, and left the room. Kaoru didn't move a muscle. 

*** 

" Yo Kenshin." Yahiko greeted him with a sleepy yawn and stretched. Kenshin was at the stove, making rice for that morning's breakfast.   
" Ohayou Yahiko." Kenshin responded, looking back with a large smile.   
Yahiko looked at him puzzled. " Why are you in such a good mood this morning? I thought you were sick with worry over Kaoru."   
" Oh, it's nothing." Kenshin hummed to himself, it was true. That morning he just couldn't stop smiling. He was eager for Kaoru to wake up and join them. But a little disappointed of the fact that she had no body--therefore couldn't eat… and therefore, he couldn't make her breakfast in bed. He was preparing some fruit, chopping it into expert slices and setting them neatly on the platter.   
" What aren't you telling me?" Yahiko folded his arms annoyed. " Kenshin!"   
" Yahiko, why don't you go get some water?" Kenshin changed the subject.   
Grumbling Yahiko turned and stormed out of the room. Just a few moments later, Misao charged in, looking around frantically for something.   
" Himura! Himura! Kaoru-san's missing!!!"   
Kenshin whirled around shocked. " NANI?! What? But--"   
" --She's not in her room!! I woke up and she wasn't there!" She waved her hands around, wildly gesticulating. Kenshin instantly relaxed.   
" No no… Misao-dono…" Kenshin laughed. Misao stopped her insane runoff and looked at him awkwardly.   
" Why are you laughing Himura-san, this is serious!"   
" No-- I mean… Kaoru-dono is in MY room. It's ok. She's asleep."   
Misao blinked. " In… YOUR room?"   
Kenshin nodded and went back to preparing breakfast. It took Misao a moment to piece two and two together.   
" So-- wait… she's in your room… sleeping, in YOUR bed… Himura-san… did you--"   
"-- So, where did Enishi go?" Kenshin hastily changed the subject, again. " Did the police find him?"   
Misao crossed her arms. " Oh! Well, even though Enishi didn't kill you, he's still wanted for killing Kaoru-san, destroying various private properties, and trafficking illegal weapons to Japan. We have no idea where he's gone but---hey WAIT!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. " NO FAIR CHANGING THE SUBJECT!"   
And instantly she was between him and breakfast, she stuck her face up close to his nose, her eyes huge and watery.   
" So-- did you? Ya know-- DID you?!"   
Kenshin blinked back, " Umm- Misao-dono… I don't think that I should--"   
" YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU!?" Misao laughed, she slugged him playfully on the arm. "Wow-- Kaoru-san sure is lucky! Now-- If ONLY Aoshi-sama would be so bold!!" Her eyes were all starry as she clasped her hands together, blushing furiously. " Ohhh-- But I really shouldn't THINK about that sort of thing… ya know? Oh hoho-- It's SOOOO shameful… but-- then again…SO ROMANTIC!"   
Kenshin regarded her with a large sweatdrop. He easily moved the girl aside to continue his preparations.   
" What's so romantic?" Asked Yahiko as he walked in with the bucket of water.   
" Kenshin and Kaoru just Mrrrfffffffff!!!!!" Kenshin's hand hastily swept over Misao's mouth before she could give too much away. She waved her arms at Yahiko, trying to get the words through. Yahiko, unbeknownst to Kenshin, did know something about adult life. And the red faced Rurouni gave it all away. He snickered.   
" Sooo--- finally got busu in the sack didn't ya?" Yahiko snickered. Kenshin let go of Misao; she gasped for breath and turned around in a rage.   
" HIMURA! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN YOU--" Then she stopped in mid sentence and looked back at Yahiko.   
" Y-Yahiko… you…say that again…"   
Yahiko blinked. " Umm-- what?"   
" That part when you called her busu…. Say busu again."   
Yahiko tilted his head confused. " Ok…busu."   
Misao waited silently, and Yahiko instantly understood. There was no rain cloud. He said it again louder. "Busu!"   
Nothing happened.   
Kenshin narrowed his eyes. " Yahiko-- say something more offensive…"   
Yahiko grinned, " This is my specialty!" He yelled up towards the ceiling. "Kaoru is a pigheaded, boar-faced, ugly OLD HAG!!"   
Still, nothing…   
Misao exchanged looks with all of them.   
Kenshin remembered what Kaoru had told him the night before. 

" I couldn't fly-- I couldn't do as much magic…My feathers fell out and changed colors. I've been feeling weak and dizzy…Oh Kenshin! I love you so much and yet to do so is costing me my life" 

And…she hadn't moved a single muscle that morning when he'd awoken. Kenshin instantly dropped his knife and dashed towards the door.   
" Something is wrong…" he muttered.   
" Maybe she just lifted the curse?" Misao called after him.   
" Naw-- Kaoru wouldn't do that." Yahiko said concerned, they both followed after him.   
Kenshin was across the yard and at his door in the blink of an eye.   
" DON'T COME IN!" He yelled at Yahiko and Misao who had just left the door to the kitchen. They saw him open the door to his own room and disappear inside, shutting the door behind him. The two exchanged glances and then dashed towards Kenshin's room. 

Kenshin was at Kaoru's side in an instant.   
" Kaoru-dono!" He called.   
No answer.   
He shook her. " KAORU!"   
Still… no answer.   
" HIMURA!" Misao threw open the door with a bang.   
" GET OUT!" Kenshin screamed. Misao froze in instant shock. She'd never seen him so angry, especially when his anger was…for the first time, focused at her. Yahiko quickly grabbed her by the shoulder and yanked her out, closing the door behind her hastily. 

Kenshin returned to Kaoru. He gingerly lifted her slim, fragile body up and cradled it to him.   
" Kaoru-- wake up!" He whispered. He rocked her back and forth, pleading, demanding, and entreating... But she was like a rag doll… limp and completely unresponsive. He shook his head; tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. She'd shown signs that morning that something was wrong-- but-- he should have known! What had he done?! "KAORU! WAKE UP!!!"   
Then he saw it-- her wings. He stared for a full minute, horrified. They were a dark, coal black. Not just the feathers-- but the wings themselves hung lifeless at her back. 

**** 

Misao hung back from the door when they heard a wail like no wail they'd ever heard before. It was a wail signaling complete agony and despair. She saw Yahiko had gone a very pale white. An uncomfortable lump rose in her throat as she grabbed at his shoulders.   
" Yahiko! What's happening?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH KAORU-SAN!?"   
Yahiko didn't respond. Desperate for answers, Misao slapped him.   
" WAKE UP! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!"   
" I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!" He bellowed back at her. Misao took a small step back in shock at his harsh tone, but didn't realize there was no porch where she stepped, with a cry she felt herself falling. But before she hit the ground she was gathered up into someone's arms.   
" Aoshi-sama?!" She looked up at him quickly. Apparently he'd heard Kenshin and come to see what the matter was. Aoshi narrowed his eyes, still holding onto Misao protectively. Misao looked back towards the closed door, tears in her eyes. " Himura-san told us to stay out… but… what's wrong with Kaoru-san? Has she lost her powers?"   
"…" Aoshi was silent, a few moments later Kenshin burst out of the door holding a wrapped bundle protectively in his arms. Kaoru's eyes were closed, and he supported her head on his shoulder. Yahiko looked away from her ghostly pale face, he was horrified at how limply she hung in Kenshin's arms…   
" Kaoru-san." Misao whimpered. " What's wrong with her?"   
Kenshin turned to Yahiko.   
" Yahiko-- I'm taking Kaoru to see Megumi-dono. Please take care of things until I get back."   
" Ahh-- oh, Kenshin wait!!"   
But Kenshin was already out of the yard. Yahiko dashed over to the door, hoping to catch him. But the Rurouni was already out of site. For once, Yahiko cursed Kenshin's god-like speed.   
" What's wrong Yahiko?" Misao asked as he trudged back over to her.   
" Megumi and Sanosuke have already left on their honeymoon. They left last night after hearing that Kaoru was going to be ok-- They should be in Yokohama by now."   
" Should we go after Himura-san?"   
" It may be best…" Aoshi remarked.   
Yahiko bit his lip. " Something's happened to Kaoru-- what could it be?"   
"… Kamiya-san is ill." Aoshi said slowly.   
" What do you mean?" Misao asked him. She was still being held in his arms. He let her down and then turned towards the open dojo gate.   
" You haven't noticed?" Aoshi asked.   
" Huh?"   
" That she no longer flies?"   
Misao looked to the ground. " Well-- not really…"   
" That she would go and cry where no one could see her, all alone?"   
Yahiko shook his head. " Kaoru-- cry? Why?"   
" Her soul is dying… it's becoming burdened… I don't know the reason why-- it could be in connection to her relationship with Battousai. Considering that the two were together last night may also be a deciding factor for her current condition."   
" Aoshi-sama… Why didn't you say anything earlier?!" Misao was appalled.   
" Kamiya-san seemed to be doing her best to keep her illness a secret…" Aoshi muttered. " I didn't know why she wanted things that way, but I saw no reason in complicating it by getting involved."   
" Come on." Yahiko ran out of the dojo, heading down the street towards the clinic.   
" MATTE!" Misao called. " I'M COMING WITH YOU!" 

"…" Aoshi turned back towards the dojo, deep in thought. " The first time she died, he almost died with her. But-- if she is to die a second time… will Battousai ever recover?" 

CHAPTER 22- To Save the One I Love 

" FATE! I'M COMING IN!" Thanatos slammed open the door of Fate's hut in purgatory. Fate's home was something that looked very much like what a spider would make. The walls, furniture, everything… it was all made of very tightly woven threads. Colorful tapestries lined the walls and rugs covered the floor. Fate was comprised of three different, feminine aspects inhabiting one body. And she always kept the place looking immaculate.   
" Thanatos! To what do we owe this pleasure?" The middle aspect walked into the room. " The girls and I were just about to sit down to dinner, care to join? There's enough food for four."   
" Sorry ladies…" Death said through clenched teeth. " But--- there is more pressing business at hand that I need an explanation too."   
The middle aged lady looked at him startled for a moment and then nodded her head in understanding.   
" Oh-- of course, I'm sure we can put off dinner for a moment or two." She gestured to the couch. " Please, have a seat."   
Thanatos sat, and Fate sat in front of him. Promptly, Thanatos put his skull between his hands and shook his head, as if trying to rid himself from an awful headache. Fate saw that something serious was indeed going on. She changed to her older, grandmotherly aspect.   
" Thanatos-- please, tell us what's wrong." Atropos said. Thanatos looked up at her.   
" This question is for Lachesis…"   
Promptly, the middle aspect appeared before him once again.   
" Ok--" Thanatos began. "When you came to visit several months ago. I asked you if there was anything to be done to save Himura Kenshin from his supposed death. You said that there was one thing that would."   
" Yes--if Kaoru Kamiya returned to him."   
" But-- You told me that if she returned to him, they would be happy together! Live a happy, normal life with kids, a dog, and a dojo…. That's what you said!"   
" Yes--'   
" Well, WHAT HAPPENED!??" He bellowed at her.   
Fate hastily rose her hands up and threads appeared on her fingers in that familiar cat's cradle. She looked into them and instantly recognized his distress. There was a very large, very ugly looking tangle in the thread of Kenshin's life.   
" I told you…" she began "That future would occur only under the said conditions. Those conditions being, that she came back to him alive and healthy…"   
" Well--- she did!"   
" I said ALIVE and healthy! Kamiya-san may have been healthy, but she certainly wasn't alive. I hadn't anticipated a tangle like this one. I've been so busy recently I haven't been checking up on his threads. Oh-- Oh dear… this looks very bad."   
" W-What?" Thanatos said hoarsely.   
" It's really hard to see, the tangle is so bad..."   
" Well? Where does the tangle start?"   
" It starts after she's taken. Himura Kenshin's fate becomes very obscure…"   
" How do you mean?"   
" I mean-- there's no way of knowing what he'll do!"   
" How in the world did such a tangle occur in the first place?"   
Fate shot him an accusing look. Thanatos hung his head.   
" I happened because we've meddled in the life of a human-- who's fate was to die… and now he's alive when he shouldn't be-- I never should have agreed to help you-- Just LOOK at the mess you've created!!!"   
He grabbed his scythe and started for the door. " I know! That's why I've got to do something-- but… Damn it-- I can't DO anything to help her! If Kaoru could only STAY and be healthy-- then things would work out fine… but only God can change the rules!"   
" But his fate is obscure-- he may pull through this… or not… there are several loose ends here… all leading to the inevitable."   
He shot a horrified glance at her. " Inevitable?"   
" Death." She said matter-of-factly. " But-- there are other ends that lead off other places."   
" Argh--" Thanatos punched the wall. " What about the Kamiya girl!?"   
" I have no idea."   
" WHAT?"   
" I SAID-- " And Fate turned into the older aspect. " I have no idea what happens to souls after they die. It's not my department. We keep track of peoples LIVES… not their deaths. As far as I know-- Kamiya Kaoru-san could end up in Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory… but I have no way of predetermining her future."   
" Only Kenshin's future…"   
" Yes--but the tangle makes it a little difficult right now to predetermine."   
" Oh-- this is just great… JUST GREAT!" He angrily yanked the front door open. " I come here to find answers and leave with more questions..." he muttered under his breath as he slammed the door behind him in parting, leaving Fate more than a little rattled. 

**** 

People who were out and about early that morning barely had time to blink as Kenshin raced down the street. Some claimed to have seen a red "streak" race by-- but no one was able to identify it… and merely passed it off as nothing more than a trick of the light.   
For Kenshin though-- his fear was very, very real. Kaoru was shockingly light in his arms. She had always had substance before, especially last night when they'd made love. But this time-- she seemed nothing more than a frail, empty soul… as light as a simple blanket.   
" Kaoru-- hang on!" Kenshin's voice shook as he clutched her tighter. " Please-- be ok!"   
It had taken him seven minutes total to make it to the doctor's clinic. Megumi always opened early, but he was surprised to find the front gate tightly shut.   
" Today of all days…" he muttered under his breath. He banged on the door. "MEGUMI!!!"   
He impatiently waited, rocking Kaoru gently. But he heard no footsteps approaching. He banged again and bellowed.   
" MEGUMI!! IT'S KENSHIN! I NEED YOUR HELP! NOW!"   
Still there was no answer. Then Kenshin remembered her honeymoon. He swore under his breath as he turned from the door in agitation. Dr. Genzai certainly couldn't help her--- he didn't know of her existence. How could he treat someone he couldn't see? And…   
The worst thought of all…   
" Can this be treated?" Kenshin swallowed hard, allowing the thought to take hold, shaking him to the core of his own soul. She looked so peaceful and innocent, lying there with her head resting lightly against his shoulder. A few strands of hair running across her cheeks, her lips slightly parted…   
A lump rose in his throat as he looked at her, gazing at her more and more-- she was so alive yesterday… last night… just when he was getting optimistic about things… this had to happen. And-- was he the reason? What could he do to help her?   
"Kaoru…" Kenshin sank to his knees. He held her head up close to his to rest his cheek against her own. He shut his eyes tightly, willing to keep the tears from rising. He rocked her back and forth gently. " Kaoru… can you hear me? Please-- wake up…Please!!" He raised his head towards the heavens, watching the white clouds harmlessly floating by in the gentle breeze. The sky was a deep cerulean blue. Kaoru's favorite color was blue…   
" God…" He whispered upwards hoarsely. " I haven't asked for much-- no… I've never asked for anything from you before… But-- make Kaoru wake up! Please! Make her wake up and recognize me!!!! Kami-sama…Onegai!"   
And, miraculously, he heard something-- something very light that you could mistake for a breeze that whistled next to your ear. But Kenshin knew it wasn't that. His body froze as he heard a sigh escape Kaoru's lips. Frantically, he brought her away from his face, still cradling her in his arms.   
" Kaoru! Kaoru!!" He called, shaking her slightly. Relief washed over him as he saw her crack her eyes open slowly. She looked up at him, confused for a moment, and then her mouth drew up into a faint smile.   
" Ken…shin…" she whispered.   
" Kaoru…" He shifted himself so that she could sit more comfortably in his lap. He held her tightly, still supporting her head. " Kaoru--" he repeated, his voice merely a whisper. " Don't move-- I'll find a way to make you better! I will…" Tears were in his eyes now. He clenched his teeth, doing everything in his power to keep from breaking down completely in front of her.   
Kaoru blinked. " I… can't-- move…"   
" Shhh--- it's ok! It'll be ok!"   
She remembered then about last night. And new what was happening. She had crossed the line completely just as Death had warned. Her eyelids were so heavy… but no… she couldn't sleep now-- she knew they were coming for her. She'd thought that things would be ok last night-- but now, she wasn't even able to move a single muscle in her body.   
" Kenshin…"   
" H-Hai?"   
She tried to her best to smile at him reassuringly. " No-- no… don't cry…Kenshin… It'll---be ok." He looked down at her; his red hair created a canopy around both their faces. His eyes shimmered with unwanted tears. And his lips curled back around clenched teeth, desperately trying to control his sobs. That look gave Kaoru such an incredible heart wrenching pain in her chest. It was unbearable. Tears sprung from her eyes as well… she knew she was going to leave him soon. She had to say goodbye-- while she had the chance too.   
" Kenshin." She whispered again, she strained her left hand to move. To reach up and touch his face. But it wouldn't respond to her silent demand.   
" Just one last touch…" she thought in earnest. " Let me-- touch him… one last time! God-- please!!"   
She felt her fingers in her left hand curl. She flexed and unflexed her hand. And slowly raised her arm towards him, her muscles screamed. But her hand inched ever closer. She lay it against his wet cheek, and smiled. Hastily, he took that hand and held it there, closing his eyes as he did so.   
" Kenshin… you have to-- promise me… that-- you won't give up." She said slowly and quietly. " Not-- like you did last time… promise me… that you'll live on-- and, take care of Yahiko…Be the father he never had…"   
" Kaoru… what are you saying?" Kenshin's eyes shot open in horror. " Kaoru-- stop talking like that!!"   
" Kenshin… I was so happy to have been with you-- I want…you…to know…" She ran her thumb over his trembling lips. " That-- I don't regret… anything… "   
" -- Kaoru! No-- I don't understand! Did I DO this to you?" His voice broke with a loud sob as he tightened his grip on her hand.   
" No… It-- wasn't your fault-- none of it was…" She paused, it was becoming painful to talk now. Her tongue felt as though it were numbing. " I'll never ---forget you… and… always--" She felt her eyes closing of their own volition. She was so tired. She wanted to rest again. But managed to force her final words from her mouth before she let her herself slip away again. "-- think…of …you------ Ken…"   
He felt her tension slack. The thumb caressing his lips stilled-- and her hand was once again lifeless. She was lifeless. Her eyes closed, one single, final tear trailed down her cheek. Kenshin blinked, he swallowed hard, slowly shaking his head from side to side.   
" No…no…no…don't leave me again…" he repeated, not wanting to believe it was true. " NO! KAORU NO!!!!! KAORUUUUUuuu NOOOo-o-o----!!" His words were choked with sobs as he leaned over her shaking her, reality refusing to register in his mind. Madness took over as he yelled at the top of his lungs. " WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!!"   
But she gave no response. It was just like this morning. God had given Kenshin his one wish for her to awake-- and now… no more… He cried out loud, sobs coming in large gasps and tears showered down onto her still figure. Time stopped as he suddenly couldn't feel the flesh within the fabric he'd wrapped her in. The fabric was real-- but she was becoming non-substance… a mere spirit… and nothing more. He could see his hands through her. Gasping in horror, he was powerless to stop it. She faded before his eyes.   
" KAORU!!" He couldn't see her--- she was gone…all that was left… an empty blanket… and his ring… He picked it up, and clutched it his chest tightly, squeezing his eyes closed. "NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!! YOU'RE MY GUARDIAN ANGEL! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO COME WHEN I CALL!!!"   
" She is no longer your Guardian Angel." A deep voice interrupted him. Kenshin's head shot up. He expected Death-- but no… Three tall figures stood before him. The tallest being in the middle, with two shorter angels to either side. All were garbed in brilliant, shining white Toga's. They all were donned with enormous wings, and halos that shone as bright as the sun. Kenshin had to shield his eyes in order to get a look at them.   
" Wh-Who…?" He found it hard to complete a sentence as he looked up at the overbearing figures. The tallest held his arms outward, and Kaoru appeared in them. Kenshin had hastily thrown her Kimono on before he wrapped her in the blanket. She hung loosely within the angel's arms, her Kimono falling partly open with no Obi to hold it in place. Her head fell to the side; her long hair almost touched the ground.   
" I-- am the Archangel." The tallest one holding Kaoru said. " The other two are my advocates. We are here to take Kamiya Kaoru to trial."   
" Trial?" He could only manage to repeat. He looked at Kaoru horrified. The Angel was not treating her with the care she deserved. He held her so carelessly.   
" Yes. There, we shall decide the fate of this soul."   
" What?" Kenshin tried to stand, but only succeeded in getting up on his knees before falling over, catching himself with one hand before he collapsed completely. He stared down at the ground, his eyes shot open to pinpoints.   
" As a result of her careless behavior, she's been striped of her rank as Guardian Angel. Her soul is heavily burdened-- to the point that it can no longer function on earth. She must return to the Heavenly Realm… where we shall decide her fate."   
" What-- fate-- would…that be?" Kenshin whispered.   
" …" There was a long pause. The Archangel seemed to be considering telling him. " Whether or not… we send her to Hell…"   
The words sliced through Kenshin unlike any blade had managed to do before. Straight to his heart and it burst. He looked up at the Archangel; yellow eyes instantly addressed him in a tone of sheer-- complete-- and undeniable fury.   
" You. Will. Not. Touch. Her." He said coldly.   
The Archangel's face was unseen by the bright light surrounding his head. Kenshin rose to his feet. His hand resting easily on his sword.   
" Now… hand her BACK!" He demanded.   
" … Watch what you say… " The Archangel said unabashed. His voice carried an ethereal quality that even Battousai couldn't shake. " Bid farewell to your lady once more. You shall not see each other again. For, you can not go where she goes."   
" Kisama…" Kenshin drew his Sakaba and lunged for the Angel's head. But surprise took hold as he sailed straight through and crashed to the ground. He rolled up to his feet within seconds. The three angels turned to face him again, this time they were fading. He could see through them.   
" Farewell… Himura Kenshin." They said in unison.   
" NO!! GIVE HER BACK! GIVE HER BACK!!!" He screamed in fury. 

***   
As Yahiko and Misao neared the clinic, they heard his insane screaming. Yahiko doubled speed, using up the last of his strength to cover the last 100 yards in mere seconds. Misao was close on his heels.   
" KENSHIN!" Yahiko called. He saw him standing and panting heavily. His Sakaba was drawn and the Ken-Ki he was emitting made both Misao and Yahiko stop in their tracks. Overwhelming fear crept deep into their bones and they froze in place. Paralyzed. Kenshin slowly turned to look at them. Yahiko and Misao both gasped as the yellow light of the Hitokiri burned into them. But when he saw them-- and their registered terror. The light seemed to flicker, and slowly fade to purple. Kenshin lowered his sword to the ground, Ken-Ki fading with it. He closed his eyes and looked down, shoulders slumped in defeat. His face was hidden in shadows by his hair.   
" K-Kenshin?" Yahiko cautiously approached. " W-What---" He was afraid to mention Kaoru's name. Misao put a hand on Yahiko's shoulder to steady him.   
" Himura-san…" she said softly. But was startled as he abruptly lifted his head to gaze upon them both. Tears poured from the Rurouni's eyes. And they both knew, somehow, that Kaoru was gone, and she was not coming back.   
" Misao-dono…" Kenshin whispered. " Take care of Yahiko… And tell Sano-- that this time… he mustn't follow where I go."   
Yahiko gasped. " Kenshin-- you're-- leaving?"   
Kenshin nodded. " I'm going to save Kaoru." He smiled softly at them. His eyes seemed to quiver, "Yahiko-- you've grown into a fine, young man. I'm very proud of you. It's now your responsibility to carry on the legacy of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu-- like Kaoru-dono would have wanted."   
" Kenshin…"   
" Farewell…"   
He lifted his sword up swiftly. And, before Misao or Yahiko could react-- he slit his throat in one swift, deadly stroke. 

CHAPTER 23 - To Turn Back Time 

" KENSHIN!!" Yahiko cried, he lunged forward towards him as Kenshin began to fall. His sword clattered to the ground, blood was everywhere all at once. Misao screamed and hid her eyes. Yahiko caught Kenshin before he hit the ground. "KENSHIN!!!! NOOOO!!"   
The boy watched helplessly as Kenshin looked up into Yahiko's eyes. Yahiko shook his head vigorously, as if trying to wake himself from a horrible dream.   
"Kenshin… no-- NO! WHY'D YOU DO THAT!? KENSHIN!" He screamed at him. " You can't leave--- me!!"   
Kenshin didn't respond, he couldn't, a thin line of blood ran from the side of his mouth down his cheek, and his eyes were fastly loosing their light.   
" So…" He thought, " This is what it feels like-- Kaoru… you had to endure this pain too…"   
Yahiko shook his head; his hand had involuntarily gone to Kenshin's throat, desperately trying to stop the flow of blood. But it was no use. Those bright purple eyes that stared up at him slowly closed, Kenshin let out a sigh, and his body stilled. With a strangled cry, Yahiko hunched over the body, crying uncontrollably. Misao couldn't bear it, she turned and ran as far and as fast as she could down the empty street and turned onto the main road leading towards the dojo.   
" Aoshi-sama…Aoshi-sama!!" She stumbled through the crowds, knocking over people left and right, not bothering to watch where she was going for her eyes were too clouded with tears to see. Kenshin was dead. He was dead! Her invincible Rurouni-- her friend…   
Kenshin was dead. 

****   
Yahiko's whole body shook. He stayed hunched over Kenshin, his arms thrown over his chest and blood stained Gi. After all they'd gone through-- it wasn't supposed to end like this!   
" Kenshin…" he sobbed. " Kenshin…"   
Unbeknownst to Yahiko, a figure garbed all in black approached, he wielded a great Scythe, and a pale Stallion followed close behind him. The figure stopped in shock at the display.   
" I'm too late!" Thanatos gripped his scythe tighter. Sudden anger washed over him. " THE IDIOT!! THAT STUPID, STUPID IDIOT!" He stooped down to examine him closer. " God Dammit! Kenshin-- what the HELL were you trying to do?! Arghh… this won't do at all…" He rose to his full height and lifted his wrist to examine some of the brightly colored jewels set into the bracelet he wore. He pressed one and instantly everything around him stopped. Yahiko's sobs ceased, the blood stopped flowing. The entire scene was still and deadly quiet.   
Thanatos looked to Mortus and sighed heavily.   
" Let's get Chronos on the scene." He told the horse.   
He felt a sudden chill and a turned to see a tall figure walking towards him; he was dressed all in white, holding in his hands a glowing hourglass.   
" Chronos! How'd you know to come?!" Death asked him amazed.   
Time shook his head and chuckled. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, and was rather good looking. Standing next to Death-- they were Yin and Yang. " I responded to your message that you were about to send me."   
Death sighed. " Yeah-- I keep forgetting, you live backwards, so the future is your past."   
The Incarnation of Time walked up to the dead body of Kenshin and looked down a little distressed. He gestured to it. " So-- is this the reason you called?"   
" I'm sure you've heard of the Kamiya scandal…"   
" Oh, all of Purgatory is talking about it! Masaka--" Chronos blinked and did a double take of Kenshin. " THIS is the human?!"   
Thanatos nodded gravely. " He committed an unscheduled suicide."   
" Unscheduled?!"   
" Yes, meaning that Fate had no hand in it-- this must be the tangle she was talking about. I've frozen time for now to stop the torment his soul is undergoing."   
" What do you mean? His soul hasn't left yet?"   
" He's not 100% dead yet. By committing suicide, his scales tipped and he requires my services. I have to physically take his soul. But I haven't done so yet."   
" Well-- what do I have to do with this?"   
" You should be able to guess…"   
Chronos sighed heavily. " Yes-- I suppose it's for the best. That poor boy there--" He gestured to Yahiko. " He will undergo incredible psychological trauma in his future unless this past changes. Well-- if it was unscheduled then I don't see why I shouldn't help you--"   
" Thank you." Thanatos sighed in relief. The sand in the hourglass Chronos held changed color as he tipped it very slightly. And everything around the two Incarnations and the horse began to move as if it was a film being rewound. Yahiko jumped off of Kenshin, the blood flowed back into him as he reversed his fall. Misao was back on the scene and Chronos stopped the hourglass just before Kenshin rose his Sakaba to take the final blow. The scene immediately froze again. Chronos looked back at the Rurouni.   
" He certainly has been through too much-- I hope you knock some sense into him though... or he will just kill himself again."   
" Thank you Chronos."   
Chronos nodded. "Well, you won't need me anymore-- good luck." And he disappeared. Thanatos pushed another jewel on his bracelet, and time resumed its normal course. 

"Kenshin…" Yahiko repeated sadly.   
" Farewell…" Kenshin smiled at them, and he swiftly brought his sword up towards his neck.   
" STOP THIS!" Thanatos bellowed. And Kenshin turned around startled.   
" Oro----OOO" He stumbled back as Thanatos nailed him a good one right upside the head. The Rurouni blinked startled, his hand going to his sore cheek. " Thanatos?!"   
" Huh?" Yahiko and Misao looked at Kenshin nervously. Something unseen has just struck him!   
" Do you think KILLING yourself is going to save her?!" Thanatos yelled at him angrily. " And do you REALIZE what you were about to do to that boy?! SCAR HIM FOR LIFE-- Dammit! If you're going to kill yourself, go somewhere private and do it!"   
Kenshin gaped at him. " But-- how else can I go--"   
" -- You weren't thinking AT ALL were you? You can't go to her trial if you kill yourself-- kill yourself, and you'll go to HELL… so just put that suicide idea out of your head RIGHT NOW!"   
" But-- I can't just SIT here and let her be banished to Hell!" Kenshin said angrily. " What am I supposed to do?! It's MY fault she's in trouble-- I can't allow it… I can't…" His whole body shook with frustration and anger.   
" Himura-san…" Misao looked at him shocked. " Who are you talking too?"   
Kenshin ignored her. " Thanatos, how can I help her?!"   
" That's what I've come to talk to you about-- but I'm not saying another word until you sheath that damn sword."   
" KENSHIN!" Yahiko raised his voice angrily. " WHAT'S going on?!"   
Kenshin blinked and looked Yahiko and Misao. His eyes softened and he sheathed his Sakaba. " It's nothing… you should go back to the Dojo…"   
" But-- Kenshin…"   
" Yahiko." Kenshin gave him a stern look. " I will save Kaoru… I don't know how-- but I'll bring her back here. I promise."   
Yahiko bit his lip and furrowed his brows, wondering what Kenshin could be thinking. He had been about to do something drastic, but an unseen force had stopped him.   
" Another spirit maybe?" He thought. He studied Kenshin carefully, but the Rurouni's face gave nothing away. Kenshin's eyes were lighted with a burning determination, such as when a battle was at hand. He could at least understand that Kenshin had to do something important.   
" Can I help you at all?" He asked Kenshin.   
" You could help, by returning to the dojo." Kenshin responded.   
With a long sigh, Yahiko nodded in understanding. He put his hand on Misao's shoulder and turned to go.   
" But-" Misao still couldn't take her eyes from Kenshin. Yahiko shook his head and urged her to leave.   
" He's not going to abandon us." He whispered to her.   
" Aaa-" Kenshin nodded in agreement. Misao bit her lip, reluctant to leave, but with another encouraging smile from Kenshin, slowly turned and followed the boy down the street. Kenshin looked back to Death gratefully.   
" Thank you-- I-- I almost made a horrible mistake." He said.   
" You already did…"   
" Oro?"   
" Nevermind…"   
" Well-- what can I do? I HAVE to save Kaoru."   
Thanatos cocked his head, deep in thought. " She's under trial as we speak in Purgatory. The only hope we have is to go to the trial-- and somehow convince the Jury to allow her to stay in Purgatory or something… whatever we do-- we CAN'T allow her to go to Hell! She certainly doesn't deserve that."   
Kenshin was silent. " Can I… GO to Purgatory?"   
" You can-- but you can't stay any longer than 2 days. Your body can't survive on the food and water that we have there. Even though eating it would sustain your hunger, it has no substance. And you'd probably starve. Only immortals and spirits can live on that food."   
Kenshin swallowed hard. " Purgatory… eh?"   
" Yes."   
"… I vowed to bring Kaoru back here…" he thought. " Not let her stay all alone in Purgatory… but-- it's better then Hell… I suppose. And even if there's no hope for her to come back here-- I have to know that her soul is safe."   
" Himura?" Death tilted his head at him confused. Kenshin clenched and unclenched his fists and then looked up at him, nodding determined.   
" Let's go."   
Death smiled. " We'll talk on the way." He looked over to Mortus who, to Kenshin's amazement slowly changed form into what looked like a small, but very long, pale white horseless carriage. He gawked at it amazed.   
" Oro… w-What is THAT?!" He pointed at it in amazement.   
" A Limousine. Mortus can change into any mode of transportation needed. Since I'm taking you with me-- this will be easiest. We'll talk on the way. Get in."   
" Oro… umm-- " Kenshin looked at it a little dubiously as Death opened the back door for him. He walked up to it cautiously and peered inside. " It's… kind of dark… in there."   
" Just think of it as a futuristic carriage."   
" But-- how can it move?"   
Death was getting just a little annoyed. " Do you want to save her or not? Get IN and SHUT UP!"   
" ORO!" Kenshin hurriedly got in and sat down nervously, he rested his Sakaba up against his shoulder and bit his lip as he surveyed the interior of the ' futuristic carriage.' Death climbed in behind him and sat on a cushioned seat across from him.   
" Mortus, I'll let you drive today…" He seemed to be talking to the car. " Take us to Kamiya Kaoru's trial… and quickly!"   
Kenshin gawked as he felt the whole carriage seem to shake with a terrifying roar.   
" That's the engine. Don't be alarmed. It's a miracle of modern technology-- courtesy of Chronos."   
" A-Aaa.." Kenshin was speechless as he looked out the window. They took up into the air and began moving very, very fast, farther and farther away from Tokyo.   
" Soo--" Death removed his hood, and to Kenshin's surprise, the skull face faded away to reveal a real mans visage. " We must convince the jury that she isn't bad enough to have to go to Hell…"   
Kenshin decided to focus himself back onto saving Kaoru-- he'd worry about what he was riding in later. " Aa--" he looked at Death sternly. " How can we do that?"   
" You'll have to testify for her-- the jury is consisting of people from Purgatory. They're on perfectly equal ground. Anyone from Hell or Heaven would be biased."   
Kenshin could understand that, it made sense. " So… I just have to convince them… ok…" Kenshin gripped his Sakaba tighter.   
" Purgatory trials are not like ordinary trials-- it's more of a debate. And seeing how you're just as mixed up in this-- I don't think they can deny that you should be there to testify for her. I'll make sure of that."   
" Thank you."   
The limousine suddenly stilled and Kenshin was amazed to see that they were in front of a very large, old brick building.   
" We're here." Thanatos said. He opened the door and Kenshin got out. He looked around him amazed.   
" W-Where are we?"   
" In Purgatory."   
" But--" He was amazed. The place looked no different than earth did. The streets were made of cobblestone and people milled about the town. Everyone looked extremely bored with whatever they were engaged in doing. Some people picked up garbage along the street. Others sat on benches staring mindlessly into nowhere.   
" Yes, it looks the same. Only these souls have been doing the same thing for the past couple of centuries. It's frightfully dull. But they slowly work their soul's balance up-- and within a few millenniums, they can manage to go to Heaven… "   
After hearing this, Kenshin wasn't so sure if he wanted Kaoru to be in Purgatory either.   
"Come on." Thanatos urged him towards the building. Kenshin nodded and, with his hand resting loosely on the hilt of his sword. The two figures walked up the paved steps and entered.   
" Kaoru…" Kenshin thought. " Hold on a little longer! I'll really save you this time."   


**CHAPTER 24- Shutting Away the Light**

" Kaoru…" Kenshin thought. " Hold on a little longer! I'll really save you this time."   
" Kenshin?" Kaoru blinked startled. As if sensing somehow that he was nearby. She looked cautiously around the courtroom but then quickly dismissed it. " Baka--" she thought. " How would he make it here? It's impossible… Oh-- Kenshin." She sighed and looked down at her hands, folded in her lap. Where was Death? He'd told her he'd look out for her-- but where was he now?   
" Is there anything else you have to tell us, Yukishiro-san?" The Archangel looked down on Tomoe from his podium. Tomoe shook her head sadly; she stole a glance at Kaoru, who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.   
" No… That's all I know, really."   
" So-- she begged you to come to earth and save her lover." The archangel shook his head. " And, why did you decide to come?"   
" Well, he would have been killed! I didn't want that." Tomoe said innocently.   
" Even when you knew it was against the law here!" The Archangel threw her an icy look. Tomoe looked back at him, you couldn't tell by her face whether she was annoyed by his questions, or just didn't care.   
" The fact was, Kaoru-san is my friend, and I didn't want her to be sad. When your friend is crying in front of you, wanting your help--- wouldn't you help them?"   
The Archangel blinked back, a little startled and then angrily shook his head. " No changing the subject! You're dismissed."   
Tomoe got up and left her chair at the front of the room. Kaoru gave her a weak smile. Tomoe nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement as she crossed the room and took her seat.   
" So-- the facts are clear." The Archangel stated to the jury. " Kamiya Kaoru-san broke one of the cardinal rules of a Guardian Angel, falling in love with her client and…engaged in…umm… intimate physical contact with him…"   
Kaoru rolled her eyes at that.   
" Then, brought an unauthorized soul from the Heavenly Realm down to earth, interfering in the Fates of two humans who were fighting and creating utter chaos up here in the process…"   
" Kenshin would have died if I hadn't!" Kaoru couldn't help but yell out.   
" You're out of order!" The angel glared at her. Kaoru sat back silently, fighting down her anger. She clenched her fists tightly.   
" I don't think there's anything else we have to hear-- so I'll--"   
"-- I think there's one, very important person that we're forgetting who's had probably the largest hand in this." A deep voice boomed throughout the hall. Kaoru turned around startled and saw Death standing at the doorway.   
" Thanatos! What are you doing here?" The Archangel interrupted. " This is not an affair open for Incarnations!" He stood up; the entire room instantly erupted in murmuring.   
Thanatos cocked his skull at him angrily. " I don't think that the jury can make their decision, without first hearing from the very man who has stolen our lovely Angel's heart." Thanatos sounded as though he were talking through clenched teeth. Kaoru's eyes popped open wide as Kenshin entered the room. The noise level heightened considerably upon his entrance.   
" KENSHIN!" Kaoru cried astounded. Kenshin's eyes instantly found her at the front of the room. She was seated in between two very tall, imposing looking angels.   
" ORDER! ORDER!" The Archangel boomed. The room fell silent again. He turned towards the newcomers as they made their way down the aisle to the front of the room. " Thanatos, what do you think you're doing? Bringing a mortal here! This is completely unap--"   
"-- But not against the rules… as long as he's here under my authority." Thanatos countered before the Archangel could object. " Geez… Gabriel, you certainly are a stickler for rules and regulations. You need to lighten up."   
The archangel was taken aback, there were a few chuckles in the crowd that were instantly silenced as he threw another ugly look.   
" That's exactly what we're here to talk about." Kenshin added. " Rules… and regulations…"   
" Kenshin…" Kaoru mumbled. It was obvious that Thanatos had brought him-- but she'd never imagined that he'd come all this way… all the way to Purgatory just for her. Her heart warmed at the thought, but at the same time she couldn't shake this incredible sense of doom that was approaching. Would he be able to convince the court to let her go?   
Kenshin looked over and smiled at her. That smile brought a wave of hope to wash away all the doubt, which had been plaguing her. Yes, Kenshin would protect her, at any cost.   
Thanatos face the Archangel sternly. " You have to listen to him, because you can't deny that he's involved in all of this."   
The Archangel looked just slightly peeved. For a long moment neither figure spoke, they just stood and glared at each other. Finally, the Archangel sat back, shaking his head and sighed.   
" All right, all right… we'll let him speak." He gave Kenshin a cold eye. " You have five minutes."   
" Five?!" Kenshin looked at him angrily. But could see the Archangel wasn't going to give him any luxuries. Biting his lip, he walked over towards Kaoru. She could hear his footsteps resound loudly as he crossed the room towards her. Everyone watched with waiting anticipation. The jury shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Kenshin came to stand right in front of her, their eyes locked and she felt her heart quicken. Kenshin gazed down at her. Her elegant off-the shoulder Kimono had been replaced by a common white short sleeved Kimono, a plain blue Obi held it in place. Her hair still spilled down her back, no bow in it. And her wings were gone. She had no glow. But she was still just as beautiful to him as she'd always been. It was almost like he was seeing the old, alive Kaoru again. He extended his hand towards her, only to be abruptly shoved away by the two bodyguards surrounding her.   
" Kenshin!"   
Kenshin set his stance and glared at the two guards, he tried again. He extended his hand towards Kaoru but the guards got up once more and shoved him away.   
" What are you trying to do Himura?" The Archangel sighed annoyed. Kenshin turned towards him.   
" I'm trying to save the one I love, isn't that obvious enough to you?"   
"…" He blinked, unable to come up with something to retort. Kenshin gave up his fight and turned back towards the jury.   
" Yes, I came all the way from earth to save her… because I truly love her."   
The silence was overpowering. Kenshin could tell he had the audience captivated. He spread out his hands defenselessly. " I'd never known what happiness truly was until Kaoru-dono came into my life.   
She really was a light that helped me escape my dark past. All my life I'd been searching for forgiveness for my sins, and I found that forgiveness in her eyes.   
" Kenshin..."   
" The first time she was taken from me, I was devastated beyond belief. And then she returned to me and I found I had a new chance at life. She was a true Guardian Angel. She safeguarded me all the way, thinking nothing of herself, but always of me. Can you really condemn someone to Hell, for passion such as that?"   
The audience was still deathly silent; the jury watched him in awe. Kenshin continued, "I wasn't going to sit around on earth and let her soul be condemned to Hell-- I vowed I would always protect her happiness. No matter what happened to me."   
A few of the woman blinked back tears in the audience. Kenshin sighed and relaxed his shoulders; he chanced a side-glance at Kaoru. She sat rigidly; listening with tears glistening in her eyes. "After she was taken from me again… I actually tried to commit suicide…"   
Kaoru gasped. Kenshin looked at the ground. " I thought I could come up here and save her if I killed myself. My spirit would rise up here--"   
" Atrocious! Committing suicide is a GRAVE sin!" The Archangel interrupted.   
" So WHAT?!" Kenshin threw back at him. " If it was to save the person I loved, then I would have done ANYTHING-- maybe sell my soul to the Devil… I don't care. It's because I love her THAT much!"   
"…"   
" I would do anything for her. Is that so bad?" Kenshin took a deep breath. " Is it so bad to love someone so much that you would walk to the ends of the world for them?" He turned to the jury. " Kaoru is the most important person in the world to me. I thought I was truly blessed when she came back to me as an Angel. I thought that maybe... maybe I WASN'T destined to live a life of pain and loneliness after all. As long as she's with me, I'm at peace, and my world is happy-- so after she was taken, I couldn't bear the thought of living, knowing that I'd failed in protecting her. I almost killed myself over love."   
Several women reached for their handkerchiefs. The men in the audience looked at him gravely, as if sharing in his sorrow.   
"But--" Kenshin continued. " The very reason she was taken is what pales me the most... " He glanced at Kaoru, she returned to gazing down into her lap, biting her lip nervously. "Rules... that was the only reason. Because Kaoru was forbidden to love a mortal."   
A few choice sobs escaped from the crowd.   
" But-- they are Gods rules! You can't deny that!" The Archangel said.   
" True… " Kenshin nodded. " But-- just as I was willing to break God's rules for love, Kaoru did the same. She was willing to do ANYTHING for love. She wasn't about to deny her feelings. Rules can't restrict everything… not feelings… not love. I still love Kaoru. And, we still love each other-- even right now."   
More sobs escaped from the audience, woman buried their faces into the shoulders of the men accompanying them. The men in turn put arms around them comfortingly.   
" I still love him…It's the truth." Kaoru whispered.   
" Please-- understand…" Kenshin fought to keep his voice sounding strong, but his emotions were catching up with him. " Don't send her to Hell for following what her heart was telling her. Would you deny your own heart?"   
" That's enough," The Archangel said. Kenshin lowered his head.   
" I was done…" He glanced back at Kaoru nervously. Tears slid down her cheeks and she clutched both hands to her chest.   
" Now, if there are no more surprise guests, I'll let the jury break to determine their verdict." The Archangel stood up and raised his hands. " Dismissed!"   
All at once everyone rose and left. Kenshin saw he'd moved most of the woman in the crowd to tears. He heard one passerby remark… 

" I'm sort of envious of them…" 

Kenshin smiled inwardly. " They're like normal people here-- in purgatory. All dying with their soul in perfect balance…"   
He noticed Kaoru rise out of the corner of his eye and sprung into action as one of the guards moved to take her arm and escort her out a side door.   
" Kaoru! Let me speak to Kaoru please!" Kenshin ran towards her, but the other guard caught him before he could catch Kaoru. Kaoru looked back at him earnestly.   
" Please-- let me talk to him!" She pleaded; she reached her hand out towards him as the other guard carefully but firmly pulled her away.   
" KAORU!" Kenshin called. " KAORU!!!!"   
" KENSHIN-- I---" But she was cut off as she was taken out the door and it abruptly closed. The other guard released him and he felt a strong, skeletal hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Thanatos shaking his skull at him.   
" They won't allow you to see her." He said softly.   
" W-Why?" Kenshin's fists shook in anger. He lowered his head. " If Heaven is so harsh and misunderstanding, I'd rather be in Hell or Purgatory!"   
" Watch what you say!" Death's voice was instantly cold. " You have no idea the kind of torment a soul can experience in Hell… it's like constantly being on the edge of death-- slowly dying until you reach the edge. Then you wake up and begin the torture all over again… over and over and over… for eternity-- it never ends. And you remember every single moment of it!"   
Kenshin looked at him wide eyed. " You sound like you've had first hand experience…"   
" Not really-- But-- I have been there before… it's not a place I want to ever visit again."   
" But--- Kaoru… I…"   
" Why don't you go outside and relax. It will be awhile yet until the jury decides."   
Kenshin nodded slowly. He slid his hands into the folds of his Gi, finding Kaoru's ring in the sleeve and fingered it nervously. He wanted to at least give it back to her, so she would have it if they had to be separated again. 

****   
Kenshin sighed as he lounged on a bench outside. About 6 hours had passed and he was deep in thought. People passed by on their own business. Some young people hung out near a fruit stand. Others seemed to be hurrying here and there. It certainly looked like a common market day on the streets of Tokyo. Only everyone there was dead.   
" Kaoru seems to be back in her spirits now that she's in Purgatory… She was almost dead when she was on earth. It must be because she's no longer a Guardian Angel." He took out her ring and examined it, the small stone glinting in the sunlight. " I probably don't have any hope of bringing her home with me. But-- for now I have to focus on keeping her out of Hell." He sighed heavily. " But-- I don't think I could stand losing her again…"   
" Nee… Don't I know that man from somewhere?" A man in a black Gi and Grey Hakama passed by Kenshin, he scratched his head in consternation. His friend blinked as he stopped and turned back to get another look at him.   
" You know Shinji… I think I've seen him somewhere before too--"   
" Wait!" The man called Shinji jumped around and pointed an accusing finger. "That hair… and the scars on his cheek… THAT'S THE MAN WHO KILLED ME!!"   
Kenshin froze. The whole scene froze. He glanced over at the two friends who gaped at him. The man named Shinji threw him an icy cold glare and instantly lunged for the Rurouni's head. Kenshin didn't move. But Shinji passed straight through him and landed heavily on the ground in back of him. Kenshin whirled around amazed.   
" NANI?! WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT ME!?" He yelled angrily.   
" S-Shinji!!" His friend ran around the bench, restraining him. By this time a large crowd had gathered, watching the scene in amazement.   
" Don't Shinji!" His friend pleaded. " If you do then you're balance will--"   
" TO HELL WITH MY BALANCE!" He cried. " THAT GUYS THE REASON I'M TRAPPED HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"   
" He killed me too-- but I'm not ready to do anything about it! I want to go to Heaven SOME day!" His friend pleaded. Kenshin hastily stood up with a large lump in his throat that prevented him from saying anything. He heard a few sneers in the crowd.   
" Murderer… "   
" Why isn't he in Hell?"   
" I think he's the one who killed my husband too!"   
Kenshin felt his knees grow weak.   
" Maybe we should teach him a lesson for playing with peoples lives."   
" He's still got his awful sword with him!"   
" LET'S GET HIM!" And in an instant the crowd plunged forward. Kenshin closed his eyes tightly, rooted to the ground in fear. These people that he'd killed… there was no way to explain to them how he was trying to atone for his crimes. They wouldn't understand.   
" WAIT!" A woman's chill voice boomed out. Kenshin opened his eyes stunned, a figure stood before him, back facing him. She was wrapped in a forest green cloak with a hood, concealing her face, everyone took a few steps back nervously.   
" Wh-Who…"   
" You don't recognize me?" She pulled the hood back slightly, allowing only her facial features to come to light. The crowd gawked.   
" G-Gaea!" One recognized her.   
" Gaea-- what are you do--?"   
" ---I suggest you get back to your business and leave the young man to me." The woman called Gaea said coldly. She was short but her overall presence was as imposing as Battousai's.   
" W-What incredible Ken-Ki…" Kenshin thought to himself. The crowd hesitatingly departed. And the woman finally turned to him with a large smile on her face.   
" Well, that was a close one wasn't it?" She said with a small shrug. She set her hands on her hips and looked him over as if examining a piece of meat. But her gesture made her cloak open wide at the front. Kenshin blinked startled as he saw that she was wearing NO clothes underneath. An eerie mist surrounded her body as to make its details obscure, but with the exception of the cloak that hung open revealingly; she was indeed a voluptuous young woman. He quickly averted his eyes, feeling his cheek grow hot with embarrassment.   
" What's wrong? Uncomfortable?" Gaea let out a slivery laugh that shook Kenshin to the very core of his being. " Don't be worried-- I won't hurt you."   
" Oro… umm--" He looked at the ground nervously. " Thank... you-- for, umm… stopping them."   
" They couldn't have hurt you. You're mortal and they're simply spirits. But I was more concerned about your state of mind."   
" Oro-- well, how could I face them? I killed them?"   
" People in purgatory are always on the edge between Heaven and Hell. And they grow impatient and moody because life is so boring and repetitive." Gaea pulled back her hood completely and her silvery hair spilled out and about her shoulders. Kenshin gawked. She was strikingly beautiful, her eyes seemed to change colors, catching the light and shimmering as if they were pools of water. Her skin was pale and smooth like porcelain. Her lips were full and voluptuous, the color of wild berries. She had flowers in her hair and braided vines into the long locks. Her face was overall-- one of the most beautiful ones he'd ever seen.   
" I shall introduce myself. I am Gaea, the Incarnations of Nature." She extended her hand. Kenshin stiffened. This was an Incarnation! It didn't really surprise him, but Thanatos was absolutely NOTHING like this one-- he didn't have such an overbearing presence. Sure, the skull and scythe did the trick but this woman seemed to see straight INTO Kenshin. She was so awe inspiring-- filled with so much power and beauty. Then he looked down at her outstretched hand and blinked confused at it. She quickly withdrew it, chuckling to herself and playfully tapped her forehead.   
" Oh right-- you don't have that custom…umm… Konnichi wa. Watashi wa Gaea desu…Hajimemashite." And she bowed to him formerly. Kenshin blinked and then he bowed back hastily.   
" Oro-- Hajimemashite. Sessha wa Himura Kenshin de gozaru. Doozo Yorushiku onegaishimasu."   
" There!" Gaea clapped her hands together happily, she bounced up and down, and Kenshin found his eyes straying back down to her bosom. " With that out of the way, we can get down to business!"   
" ORO?" He grew bright red. Gaea made a face at him.   
" Not THAT kind of business! Geez-- I'm NOT Eros…" Kenshin meekly smiled an apology. Gaea rolled her eyes and turned with a flair of her cloak. Drawing it closed about her body again; she began to walk down the street. Kenshin stood amazed, watching her walk away, the contours of her body showing through the thin fabric as she softly swayed her hips. After a few feet she turned and gestured at him.   
" Well, are you coming or not?!"   
" Oro? Gomen-nasai…" He hastily caught up with her. They continued down the street together, Kenshin keeping his eyes on the ground in front of him nervously. She was Nature-- but she was such a mysterious and somehow imposing figure. Even if she was only about as tall as he was. Maybe it was just the fact that he knew she was totally naked under that cloak. He sighed to himself-- There were some strange Incarnations about. But everyone passed them by as if they were invisible. Taking no notice of him, or of Gaea. He wondered if that was Gaea's doing…it probably was.   
After a long silence, Gaea's voice broke the tension as she decided to skip right to the point of their meeting.   
" I know what you did to save her." She began.   
" Oro?"   
" To save the Kamiya girl… you killed yourself didn't you? That got my attention right away."   
" Oh-- no I didn't kill myself I--"   
"-- Well that's in the past." She interrupted. "But there are other more pressing things to be dealt with now, like her trial. You came all the way up here with Death to save her?"   
" Ohh--Hai…" Kenshin shrugged his shoulders. "But-- I'm worried it's not enough. I wish I could just take her away from here, bring her back home and…" He trailed off with a long sigh. " This is all my fault…If I hadn't failed her the first time then---"   
" --So--" Gaea interrupted him. " You regard yourself as a failure?"   
" … What else would you call me? I've failed countless times in protecting her. The woman who is most important to me… my first priority is to her happiness and her well being. Kidnapped by Jin-eh, killed by Enishi, and now taken from me even after death because I failed to realize her condition sooner... I could have prevented it and ALL of this!"   
Gaea folded her arms, her voice tinged with peevishness. " First off, if you want my help, you've got to stop being so damn over dramatic and selfish."   
" Oro?"   
Gaea taunted him. " It's MY fault-- it's all MY fault… I caused her unhappiness!"   
Kenshin narrowed his eyes at her. She chuckled and shook her head.   
" Oh please-- she never wanted you to blame yourself. That's what you've been doing all along. You can't be a super hero. You certainly are no God…" Her tone took a serious twist. She looked at him sternly and stopped him in the middle of the road. "There are some things that happen when we don't mean for them too-- her Death being one of them. You couldn't have prevented it."   
" Yes I could have!" He countered her angrily. " I never should have decided to stay with her-- to get close to her! I never should have--" And he trailed off at Gaea's stern look.   
" -- Fallen in love?" She finished. Kenshin looked down to the ground. " You regret ever meeting her?"   
" It's not that-- It's just…"   
" You're contradicting yourself. If you had never met her, you wouldn't have fallen in love-- but then you say you wish you'd never met her."   
Kenshin scowled at her. " But--"   
" Don't you see-- there was nothing you could do. Fate set it up that you would meet her. You were just dealt a bad hand."   
" So is that all? Fate is who's to blame?"   
Gaea laughed. " It's not a matter of who's to blame or not. It's a matter of acceptance."   
" Acceptance?"   
" Yes-- but if you can't accept it, then you can't deal with it. You gave up after she died, thinking that your only reason for living was because she was with you."   
" Yes."   
" But you never once thought about others-- Yahiko, Sanosuke, Megumi, all your friends who also cared about you. You were to selfish and blind and wallowing in self pity to do anything but sit on your duff and sulk."   
" … I know-- But I couldn't think right! Kaoru was the light that always pulled me away from the edge of despair-- and… now that she's…she's dead-- I realized that I couldn't live without her. She was my reason for living. I don't know what I'll do if I can't be with her."   
" I know what you can do."   
" Oro?"   
" You need to find someone else to believe in, someone that you can always depend on. That way, you won't be left with such a horrible, empty feeling whenever something goes wrong."   
" Who?"   
" Try yourself…"   
"…"   
" If you always have Kaoru's best interests in mind, then you need to stop giving up at every turn when things get unbearable. Situations are never hopeless, as long as you have hope yourself."   
" …" Kenshin bit his lip. " It's true that I've never stopped blaming myself, and I couldn't accept the fate dealt to Kaoru. I was too absorbed in my own self pity to notice the others around me. And… I thought with her gone… I had no reason to be there either. I was just so tired of it all."   
Gaea sighed. " That's the tragedy of life sometimes. You're alive, she's dead-- and after this trial, you will have to return home to Earth. She will never be allowed to follow you--even if she is allowed to return to Heaven. You will have to eventually separate. That is the reality of the situation."   
"…"   
" Knowing that, are you STILL prepared to fight for her happiness?"   
" Gaea, you should know that-- you're Nature. I'll do whatever it takes to save Kaoru."   
" She is a lucky woman. But I fear the challenges you will have to face will be far more difficult from here on."   
" I'm prepared to take on any challenge, if it means saving Kaoru-dono."   
When he used her name with the honorific, Gaea knew he was talking serious business. She nodded her approval.   
" Very well then, Her fate will depend on you from now on. Be brave Kenshin, don't let yourself be consumed by grief-- you must never give up again. No matter what happens. If you do-- not only Kaoru, but also everyone you hold dear will suffer by your grief. You must stop blaming yourself and accept unwanted circumstance as it comes towards you-- Anything is possible, if you have the determination, the courage, and the hope to make what you want happen."   
" I won't give up!"   
Gaea smiled and put one hand on his cheek, the place where her flesh touched his tingled slightly. " You're so different than the person you were ten years ago. And so much more--- Hold out your hand."   
" Oro?" Kenshin reluctantly held out his hand, palm upward. Gaea extended her own hand over his and pressed their palms together. A strange sensation of inner peace washed over Kenshin. When she lifted her hand, there was a blooming red flower in his open palm. Kenshin looked at it amazed.   
" A gift from me. I am Nature- and I do not bestow gifts to just anyone."   
" What…does it do?" He picked the flower up from his palm gingerly, examining it.   
Gaea folded her arms. " My gifts see past the illusion and bring forth the reality. Use this wisely."   
" I--Thank you." Kenshin muttered in awe. " But, I just have one question."   
" Ask away."   
" Why? Why are you helping me? You should hate me, if you're Nature and I've killed so many-- "   
" Didn't we talk about the self pity?"   
"…"   
" Let's just say-- I've had my eye on you for some time now. You're not like any other man that I've ever met before."   
Kenshin wasn't exactly sure if this was a good or a bad thing.   
" But you have such a kind hearted soul. Not suited to your bloody past. I don't like to see people like you suffer." The mist rose about Gaea, growing thicker and thicker until he could no longer distinguish her outline. " Someone who would go as far as you did to save the one you love, surely deserves some attention from the Incarnation of Nature." Her voice was like a breath of fresh air. " Remember what we've talked about. Good luck."   
Kenshin stood amazed as the mist slowly dissipated and she was no longer there. The people continued walking past him, acting as if nothing had happened. He grew instantly nervous, not wanting a repeat of what had happened before Gaea had saved him. Trying to casually cover his cross scar, he dashed down the street towards the courthouse and ducked around the side of the building into a narrow alleyway. Sighing heavily, he lay against the cold brick wall and examined the flower she'd given him again. Her words echoed in his mind.   
" See past the illusion and bring forth the reality, huh?" The flower's fragrance was calming, but he couldn't pin point exactly what kind of flower it was. When he held it to his nose, a calming vision of Kaoru played through his head. Smiling, he tucked the flower into his sleeve carefully and then shook his head. " That was one weird conversation. But a good kick in the right direction… I feel somehow--refreshed. I've always known my purpose. But Gaea helped me to understand myself a little better. I mustn't give up ever again-- even if I lose this fight…for Kaoru's sake…no-- for my own sake."   
" --There you are." Death was suddenly in the alley entrance. Kenshin jumped.   
" Oro!" He did a double take and then sighed in relief. " It's only you…"   
" I heard you caused a little stir in town. I'm sorry-- I should have told you, people in purgatory don't have the luxury of getting their memories erased. They remember everything."   
" Heh-- now you tell me…"   
" I'm here to bring you back to the courthouse, But it looks like you've made it back here on your own."   
" Oro? Masaka… after only 6 hours?!"   
" Yes-- they've reached a verdict…" 

**** 

Everyone was assembled again. The air was filled with such tension that sitting still was next to unbearable for Kenshin. He saw Kaoru walk into the room and take her seat, followed by the two guards. The Archangel nodded as the Jury was escorted into the room. Kenshin studied their faces carefully, but they were completely pokerfaced. He couldn't read a single emotion.   
" So, you've reached a verdict?" The Archangel said after they took their seats. The leader stood up and nodded.   
" Yes-- After considering carefully the evidence presented in this case. We find the defendant, Kamiya Kaoru…guilty of obstructing the cardinal Rule Number 3 of the code of Guardian Angels…"   
Kaoru gasped, bringing her hands up to her face in shock.   
" And of allowing an unauthorized spirit to meddle in the affairs of humans without proper consent."   
Kaoru buried her face in her hands. Kenshin jumped to his feet in shock. Death slumped his shoulders in defeat.   
" Very well…" The Archangel nodded his head in approval. " Then I do so banish her to the first level of Hell, where she shall work off her sins for as long as it takes her to achieve redemption."   
" KAORU!" Kenshin left his seat and was across the room in a second, he skillfully dodged the block from one of the guards and threw his arms around her. But instead of grabbing her as expected, he passed straight through her. Kaoru cried out as Kenshin hastily rose and backed away shocked.   
" Kaoru…."   
" Baka--" The guard said, holding him away. " She's just a spirit now-- she's no longer your guardian angel, so you can't touch her!"   
" Kenshin…" She cried as one of the Angels took her by the arm to lead her away again. " Kenshin!"   
" Kaoru! I'll save you! KAORU!"   
" Kenshin…" She strained against the guard's hold. " Don't you DARE give up this time!"   
" Never." He said hoarsely.   
" I'll find a way back! I SWEAR I will!"   
" Kaoru-- No… DON'T TAKE HER NOW!" He looked towards the Archangel in earnest. Panic grabbed him, he forgot all about his conversation with Gaea. He dropped to his knees before the Archangel, prostrating himself before him. " PLEASE! Let me go in her place! She doesn't belong in Hell! I do! PLEASE! PLEASE take me instead of her! I'm the one who's to blame for everything! I pressured her when I knew she didn't remember me and was pulling away from me! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!"   
" Kenshin-- NO!" Kaoru cried, horrified. " I'll NEVER forgive you if you do that!"   
"…" The Archangel just shook his head and chuckled. " There is nothing you, or anyone can do for her. Go back to earth." Then he gestured to the two angels, who resumed in quickly ushering Kaoru from the room. Kenshin watched in horror.   
" KAORU!"   
" KENSHIN! KENSHIN!" Her last words rung in his ears, tearing his heart to shreds before the door was slammed in-between them. Shutting away the light from Kenshin's life for the third time in a row.   


[End Part 5]   
[Continue to Part 6?][6]

   [1]: #CHAPTER 20- Learning a
   [2]: #CHAPTER 21- A Dying
   [3]: #CHAPTER 22- To Save the One I
   [4]: #CHAPTER 23 - To Turn Back
   [5]: #CHAPTER 24- Shutting Away the
   [6]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~flutechan/fanfics/heavenlypart6.html



	6. Part 6

**HEAVENLY INCARNATIONS**   
**A Rurouni Kenshin/ On a Pale Horse Crossover**   
**By Ashley Auld**

*** Disclaimer* All rights to the Rurouni Kenshin Characters are Watsuki-sama's, Jump Comics, etc. All right to the character " Incarnations" Are property of Piers Anthony. There are references made to his book " On a Pale Horse." But you do not need to have read the book to understand what is happening. =) This is only a little fanfic by a crazed Kenshin fan, I'm a poor college art student, and not even worth suing! Enjoy!**   
**Authors Note-**   
** Well, I came up with this fic when I still believed Kaoru was dead. But I liked the idea of it so much that I decided to keep on writing it. (Even though it's been established that, yes… she IS alive) Consider this a "what if this happened" fic. Kind of like an alternative where Enishi does actually kill her. I know, it sounds awful, but believe me; this ISN'T going to be depressing! I'm determined to make it happy! And to appease all those Kenshin and Kaoru fans out there…well… >=)**

**A little pre-fanfic know-how about "On a Pale Horse."**   
**The incarnations mentioned in this fic are taken from " On a Pale Horse." In Piers Anthony's book, he takes these aspects of life and creates people for them-- much like we imagine there being a "Father Time," and a "Mother Nature." Here, I will be making references to human incarnations of " Death," "Fate," "Time," and "Nature." ( So far-- I don't know what other ones I shall bring in from his book yet.)**   
** Oh-- Death also rides a horse, Mortus, which can also conveniently be a car (limo), boat, etc. Whatever Death might need as a mode of transportation in the moment.**   


* * *

  
  


[Chapter 25][1]

[Chapter 26][2]

[Chapter 27][3]

[Chapter 28][4]

[Chapter 29][5]

**CHAPTER 25- A Soul to the Rescue**

He clenched his fists and watched as the courtroom emptied quietly. The Archangel had long departed with his Advocates.   
" This isn't over yet--" He thought angrily. " No way… I'm NOT giving up this time!" Kenshin whirled around to face Thanatos.   
" Thanatos." He said low and cool. " How can we fix this mess?"   
" Huh-- Umm... Himura-- the Archangels word is final. There's nothing I can do." Thanatos looked down at Kenshin sadly. Kenshin shook his head.   
" No way. I'm not giving up hope yet! There HAS to be a way! Who could override the verdict?"   
" The only person higher than the Archangel is God himself."   
" Well-- then we'll just have to appeal to God." Kenshin said.   
" WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Thanatos looked at him stunned. " God doesn't just accept any normal court appeal. That's why he leaves things like this up to the Archangel!"   
" I'll handle the appeal." Came a voice from the far side of the room. The two men turned to face the middle aspect of Fate.   
" Lachesis." Thanatos said startled. " You-- what?"   
" Oro?"   
Fate approached and bowed respectfully to Kenshin. " Hajimemashite, watashi wa Lachesis desu."   
" Oro… Sessha wa, Himura Kenshin de gozaru. Doozo Yorushiku." Kenshin hastily greeted her.   
" I am the middle aspect of the Incarnation of Fate. The other girls are with me as usual. But I think it's mainly my fault that you're in such a bad position."   
" Fate?!" Kenshin gawked.   
" Yes. I wasn't paying attention to your threads and they got all tangled. I need to do something to fix this mess that I've caused."   
" No, it's not just you Fate. I think we all got tangled up in this mess." Thanatos said calmly. " But, you honestly think God would accept a court appeal?"   
" This is a very unusual case Thanatos! The whole history of the afterlife has never faced a case such as this before! And Himura Kenshin is quite a popular name around here." She smiled at Kenshin; he looked to the ground. " I have a feeling I can convince God to look over the appeal."   
" Fate, thank you." Kenshin smiled up at her. " But-- what about Kaoru?"   
Fate bit her lip. " She's already been taken to Hell."   
Kenshin's teeth were immediately set on edge. Whenever he thought of her-- in that PLACE… He just went out of his mind. Quickly pushing down the raging Battousai inside of him, he clenched his teeth and looked up to Fate determined." I have to do something! I can't stand thinking about her in Hell. She doesn't belong there!"   
" Well-- at least it's only the FIRST level of Hell…" Thanatos said, trying to cheer him up. " Umm-- the torture isn't nearly as bad as say, the second or third…or ...any...other…" He trailed off at the stern look Lachesis gave him. She patted Kenshin on the back encouragingly.   
" Well, you don't have to worry too long! As soon as God sees this appeal, Kaoru'll be taken out of Hell for a second trial! And hopefully things will go smoother then."   
" When was the last time God held a trial?" Thanatos asked.   
" Well-- he's a very busy Incarnation you know-- being God is not as easy as everything thinks." Lachesis muttered. " But-- If he does have a trial, I think that all seven of the major Incarnations will be called to Jury."   
Kenshin blinked. " Only seven? I thought you needed 9 on a Jury."   
" Yes, Death, Time, Nature, War, Evil, Good, and the Three Aspects of the Incarnation of Fate make up 9 jurors."   
" Three aspects?" Kenshin blinked at Fate. Lachesis immediately changed form to that of a lovely young lady, about Kaoru's age with honey golden hair and long lashes.   
" I am Clotho, the first Incarnation of Fate who spins the threads of Fate."   
Then she quickly turned into an old grandmotherly lady, garbed in a black shawl and conservative looking Grey dress.   
" I am Atropos, the third Incarnation of Fate, who cuts the threads of Fate."   
" And you've met me." Lachesis appeared before him again, the old woman disappearing. " I measure the threads of Fate and weave them into the tapestry of Life."   
Kenshin didn't notice his mouth was hanging wide open. He quickly caught himself staring and then shook his head in amazement. " Oro-- well, it's nice to meet all three of you Ladies."   
" Yes-- now, the only problem at hand…" Thanatos trailed off, deep in thought. Fate and Kenshin looked up at him questioningly.   
" Yes?" Fate asked.   
" Well, how long is it going to take you to see God? Sometimes it takes years to see him after you've booked an appointment."   
" YEARS?!" Kenshin looked at Fate horrified. He wasn't about to wait years to save Kaoru from Hell. Angrily gripping his Sakaba he started towards the door.   
" Ah-- where are you going?!" Death called after him.   
" I'm going to go to Hell." Kenshin said angrily.   
" Masaka-- you can't go to Hell! You're not dead!"   
" But YOU can take me to Hell, can't you!?" Kenshin whirled around. Fate hung back, watching their exchange in awe.   
" But…"   
" You've been there before-- Kaoru told me that Incarnations are human. You're NOT dead! That proves Mortals can also go to Hell!"   
" Yes, but I'm immortal, there's a difference!"   
" Still, you MUST have a way to do it!" Kenshin challenged him. " Tell me!"   
" But-- no… it's way to dangerous. You'd be up against Satan yourself!"   
Gaea's words ran through Kenshin's head. 

" Her fate will depend on you from now on. Be brave Kenshin, don't let yourself be consumed by grief-- you must never give up again. No matter what happens."   
  
" I'm not going to let that stop me. I'll face Satan if I have to."   
" But--" Deaths voice cracked with worry. " But… You've never tangled with a character such as Satan before in your life! He's devious, the Prince of Lies and Deception! Tricky and--"   
" And you're wrong." Fate interrupted him. Death whirled around giving her an angry glare.   
" Nani?"   
" Himura-san HAS faced him before…" Fate stepped forward, facing Kenshin. " I'm sure he'll remember, his old enemy-- Shishio Makoto…"   
Kenshin's throat was suddenly very dry; he managed to mutter the words. "Satan-- is… Shishio Makoto?"   
" Hai-" She nodded her confirmation. " Perhaps, if there's one person qualified to go to Hell to save Kamiya Kaoru-- that one person would be you, the very man who sent him to Hell in the first place."   
" FATE! SHUT UP!" Death bellowed. " You have NO idea what you're saying! Kenshin was a match for Shishio Makoto on earth because Shishio was mortal at the time… but now he's the Prince of Evil. He's an Immortal who's got all the powers of an Incarnation and probably the only person that would be even CLOSE to fighting him would be God!"   
" You DON'T know if Shishio will want to fight Kenshin or not!" Fate countered. " I've dealt with Satan before and he enjoys playing cruel games and making challenges more than hand to hand combat.   
" That was his Predecessor!"   
" QUIET!" Kenshin broke in between the two. He looked up to Death sternly. " I appreciate that you're thinking about me. But understand that I promised Kaoru I would protect her no matter what. Even if it means facing Shishio again. I'll do it! I have to get her out of Hell-- I can't wait years for God to agree to the court appeal, I have to get her out NOW!"   
" But--" Death looked at him nervously. " You must be a soul to enter Hell."   
There was a long pause. Kenshin looked at the ground, as if in a deep inner conflict with himself.   
" Himura-san…" Fate whispered.   
Kenshin looked up at Death, burning fires of determination lighted his eyes. " If that's the way to do it-- then fine."   
" WAIT!" He stopped Kenshin, putting his hand on the hilt before the Rurouni could unsheathe his Sakaba. He shook his head hastily.   
" Death, take your hand away." Kenshin ordered.   
" No--" Death swallowed hard. " There's another way to get your soul… a way without killing your body."   
Kenshin looked at him sternly " Please-- do tell."   
Death hung his head in defeat. " You must allow me… to take your soul for you." 

****   
Kenshin sat down on the comfortable couch in Thanatos's study. The Incarnation sighed long and hard.   
" Now-- you understand the risks? If I take your soul from your body, you're body will remain here- completely vulnerable to anything around it. Your body can survive without your soul for up to 24 hours providing it's in the same state that you left it in. "   
" 24 hours…" Kenshin repeated. " I have to find Kaoru within that time."   
" I've been to Hell before, and I know a bit about where things are on the first level. But I doubt Satan will make it easy for us. So you have to be on guard. While in Hell you can't prevent your soul from being tormented or even tortured, despite the fact that your current balance would take you to Heaven. I can't be harmed because I am an Incarnation, but those rules don't apply to you."   
" Has Fate has gone up to Heaven, to see God yet?"   
" Yes, she left at the same time we did from Purgatory. I only hope God sees this matter important enough to take precedence over the other things he's doing."   
"Ok then… let's go." Kenshin closed his eyes and sat back. Death stood up nervously and approached him.   
" Ok-- just yell out if you want me to stop… This will not hurt but you may feel a little out of sorts for a moment." He extended both his bony hands towards Kenshin's chest. Kenshin sat stiffly, he closed his eyes tightly, envisioning Kaoru's smiling face.   
" Kaoru… I'll find you!"   
He didn't even feel Death's hands enter into his chest. But then a strange tightening sensation took over him. An odd feeling of parting washed over him-- As if he was a flower, which was carefully plucked from the rich soil so that the roots were still intact. Cold flooded his bones and he panicked, he opened his eyes abruptly to see Death had his soul pulled halfway out. It looked like a thick spider web protruding from his chest.   
" Let it go." Death said soothingly. " Don't fight it."   
Kenshin closed his eyes again and let out a long breath. Blackness overtook him for a moment before he opened his eyes again to see himself slumped over on the couch. Kenshin looked back over to Death, who was supporting him at his shoulders.   
" Are you ok?" Death asked him. Kenshin looked at his hand, surprised that he could see straight through it, he was truly just a soul now. It was strange, that he felt no different than when he was in his body.   
" Y-Yeah I am." He muttered. To his relief, he found his Sakaba still at his belt. And Gaea's flower and Kaoru's ring safe in his sleeve.   
" I guess that sword of yours is truly a part of you. " Death commented. Kenshin smiled.   
" A warrior and his blade must become one if he is to fight the way of the Hiten School…" he repeated what his Master had once told him.   
" Where did you get that flower?"   
" Gaea gave it to me."   
Death's voice betrayed his surprise. " Gaea!? You got a visit from Gaea!?"   
" Yes."   
" My--she's a mysterious one all right, she's very picky about who she meets. And to have received a gift from her--" He shook his head in disbelief. " You really must be someone special.   
" Oro…"   
" Keep that flower close-- it will prove invaluable somehow-- I'm sure."   
Kenshin nodded and stowed the flower away again, then quickly turned towards the door. " Let's go!" He walked out of Deaths reach and immediately found himself sinking into the floorboards.   
" Baka!" Death grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the floor. " You JUST became a soul-- you need to adjust. Concentrate on keeping your feet on the ground!"   
Kenshin bit his lip. "I don't have the time for this!" He thought. "I've gotta save Kaoru… But-- damn it…Ok-- here it goes." He closed his eyes and concentrated, willing himself to stand on the floor.   
" There-- good."   
Kenshin felt Death's grip on him lighten, he opened his eyes to see he was standing on the floor all on his own.   
" Ok-- let's go." Kenshin walked from the room.   
Death was close on his heels " I can't believe you talked me into this-- " he mumbled under his breath. " You just learned how to stand, and now you're going off to face Satan? Jeez…"   
Kenshin ignored his grumbling. "Does your horse know the way to Hell?"   
"… Yes-- to the Gates of it."   
" Good enough--"   
The sleek white Limo was waiting for them when they left the house. Death opened the door for him and Kenshin got inside without hesitation.   
" Mortus!" Thanatos called out loud and the engine hummed in greeting. " Take us to the Gates of hell-- and quickly!" 

**CHAPTER 26- The Prince of Lies**

Kenshin was expecting Gates carved from black stone that towered above you ominously, decorated in writhing bodies and hell fire. But instead the limousine landed out in the countryside of Purgatory near a very large oak tree.   
" Oro? What are we doing?" Kenshin asked.   
" We're here."   
" Oro? Where?"   
" The Gates of Hell." Thanatos got out of the car, Kenshin followed him confused until they stood in front of the tree. Thanatos lifted a skeletal hand and the bark seemed to shimmer and vanish. Leaving a gaping hole large enough to be a doorway in the side of the tree. Kenshin blinked startled, Death nodded his head to the silent question. " Yes, This is the elevator which will take you down to Hell. The ways are always hidden, and only Incarnations can go there of there own free will and come back again."   
" Elevator?" Kenshin looked at Death nervously.   
" Modern technology again…"   
Kenshin was satisfied with that answer, he'd seen enough "modern technology" to not be surprised with this device. They boldly stepped into the elevator and the doorway instantly disappeared. They were boxed in and Kenshin felt a strange sense of vertigo.   
" Don't be alarmed, we're just going downward at a very fast pace." Death reassured him. " Now, while we're moving, I'm going to tell you a few of the dangers your soul will face in Hell."   
"…" Kenshin didn't respond, but Death could see he was listening.   
" First-- you must take care of your soul as if it was your own body. Your soul may be the living essence of you, but it needs nourishment, rest, it feels pain and can be killed through the sorts of things a body could be killed by."   
Kenshin looked confused. "But--"   
" --But if you're soul is killed, by suffocation or fire or drowning… then you will die for the rest of that day, and the next day you will revive again. That is the torture souls endure in Hell. They suffer until they die then wake up again, and the cycle repeats itself. But you don't have much time-- if you die, then the 24 hours will be over by the time you revive and you'll be stuck a soul forever."   
They traveled for about a minute longer when the sense of vertigo instantly stopped and Kenshin grabbed for the side in order to keep his balance. The doorway opened again and he gawked amazed at what he saw.   
Beyond the doorway was a great chamber that seemed to stretch for miles. Tall columns of black stone towered up, supporting a high vaulted ceiling. The walkway seemed to float above a sea of fire and lava, which lit up the hallway in an eerie luminescent glow. The instant heat hit Kenshin like a ton of bricks. They stepped from the elevator only to be stopped by a towering demon with horns and an ugly looking spear. He looked down on the two intruders with small, beady red eyes and his gaping mouth was filled with sharp teeth that dripped saliva.   
" No unauthorized spirits!" The demon growled.   
" I am Death." Thanatos said boldly. " I come to speak with Satan!"   
" I can allow you passage then, but the other spirit may not go to see Him!" The demon eyed Kenshin angrily. Kenshin threw him his best death glare."   
" I will come with Death to see Satan as well." Kenshin demanded. The demons skin seemed to sizzle, as if it was heating up with anger. It took its spear and pointed it straight at Kenshin, who instantly crouched ready with his hand on his hilt. He'd anticipated the demon's actions perfectly.   
" Stop!" Death yelled. " The spirit is under MY authority!"   
Instantly, the demon disappeared in a cloud of smoke. However Kenshin was still tense; he looked around cautiously.   
" What is it?" Death asked him.   
" We're still not alone…"   
" Well--" A familiar voice seemed to speak inside both their heads. " You sensed My presence, that's admirable-- Himura Battousai." Kenshin and Thanatos both straightened in alarm.   
" Shishio!" Kenshin called.   
" Yes it's Me. You recognized Me, I'm flattered."   
" Kisama, show yourself!"   
" That's no way to treat a friend." A chill laugh followed making both Kenshin and Thanatos shiver. A figure materialized before them. However this was not the bandaged mummy that Kenshin remembered. He looked very different. His skin was no longer burned.   
" Shishio?" Kenshin stepped back.   
" Yes?" He smiled maniacally. " You must be wondering about My appearance. Satan can command any form he chooses. It feels good to back to my own self again. And Yumi likes it even more too."   
" Shishio…" Kenshin's voice fell down a few octaves. He kept his hand resting on the hilt of his Sakaba. Shishio eyed it with little interest.   
" Keep that sword in its sheath Battousai, I don't want to fight you. I should really thank you for what you've done for Me." He turned around, spreading out his arms widely above his head. "You've given Me all of this!"   
" Shishio, you may keep your thanks, I only ask that you return a certain soul to me that you've recently acquired."   
Shishio let his arms drop. " Kamiya Kaoru?" He questioned without even turning around. Kenshin stiffened.   
" Yes…" Death answered for him. " I am here to make sure you don't try and cheat him."   
" How noble." Shishio turned around again, his grin still on his face. " But I'm rather fond of our newest addition to the family. I really don't want to give her up. A fallen angel is a rarity to be found in Hell."   
" Don't treat her like she's some sort of Trophy!" Kenshin said through clenched teeth. Shishio snickered at him.   
" Something about that girl really lights a fire in you-- I only wished I known about her when we fought before… I could have really gotten the Battousai out of you then I bet."   
Death could see Kenshin was doing everything in his power to keep from drawing his sword and charging in. His eyes were flickering dangerously.   
" Shishio," Death said quickly. "If you don't want to fight, how can we win her back?"   
" Hmm-- This should be fun." Shishio grinned, " What do you say to a challenge?"   
" Challenge?" Kenshin blinked, his eyes back to normal. " What do you mean?"   
" I mean, I shall let you and Death loose in the first level of Hell. If you can find the Kamiya girl within the time you have remaining,"   
" That's a little less than 24 hours." Death said. "What happens if he doesn't find her?"   
" Then his soul shall remain trapped here, for eternity."   
Death shot a nervous look at Kenshin. But the Rurouni's face betrayed nothing; he still had his hand on the hilt of his Sakaba, staring hard at Shishio.   
Shishio nodded in approval. "So-- what do you say Himura? Do you agree?"   
Death shook his head quickly. " No! Don't! Despite what you think Hell is HUGE! You can't even walk from one side to the other in 5 days!"   
Kenshin narrowed his eyes a bit more. Death could tell his was thinking hard.   
" Very well…" Shishio chuckled. " I shall make it so that she is within your range. Those are my rules, do you accept?"   
Kenshin was silent for a long moment, and then finally he let his hand drop from his hilt. He stood up straight and nodded affirmatively. " Yes."   
" HIMURA!" Death gawked at him. Shishio didn't say another word, the area around them grew very misty until all scenery faded away and they found themselves standing knee deep in mud. Kenshin looked about at the barren wasteland that apparently was the first level of hell. Shishio's voice was in his head again, though fainter than before.   
" Oh-- and do be careful, there are Hell Hounds in these parts…"   
" Hell Hounds…" Death said grimly as he brought out his scythe and held it ready. " Be ready Himura, Hell Hounds are not something you want to tangle with."   
Kenshin nodded as they slowly moved out of the marsh and found a dry patch of land to stand on.   
" We need to find her…" he said quietly. " She must be scared."   
" I know, but we also need to keep our heads. The first thing we should do is look for some people to ask."   
They hurried along, jumping from dry patch to dry patch, and waded through muck that sometimes went up to their waist. Kenshin's ears picked up what sounded like a howl. They both turned to see dark blotches on the horizon.   
" Hell Hounds!" Death gasped. " Hurry! HURRY!"   
They scrambled out of the mud and onto a path that was relatively firm; both dashed along it until they stumbled upon some workers. The souls were covered from head to foot in mud, with only rags for clothes and their skin hung on their bones as if they were living skeletons. They were digging out a trench vigorously but as soon as they managed to get a spot cleared more mud seeped into it. Kenshin didn't have time to be sympathetic however; he stopped for a moment and leaned over the hole cautiously.   
" Has anyone seen a Japanese girl with long black hair wearing a white Kimono and blue obi? She used to be a Guardian Angel!"   
One man who was also Japanese stopped for a moment and looked up. " Who hasn't heard of the infamous Kamiya Kaoru!" He responded in Japanese. " I heard a rumor that she was sent to the Bone Desert."   
" The Bone Desert…" Death repeated. " Damn it-- we'd need to cross the river Lethe to get to that!"   
" Thank you!" Kenshin called back to the man in the trench and they resumed their run.   
" Hell is composed of several "quarters." Death explained as they moved. " We're in the Marsh right now. To get to the desert, we have to cross the River of Sorrow. After that is the Winter Quarter where the temperature is always several degrees below freezing and you find yourself up to your neck in snow… then after crossing that, we must cross the River Lethe to get to the Bone Desert."   
" What's wrong with the River Lethe?"   
" I'm not worried about the River of Sorrow-- but the River Lethe is also called the River of Forgetfulness… if even a drop of the water gets in your mouth you'll forget your purpose--- and dally in Hell until your time runs out. If it gets in your eyes then you forget how to see… "   
"…" Kenshin was silent, as if deep in thought. The howling was steadily growing louder.   
" No matter how fast we run, they're faster!" Death said anxiously. " They can't harm me, but I'm worried about you--"   
" Don't worry about me. Worry about Kaoru!" Kenshin responded. The words 'Bone Desert' weren't very encouraging to him. " Kaoru…" he though desperately. "Hang in there!"   
They didn't run for more than about 100 yards before the path that they'd been following abruptly stopped, ending in a steep slope with more marsh beyond.   
" Damn it!" Death looked behind him nervously to see that the Hell Hounds were gaining ground on them.   
" Can't we just jump?" Kenshin asked him.   
" Jump! But-- we don't know how deep it is! The mud could suck you right down like a whirlpool and you wouldn't be able to get out."   
" Can THEY chase after us in the swamp?" Kenshin asked, thumbing back to the Hell Hounds, they were getting close enough so you could distinguish their grotesque features, dripping fangs and gaping jaws that hung loosely open, set in a ferocious snarl. The black fur on their backs prickled up on end and they were about two times larger than your ordinary wolf.   
Thanatos got Kenshin's drift and he nodded affirmatively. " They wouldn't be able to swim in muck like that, they'd get sucked straight to the bottom and suffocate."   
Without a word Kenshin jumped down into the muck. The mud instantly sucking him in as Death had warned.   
" HIMURA!"   
Kenshin was thankful he was only up to his chest before he felt his feet touch solid ground. He slowly began to wade away from the edge, holding his Sakaba above his head to keep it from getting dirty. He called back to Thanatos.   
" COME ON! THEY CAN'T FOLLOW AND I CAN TOUCH THE GROUND!"   
Death didn't hesitate, he jumped in, careful to keep his Scythe above his head. He began wading after Kenshin. After they were a good 30 feet from the edge of the path, they looked back to see the Hell Hounds leaning over, snarling and howling angrily.   
" Good-- they can't follow us." Death breathed a sigh of relief. " If they're going to be able to pursue us any more, they'll have to find another way around this swamp."   
" Yes, let's hurry… how much more time do I have?" Kenshin turned and began to walk further. Death looked down at his watch on his bony wrist.   
" About 22 hours."   
Suddenly, he heard a strange sucking noise. Death shot his head up and looked horrified to see that Kenshin's head was no longer above the mud. He'd fallen into an invisible hole and the only thing showing was his one hand holding his Sakaba, it was sinking fast.   
" HIMURA!" He lunged forward but the muck kept him from making it fast enough, Kenshin's hand and the Sakaba sword disappeared from sight.   
" HIMURA!!!" 

**CHAPTER 27- On the Edge of Death**

Kenshin had thoughtlessly taken a step forward and before he knew it his head was under the muck. He'd had enough time to gasp a breath before he'd been pulled under. His foot had fallen into a hole and something had grabbed him. Something…   
Something was wrapped around his ankle. He couldn't move fast enough in the muck to unsheathe his Sakaba. He still held onto the Saya tightly, he prayed that Death would grab his hand, grab the Sakaba… grab anything! Whatever it was that had caught him was dragging him down swiftly. Struggling wasn't doing any good, and he couldn't hold his breath much longer… 

Death looked about frantically, he reached into the muck as deep as he could but found nothing. Then he spotted some air bubbles hitting the surface a few feet away.   
" HIMURA!" Without a second though, he thrust the long end of his Scythe into the muck and stirred the mud in hopes of finding him, he knew that there was a hole directly in front of him that Kenshin had fallen through. Death willed the Scythe handle to lengthen; it plunged its way down into the hole through the mud. 

Kenshin felt his lungs were about to explode and the thing that had itself wound around his leg wasn't giving way. He'd managed to wedge his Saya between it and his leg and he tried to pry it off. But it held fast.   
" Is this it? The end?" He thought. Then remembered what Death had said-- if he died… then Kaoru would be trapped in Hell forever-- along with his own soul. He COULDN'T die!   
He felt something hard jab him on his shoulder. It came from up above! He flailed his arms upward; his fingers closed about something smooth and long. He held onto it and pulled.   
  
Death uttered a cry of alarm as he felt the handle hit something. He braced himself as something immediately began pulling at the handle. He prayed to God it was Kenshin. But it wasn't just that he was sinking… no one would PULL on the handle if they were only sinking…   
" Himura isn't just sinking-- he's being PULLED down by something!" Thanatos thought in shock. He grabbed onto the handle of the scythe and pulled backwards as hard as he could. His muscles strained as he fought for every inch of ground. Whatever it was, it was strong. He arched his back, straining with all of his might until he noticed something rise from the muck. A lump of mud… He wasn't sure if it was the swamp monster or Kenshin. Moments later he could see the face as Kenshin tilted his head up and gasped for air.   
" HIMURA!" He yelled again.   
" KEEP PULLING!" Kenshin gasped back. He held onto the handle of the Scythe tightly as he rose his other hand up out of the mud. The Sakaba was still with him, He adjusted his grip so he now held the handle… and with a flick of his wrist the Saya was off and the spotless blade unsheathed and held ready. He switched it around without hesitation.   
" Himura--"   
Kenshin was motionless; he seemed to be listening intently. " It's coming…"   
Death kept himself braced; he strained his ears but couldn't hear anything but his own pounding heart.   
Then, as swiftly as his own heartbeat, a monstrous worm erupted from the surface of the swamp right in front of Kenshin. Death froze in terror when he heard it's high-pitched scream as it dove for Kenshin. It had no eyes but it did have a round jaw filled with row upon row of sharp, dagger like teeth. Kenshin was waiting for this though, the worms head was disconnected from it's body in another heartbeat. The long body writhed for a moment, then fell lifeless at the surface. The tension instantly slacked on Kenshin's body, and he started sinking again down into the hole.   
" PULL!" Kenshin demanded.   
" Oh--" Death quickly shook his head, back to the matter at hand and pulled Kenshin from the hole. The Rurouni breathed heavily, relieved to be touching firm ground again.   
" Sorry…" Death muttered, still in awe of the display of Kenshin's skill. He'd always heard of his reputation, but had never witnessed it for himself.   
" Are you ok?" Kenshin asked.   
" W-What? Heh-- yeah… " Death shook his head. " I should be asking YOU that question! Damn--"   
Kenshin reached down and unwound the worms body from his leg then looked back to Death. " I think I woke it up when I stepped into the hole. Come on- let's get out of here." He found his Saya sticking half way out of the muck and resheathed his sword.   
" Aa-Aaa--" Death nodded dumbly.   
Kenshin felt his way around the hole carefully. Death followed but quickly caught Kenshin's shoulder before he tried to venture further. The Rurouni looked up at him questioningly through mud caked strands of red hair.   
" What happens if you fall into another hole? We might not be so lucky again." Death cautioned. " I'm going ahead and I'll use the handle of my Scythe to detect the holes, you follow straight behind."   
Kenshin narrowed his eyes and nodded understanding. " Ok-- be careful." 

The role of Thunder sounded soon after they began to navigate their way through the swamp. The mud went up as high as their necks at times. And soon a cold rain began to pelt down on them. And by the time they reached the far side of the swamp and climbed onto the high bank, Kenshin was shivering uncontrollably. The rain had helped to cleanse them of the mud, but it didn't help that they didn't have the luxury of building a fire.   
" There's no time to warm up…We've got to keep going! How much more time do I have?" Kenshin said, sweeping his hair out of his eyes in one fluid motion.   
" 17 hours."   
" It took us 5 hours to get through that muck? And we still have two rivers and that winter quarter to pass? Damn--"   
" Don't forget the Hell Hounds. Our cutting through the swamp may have set us ahead again-- but they won't give up so easily." 

The rain stopped as soon as they began moving towards the border. Kenshin ignored the icy chill that pulled at his limbs and he curled his fingers into his palms for warmth as they ran.   
" This isn't good…" Death said. " You'll never survive in the next quarter like this. We have to get some warm clothes or you'll freeze as soon as we cross the river.   
" I'm already starting to dry off a little." Kenshin said.   
The sky was darkening now and as much as Kenshin tried to cover it, he couldn't keep his teeth from chattering. Fog crept up around them, and like a thick blanket settled to make it impossible to see anything.   
" I don't even know what direction we're travelling in!" Death grumbled. Kenshin stopped and looked about, up ahead there was a small glow.   
" Do you see that light?" He pointed towards it. Death followed his gesture and nodded.   
" There must be someone up there. Maybe they can help us."   
" Come on." They veered off of their path towards the dim light. Wading through knee deep marsh until they finally stumbled upon a small group of bedraggled workers huddling about a small fire. They constantly fed it with small dry bits of marsh grass and dead wood. Kenshin approached the group cautiously. One middle-aged woman looked up in greeting, her eyes instantly lighted, as she seemed to recognize them.   
" Are you the Incarnation and the soul in search of the Fallen Angel?" She asked in an enthusiastic voice. Kenshin gawked at her-- she spoke in English. He laughed nervously.   
" J-Japanese…" He pointed at himself while saying the word in English. The lady tilted her head confused.   
" He speaks Japanese. We are looking for the soul of Kamiya Kaoru…" Death responded to her in English and she nodded her confirmation, then gestured for them to take a seat by their small fire. Gratefully, they both did so.   
  
The woman's name, they found out was Elizabeth. She had been sent to Hell because she'd committed the sin of cheating on her husband. And currently she was working to tip her balance towards Heaven. Other than that one sin, she'd been a good woman. The people around them all committed sins that weren't extremely grave, but were enough to tip their scale to send them to Hell. Normally they got no rest and the fire certainly wasn't allowed, but they were all taking advantage of the fact that their supervisor demon was passed out drunk. Kenshin saw the creature asleep on the ground about 30 yards away from the group.   
" Can you ask her how far we are to the border of this quarter?" Kenshin inquired. Death nodded and relayed the question. They discovered that the bridge spanning the River of Sorrow was just about a mile down the road, but it was heavily guarded (as most of the bridges were) by demons. Kenshin narrowed his eyes.   
" What are Demons like?"   
" They're stupid." Thanatos stated bluntly. " They always quarrel with each other… all muscle and no brains at all."   
" Then what's the problem?"   
" If they have a competent leader to follow, they can be very dangerous. And they carry guns that shoot fire which will incinerate you instantly upon contact."   
" Is there any other possible way to cross the river without having to confront the demons?" Kenshin asked.   
The woman said that the river wasn't extremely wide like the River Lethe or Styx. It was about 50 meters wide and shallow enough to walk across without putting your head under the water. The only trick was that there were dangerous monsters swimming about it, and so no one dared try to cross for fear of getting eaten up instantly.   
" We can deal with monsters." Death muttered under his breath. " Be sure you don't let any of the water in your mouth-- you'll be overcome by sorrow."   
They rested briefly by the fire until they could feel life coming back into their stiff limbs. Kenshin stood with a firm hand on his Sakaba, he turned to Death.   
" We'd better go."   
" Yeah-- 14 hours left."   
They thanked the small group and set off at a brisk pace. The night was pitch black, the fog didn't help any… and Death had to feel his way along the raised path with the end of his Scythe to make sure they didn't stumble down the bank into the marsh. The last thing they needed was a tangle with another worm.   
As the woman had said, about a mile down the road they saw the lights of torches marking the gateway to the bridge. Kenshin and Death hung back behind the knarled trunk of a dead tree.   
" They only allow other Demons to cross… and there are a lot of them. " Death muttered. "It's not worth the risk. Let's go upriver and find a good place to cross."   
Kenshin nodded agreement and they stealthily made their way past the gate, concealed in the shadows. A call from above froze them in their tracks.   
" WHO'S THERE!?"   
In an instant about 15 demons were outside the Iron Gate. Kenshin and Thanatos crouched low in the shadows, afraid to breathe.   
" Kuso…" Thanatos muttered. " I forgot some have infrared vision…"   
" Infra-wha?"   
" They're over THERE you fools! Catch them!" The demon on the watchtower called to his comrades. He was pointing straight at them as if they'd walked out in broad daylight.   
" No other choice…" Kenshin muttered.   
" Wha?"   
But all he heard was the sudden whistling of the wind and Kenshin was no longer beside him. A split second later he heard a howl from one of the demons as the gun it'd been holding was sliced into two. Like a bolt of red lightning he tore down the row, slicing above 5 guns before the others turned and fired straight at him. Searing red fire burst from the guns.   
" HIMURA!" Death gasped. Kenshin jumped out of the way not a second too soon. The tips of his ponytail singed off in an instant as it barely missed the stream of fire, the tie holding his hair broke and the red locks spilled out around his shoulders. He dropped to the ground, crouching low in the firelight; his Sakaba flashed back into it's Saya. The demons with weapons' still in tact hovered about him menacingly.   
" Heh-- take a look…" One demon sneered at his friend who'd gotten his weapon sliced. " You got your gun sliced by a mere girl!"   
Kenshin's eyes narrowed. They'd apparently taken him for a female!   
" No girl could move like that!" Another demon snarled. " Look what it did to my gun!"   
" You CALLIN' ME A LIAR?" The first demon shot back.   
" JUST KILL IT!" Another shouted.   
" DON'T TELL me what to DO! You ain't the boss!"   
" I say she's a DAMN GIRL!"   
" HELL IF SHE IS!"   
" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! JUST KILL HER!" The demon from the watchtower shouted.   
" IT'S NOT A GIRL! IT'S A GUY!" The other bellowed.   
" SHUT YOUR TRAP-- YOU GOT BEATEN BY A GIRL!"   
" Just EXACTLY what are you saying!?!"   
" I'LL PROVE SHE'S A GIRL!" One of them began to walk over towards Kenshin but another Demon pulled him back by his horns.   
" HELL NO! I'M GONNA DO IT!"   
" YOU GOT THE LAST ONE!"   
  
The demons all grouped together, throwing angry curses and threats at each other, apparently completely forgetting about Kenshin and Thanatos. Kenshin blinked up at them wide eyed, then glanced back to Thanatos who shrugged his shoulders. They soon began to throw punches at each other and the quarrel turned into a full-fledged brawl. Kenshin stood up with a large "oro" look on his face. Then drew his Sakaba out again and raised it high in the air.   
" HITEN MITSURUGI RYU…" He shouted. The brawl instantly ceased as they all looked over to him open-mouthed. "…RYU KAN SEN!"   
He sent his Sakaba whistling downwards and before they knew it. Every demon found itself hurtled through the air. All going in different directions. They'd been so clumped up that one Do Ryu Sen had decimated the entire squad. Thanatos gaped as Kenshin silently sheathed his sword and walked through the sea of writhing bodies.   
" For your information…" He muttered, looking down menacingly through the loose strands of red hair. " I'm a guy."   
He wasn't sure if any heard him; most lay unconscious or very close to it. Kenshin looked up to the demon in the watchtower.   
" Open the gate." He demanded. " Or suffer the same fate as your brainless comrades."   
The demon looked about helplessly for some form of reinforcements. He knew the penalty for letting unauthorized spirits cross the bridge was too unholy to even think about. And Kenshin's punishment certainly was nothing compared to Satan's! He glowered down at Kenshin.   
" Reinforcements will be here shortly." The demon spat. "They'll take care of you."   
Kenshin walked over to the base of the tower. The demon following his every movement and grew pale as he unsheathed his sword.   
" What are you doing?" The demon called down to him.   
" Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, RYU KAN SEN!"   
Again, the ground erupted below the tower and stones flew from the base in all directions. The demon shrieked as the structure shuttered under it's own weight, then slowly began to fall.   
A huge cloud of dust flew up and about them and the ground shook as the ponderous tower toppled down with a huge boom.   
When the dust cleared, Death found Kenshin kneeling next to the unconscious watch-demon that was partially buried under a pile of stones. Kenshin found a ring of keys and walked over to the gate swiftly.   
" Himura…" Death shook his head in amazement. " I never thought--"   
Kenshin smiled at him as the lock gave way and the gate opened with a creak. "Let's hurry on."   
" Wait--" Death did a quick search of the bodies and came up with a heavy fur coat and a pair of well-worn boots. "Wear these."   
Kenshin looked at it confused for a moment. " These--are?"   
" They were one of the demons-- you need to keep warm in this upcoming quarter."   
" But, what about you?"   
" I can feel the cold but it will do nothing to harm me. That is the power of an immortal."   
Kenshin reluctantly slipped the large coat on and then the boots on over his Tabi and sandals. The coat smelled horrendous but he knew he couldn't afford to take any chances with the state of the weather that they were about to face. The boots were about three sizes too large… but they would be adequate protection from the cold snow. Kaoru was depending on him to rescue her, he couldn't die yet.   
They crossed the bridge swiftly and instantly found themselves knee deep in snow drifts. Kenshin drew the jacked closer about him, he felt the winds cold chill sting his face and cheeks. Sheltering his eyes with one hand, he set forth through the blizzard with Death close on his heels. 

**** 

" How are you doing?" Kenshin heard Deaths voice through the howling wind. He turned back momentarily, squinting his eyes against the stinging whiteness of the snow.   
" I'm ok!" He called back. " How much longer?"   
" 10 hours!"   
The snow blew around them in a flurry, wind whipping Kenshin's free hair about his face and neck and stinging his cheeks. But they pressed onwards with even more determination than before. They moved not only to save Kaoru, but also now to keep their own limbs from freezing up. They couldn't afford to stop. Kenshin tried to ignore the fact that he couldn't feel his toes. Even with the heavy boots he'd "borrowed" from one of the demons it was still inadequate for moving through such freezing snow for so long. And the coat he wore didn't cover his pant legs. His skin tingled until it became an unbearable itch that threatened to cramp. He gritted his teeth and tortured his muscles to keep moving… they pressed ever onwards.   
The path began to taper upwards, as time passed it became steeper and steeper and snow gave way to slippery ice.   
" We'd better find another way around!" Death said. The wind continued to sting them like a whip, but the snow had subsided for the moment and they could see they were at the base of a steep mountainside covered in snow and ice. It tapered up into a sheer cliff wall that extended upwards for about a mile.   
" Do we need to cross this to get to the River Lethe?" Kenshin asked.   
" We have to find some way around it. There's no way we're going to be able to climb up it though. We don't have any equipment for this kind of work!"   
" We'll just have to be extra careful…" Kenshin turned and continued upwards.   
" Wha? H-Himura! If you fall--"   
" I'll die-- I know." Kenshin continued picking his way up the side carefully. He used the handle of his Sakaba to dig footholds into the ice and began scaling the Cliffside. " But if we can make it up this cliff, then it would save us a lot of time."   
Death let out a long sigh and the reluctantly followed after him.   
It seemed like the cliff would never end as they carefully made their way up. Kenshin's fingers were as red as his hair and just as bloody by the time they stopped at the nearest ledge. It was about two feet wide but long enough so that they could both stand and lean against the wall's edge. Death was careful not to look down. He eyed Kenshin who was slapping his hand violently against his pant legs to try regaining circulation.   
" Maybe I should lead next." Death offered nervously. " Give your hands a break from seeking out those hand and foot holds."   
" I'll be fine." Kenshin muttered, cupping his fingers to his mouth and blowing.   
" Don't be so stubborn, what's Kaoru going to say when you tell her you lost all your fingers trying to scale a mountain to find her?"   
Kenshin stopped his motion and let his hands drop to his sides and returned Death's serious gaze. He paused thoughtfully and then sighed.   
" She wouldn't like it…"   
" That's right."   
" Ok ok-- you can lead." Kenshin gave his fingers one last warmer and then they commenced their climb.   
Death was almost to the peak when they heard that familiar, bone chilling howl.   
" Damn it…" he cursed under his breath as he scrambled over the ledge, and helped Kenshin up. They stood at the top, Kenshin slapping his hands against his legs again to bring back their circulation.   
" What is it?"   
" The Hell Hounds are back--"   
Kenshin looked out over the vast expanse of white that they'd just crossed and saw the black specks moving ever closer towards the base of the cliff.   
" It'll be all right though-- they can't climb cliffs can they?"   
" Baka-- They'll find a way around this-- let's go…"   
The downward slope was steep but not ice covered so it wasn't particularly treacherous. There were a few dead trees littering the sides of the hills and a lot of rocky outcroppings. And the best of all, they were sheltered from the wind. They walked for about a half an hour and Kenshin was relieved to be able to feel his fingers again after keeping them warm in the sleeves of his jacket.   
" What's with that smile?" Death asked. Kenshin looked up at him.   
" Oh-- nothing, I was just relieved…"   
" About what?"   
" Well--" Kenshin brought his hands up and cupped them against his mouth and blowed. " I don't have to worry about being scolded by Kaoru for loosing my fingers."   
Death chuckled. " When all this is finished… what do you think you'll do?"   
Kenshin was silent for a long moment; he let his hands drop to his sides. " You mean-- when I make sure that God allows her back into Heaven?"   
" Yes-- you know that she won't be allowed back to earth…"   
" I know-- I haven't thought of what I'd do afterwards, I guess I'll have to cross that bridge when I come to it."   
Death nodded. " Just as long as you don't do stupid things…"   
Kenshin blinked at him surprised. " Like?"   
Death shot him a stern 'You-know-what-I-mean' gaze. Kenshin put his hands up reassuringly.   
" Oh no no-- heh-- no… you don't need to worry… I wouldn't do-- umm… that."   
"…Oh really?"   
Kenshin sighed heavily. " It's about time I accepted her death-- and if we must separate… then I'll live the best that I can with Yahiko-- I'll make sure he grows up to be the student that Kaoru always dreamed him of being."   
" What about you? What will you do for YOURSELF?"   
"… I haven't thought of that yet." He said again. He walked in silence for a while before continuing. "…Honestly, it pains me to even try to imagine living a life without her. But if that's what it comes down too-- then I'll have to cope. I've been alone all my life already… both people that I'd ever dared to love have been taken from me before I ever had a chance to be truly happy with them… I think it must be my destiny…"   
" …If you really believe that, then it will come true."   
" Huh?"   
" …So-- don't say that such bad things must be your destiny… because you shape your own destiny. "   
Kenshin was silent, thinking about what Death had said as they continued walking. The path was getting steeper and Kenshin had to pick his way down with increased care.   
" Watch for the patches of ice…" Death warned.   
" I know--"   
The dead trees grew thicker in population as they continued down. And soon they found themselves in a dense wood. A loud howl broke through the serenity of the atmosphere just behind them. Kenshin and Death whirled around to see a snowy white Hell Hound bound out from behind the trees.   
" Damn it-- even here…" Death brought his Scythe forth from the folds of his cloak, snapping it into position. Kenshin brought his hand up and poised to draw his sword.   
" That's not the only one-- there are more of them…" Kenshin said. " They're in the woods, watching us."   
The beast stood looking down on the travelers menacingly, and then brought its head up and uttered another bone-chilling howl. It reverberated throughout the woods.   
" It's letting everything know we're here!" Death cried. Kenshin narrowed his eyes as he saw a flash of white in the corner of his eye. He turned not a second too soon and whipped his sword out to bat away the Hell Hound, which had pounced on him. Others came out of hiding now, surrounding them in a tight circle. Kenshin stood back to back with Death.   
" The only way to defeat these things is to hack them to pieces…" Death warned. " They're demon dogs and just chopping off legs isn't going to do any good. They'll continue biting and attacking even if they're nothing more than a head…"   
Kenshin tightened his grip on his Sakaba. " But--" He hadn't had a problem with beheading the worm…" --But--" the idea of hacking some intelligent creature like this to pieces-- he just couldn't…   
The scene froze before them. It was a long, lingering second before Kenshin felt an eerie trembling underneath his feet. The Hell Hounds felt it too and they looked at each other, seemingly confused as to what it was as well.   
" What's that? An Earthquake?" Death asked. Kenshin looked up the mountainside and what he saw made his heart skip a beat. There was snow… and lots of it…   
" No--" His voice shook as fear gripped him. The booming shake of millions upon millions of tons of snow grew louder and louder, sliding downwards in a deadly cascade. " An Avalanche!!!"   
  
**CHAPTER 28- At the Loss of an Eye**

Kenshin stood dumbfounded next to Thanatos, who simply gawked. Both looking up at the vast expanse of white as it tumbled down the cliff. The Hell Hounds were gone in an instant. Thanatos turned to Kenshin, whose face had gone a sickly shade of white.   
" RUN!" He grabbed Kenshin by the Gi to get him started, and Kenshin didn't need any more encouragement. They turned and half ran-half fell down the slope. The thundering roar grew ever louder but they dared not look back. They didn't want to know how close it was to the inevitable.   
" CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING" Kenshin yelled at Thanatos.   
" NOT WHILE IN HELL!" Thanatos shot back.   
Snow slid down around their feet faster and faster; it was certainly catching up to them. Thanatos looked about desperately and spotted a narrow outcropping off to the right. He grabbed Kenshin's arm and tugged. " OVER HERE! HURRY!"   
The sudden tug sent Kenshin's feet flying up from under him and he fell hard on the slick ice. The snow poured down between them. Thanatos found his bony hand held nothing and then he too was swept away by the snow.   
Thanatos clawed at nothing but white snow, desperate for something that would stop him. It carried him further down the mountainside. White… it was so white-- and then black… and then white again. And he could hear only the sound of thunderous pounding… then silence… then pounding again. Then only blackness, and silence.   
Kenshin searched desperately for some sign of his comrade. Of Thanatos' cloak, or the glint of his Scythe but there was only white. The pounding of the deadly cascade that engulfed him drowned his screams. He gasped for air but there was none. And just as he thought it was really over, he could suddenly breath again.   
A strange sense of vertigo took him, his eyes shot open. Amongst the white powder of the snow around him, he could see downwards, he was falling. He'd slid off the side of a cliff and there was a river below him. On the other side of that river-- was a desert. Just like that-- he'd made it to the last quarter. And he was falling headfirst into the River Lethe.   
" Kaoru… I'm sorry." He thought, closing his eyes he felt himself hit the surface of the water. Cold instantly stung him. Biting, chilling cold that tortured his muscles, cramping them so he couldn't even move. He could only sink downwards; he had to keep his mouth and eyes tightly shut.   
" Kaoru…" He thought desperately. He flailed his arms out, beating at the water, praying to find something to hold on to that would pull him up or he could use to climb upwards with. His hands touched something soft and clammy, and it shifted at his touch. He held onto it tightly. The thing moved again more violently, as if trying to shake him from its back. But Kenshin continued to hold on.   
His lungs were about to burst. Whatever it was that he held onto, it was moving upwards quickly. As Kenshin reached towards the surface he felt a strong current pushing him further upwards and then let go of whatever creature it was that he'd held onto. Still keeping his eyes tightly closed he gasped for air as he shot up to the surface, and then quickly took another breath, clamping his mouth shut.   
" Kaoru…" He couldn't forget. And he was so close to finding her too-- The picture in his mind of her dimmed slightly. He'd gotten some of the water in his mouth after all.   
The river was carrying him downstream now. He opened one eye slightly and saw a rock up ahead. A chance!   
Kenshin slammed up against it and clung to it for all his life. The ferocious current beat at him, threatening to tear him away from his only hope for survival. He edged his way further up onto it until his face was safely away from the splash of the current.   
Lying with his cheek pressed hard against the cold stone, he gave into his exhaustion, letting sleep take him as the water beat hard against his still submerged lower body. The memory of Kaoru and his mission still strongly imbedded in his mind. The River Lethe hadn't taken him yet. 

*** 

The first thing that Thanatos sensed was the ache in his bones. He wondered what it could be. And why was he so cold? He tested his fingers, they moved stiffly. And then tested his toes; they did the same. He dared to finally open his eyes. There was nothing but white all around him. He was wedged up against something hard. First feeling with his fingers, and then tilting his head to see with his eyes, he was up against a tree. It must have stopped his decent. He remembered the last thing that had happened… the avalanche-- and he'd been separated from Kenshin. With a cry he tried to sit up but something prevented him. Something was on top of him, pressing him down.   
" W-ha?" He raised his head but there still was nothing more than crystal whiteness entrapped about him. He swallowed hard as he realized he was buried under the snow. How thick? How could he dig his way out? If he hadn't been immortal-- he surely would have suffocated by now.   
Then fear gripped him. Where was Kenshin? Was he in the same predicament? Death frantically tried to claw the snow away. The flakes sifted lightly down on him as he shifted his position, forgetting his soreness and set his bony hands to work. He had no time to waist! Oh God- how long had he been unconscious? He looked at his watch.   
" There was five hours left…"   
He called as loud as he could. " HIMURAAAAA!!!!! HIMURAAAA!!!" Then dug at the snow still more. " HIMURAAA!!"   
He shouted until his voice was hoarse, continuing to dig with fevered determination. Using the tree as his guide he dug upwards. Minutes seemed like hours, and hours seemed like days-- And then he heard something very soft. He stopped and listened, cursing the sound of his own heartbeat that thundered in his ears. But softly-- faintly…he heard a voice calling.   
" Where are you?" The voice came from above.   
" HIMURAAA!" He didn't know if it was Kenshin. But it was help-- and it sounded human. That was good enough for him.   
He dug harder now, calling more and more and the sound from above grew louder and louder. The snow he dug at grew lighter and lighter as he neared the opening.   
His hand burst through the surface, not a moment later, he felt the inviting touch of another hand, which grasped his and pulled. More worked the hole larger and he was hoisted from it. Thanatos sheltered his eyes from the sudden brightness of the sky, he looked about in wonder at his rescue party. Sadly, Kenshin was not among them. The party looked no better off than the souls he'd encountered in the previous realms of Hell. They wore tattered cloaks and some had no shoes at all in the freezing cold snow. Several held shovels about them protectively.   
" Thank you." He said hoarsely.   
One man fell to his knees amazed. " You! You're Death aren't you!"   
Death looked at him surprised. " Y-Yes…"   
" I knew it!" He glanced at his companions, who turned to gawk similarly.   
Another damned soul stepped forward. " But-- where is your companion?"   
Death swallowed hard, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. " You haven't found him? A man with red hair and a cross scar on his left cheek?"   
They all exchanged glances and then shook their heads.   
" He might have fallen off The Edge." One said.   
" The Edge?"   
" Yes-- The Edge of our quarter is a 40 foot sheer drop into the River Lethe."   
Death stared at the man appalled. His heart leapt in his chest." River…Lethe?"   
" Yes--It's just down that way." The man pointed downwards. " You're lucky you weren't carried over. The snow from the avalanche all fell into the river and created a natural bridge to the other Quarter."   
" Thank you." Thanatos said softly before he stood up and turned to stumble down the hillside, heading towards the fearful Edge. 

***   
  
Kenshin first became aware of the faint sounds of running water. Then the hard, rough surface on which his cheek rested. He slowly opened his eyes, running over in his mind what had happened.   
" What-- am I doing here? Where am I?" He blinked, noticing the water that surrounded him, and the soggy feel of his legs still submerged. It came back to him little by little. "I-- there was an avalanche and-- I fell…" He gasped as realization hit, his head shot up, he took in his full surroundings in an instant. " Kaoru!! I need to save Kaoru!"   
How long had he been asleep? Where was Thanatos? He was still clinging to a large rock set near the far shore of the Bone Desert. The water was relatively still and calm, much different than he'd remembered it when he'd first fallen into the water.   
He turned his head to look back and his eyes widened. There was a huge bridge of snow that suspended the entire river. The avalanche... It had blocked the violent current. What was more-- The water he sat in was surprisingly warm.   
" Does the temperature change as you get closer to the desert?" He'd fallen into the Winter quarter side of the river and the water had been so cold he though he was surely going to die. He shook his head, still not remembering exactly how he ended up on this rock, only thankful that he had.   
He had to get to the Desert shore-- he had to find Kaoru! Even if he'd been separated from Death, he had to move onwards, he didn't have any idea how much time he had left. And he had the most uncomfortable feeling that he was forgetting something else very important.   
" My Sakaba!" He felt at his waist-- but it wasn't there. Panicking, he glanced back at the giant bridge of snow, it could be there.... Or down stream… it could be anywhere!   
Kenshin clambered up onto the rock and looked down into the clear water of the River Lethe, hoping that it had fallen out of his belt when he'd hit the rock earlier. The river was shallower than he'd expected it to be. He could see the bottom, but it was still a good 20 feet down.   
" Where could it be?" He squinted his eyes, searching around him and his heart jumped as a flash of light caught his attention. Kenshin looked closer and, tangled in among the weeds he thought he saw the Sakaba's handle.   
Not a moment later, a huge dark shadow passed over it. Kenshin bit his lip; a river monster was the LAST thing he needed.   
The only chance he would have would be to swim quietly and quickly, so that the next time the monster passed he would be able to get the Sakaba and then hopefully make it to shore before it realized him. The only problem was... how was he going to see it?   
" Well-- I have two eyes…" Kenshin muttered. " But… I can see well enough with just one."   
He crouched down low, waiting for the monster to make another circle, and then just as it passed over the Sakaba Kenshin slid into the water, and pushed off of the rock like a bullet. He kept one eye open and held the other closed with his hand. Within moments he had his right hand around the hilt of the sword and arched upwards towards the surface. The Saya was tightly tangled in the weeds but the sword slid free of it easily. Before he could make it to the surface he felt something brush against him and then turned underwater startled to see a giant gaping mouth closing down on him.   
Without hesitation he jabbed the sword up into the roof of the Monsters mouth. The huge beast let out a piercing echo, violently shaking its head from side to side. Caught up in the current it made, Kenshin yanked out the Sakaba and kicked his legs hard to shoot up towards the surface.   
The minute his head touched the air the one eye he'd used to see with went black. Still keeping the other one tightly shut; he steered his way towards the warmth of the other Quarters water, feeling the temperature getting warmer and warmer until it was getting rather uncomfortable. Within moments, he could feel the bottom of the riverbank and trudged out of the water, still clutching the naked sword tightly in one hand.   
" So-- tired…" He thought as he collapsed down on the riverbank, instantly aware of the scorching heat of the sun beating down on him. He shrugged out of the soggy coat and boots. " No time for that though--"   
Even if he had lost his vision in his right eye, at least he still had his memory. And it was crystal clear-- he had to find Kaoru! Forcing his weak limbs to move, he stood up and looked out at the vast expanse of Desert about him. The Bone Desert.   
" Yet-- another wasteland…"   
  
***   
  
The heat was so intense that the water evaporated from Kenshin's clothes almost instantly, he soon found his throat parched and dry. But he continued moving, dragging his feet up one sandy dune after another…   
He stopped to take a short breather as he reached the peak of a particularly high dune. Squinting his eyes in the brilliant sunlight, he looked ahead, hoping to see some sign of life. However to no avail, there was nothing but more of the same dry desert as far as he could see.   
It took a while to adjust to the fact that he couldn't see anything in his right peripheral vision, but he kept telling himself that things could have been much worse. Sighing heavily, he continued his journey towards nowhere in particular. He could only hope to stumble upon some lost souls that would hopefully give him a clue to Kaoru's whereabouts.   
He climbed up another dune, stopping to savoir a precious cool gust of wind. But something else caused his eyes snapped open with alarm. That wind brought with it a familiar scent.   
" Jasmine…"   
Daring not to get his hopes up, he lowered his gaze into the valley below. Sure enough he saw something move as he peered over the edge. There was another person just below him who was trying to climb up the next dune but wasn't getting very far. Her long black hair fell over her shoulders and her white Kimono was in tatters.   
" KAORU!" Kenshin stumbled forward with such eagerness that he went head over heels and rolled down the steep sandy slope towards her. 

Kaoru stiffened when she heard her name, she whirled around to see a brilliant streak of red hair and the flash of a sword as the Rurouni tumbled down the slope. He landed heavily at the bottom.   
" KENSHIN!" She cried, lunging over to him. Kenshin sat up slowly, shaking his head to try and gather his senses. He looked up and was immediately knocked onto his back again as she threw her arms around him. Kaoru buried her face in his chest; sobbing uncontrollably. He felt the familiar weight of her slight frame, the coolness of her tears as she wept. " Kenshin no baka! What are you doing here?! BAKA!"   
Closing his eyes, he put his arms around her comfortingly. That voice, that smell, that familiar way she fit to him and only him. " Kaoru--"   
Kaoru brought her head away from his chest and looked full into his gaze, then gasped as one purple eye and one pale violet eye returned the gaze. Only the pale violet eye didn't move as he glanced up at her. " Kenshin! Your eye! What happened?"   
" I'm ok- I can't see out of my right eye."   
Kaoru put her hand over her mouth in shock. " How?"   
" I fell into the River Lethe and sacrificed my vision in my right eye to get here."   
Kaoru gasped. " You remember me though?"   
Kenshin nodded and then slowly stood up, Kaoru did the same. " Yes-- I was lucky to lose only my right eye."   
Now that she was standing, Kenshin could see the full extent of her state of undress. Her Obi was carelessly tied in a simple knot and didn't do a very good job of holding her Kimono together. The neck dipped in a very wide V and one sleeve was completely ripped off. The other sleeve was in tatters as well as the bottom hem. Kaoru noticed how he was staring and hastily tried to close her top. Kenshin quickly averted his eyes.   
" Sorry-- I--"   
" No-- It's ok. If it wasn't for those horrible Hell Hounds…"   
Kenshin's gaze shot up to her again. " Nani?"   
" It's my punishment to be forever pursued by them. I've gotten lucky up until now. But-- I'm so tired of running away…"   
" It should be ok now! I've found you-- so… Shishio should…" Kenshin looked about him. It was true! He won the competition! But why was no one appearing? Was he really too late?   
" Huh?" Kaoru blinked confused.   
" I challenged Shishio that if I could find you in Hell before my time ran out, then we could go back to Purgatory together."   
" You're time?" Kaoru took a moment for the fact to sink in before she understood his full meaning. She gasped, taking a step back. "OH! Kenshin-- you're a SOUL!"   
"--Yes."   
" Kenshin--" She frowned at him. "What did you--?"   
"--It's not what you think!" He stopped her before she could finish her thought. "I didn't kill myself. Thanatos just took my soul from my body; and my body is still alive in his home in Purgatory. But it can only survive with my soul for 24 hours." His fist tightened. " I don't even know how much time I have left. It might be too late already. Thanatos has the device which keeps time."   
" The watch?"   
" Yeah! How do you know that?"   
" Oh! Well- I… Thanatos told me." Kaoru laughed nervously then turned from him and commenced her climb up the next dune. " Come on Kenshin! We can't linger too long or the Hell Hounds will find us."   
Kenshin turned to follow her; this dune was particularly steep. " Where are you trying to get to?"   
" I don't know-- Just anywhere but here."   
As they climbed Kenshin was deep in though. If his time was over, wouldn't Satan have showed himself? Kenshin knew how Shishio liked to gloat… Unless-- he still had some time and maybe he needed to have Thanatos with him as well to completely win the challenge. But there had been no mention of Thanatos when they'd decided on the terms! Kenshin had challenged him singularly. But-- he couldn't leave Thanatos in Hell-- unless Thanatos could just leave whenever he wanted too. He'd said earlier that Incarnations had the power to come and go from Heaven and Hell as they pleased…   
That would have to do--   
" Damn Shishio…" He muttered.   
" What Kenshin?"   
" Nothing."   
Kaoru was directly above Kenshin, and just as she reached the top of the dune he jumped startled as her scream pierced the air.   
" KAORU?! WHAT--"   
Before he could finish his sentence she slid down the slope, crashing into him in the process and the both of them tumbled down back into the narrow valley together. Kenshin landed with Kaoru sprawled on top of him.   
" Wh-What is it?!" He scrambled up, holding his Sakaba readily.   
" Th-There was something…" Kaoru whimpered, holding onto his tattered Gi tightly. " --At the top…"   
Kenshin put his hand over his eyes to block out the sun and squinted upwards. He could make out the faint outline of a dark figure.   
" Could it be… Satan?" Kaoru shivered.   
The figure brought out a familiar object and held it up so the profile was easily visible in the light. It was a Scythe.   
" Thanatos!" Kenshin called out, relaxing instantly.   
" Huh?" Kaoru blinked up at the figure, putting her own hand up to shield her eyes from the sun's bright light.   
Kenshin chuckled as he helped her to her feet. " It's only Thanatos-- He always comes out of nowhere and scares me too…"   
Kaoru smiled at him sheepishly. " Heh-- stupid me…"   
" Are you ok?" Thanatos called down to them.   
" Aaa!" Kenshin called back affirmatively. The recommenced their climb and Thanatos met them half way.   
" I'm so relieved that you're ok." The incarnation said. "I found the coat lying by the bank and then followed your tracks." Thanatos sounded cheerful as he helped Kaoru climb the rest of the way to the top. Kenshin following close behind.   
" I didn't know what had happened to you, but I knew I had to continue on to find Kaoru." Kenshin said.   
" That was a wise decision. I would have died if I hadn't been immortal. How did you survive?"   
" Heh--" Kenshin smiled at him. " That's a long story-- But let's just say I got out only one eye short."   
Thanatos peered at him. " I see… you got some water in your right eye?"   
" Yes…"   
" Well-- it should be ok. We won! Where is Satan?"   
" You mean there is still time?"   
Thanatos looked at his watch. " Yes-- a little over an hour left."   
" The bastard hasn't shown up yet." Kenshin looked about him. They were on one of the highest dunes around and there was no sign of any creature alive or dead as far as he could see.   
" Ohh…" Kaoru slid to the ground, putting her hand up to her forehead in exhaustion. " Kenshin…"   
" Kaoru?!" Kenshin quickly knelt down next to her. " Are you ok? What's wrong?"   
Death put his bony hand on her forehead. " She's burning up! She must have heat stroke. She's been out here far too long."   
" Kenshin-- do you have any water? Anything?" Kaoru looked up at him pleading.   
" Ohh-- well… Let's see…" He felt around in his sleeves and came up with the flower.   
" That flower again?" Death looked at it. Even through all the elements it had gone through-- it still looked as beautiful and fresh as if it had been picked only moments ago.   
" It's so beautiful." Kaoru reached out to touch it, but as her fingers closed around it she screamed in pain and recoiled her hand in horror.   
" Kaoru?!"   
" It burned me!"   
" Let me see that…" Thanatos took the flower from Kenshin. The Rurouni knelt and examined Kaoru's hand gingerly. There indeed were red swells on her fingertips.   
" Kenshin--" Kaoru's eyes filled with tears. " I'm so tired Kenshin… I'm tired of all of this--"   
" W-What?"   
" Just stay with me here… I don't want to fight anymore-"   
" Kaoru! Don't say that! We came to get you out! God will--"   
She seemed to wince at the word 'God.' Then looked over at the flower again. "What flower is that?"   
" Gaea gave it to me. The Incarnation of Nature."   
" Gaea?!" Kaoru looked at him appalled. Kenshin wondered why she was taking so much offense. He smiled at her reassuringly and nodded.   
" She's not in her right mind-- it must be the heat." He told himself.   
" Kenshin!" The eagerness in Thanatos' voice turned Kenshin's attention as he held the flower out to him. " Look!"   
Thanatos had opened up the petals that until now had been closed in the center of the flower. Inside the flower, at the very center, was a single drop of water.   
" A drop of water?"   
" No-- this is one of Gaea's tears. THIS is her real gift! The flower was holding it for you."   
" A tear?"   
" Give it to me!" Kaoru burst out. Both looked at her stunned. She held her burnt hand out entreatingly. " Please-- give me that drop!"   
" But--"   
" Please!" Kaoru pleaded again. She seemed so pitiful... Kenshin found it impossible to say 'no.' He took the flower from Thanatos' hand and dipped his finger into the flower to retrieve the tear. 

The sudden attack came with a rush of wind and from the side of Kenshin's blind eye so that he had no way of knowing. It had crept up on them silently and stealthily, and pounced as Kenshin was off-guard. Before Kenshin knew it, a single Hell Hound burst over the side of the mound and pounced straight on Kaoru.   
" KENSHIN!" Kaoru screamed. The Hell Hound tackled her and in the blink of an eye, both were tumbling down the side of the hill.   
" KAORU!" Kenshin threw the flower to the sand and with his sword upraised he jumped down the slope after them, letting the loose sand take him halfway to the bottom. Before he landed he jumped up high in the air on the unsuspecting Hell Hound who had collected its wits and was about to pounce on Kaoru for the final kill.   
" HITEN MITSURUGI RYUU, RYU TSUI SEN!"   
He came down on the Hell Hound, but as it heard his battle cry it jumped out of the way just before he could connect. Kenshin crashed to the ground, hitting nothing but sand. He turned to it stunned.   
" How-- it anticipated my attack!" He gaped.   
" Kenshin!" Kaoru slowly sat up; her right arm was twisted at an odd angle. Kenshin felt his rage rising. How dare this beast hurt her-- HIS woman… The huge monster's fur bristled, it growled at Kenshin menacingly. It didn't seem to be after him. It was after Kaoru instead and Kenshin was the one between it and its prey.   
Kenshin readied his sword and then took off in a whirlwind, ready for his upper cut technique, " Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, DOU RYU SEN!"   
The Hell Hound jumped backwards, barely missing Kenshin's upper cut to its jaw. It had anticipated him again!!! Kenshin wasn't going to be fooled twice though, from his high advantage point, he thrust down hard with his sword, knocking the Hound across the head. It collapsed at the impact, shaking its head violently.   
" WATCH OUT HIMURA!" Death cried. Kenshin turned to look up at Death who was sliding down the slope, about five other Hell Hounds on his tail. Kenshin cursed under his breath as he ran in front of Kaoru, ready to meet the onslaught. 

Kenshin slashed with his Sakaba. These other Hell Hounds weren't nearly as skilled as that first one which had anticipated two of his special attacks. But his non-cutting Sakaba was doing little to no good against these creatures. What normally would maim did absolutely nothing-- it was like they didn't feel pain.   
On the other hand, Death's Scythe flew in a deadly arch, carnage followed in its path as he chopped the Hell Hounds one after another to pieces.   
" Kenshin!" Kaoru cried.   
" Himura! Don't be afraid to turn your Sakaba around!" Death called as he chopped a snarling head into two. " They feel no pain and they were never alive! They are merely creatures designed by Satan! They'll wake up tomorrow morning good as new!"   
" KENSHIN! ON YOUR RIGHT!" Kaoru screamed. Kenshin turned swiftly as a Hell Hound pounced on top of him.   
" AHHHH!" He unleashed all of his Ken-ki, using all his strength to push upwards and somersault over so that he was now on top of the snarling beast. He jumped clear of it before it could retaliate. But as he jumped clear of the beast, he also jumped clear of Kaoru. His heart stopped as he saw the first Hell Hound that had attacked her come bounding through the spot that he'd been, it had been waiting for this opportunity to get to her.   
" KAORU!"   
Her frantic scream rang in his ears as the beast pounced her.   
" NO!" Kenshin saw the beast sink its teeth into Kaoru's neck, "KAORU!" Kenshin was at her side in a flash. He kicked the monster off of her, sending it flying to the side. It landed hard on its side but rolled over and was on it's four feet in a flash. Kenshin held his sword up, switching sides. Yellow flashed dangerously across his one working eye.   
" For Kaoru…"   
" STOP!" Death commanded, intercepting Kenshin's sword with his Scythe before it could deliver the final blow. Kenshin gawked at Death, and then back at the Hell Hound which obediently lowered its head to the ground.   
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kenshin cried, his yellow eye glaring at Thanatos furiously. " It-- Kaoru... KAORU!"   
" That ISN'T Kaoru!" Death cried.   
There was a long pause, then Kenshin swiftly looked down at Kaoru. Her neck was completely gone, but-- she… she was still MOVING!? There was no blood; it was as if the monster had bit the neck off of a clay doll.   
" That's not Kaoru! Look! There is no blood…" Death knelt next to her. The impostor looked up at him angrily.   
" Damn you…" she muttered.   
" Wha--? Kaoru?" Kenshin walked over to her appalled. " But-- I don't…"   
" Real spirits feel pain and you would see blood if they were hurt." Death explained. "But she is not a real spirit-- she's a mere demoness… disguised to look like Kaoru… Satan almost had us fooled!"   
" Humph!" She stuck her tongue out at him. " Too damn smart for your own good." Then she looked over at Kenshin; she smiled and winked at him. " Honey-- do you mind putting my head back on my body? It would be a real help."   
" You…" Kenshin narrowed his eyes darkly, he tightened his grip on his sword. "Where is the real Kaoru?"   
" Beats me." She chided with a laugh. " You only have one hour left ya know-- Satan was more than happy to let you wander around the desert with me for eternity-- but I guess you messed that up didn't you? Ha! Some protector YOU are…"   
" SHUT UP!" Kenshin yelled, " WHERE IS SHE!?!"   
" Idiot…" She snickered at him.   
" Kenshin… the Hell Hound!" Death said.   
Kenshin watched Death whirl around and stalk over to it, the beast lay on the ground, glowing red eyes watching him curiously.   
" What about it?" Kenshin followed him.   
" This thing… knew about her--"   
Kenshin narrowed his eyes. " It anticipated two of my special techniques… it's not an ordinary Hell Hound."   
" Do you think it knows where she is?"   
" Baka's…" Kaoru's voice chided them again. Kenshin ignored her and he knelt down next to it.   
" Where is she?" He demanded. The hound rose up onto its feet with a snarl, Kenshin jumped back, instantly on guard.   
" Kenshin-- wait…" Death put his hand on his shoulder. Kenshin glanced back at him with his good eye, his gaze fell on the flower in Deaths hand.   
" What's this for?" Kenshin held out his open palm as Death dropped the flower into it. Death gestured his head towards the Demoness, who regarded it with horror.   
" W-What are you going to do with that?" The demoness demanded.   
" Does this thing bother you?" Kenshin held it up. The demoness stiffened.   
" This teardrop must be the key-- " Thanatos said.   
" Ha!" The demoness laughed. " Only if you know what to do with it!"   
Kenshin looked down at the drop for a long time; he tipped the open flower and allowed the drop to slide down the petals onto his awaiting fingertip.   
" The Hell Hound-- anticipated my moves… only very few people know my moves well enough to anticipate them…" Kenshin muttered.   
" What are you going to do?" Thanatos said.   
Gaea's words ran through his mind. 

"_ It will help you to see past the illusion and bring forth the reality_."   
  
"_See past the illusion…_" 

"_Bring for the reality…_" 

" Thanatos… put this in my eye… my blind eye." Kenshin held out his finger with the teardrop. Reluctantly, Thanatos took it.   
" WAIT!" The demoness cried. " WAIT! IF YOU STAY--then…"   
Kenshin glanced at her darkly.   
" If you stay--" She continued. "Satan will give you WHATEVER you desire! I can take whatever form you want! I can be WHOMEVER you desire!"   
" Don't listen to her-- she's only a tool of Satan." Thanatos said, Kenshin nodded.   
" STOP! LISTEN TO ME! IF YOU DO THIS THEN YOU'LL BE DOOMED!" She cried.   
" She's lying to you Kenshin."   
" I know." Kenshin tilted his head back and Thanatos brought his extended finger up. The tear hovered just above it, and then dropped it into Kenshin's blind eye.   
  
**CHAPTER 29- Floating Forever**

" STOP!" The Demoness cried. But it was in vain. Kenshin blinked a few times, his vision slowly coming back to him.   
" Himura?" Thanatos asked hesitantly. Kenshin squinted his eyes, seeming confused for a moment. " Kenshin? Are you ok?"   
Kenshin nodded wordlessly. He closed his left eye, so that he could only see with the one the drop had been put into. " I can see with it again."   
" What do you see?"   
" The truth."   
"…" Thanatos watched as Kenshin stooped down next to the growling Hell hound and held his hand out to it. He instantly jumped forwards, hand extended. " Himura! What are you doing? It'll bite your hand off!"   
" No—" Kenshin smiled down at it. " It wouldn't do that to me."   
What Kenshin saw when he put the tear in his blind eye didn't surprise him. Instead of the Hell Hound, he saw Kaoru. She sat on the ground, her eyes pouring tears.   
" Kenshin." She looked up at him earnestly. " Do you reckognize me?"   
" Of course, Kaoru." He knelt next to her and put his hand on her cheek, he felt the soft skin of her cheek, and the wetness of her tears. The hound was truly just an illusion. " Satan almost tricked me."   
" H-Himura??" Thanatos asked nervously.   
" What do you see Thanatos?" Kenshin asked.   
" You're stroking the head of that beast!"   
" This is Kaoru."   
" WHAT?!"   
" It's her—I knew it was. She's the only one who could reckognize my attacks like that. Satan almost played me for a fool." He stood up, his eyes narrowed. "But, not any more!"   
He looked over at the impostor of Kaoru. This time he didn't see Kaoru, only a horned demoness, her scaled body was red with rage.   
" Where is Shishio?!" Kenshin demanded. "I succeeded in my challenge! So he has to keep his part of the agreement! I'm going to take Kaoru out of here!"   
" Are you so sure you want to do that?!" The voice of Shishio suddenly spoke up in Kenshin's head. And the Demoness instantly vanished. Kenshin gripped his sword tightly, he and Thanatos looked about hastily for the Incarnation of Evil.   
" Shishio!" Kenshin yelled. " Let us go back now! Release that illusion and allow us to go back as you promised!"   
" Hmph… very well, I'll release the illusion." Shishio appeared before them. With a simple gesture, Kenshin could see Kaoru again with both eyes. From Thanatos's reaction, he could tell she no longer appeared as the Hell Hound. Kenshin knelt next to her, he gathered her up into his arms protectively.   
" Kenshin! Oh—Thank God…" She was only able to manage to talk in a hoarse whisper. She leaned her head against his chest, allowing her tears to spill onto his Gi. " Kenshin!!!"   
" Shhh…" He smiled, gently rocking her. " I'm going to take you out of here.   
" Oh, well isn't that touching." Satan snickered. Kenshin regarded him with a glare not to far away from the golden eyed Battousai.   
" Now, I'm taking her out of here." He said dangerously, standing up with Kaoru sitting in his arms. She kept her face hidden against his chest.   
" By all means, go." Satan waved him away with one hand. Kenshin couldn't help but shiver at the smile he gave him. He was up to something. 

"Satan!" Thanatos turned to him. " Where is the elevator?"   
"Oh, how silly of me." Shishio smiled maniacally and then made a small gesture. A door composed entirely of bleached white bones appeared. " This will take you back, if you REALLY want to go… but I wouldn't recommend it."   
Kenshin stopped his advance towards the elevator, he turned back to throw Shishio a dirty look.   
" What's that supposed to mean?!" Kenshin demanded. " You SAID that if I found her, I could take her back with me!"   
" No—" Kaoru's whisper was barely audible.   
"K-Kaoru?" He blinked down at her, Her voice was muffled, but this time she said it again with more force.   
" NO!"   
" W-What's wrong? Kaoru… I thought—"   
" Kenshin… you mustn't take me back with you…"   
" N-Nani?" Her entire body began to shiver. " Kaoru? Are you sick? We'll fix it once we get out of here! It's ok—I'll--"   
" NO!!" Kaoru cried more forcibly this time. Kenshin saw her lift her head and meet his gaze, her eyes quivered, He gasped, instead of that bottomless amethist, they were purple, much the shade of his own.   
"W-What?"   
" If you do… then… Ohhhh…" She clutched her stomach, her face contorted in pain. " Kenshin!!"   
" S-Shishio?! WHAT did you do to Kaoru?!" Kenshin whirled on him in an instant rage.   
" You should know by now, that The Incarnation of Evil never looses." Shishio let out a bone chilling laugh.   
Kenshin staggered back as Kaoru violently recoiled from him. He hastily wrapped his arms about her tighter, holding her to him.   
" Kaoru—what's wrong, where does it hurt?"   
" NO! NO!!!" She fought against his embrace. " NO!"   
" Shishio… what is the meaning of this?! This was NOT covered in our deal!" Thanatos cried.   
" Exactly." Shishio snickered. " The deal said nothing about making sure Kaoru was the same angel that entered. Do you know what happens to an angel once they enter Hell?"   
" K-Kaoru…" Kenshin whispered. She'd finally given up her struggle against his strong embrace. But her tears glowed now, flowing down her cheeks like two shimmering waterfalls.   
" Kenshin…" she whispered. " Something… in me…"   
" Kaoru?" His voice broke with worry. " What do you mean?"   
" Something… evil…" She cried out and doubled over in pain. Her body shook convulsively. Kenshin hastily lay her onto the ground, he looked up at Shishio in a rage.   
" Return her to normal. I don't know what you did to her, but FIX it! I DEMAND you do it!"   
" Demand? Me?" Shishio laughed. " Don't be ridiculous."   
" ARRRGGHH!" He charged him, breaking into a faster than God-speed. " Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, DO RYU SEN!"   
He sliced through air. Kenshin's momentum carried him into the air, he crashed to the ground.   
" What—happened? I KNOW I would have connected!"   
" Himura!" Thanatos's voice broke through his thoughts and Kenshin instinctively rolled to the side to avoid getting skewered. He jumped up to his feet, instantly on his guard. Shishio wielded a long sword.   
" No mortal has hopes of defeating me, I am an immortal."   
" Then I'll be the first, since I'm the one who sent you to Hell in the first place." Kenshin's voice had a dangerous ring to it. Shishio realized that he used the form " Ore."   
" Heh—" He lowered his sword. " Shouldn't you be worried about your girlfriend right now?"   
" Kaoru?" Kenshin turned his head and noticed Kaoru was now hunched over in a tight ball, her face recoiled in pain.   
" K-Kenshin…" Her voice sounded a bit stronger. She lowered her head, her hair spilled down over her shoulders in a black curtain. Sweat broke out on her forehead.   
" Be careful Kenshin…" Thanatos cautioned.   
" A-Aa…" He took a step towards her but stopped in shock as huge, black bat wings suddenly burst out of her exposed back. Ripping through her Kimono. Kaoru screamed, arching her back, her eyes opened wide.   
" KAORU?!" Kenshin was at her side in an insant. " KAORU?!"   
She collapsed to the ground, the shivering ceased.   
" K-Kaoru!?"   
" K…" She sounded as if she was trying to say her name. Her face was covered by her hair, she slowly turned her head to the side so she could glimpse him through the shiny black strands. Kenshin's voice caught in his throat as he was caught in her stare. Her eyes… glowing red eyes!   
" K…" She tried again.   
"This is INSANE! What have you done to her?!" Kenshin whirled around.   
" I turned her into a fallen angel." Shishio smiled at him cooly. " I think it's quite an improvement."   
" K…Kao…" She seemed to be trying hard to say it, Kenshin turned back to her in a panic.   
" Yes! You're Kaoru! You're not—"   
" Kaoru!" She finally said.   
" Kaoru…" Kenshin reached out towards her, but she recoiled from his hand. It seemed that she did not to reckognize him.   
" Kaoru---" She repeated. "…Is not here!"   
"Nani?!"   
" Not here…" She repeated, She sat up, smiling coldly at him, her eyes igniting a strange flame.   
" Come here my fallen Angel." Shishio demanded.   
" Don't!" Kenshin reached out to put his hands on her shoulders, with a hiss and a beat of her wings, she was out of his reach. Kenshin looked upwards helplessly. She hovered in mid-air. Her Kimono was torn around her shoulders, but still held together by her Obi.   
" Come!" Shishio repeated.   
She looked down at Satan, and then swooped low, circling his head before landing gracefully at his feet.   
" KAORU!" Kenshin took a step towards her but stopped at her cold stare.   
" Good girl." Shishio grinned. He rested his hand on her head. " So… sempai, do you still want to take her back with you?"   
" Kisama…" Kenshin narrowed his eyes. " Turn her back!"   
" You should have figured it out by now, no one orders Me around." Shishio grinned at him cooly.   
Kenshin tightened the fist holding the Sakaba. " What will it take to turn her back?"   
" Himura!" Thanatos cried. " We don't have the time for this! You need to get back to your body within 10 minutes! Just leave her here!"   
" Heh—I love to bargain. It's my new favorite past time." Shishio smiled coldly. " But this time you loose. You should learn never to tangle with the devil."   
" Give her BACK!"   
Shishio lifted his hand from her head. " Very well, I'll give her to you, though if you take her out of Hell—I don't know what kind of havoc she may cause. She only obeys Me."   
" That's NOT Kaoru!" Kenshin cried, he pointed his sword at him again, his eyes flickering dangerously. " Give the REAL Kaoru back."   
Kaoru flashed an angry glare his way, she let out a low growl from the back of her throat.   
" She doesn't like how you're treating me." Shishio said matter-of-factly. " I think I'll let Kaoru do what she wants to in this case. If you want a fight, I'll give you one."   
" N-Nani?" Kenshin took a step back as Kaoru abruptly stood up, looking at him darkly. His heart skipped a beat as she began to advance on him slowly. The look on her face frightening him to no end. He knew that look, the look of blood lust. " What are you doing? Shishio?"   
" You seemed so eager to fight, so I'm giving you your wish."   
"S-Stop it!" Kenshin had never felt so helpless before. Kaoru opened her palm and a large Scythe on a long handle appeared before her. With a grin, she took it in both hands and lifted into the air with grace.   
" Kenshin!" Thanatos cried.   
" Kill…" Kaoru said with a grin. " I will kill you."   
" Kaoru!" Kenshin made a huge gesture of lowering his sword. " I don't want to fight you!"   
" Kaoru…" She repeated.   
" Yes, you're Kaoru, you're no Fallen Angel!"   
" Kaoru… is not HERE!" And with that she dove straight for him, swinging her scythe in a deadly arc. Kenshin ducked just in time to avoid getting his head cut off.   
" KENSHIN! LEAVE HER HERE AND LET'S GO BACK!" Thanatos cried. "You CAN'T expect to beat a Fallen Angel!"   
" I'm NOT leaving Kaoru!" Kenshin jumped to the side to avoid another down cut by Kaoru. She darted around in the air with perfect control, changing directions in the blink of an eye. Kenshin was already exhausted… First the swamp, then the Snow, then the desert, and now this?! There was no way he could pick up his sword against her.   
" What can you do?" Thanatos pleaded. " I've tangled with a Fallen Angel! I'm not that dumb! Let's just go and come back later!"   
" No way." Shishio laughed. " I shall not allow a mortal into my domain again. That was a mistake the first time."   
" Kaoru! You're not like this!" Kenshin cried. He crashed low to the ground and Kaoru swooped over him. Hot blood ran down his chest, Kenshin kept his eyes glued to her movements though, it was like she defied all forces of momentum, turning and changing directions in the wink of an eye. And her Scythe—that thing seemed to act by itself.   
" I'll KILL you!" She laughed, with Scythe upraised, she dove down towards him. Kenshin rolled to the side as she raked the ground where he'd just been.   
" KAORU! STOP IT!"   
" Himura! Pick up your sword!" Thanatos cried. " If you won't leave her, then at least put her out of her misery!"   
" N-Nani?"   
" Look! Don't you see?"   
Kenshin looked up and saw the glowing tears in her eyes. They ran down her cheeks, clashing with the look of pure hatred that she gave him.   
" Kaoru…" He picked up his sword. Those tears… inside, she was crying…" She's still there—only trapped."   
" Ah, so you will try and fight back now? Interesting." Kaoru smiled cruelly down at him. Kenshin stood facing her fully, he returned her gaze with determination.   
" What are you going to do? Himura?!" Thanatos watched in amazement.   
Kenshin made as if he was sheathing his sword, only without his sheath. He held the hilt tighlty, his battle cry ringing out loud and clear as he charged her. Kaoru, with her scythe whirling in a deadly arc, dove down towards him, her call seemed like the call of a fierce bird of prey. They closed in on each other in moments. Thanatos winced at the thundering sound of the ring of metal as the two weapons clashed.   
It was like time stopped in that moment. Kaoru still hovering in the air, Kenshin's sword raised up above his head. The glint of metal brought both back to the present as Kaoru scythe broke with a loud crack. The blade flew up and imbedded itself in the ground beside Thanatos, carried by it's momentum. The power of their collision sent her crashing to the ground. Without hesitation, Kenshin threw down his sword and jumped onto her back, he knee grinding in between her desperately beating wings. He grabbed both her arms and pinned them in back of her.   
" KAORU!" He cried. " I KNOW you're still there!"   
" LET GO!" She screeched. Her wings beat fiercely against him, but Kenshin took the beating, he lent all his strength to keeping her on the ground.   
" Ha ha!" Shishio laughed. " She's no longer Kaoru! How long are you going to try and deny that?"   
Kenshin ignored him. " KAORU! IT'S KENSHIN! REMEMBER ME!?!"   
She screeched like a wounded bird. It didn't seem as if she heard or even understood him.   
" Please…" Kenshin thought. " Please! Let her remember me! Let her remember herself!"   
  
Suddenly he was aware of a strange warmth. It washed over him and a feeling of déjà vu took him, he'd experienced that warmth before. It was like the time she'd held him in her arms in Rakininmura to comfort him. Yes—it was like that. But, where did it come from? Looking around confused, he realized a brilliant white light surrounded them both.   
" Wh-Where?" The light came from above, breaking through the clouds like a huge white beacon.   
" WHAT?!" Satan took a step forward, his eyes open wide in shock. " What is THIS!?"   
Kaoru stopped her struggle, she went slack underneath him, her glowing tears slowly turning back to normal.   
" K-Kaoru?" Kenshin gingerly let her arms go, watching in awe as the sharp bat wings shimmered and vanished. His heart skipped a beat. " Kaoru!? Daijobu!?"   
" Mmmm…" She opened her eyes. Relief took Kenshin when he reckognized the familiar reflective pools of blue. He could see himself reflected in them. She lifted her head ever so slightly. " W-What happened?"   
" Don't move." Kenshin hastily tried to support her as she struggled to sit up.   
" My body—it's so sore!" She winced and put her hand to her head. " What happened?"   
Kenshin remembered how she'd crashed to the ground, and guilt washed over him. She must have hit her head in the process.   
" COME!" Shishio demanded. He extended his hand towards her. Kaoru took one look and then shrank back away from him.   
" Kenshin!"   
They were still in the aura of the light. Shishio seemed to be trying to summon her but wasn't doing a very good job. Gritting his teeth, he strode forward, but the light was like a barrier, he couldn't enter.   
" What IS this!?" He shot an accusing look at Death. Thanatos shook his head and shrugged.   
Another womans voice answered for him…   
" This is the Light of God."   
Thanatos reckognized it instantly. A woman materialized before Kenshin and Kaoru, she stood within the light, looking out at Shishio with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. " Fate!"   
Fate was in her middle aged aspect. She turned towards Kenshin and then looked down at Kaoru. " I see that you've found her and she's all right. That's good news."   
" Fate?" Kaoru looked at her questioningly. Kenshin put a reassuring arm around her shoulders and held her to him. Kaoru melted at his touch, closing her eyes contentedly. She would question Fate and everything that had happened later. At the moment, she just wanted to be held.   
Fate nodded with approval at the two, then turned to Satan with a smirk.   
" Looks as though I came just in time."   
" Fate! What are you doing here? You have no business here!" Shishio growled under his breath.   
" Au Contraire." Fate corrected with a catty smile. " God has decided to review Kamiya-san's court appeal. So she's to be brought back to purgatory until the trial takes place. Her sentence is postponed until that time."   
" WHAT?!"   
Fate nodded her confirmation. " It's true. So don't be such a sore looser."   
" This is outrageous!" Shishio shouted angrily. " God and I are on the same level! He doesn't get to take her from me."   
" Her case is on God's jurisdiction, not yours… Oh!" She tossed him a rolled up scroll. " You're also being called for Jury Duty. Don't be late!" Shishio caught the scroll, his face turning red with rage.   
" Fate! This ISN'T over yet!"   
" Maybe not for you." She turned away from him, ignoring the string of curses which followed her remark.   
" Ne—what now?" Kenshin looked at her questioningly.   
" Hold her tightly, Himura-san." Fate smiled at him.   
Kenshin stood up with Kaoru sitting in his arms as before. In the blink of an eye, he realized that he was no longer on the ground. Amazed, he looked down to see he was floating slowly upwards. As if his body was suddenly lighter than air, soft, warm hands were lifting him upwards.   
" We're going back to purgatory." Fate explained. She looked down and gestured to Thanatos. " You're not just going to stand their gawking are you?"   
Thanatos entered the wall of light and instantly found himself floating up with the other three.   
Kenshin risked a glance back down at Shishio. The Incarnation of Evil threw him one last Death Glare, then disappeared in a burst of flame. 

** 

Kaoru's senses were slowly returning, a strange sensation enveloped her that she couldn't quite pinpoint… what was it? She was warm, and she was in the arms of the one she loved. Then, she remembered, that familiar feeling of being lighter than air, when she'd been a Guardian Angel and could walk on air with no difficulty at all. She was floating!   
" Could this be a dream?"   
Cautiously, she opened her eyes, afraid that the sensation would disappear. But it was there, and it was real. She found herself staring into Kenshin's bare chest, his Gi ripped and tattered from the ordeals he'd been through in Hell. Blood dripped from a slim wound angling down from his shoulder.   
" Kenshin?" She said softly.   
" Kaoru…You're awake?"   
"Kenshin, what happened to you?"   
Kenshin gave her a reassuring hug. " Everything will be ok. We're going back to Purgatory, I'm taking you away from this place."   
" Kenshin…" She shivered and snuggled into him, images of her experience came back to her. She'd been all alone in the dark, an overwhelming feeling of helplessness as she screamed at the top of her lungs and no one would listen. No one cared. Pain, Anguish. Emptyness… 

That was Hell.   
  
" Do you remember now?" He said softly.   
Wordlessly, she nodded her head. " It was so horrible. Kenshin—I don't ever want to go through that again!"   
" Shhh… It's ok. You won't, I'll protect you."   
She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up so that she could see his face. She leaned in close to his ear.   
" We're both floating." She whispered.   
" Aa—" His body shook with a silent laugh. Kaoru drew back so she could gaze into his eyes fully.   
" I want to float like this with you forever."   
He reached up and put his hand to her cheek, it was pink from crying. Her eyes were still moist and red around the rims, but she was beautiful nonetheless. He couldn't help but smile, she was safe. He'd saved her. He hadn't failed. And she was in his arms again.   
" Kenshin…what's so funny?"   
" Nothing."   
" Mou…" She managed a pouty look, it only made his smile broaden.   
" Kenshin?"   
" Oro?"   
" Where are we going now?"   
" We're going to Death's home first, I need to get back into my body, or I'll remain a soul forever."   
Kaoru's eyes widened.   
" Don't worry—we'll make it." He smiled reassuringly. His hand slid down from her cheek to hold her chin between his thumb and forefinger. Kenshin guided her face up towards his and Kaoru closed her eyes, she felt his warm lips touch hers. Her embrace instantly tightened about his shoulders.   
  
" _I want to float like this forever…_"she thought to herself. " _Forever…_" 

[End oif Part 6] 

[Continue to Part 7?][6]

   [1]: #CHAPTER 25- A Soul to the
   [2]: #CHAPTER 26- The Prince of
   [3]: #CHAPTER 27- On the Edge of
   [4]: #CHAPTER 28- At the Loss of an
   [5]: #CHAPTER 29- Floating
   [6]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~flutechan/fanfics/heavenlypart7.html



	7. Part 7

**HEAVENLY INCARNATIONS**   
**A Rurouni Kenshin/ On a Pale Horse Crossover**   
**By Ashley Auld**

*** Disclaimer* All rights to the Rurouni Kenshin Characters are Watsuki-sama's, Jump Comics, etc. All right to the character " Incarnations" Are property of Piers Anthony. There are references made to his book " On a Pale Horse." But you do not need to have read the book to understand what is happening. =) This is only a little fanfic by a crazed Kenshin fan, I'm a poor college art student, and not even worth suing! Enjoy!**   
**Authors Note-**   
** Well, I came up with this fic when I still believed Kaoru was dead. But I liked the idea of it so much that I decided to keep on writing it. (Even though it's been established that, yes… she IS alive) Consider this a "what if this happened" fic. Kind of like an alternative where Enishi does actually kill her. I know, it sounds awful, but believe me; this ISN'T going to be depressing! I'm determined to make it happy! And to appease all those Kenshin and Kaoru fans out there…well… >=)**

**A little pre-fanfic know-how about "On a Pale Horse."**   
**The incarnations mentioned in this fic are taken from " On a Pale Horse." In Piers Anthony's book, he takes these aspects of life and creates people for them-- much like we imagine there being a "Father Time," and a "Mother Nature." Here, I will be making references to human incarnations of " Death," "Fate," "Time," and "Nature." ( So far-- I don't know what other ones I shall bring in from his book yet.)**   
** Oh-- Death also rides a horse, Mortus, which can also conveniently be a car (limo), boat, etc. Whatever Death might need as a mode of transportation in the moment.**   


* * *

  
  
  


[Chapter 30][1]

[Chapter 31][2]

[Chapter 32][3]

[Epilogue][4]

**CHAPTER 30- Man and Soul**   
  
_ " Don't worry—we'll make it." He smiled reassuringly. His hand slid down from her cheek to hold her chin between his thumb_   
_and forefinger. " From now on, I won't let anything hurt you, nothing! I'm not letting you go again!"_   
_" Kenshin…"_   
_Kenshin guided her face up towards his and Kaoru closed her eyes, she felt his warm lips touch hers. Her embrace instantly_   
_tightened about his shoulders._   
_" I want to float like this forever…" She thought to herself. " Forever…"_

Kaoru let the moment envelope her completely, allowing herself to be lost in his embrace, in his kiss, and his scent. He was all   
she needed.   
" Kenshin--" She whispered as he pulled away from her gently. He smiled and kissed her nose.   
" Hai?" His voice was soft and husky.   
She blushed, then quickly lowered her gaze. " Nothing…"   
His eyes crinkled at the corners ever so slightly in response to the smile which slid over his face. He wrapped his arms around   
her waist tighter. " That was a blush."   
Kaoru smiled, trying her best to hide her burning red face behind a curtain of black hair. " No it wasn't!"   
" Koishii …" He coaxed, nuzzling into the crook of her neck, giving light, feathery kisses. " What are you thinking?"   
Kaoru blushed even harder at the pet name, those kisses made her heart flutter and she snuggled into him more. " I…"   
His head shot up from its exploration and he looked at her with twinkling eyes. "Hai de gozaru?"   
" I…"   
" We're here." The low voice of Death interrupted their reunion. The light began to fade and Kenshin was floating downwards   
slowly, his feet touched solid ground and the brightness about them faded until they could see their surroundings again plainly.   
However, this didn't make Kenshin loosen his grip on Kaoru any. They held each other tightly, beyond caring whether Fate or   
Death were watching.   
" What were you going to say?" Kenshin whispered into her ear.   
Kaoru bit her lip and looked at Thanatos out of the corner of her eye. Then shook her head. " I'll tell you later."   
" Promise?" Kenshin grinned.   
Kaoru opened her mouth to respond but Fate intervened.   
" Ok! Enough with the lovey dovey stuff we've got to get moving!"   
" Oro?" Kenshin loosened his grip on Kaoru, allowing her feet to touch the ground. She stepped away from him and took in   
their surroundings.   
" Where are we?" She asked. The land looked like the far country. Rolling green hills surrounded them and a small dirt road   
ran past a tiny outcropping of knarled trees in the distance. A warm breeze played through her hair, rustling the leaves at the   
same time.   
" This is the outskirts of purgatory." Death said.   
" How much time?" Kenshin asked.   
" 6 minutes left." Fate responded urgently, holding out her hands with six fingers spread for emphasis. Death nodded and   
pushed a few buttons on his watch. In the blink of an eye, his Pale Horse descended like a bolt of lightning before them. It   
instantly materialized into the long stretch Limousine.   
" Ooohh…" Kaoru's eyes widened in amazement. " Kenshin-- what is--?"   
" --It's Death's horse." Kenshin explained quickly. He took Kaoru by the hand and hurried her towards the door of the car.   
Kenshin opened it and gestured for her to enter. " Watch your head."   
" W-What?!"   
" It's ok, I've ridden in it before." Kenshin smiled and nodded his head in reassurance. " I'll be riding with you. Daijobu."   
Kaoru gingerly sat down on the leather seat, careful to keep her Kimono modestly closed as she lifted her feet onto the   
carpeted interior.   
" Now, scoot over." Kenshin said softly, peering down at her. Kaoru nodded nervously and scooted to the far side of the seat   
as Kenshin climbed in after her. Fate followed and sat across from them.   
  
Thanatos was already sitting behind the wheel by the time those in back were situated. " Mortus! Let's go home and FAST!"   
He commanded. The engine seemed to purr in response and just as fast as it had come. The car jolted into action. Kaoru   
toppled over onto Kenshin as it took off in the direction of Death's mansion in purgatory.   
" Are you ok?" Kenshin helped her to sit up again. " I've gotten kind of used to this thing."   
" Heh-- It's so strange!" Kaoru said softly. She looked around in amazement. "What IS this?"   
" Death calls it an 'automobile'." Kenshin explained.   
" They'll be very popular in 40 to 50 years." Fate explained. "This is a 90's model."   
Kaoru furrowed her brows. " 90's?"   
Fate laughed nervously. " Oh-- Time gives us little tidbits of info about the future like this. Do you know that in the future, you'll   
be able to talk to people around the world as easily as you're talking to me?"   
Kaoru looked at her astounded. " Really!?"   
" Uh huh!" Fate nodded her confirmation. " Not only that-- but you'll be able to SEE all sorts of different places around the   
world on a box about this big that everyone will have in their home." She made a box shape with her arms for emphasis. " Like   
the Kabuki Theater, there will ALWAYS be plays and dramas on 24 hours a day!"   
Kaoru glanced at Kenshin, who shrugged with a sweatdrop.   
They hadn't been travelling for more than must have been 30 seconds before the car halted with a screech, sending both   
Kenshin and Kaoru toppling onto the floor of the car in an ungraceful tangle of arms and legs.   
Fate snickered. " You should be wearing seatbelts too."   
Kenshin sat up with his hand to his head. " Jeez-- now you tell us."   
" Itai--" Kaoru sat up next to him.   
" Kaoru-- daijobu?"   
" Come along." Fate opened the door and motioned for them to get out. " We have only minutes left!"   
Kenshin helped Kaoru out and they all hurried into the building. Death led the way into his study.   
" You have 4 minutes so hurry up!" He gestured towards Kenshin's body; it was still slumped over on the couch, exactly as   
he'd left it. Kenshin shuddered at the sight. His body looked horribly pale. Even his usually bright red hair looked a few   
shades lighter in contrast.   
" K-Kenshin!" Kaoru whispered appalled. Even with the soul of Kenshin standing next to her, holding her hand… the very   
sight of his body so still and pale sent a shiver up her spine. Kenshin gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.   
" It's fine, my body isn't dead yet."   
" Stop talking! Hurry up!" Death said with increasing urgency.   
" Shut up and let them say their good-bye's." Fate muttered as she took Death by the arm and started pulling him towards the   
door.   
" N-Nani?"   
" When he goes back into his body, he won't be able to touch her, they'll be man and ghost." Fate said matter-of-factly. " So   
leave them alone for the remaining minute!"   
Kaoru glanced back at Fate who closed the door after she dragged a protesting Death out into the hallway. Then she swung   
her head back to look at Kenshin. He was staring at his body with eyes wide.   
" Kenshin…" She brought her hand up to rest on his shoulder. " Is Fate right? When you go back into your body… I won't be   
able to--"   
" - I know." He said.   
" But…" She bit her lip. " Kenshin! If you go back into your body then…" Her hand fisted the material of his Gi. It felt real to   
her-- but if he went back… Kaoru shook her head. "No! What are you thinking? Selfish girl!"   
Kenshin looked at her sadly, he couldn't think of anything to say. Kaoru just looked down at the ground. " K-Kaoru…"   
Kaoru blinked up at him, trying her best to keep her voice level. " Will I be able to be with you?"   
He blinked confused. " Be with me?"   
" I mean… If we can convince God?"   
" I…" He averted his gaze from her, frowning slightly.   
" Can I?" Her voice was strained, Kenshin could tell she was doing everything in her power to keep from crying. " Can I?"   
" …I don't know…"   
Kaoru lowered her eyes.   
" The most important thing…" he began carefully. " …Is that you don't end up in Hell or Purgatory. That you're sent back to   
Heaven…" He clenched his teeth. Remembering his conversation with Gaea. 

" That's the tragedy of life sometimes. You're alive, she's dead-- and after this trial, you will have to return home to   
Earth. She will never be allowed to follow you--even if she is allowed to return to Heaven. You will have to eventually   
separate. That is the reality of the situation." 

According to the Incarnation of Nature, there was no way Kaoru would be allowed back to Earth… But-- her eyes were so   
wide and sad; Two tears trickled down her cheeks as she looked at the ground. He couldn't just tell her that that there was no   
hope…   
" But if--" He set two fingers under her chin and lifted her head up, forcing her eyes to meet his. Kaoru blinked back her tears   
momentarily as he gave her a reassuring smile. "If we can convince God, then I'm sure there would be some way for you to   
return to Earth with me."   
" W-What if God doesn't let me go back to earth." She began quietly. " You'll have to return anyways and…" She allowed her   
sentence to trail off, scared to finish the thought.   
Kenshin nodded hesitantly. " Yes, if that's the case, I'll return to Earth, and you to Heaven without me."   
" No-- Heaven won't be Heaven if I'm not with you." She tightened her grip on his Gi.   
Kenshin brought his hand up to cup her cheek, looking into her eyes intensely. Kaoru returned his gaze with determination, her   
brows furrowed ever so slightly and her mouth set in a slight frown. She looked almost pouty.   
" Kaoru…" Kenshin began. " The most important thing to me is that you're safe… That you're not suffering or hurt. I'd walk   
through Hell all over again in order to safeguard your happiness."   
She shook her head stubbornly. " I won't be happy if I can't be with you!"   
Kenshin sighed. " We'll just have to wait and see what happens--"   
" --DON'T you feel the same!?" She burst, she tore her hand out of his grasp and stepped away from him, looking at him   
accusingly. " You sound as if you don't care whether we're together or not!"   
" Kaoru-- what are you talking about? Of course I want it! Only--"   
" Only what?"   
" Only Gaea told me that it's impossible for us to be together!"   
Kenshin stood with his mouth hanging open, instantly sorry that he'd said anything at all. Kaoru looked at him stunned, her   
eyes wide in shock.   
" K-Kenshin… what? Who's Gaea? What are you talking about?"   
" Before you were sent to Hell, I met the Incarnation of Nature. Gaea… we had a long conversation. She's the only who gave   
me the flower, which ultimately made it possible for me to see past Satan's illusion and rescue you. She told me that there was   
no way you would be allowed to go to Earth."   
Kaoru was silent and Kenshin lowered his gaze, slumping his shoulders in defeat. The truth was out.   
"The best hope that we have is that God lets you go back to Heaven." Kenshin said sadly. " There is no way you'll be able to   
return home with me."   
Kaoru shuddered, how could he say it so lightly? She clenched her fists and shook her head.   
" I don't believe it!"   
" Kaoru--"   
" NO!" She shook her head angrily. " How? What's this whole adventure about? What was the point?! If we're destined to   
part anyways why not just LEAVE me in Hell!"   
" KAORU!"   
" I'll suffer in one place or another! I don't care which, Hell would be better suited to me--"   
" Kaoru STOP this." Kenshin grabbed her arms. " DON'T say such things!"   
" …" She refused to meet his gaze.   
" I love you Kaoru." Kenshin whispered, he stepped closer and folded his arms around her, she stood rigid, still refusing to   
look at him. " But--" He coaxed, " If I can't be together with you, I at least want you to be happy in your afterlife… Who   
would want the one they love to be unhappy? In Life or in Death… it doesn't matter because even if I can't follow you, I'll   
always love you."   
Her eyes quivered now, she stole a glance at him. Kenshin's gaze instantly hooked her and she turned her head to face him   
fully. ]   
" So-- when I'd heard you were sent to Hell-- I… I just went out of my mind thinking about it. I couldn't imagine you…" He   
closed his eyes tightly, lowering his head so that his long fringe of red hair could conceal the droplets that involuntarily slid down   
his cheeks. Kaoru gasped as his shoulders started to shake. " And so-- I had to save you… I almost killed myself to save   
you! I love you so much--"   
" Kenshin!" Kaoru threw her arms around him, hugging him in a tight embrace. "Stop! Don't say anymore, you don't need to."   
She felt his body instantly tense up at her sudden embrace.   
" Kaoru…" His voice shook. " But--"   
" Shh… I know… I understand now." She tightened her grip, feeling him slowly relax in her arms. " I'm so sorry Kenshin! I   
was being so selfish."   
" Selfish? You?"   
" I--" She looked down. " I can only think of myself right now. It's horrible… because all I can think is that I don't want to be   
parted from you. But you-- you only thought of me. This entire time… you just wanted me to be safe. "   
" I had to protect you."   
"I understand that now. But-- even if I can go back to earth as a ghost, I wouldn't be able to-- to hold your hand like this…"   
She brought one hand down, coaxing his tightened fist to open and threaded her fingers with his. Kenshin opened his eyes and   
watched her silently.   
"… Or do this…" She brought his hand to her lips, kissing his knuckles softly before she turned her head away, choking back a   
sob. " So…part of me really doesn't want you to go back into that body… Forgive me… "   
" Kaoru…" Kenshin brought his other hand to rest on her cheek. She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "   
Kaoru-- part of me doesn't want to go back into my body either. But if I didn't… then that would be suicide."   
Her eyes flitted open, she bit her lip tightly and then a sad smile crept across her face. " It would… wouldn't it? I'm so stupid--   
I--"   
Kenshin suddenly leaned into her, kissing her tenderly. Kaoru's heart leapt in her chest as his arms folded around her in a tight   
embrace. She allowed herself to be held, melting in his strong grip. His hot tears mingled with hers, and the warmth his soul   
radiated spread throughout her. Kaoru folded her arms around his waist, opening her mouth to allow his tongue entry. Would   
this be the last time she could feel those lips on hers? And that red hair brushing against her cheek? The warm, secure feeling of   
being held in the arms of the person you love?   
" Don't make me leave him…" She prayed silently. " Even if I'm just a Ghost, I want to be with him!"   
Kenshin released her hesitantly and stepped back towards his awaiting body.   
" Kaoru?" He voiced her name as a question. As if he was asking if it was ok with what he was about to do. Kaoru brought   
her hands up and clasped them tightly over her heart. Then, she slowly nodded her head in agreement.   
With her compliance, he carefully sat back down into his body.   
  
*** 

Death tapped his foot impatiently. " Fate-- if he doesn't make it, it's all YOUR fault."   
" Himura wouldn't do that."   
" Oh really? You haven't seen the love his has for that girl-- he'd do anything for her-- and you saw the look on her face when   
you told her they wouldn't be able to touch each other or anything!"   
" Kaoru-san wouldn't ask him to give up his life! He knows the consequences of that!"   
" But--"   
" I think he's progressed a little bit since the first time you met him!"   
" He KILLED himself because of her!"   
" You're starting to become just as anal as the Archangel!" Fate snickered at him.   
" DON'T EVEN get me started on the archangel!!!" Death turned on her, his gaze darkening considerably.   
" …"   
They both glared at each other for what seemed a full minute until a sudden cry penetrated the ominous silence.   
" FATE!" Kaoru passed through the door like a whirlwind, her eyes wide with horror. " FATE! Kenshin-- KENSHIN!"   
Fate turned towards her in shock as Kaoru pointed towards the closed door in earnest.   
" He's sick or something! Help him! Kenshin--"   
" Sick?" Both Fate and Death lunged for the door at the same time and flung it open, tripping over each other as they both   
pushed through the narrow doorway.   
" Grr-- FATE! Get off my cloak!"   
" YOU'RE stepping on it baka!" Fate gave him a sharp smack upside the head and while Death tried to gain back his senses,   
turned to take a good look at Kenshin. She stopped short at the site that befell her.   
Kenshin lay on the ground next to the couch, sweat broke out all over his face, his body shivered convulsively. His violet eyes   
were contracted to mere pinpoints, open wide in shock.   
" What's wrong with him!? Fate-- Death… " Kaoru knelt next to him and tried to put her hand on his shoulder, it simply passed   
through his body. Kaoru bit her lip hard, clenching her other fist in a tight ball. " Kenshin!" She demanded. " What's wrong?   
It's me! Don't you hear me?"   
"C-C-cold…" Kenshin contorted into a tight ball, arms wrapped around his body trying desperately to retain any form of heat.   
" HE'S COLD!" Kaoru said frustrated. " Fate! Help him! HELP KENSHIN!!"   
" Death!" Fate cried. " Get blankets!"   
Death nodded and hurried out he door, Fate walked over to Kenshin and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.   
" Himura-san?" She said softly. " Can you hear me?"   
Kenshin's head turned towards her, but his eyes remained unfocused. " Fate?"   
" That's right. You'll be ok-- be patient and it will pass..."   
" What's wrong with me? I- I'm so cold! And I can't see!"   
" Kenshin! Hang on!" Kaoru's voice broke with worry.   
" K-Kaoru?" Kenshin whispered, a small smile spread over his face despite his chattering teeth. At least now he was aware of   
others around him.   
Death was back in seconds with an armful of blankets.   
" I had some of my staff make him some tea. They should be in here shortly. " He said briskly. He lifted Kenshin up easily,   
helping him to lie down on the couch and covered him. Kaoru sat next to him, whispering soothing words into his ear.   
" Shhh- It's all right. You made it, you're back in your body now and it'll all be ok."   
" Kaoru…"   
Gradually the convulsive shivering subsided and his muscles slowly relaxed. A woman arrived with the tea and Fate had to help   
Kenshin drink it by lifting his head and holding the steaming cup to his lips.   
"It's good he's able to swallow it all on his own." Fate said as she gently lay his head back onto the pillow; Kenshin was already   
sleeping soundly. " He'll be ok, he must have entered JUST when his body was reaching its critical point between life and   
death. With that sudden rejoining of body and soul, it really shook him up."   
" What about his sight?" Kaoru asked.   
" It'll probably be back when he wakes up." Fate said.   
" When will that be?"   
" He's been through an awful lot dear." Fate put a hand on her shoulder. " He and Thanatos journeyed through Hell itself to   
find you, let him sleep now."   
Kaoru nodded slowly, her eyes not leaving Kenshin's peaceful visage. " What do we do know?"   
" Let's let him sleep right now. We still have a lot of things to take care of before we all meet to hold the final trial." Death said.   
" Yes, I'm sure Thanatos has a lot of paper work and stuff that needs to be done. Right Thanatos?"   
" Nee-- when is the trial going to be?" Kaoru asked.   
" Tomorrow." Fate winked at her. " That's why Thanatos has a lot of work to get done!"   
" Oh yeah-- but AFTER I take a nap." Death grinned and then turned to walk out the door. " Oyasumi!"   
" Thanatos!" Kaoru's voice stopped him; he turned to look at her   
She stood up straight, her eyes quivered but she managed to meet his gaze evenly.   
" Thank you so much!"   
Thanatos nodded solemnly. " You're welcome, but it's not over yet. You should get some clean clothes and some rest."   
Kaoru nodded " Oyasumi-nasai Thanatos!"   
After he'd left, Fate turned to her.   
" He's right you know. That kimono..." She giggled, shaking her head. " Himura-san was too much a gentlemen to comment…   
but that thing definitely needs some work."   
Kaoru blinked and looked down at the severely torn and dirty white Kimono, which she'd worn since she'd arrived in   
Purgatory. She blushed a bright red as she noticed not only that the collar was completely torn, but also the fabric hung   
provocatively over her shoulders, accentuating the curves of her breasts hardly enough to be called modest. Kaoru hastily tried   
to pull up the fabric, which only set it more out of place. Fate giggled.   
" Come with me. We'll get you fixed up and looking beautiful in no time."   
" Oh-- but…!" Kaoru glanced back at Kenshin nervously.   
" He's not gonna wake up any time soon. It's ok. It'll only take a short while to spin you a new Kimono."   
"S-Spin?"   
Fate winked at her and changed to her younger aspect, the tall golden haired beauty. " I'm Fate dear," She held up what   
seemed an intricate working of threads around her fingers for emphasis. " If I can spin the threads of Fate, then I can surely   
make you a beautiful Kimono!" 

**CHAPTER 31- The Final, Winning Blow**

*Please don't read this if you have an exam or something the next morning, I'd hate to be held accountable for any loss of   
sleep-- ^^;; Thankyou.*   


Kenshin opened his eyes slowly, allowing himself to adjust to the unusual softness of the couch he was lying on. He lay for a   
moment, completely oblivious to where he was, and then his memory reminded him of his situation.   
" Kaoru!" He sat up quickly, too quickly, and was instantly overtaken by a sudden dizziness. He sat back; putting a hand to   
his head as Death walked in the door.   
" Oh good, you're awake. I was hoping you'd wake soon…"   
" Death…" Kenshin sat up slower this time, taking care of his aching head. " Where is Kaoru?"   
" She's just fine. She was with Fate discussing her case last I heard."   
" Her case?"   
" Yes—the one she must defend in front of God at the appeal."   
" When is that anyways?" Kenshin took off the blanket he'd been covered with and straightened out his Gi.   
" It's in about 5 hours. We should leave here soon though. It's to be held in Time's residence in purgatory."   
" Sou de gozaru… why Time?"   
" Because Time runs backwards in Time's residence. Who knows how long this trial will take, and with all major incarnations   
there, no one will be doing their job. The world could end while we're discussing this trial. That way—when we leave the   
house, it will be like we never entered it."   
Kenshin tried his best to grasp the concept, but just shrugged and nodded his head as if he knew what Death was talking   
about. " Ok—so… tell me a bit about how the trial will run."   
Death took a seat across from him, then drew out a clipboard from thin air. He consulted it carefully.   
" Well, it's pretty simple. All the incarnations are called as "jurors." However, it's more like a council of members that listen to   
the case and discuss the verdict. God in this case will be the chairman because it's under His jurisdiction. The only catch is that   
you need a unanimous vote when all major incarnations are involved."   
" All the major incarnations?" Kenshin repeated more to himself than anyone in particular. He stood up and looked towards   
the door. Death caught the hint and quickly rose.   
" Go ahead, Kaoru should be on the second floor. Just turn right and then to the end of the hall…"   
" Domo Arigato." 

** 

Kaoru paced her room nervously, going over what she'd discussed with Fate.   
" Ok—" she muttered to herself. " Never invoke an argument… be humble, pious, and straightforward…Ohhh—" She rung   
her hands tightly before she heard a brief knock on the door.   
" Come in." She turned around, almost jumping out of her skin to see Kenshin suddenly enter the room.   
" Kaoru...I—"   
" WHAT are you doing off that couch?! Did you just wake up!" She ran to him, stopping just a few feet away, she stood   
slightly bowlegged, wringing her hands nervously in the folds of her long sleeves. " Kenshin—how do you feel? Are you still   
cold? Do you want something warm? What about food? You hungry?"   
" Matte! Kaoru—heh… slow down! I'm feeling just fine, and I'm not cold, or hungry—no… I don't think I could stomach   
anything right now."   
" … Kenshin—"   
His smile had a hint of sadness in it as they stood facing each other, knowing well that they couldn't touch, and greet each other   
as they wished. He wanted to hold her so badly, comfort her and say everything would be ok. He didn't even know how she   
was handling all this pressure. She had to defend herself for the sake of a happy afterlife. And, if she was sent to Hell   
again—no… he wouldn't think about that…"   
" What is it that you came for?" Kaoru asked softly, she turned and walked out onto the balcony. It overlooked a pasture.   
Mortis was not too far off, grazing leisurely.   
" To see you." Kenshin followed her out, standing next to her. He put his hands inside his Gi and looked out over the scenery.   
" Sou…" Kaoru smiled slightly, " The trial is in a couple of hours…"   
" I know—Death told me about it."   
" Are… you going to be there?"   
Kenshin looked at her amazed. " Of course!"   
" But—doesn't your body only have a certain amount of time to remain in purgatory?"   
Kenshin looked away, he'd forgotten about that! He cursed all those restrictions that put such a strain on their time together. "   
I—know it does… how long did I sleep?"   
" About 10 hours."   
That was a lot of sleep for him, he usually never slept more than 3 or 4 hours a night. And he was always the lightest of   
sleepers. Always aware of everything going around him even while dreaming… He made a quick mental count of the hours.   
" I have a little less than 12 hours left. I'll be alright."   
Kaoru sighed, she looked much more relieved now, which put him at ease, He moved closer to her, wishing more than   
anything that he could put his arm around her shoulder.   
" I wouldn't ever abandon you… Anyone can push their limits anyway."   
" No… you did just a short while ago—and it almost cost you your life!" Kaoru scolded him. " You went back into your body   
JUST when it reached the critical point. If I'd have been alive and in my body when I saw you collapse like you did, I would   
have had a heart attack!!!"   
" Sumanu! Sumanu!" Kenshin put his hands up in apology. " But—I get to remind you that it wasn't ME that stalled it!"   
" Nani? Why--- you…" Kaoru raised her fist angrily. " Blame everything on me then!? Kenshin no baka!"   
Kenshin easily dodged the punch, knowing well that it would never connect. Kaoru stopped as she realized it too. She let her   
hand drop and chuckled to herself.   
" Heh—sorry."   
" No—you don't have to apologize." Kenshin put in quickly.   
Kaoru nodded wordlessly then turned back to gazing at the scenery.   
" It's pretty in purgatory, isn't it?" She said softly.   
Kenshin looked out over the green grassy pastures and the hills in the distance, nodding slowly. "Hai de gozaru."   
" You don't see hills like these in Tokyo—"   
" …" Kenshin stole a glance at her, he froze as a single tear ran down her cheek. Realizing this, she quickly swiped it away   
and then laughed half-heartedly. " Gomen-nasai… I promised myself I wouldn't start with that again. It's—It's just hard…   
and—I'll be glad when it's over with."   
Knowing well that "it" meant the trial, Kenshin nodded. "Shall we go find Fate-dono then?"   
" Yes… let's…" Kaoru turned to walk into the room again. Kenshin for the first time realized that she was wearing a stunning   
white Kimono with purple and pink water lilies patterned on the sleeves. Her obi was a purple that matched the print of the   
flowers, and her hair was done up in a pink ribbon. She looked stunning.   
" Kaoru—" His voice stopped her, she turned around inquisitively.   
" Hai?"   
" I—umm…" His face reddened slightly and then he shook his head. " Nothing…"   
Kaoru arched an eyebrow at him, but guessed by the look he was trying to hide what he had been about to say. She smirked   
and then turned back with a flurry.   
" I'm glad you like it."   
" Oro?" Kenshin blinked surprised.   
Kaoru glanced back at him and stuck out her tongue. " Gotcha!"   


*** 

The few remaining hours passed in a flash. Kaoru sat uncomfortably next to Kenshin in the back of the Death Mobile. She'd   
taken to twiddling and twisting her fingers and playing with the ends of her hair nervously, running over and over in her mind all   
the things Fate had told her about God and about the trial. She stole a side-glance at Kenshin. He sat staring straight ahead;   
one hand supporting the Sakaba that extended up from the ground with the hilt resting on his shoulder. He had that familiar   
"before the battle" look about him. In other words, he seemed very calm and calculating. She smiled slightly, biting her lower   
lip, and forced herself to let go of the stray strands of hair that she couldn't stop twiddling with.   
" If Kenshin can act so cool at a time like this, so can I." She thought determined. She sat on her hands, but it wasn't   
before long when she began tapping her feet impatiently on the carpeted floor of the car. Fate noticed Kaoru's sorry attempts   
to keep herself from fidgeting. She smiled and leaned across the seat to her.   
" It's ok dear." She said comfortingly. " God isn't really all that scary. All that final judgment of the living and the dead junk is   
really over rated. God's job is to oversee the people on earth, and to promote good and love and happiness. God knows   
what's right."   
Kaoru said nothing, only nodded slightly. They all felt the car suddenly halt. Kenshin opened the door and stepped out,   
holding it open for Kaoru and then Fate to exit.   
" Thank you." Kaoru said softly. Kenshin nodded to her, his face betraying nothing of what he was thinking.   
" He must really be deep in though," Kaoru thought as they walked up the steps to Time's enormous mansion. Death knocked   
on the door and Kenshin was surprised to see Gaea open it.   
" Gaea-dono?"   
" There you all are! Everyone is in the main conference room and waiting." Gaea said. " Well-- God hasn't arrived yet. But you   
know how she always likes to be fashionably late. Come on in!"   
Kenshin and Kaoru exchanged glances. "She?"   
" Yes-- she! Didn't you know? Well that's not all that important, you have to meet everyone!" Gaea ushered them in the door   
and Death took off his black cloak, the skull face one normally saw dissolved to that of his normal, human appearance. Kenshin   
blinked back startled. He'd never seen Death's human face before. He knew that Death was in fact alive, Kaoru had told him   
that, but never had he seen his true appearance.   
" Don't look so shocked." Death grinned with slightly crooked teeth. " I'm just as human as you are, only immortal."   
" They cleared the huge flight of stairs and Gaea turned them down a long corridor to the large, double doors at the far end of   
the hallway. They were ornate, and a clock was imbedded in the arch over the portico. It was a clock that was running   
counter clockwise. 

Gaea opened the door to the room. Fate and Death entered first, Kenshin next. Kaoru reluctantly entered after him. As she   
entered the room, she took in the site of the awaiting Incarnations. Her heart instantly leapt into action and she felt suddenly   
dizzy.   
" Kaoru? Are you ok?" Kenshin could sense her hesitation and the sudden look of fatigue that came over her as she stepped   
into the room. He knew that if she fainted, he wouldn't be able to catch her.   
Slowly, she gathered her senses again and managed to calm the sudden speed of adrenaline. She nodded.   
" Are you going to keep us waiting all day? I have people to torture… Lives to destroy…politicians to corrupt…" Satan said   
annoyed. He was the only Incarnation that didn't stand as the group entered the room.   
" Oh hush up!" Fate scolded him. She took her seat across the table. Kaoru took in the setup of the room in one glance.   
There was a huge circular table with 9 chairs; one chair at the very front of the room was larger than the rest. She assumed that   
one was for God. Death beckoned her to sit at the other end of the table; Kenshin took his seat next to her. On the other side   
of him was an Incarnation that he'd never seen before. A HUGE man, with short but flaming red hair and a long, jagged scar   
running down the whole right side of his face, sealing one eye shut. He had a bushy red beard, and a longsword that glowed a   
dull red was strapped to his belt. His very presence was utterly intimidating.   
" Cheer up m'boy!" The man said as he gave Kenshin a slap along the back, almost knocking the wind out of the Rurouni. "   
Being so serious gives ya wrinkles!"   
" Orooo--"   
" Stop it War, Himura's been through enough!" Fate scolded him.   
" Aww-- dammit woman! I'm just havin' some fun with the kid!"   
Gaea had meanwhile seated herself next to Kaoru. She leaned over and whispered to her. " Don't mind War-- he's just a bit   
headstrong."   
Kaoru chuckled. Except for the dagger eyed stare Satan was giving her, everyone seemed to be calm. It gave her courage. If   
the room had been stark quiet and moody, she thought she might have fainted from anxiety.   
" All rise for Her Holiness! God the All Mighty!" Two Archangel entered the room. Kenshin recognized them as those that   
accompanied Gabriel when they'd taken Kaoru to Heaven. Everyone instantly stood, except Satan who did so only when   
Gaea (who sat next to him) gave him a swift kick from under the table.   
Kaoru watched as a figure draped in elaborate white robes entered the room. There was a brilliant white halo that surrounded   
her head, masking the features of her face. The aura was so grand, and the halls of the room echoed with the songs of angels,   
trumpets and fanfare made her heart pound, she found herself overtaken with awe. Her mind cleared, she was rejuvenated,   
awake and energetic. She'd never felt so good before in her entire life! Was it all because of God's sudden presence? She   
watched as the figure crossed the room and took her seat at the head of the table in the larger of the chairs. Her Archangels   
taking up position to either side.   
Gaea leaned over to Kaoru again, she whispered in her ear. " See what I mean by 'fashionably late?'"   
Kaoru couldn't help but giggle. The fanfare and the singing died down until the room was once again quiet. And the halo of   
light surrounding God's head dimmed enough so that you could see her features. Kaoru clasped her hands together. God   
certainly was beautiful. With honey golden hair and brilliant green eyes that sparkled. Her gaze fell upon Kaoru and Kaoru's   
heart leapt once again in her chest. It was as if God was sizing her up all in that one glance. But God's nature was not   
condescending, but one more of curiosity.   
"Well," Satan was the first to break the ominous silence with a clap of the hands. " Now that we're all here and ready. I'd like   
to start out by saying how RIDICULOUS all of you immortals are." He pointed a hand at Kaoru. " SHE belongs to ME! It was   
stated by the Archangel that she was to serve her punishment in Hell. But my dear sempai--" Satan shot a dark look at   
Kenshin, "Decided that he could just up and take her out of Hell. No permission, nothing! Death even helped him! That goes   
completely against the Devils Manifesto of--"   
" That's quite enough Satan." God interjected strongly. " You know that she is under My jurisdiction, and if I appeal her case,   
then the Archangel Gabriel's sentence is temporarily lifted."   
" For starters." Fate said. " I think we should do a rolecall for Miss Kamiya Kaoru and Himura Kenshin. There are some of us   
that they don't know."   
" Well noted." God nodded, then turned her head to Satan. "Since you're so eager to get on with it, why don't you start?"   
Satan sat back in his chair, taking his time to light his pipe. He blew a few smoke rings.   
" Stop being so vulgar." Gaea flicked one finger and a wind blew up and took the smoke out an open window. A flower grew   
up out of the end of his pipe. Satan's eyes bulged and the flower instantly went up in flames.   
" Stop wasting our time Satan." God said acidly.   
" Now who got up on the wrong side of their cloud this morning?" Satan snickered.   
" Don't make me remind you whose cloud it was that dropped your sorry ass into Hell." God threw back at him.   
Satan muttered a few choice curses under his breath at her.   
" Cancelled, cancelled, cancelled…" God said happily, which only made Satan turn a bright, angry shade of red.   
" DAMN IT--"   
" What do you expect? I'm God!"   
" FINE!" Satan stood up quickly. " I am Satan, The Incarnation of Evil."   
Next, Gaea stood. " I am Gaea, the Incarnation of Nature."   
All eyes turned to Kaoru, slowly; she stood and bowed humbly. " Watashi wa Kamiya Kaoru."   
Kenshin stood up and bowed. " Sessha wa Himura Kenshin de gozaru. "   
Next, the redheaded man stood up, " Whelp-- I'm the Incarnation of War. Just call me War, I don't have any fancy name or   
anything."   
The next person to stand was Death. " I am the Incarnation of Death, Thanatos."   
And then Fate stood. " I am the middle aspect of Fate, Lachesis." She turned then to her youngest form. " I'm the first aspect   
of Fate, Clotho." And then to her older form, " And I'm the third aspect of Fate, Atropos."   
" I am Chronos, the Incarnation of Time."   
" And I am God, the Incarnation of Good. With that, I now open Kamiya Kaoru's case. The appeal is in session."   
Satan instantly rose up again. " I'd first like to say that."   
" I don't recall giving you permission to speak!" God intervened hotly. Satan threw her an angry glare and then slowly sat   
down again.   
" Permission to begin?" Death brought his hand up.   
" Yes, Thanatos, you'd be the best one to start us off. Seeing as you had the largest hand in this fiasco." God nodded   
approval.   
" Ok-- where to begin." Death stood up, clearing his throat. " I'm sure you are all aware of the case at hand. The   
unmistakable facts are that Kamiya Kaoru broke a Cardinal rule of the Code of Guardian Angels and stepped the boundaries   
between a Guardian Angel and her client. Her client being the famous Himura Kenshin, labeled Hitokiri Battousai and the one   
that brought down Shishio Makoto about a year ago."   
War elbowed Kenshin in the ribs a bit too hard, causing him to double over. " You make me proud boy!"   
" War!" God said hotly.   
" So sorry." He gave her a huge grin, showing off several gaps in his teeth. God rolled her eyes and then nodded for Death to   
continue.   
" Well-- the facts are here. She broke the rules and so was punished for it. She admits herself that she was guilty--"   
" -- If she admits it then why are we EVEN HERE?!" Satan burst.   
" SATAN! You're out of order!" God looked at him again and it seemed that trumpets blasted in that one moment. Kenshin   
and Kaoru's eyes popped open. God was not one to be crossed.   
" *Ah-hem--* If I may continue…" Death leaned forward, resting both hands on the table. " We want to make it clear to you,   
God, that this particular rule is ludicrous in the face of all that is good and right."   
" Care to elaborate?" God turned one eye to Kaoru. She froze instantly, caught up in the gaze of the sudden judgement as all   
eyes turned to her.   
" I'd like to say something if I may." Gaea intervened, she glanced at Kaoru, who was thankful to turn her eyes to someone   
other than God. " Kamiya-san."   
" H-Hai?"   
" Do you love God?"   
Kaoru blinked. " Hai! Yes I do."   
" Do you love Himura-san?"   
" Yes. Very much." She nodded.   
" What kind of love do you have for him?"   
" Wh-what kind?" Kaoru glanced at Kenshin, who returned the gaze determined. His look gave her courage and she took a   
deep breath. " It's impossible to categorize it… I love Kenshin so much; I want to be with him always. Even if I was dead--   
I'd do anything to be with him! What kind of love would that fall under?"   
" Eternal Love?" Fate broke in.   
Kaoru blushed, as well as Kenshin.   
" You're lucky I'm not making any obscene comments right now." Satan snickered.   
The group ignored him. " You knew that he was off limits to you though, so why did you fall in love with him?"   
" W-why?"   
" Yes-- the rules state that you cannot have an intimate relationship your client or any human still living. Because you're bound   
to love only God."   
" I couldn't help it. I've always loved Kenshin."   
" But you didn't have any memory of him, isn't that right?" Clotho asked.   
" True-- but even then, I felt something for him. An attraction that I couldn't understand until I started experiencing my old   
memories. " Kaoru closed her eyes and looked down. " There was something in me, a burning feeling that occurred whenever   
he was near me. And an ache-- that was unbearable and I just wanted it to go away cause I didn't know what it was…" Her   
face twisted into a look of anguish, " And then I realized, it was love. This love has been in me all this time." Her face relaxed.   
" Even when I didn't know that I was in love with Kenshin. So you see--" She looked up at God, suddenly finding it not so   
difficult to look her in the face. " You see-- that it was impossible for me to ignore it, because the love that I feel for him is part   
of me. It's part of my identity-- 'I am Kamiya Kaoru-- who loves Himura Kenshin'." She stole a glance at Kenshin to notice   
that he was trying desperately (but not succeeding) at keeping his face from turning the shade of a ripe tomato. Smiling slightly,   
she turned back to the entranced faces of the Incarnations. " I couldn't just ignore it, I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't love   
him. But-- that doesn't mean that I don't love you any less. God, I believe you are the one who made it possible for me to   
meet Kenshin. If you're the Incarnation of Good, and the protector of happiness, then you should understand more than anyone   
in this room should what it means to love. Once Kenshin entered my life, I couldn't be happier. And the fact that I was able to   
come back to him after my death-- To have a second chance at the relationship that was too good to hope for during my life--   
well, I couldn't bear the thought of being so distant from him. Especially when I discovered his feelings for me."   
" Kaoru…" Kenshin looked up at her wide-eyed.   
" I love Kenshin so much!" Her voice rose in with a hint of desperation, she met God's solemn gaze on fully. " If there is one   
being in this world that could understand the feeling that I have for him, it is you. So I ask, is it really so bad to do what you're   
heart tells you to? When it comes to love, am I as a guardian angel to be so restricted and deny my heart? I'd be denying myself   
if I'd said I didn't love him! I couldn't do that. Lying is a sin, is it not? Can I lie to myself? I would be sinning if I said that the   
only person in the world that I loved was God alone. I don't know the cases with other Guardian Angels, but a rule such as that   
one that puts such limits on a soul, to say that the only person you can love is God, doesn't seem very fair. And so I plead your   
forgiveness. And ask that you consider carefully the true meanings of Love. Loving God is one thing-- but loving someone so   
much that you would die for them is another. I love Kenshin so much that I would die for him. I guess you could say that I did   
die for him-- twice in fact… but the second time wouldn't have happened if this rule had never existed. Is it so wrong to wish   
for happiness with the person you love?"   
  
There was a long pause. Even Satan couldn't think of something to say. Finally, God sat back in her seat, a smile of quiet   
contemplation on her face.   
" What you say, Kamiya-san, is very true. And you said exactly what I was hoping to hear."   
Kaoru straightened, suddenly the horizons didn't seem so dim. " H-hai?"   
Gaea raised a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. " Ohh-- even a love that surpasses the afterlife!"   
" Is there anything else that anyone would like to say? Or have we heard it all?" God inquired.   
Satan stood up instantly " I--"   
" EXCEPT Satan."   
Satan sat back down again angrily. The rest of the room was silent.   
" Well-- Let's dismiss Kamiya-san and Himura-san. And we will decide what is to be done."   
Kaoru stood up nervously, Kenshin following her. Death got up and opened the door for them.   
" You can go into the courtyard, but don't leave beyond the gates because time resets itself once you leave the premises."   
Kenshin and Kaoru nodded understanding and left the room. 

*** 

" Kenshin, how are you feeling?"   
" Oro?" Kenshin looked up from his seat on the bench. " I'm fine, why?"   
" Ohh-- nothing really, just wondering if you were all right, you've been really quiet." Kaoru looked down again and another   
long silence commenced between the two. They'd already been sitting around for what Kaoru guessed to be about five hours.   
They were in times garden, which was a mix of some of the most exotic and curious plants Kaoru had ever seen. A few of   
which were frighteningly large. She guessed that they might be from different periods in time. There was a sunflower that was   
large enough to be an umbrella, which blocked the sunlight nicely.   
" Sorry about that…" Kenshin said after what seemed like an eternity. " I've been thinking…"   
" About what?"   
" Just, about you, and me… and worrying because I don't know what I'll do if I have to loose you again."   
" Kenshin--"   
" And I'm trying to convince myself that if you go back to heaven, I'll be ok."   
" That won't happen! I saw God. I could tell that she wouldn't separate us! God is supposed to be loving and compassionate   
and forgiving, isn't she?!"   
" But they need a unanimous vote--"   
" …" Kaoru bit her lip and looked down nervously. "They do?"   
" Ahh-- Death told me. Satan won't be an easy one to persuade…"   
" That must be why they're taking so long."   
" It's good that time runs backwards here-- so I don't have to worry about my bodies time limit in purgatory."   
" You're right! I'd almost forgotten about that."   
Kenshin smiled at her. " If I stay here long enough, I'd be the same age as you!"   
" But then so much time would pass by on earth!" Kaoru grinned at him. " You'll be younger than Yahiko!"   
" That would be a shock to his system wouldn't it?" Kenshin laughed.   
Kaoru giggled. It felt good to laugh again. She couldn't remember the last time that she'd really laughed out loud before. Her   
soul felt lighter all ready.   
The lighthearted moment vanished as they heard the creak of a door opening. Both whirled around, instantly on edge to see   
Death beckoning them back into the house. His face betraying nothing of the verdict awaiting them.   
" This is it…" Kenshin whispered. " After you, Kaoru."   
Kaoru nodded solemnly and followed Death into the house with Kenshin close behind. They went up the stairs and to the end   
of the hall. When they entered, everyone was standing. God nodded towards Kaoru, a small smile on her face.   
" Please, take your seats."   
They sat, as did the rest of the Incarnations. Kaoru couldn't help but shudder at the sly grin Satan was aiming at her. He sat   
with his elbows resting on the tabletop, drumming his fingers together in a diabolical manner.   
" We've debated hard and long as to what exactly to do with you Kamiya-san." God said softly. " The points which you   
brought up, were very clear, and very candid. I see the falseness in asking my Guardian Angels to deny love, and it's true that   
love is something that grows from the very core of our being. It is a cruel thing to deny that. And because I think you've   
demonstrated to me, and to most of the immortals in this room what true and eternal love really means, I've decided to amend   
that rule in the Guardian Angel's Handbook."   
Kaoru's eyes shot open, she bolted up out of her seat. "REALLY?!"   
God nodded," So-- because the rule is amended, the charges against you are dropped."   
Kaoru looked down at Kenshin, who returned the gaze of triumph with one of pure joy.   
"However…"   
Kaoru practically fell over, she whirled about to face God again, afraid to even breathe" However?"   
" In order to do that-- we needed a unanimous vote…" God shot a dark look at Satan, who continued to smile his evil, toothy   
smile. "We had to come to a compromise to pass the amendment."   
" C-Compromise? What?" Kaoru slowly sank back down into her seat.   
" Normally, if the charges were dropped, Kamiya-san would regain her Guardian Angel status and return to earth with   
Himura-san. But the compromise was that…" God looked down sadly. Kaoru suddenly found it very hard to breathe. It was   
now Kenshin's turn to jump out of his seat.   
" What?! What is it?" He demanded.   
God was having trouble relaying the answer-- so finally, Satan opened his mouth.   
" …Because Kamiya-san still broke the rules…" He began slowly. " She will return to Heaven, the first level of Heaven… as   
an ordinary spirit for the rest of her afterlife."   
It was Satan's final, winning blow. 

**CHAPTER 32- Cherished Memories**

Authors note: As my best friend Tiffany, chains me to this computer so that I CANNOT escape writing this final chapter, I must   
digress… I started this fanfic with the idea that "Oh, it should only be like 8 to 10 chapters long." But of course, knowing me it   
will ALWAYS be longer. I never would have thought this simple idea with crossing over Rurouni Kenshin with Piers Anthony's   
fabulous series would turn into such a saga. This is for those of you who have been so supportive of me. Heavenly   
Incarnations is really only my second major fanfic attempt, and I built up a lot of confidence in myself through writing this. I say   
this with all honesty, those that were so kind as to send me ego-boosting e-mails about how you were enjoying my fic…I can   
only say that this fic WOULDN'T have been finished without your encouragement! THANK YOU ALL! 

I'd especially like to say a great big "Thank You" to Tiffy (UmiGoddess), Tae-san, Ardith, Neka, and Sae-san for all your   
support. And additional love goes out to all the wonderful people on my personal Incarnation mini-list, and my fellow members   
on the Kenshin fanfiction mailing list. I know I've been a lurker lately. ^^;; I'm sorry for that, I'll try and be better about posting   
from now on! But-- you know how real life gets in the way. =P 

**** This chapter is dedicated to Hikaru, who left this world before she got the chance to see the end of Heavenly   
Incarnations. I love you Noemi, and I miss you!*** 

And now, on with the story!   


" What?! What is it?" He demanded.   
God was having trouble relaying the answer-- so finally, Satan opened his mouth.   
" …Because Kamiya-san still broke the rules…" He began slowly. " She will return to Heaven, the first level of Heaven… as   
an ordinary spirit for the rest of her afterlife."   
The circle of faces looked grim. Kenshin slowly sank back into his seat. Kaoru sat frozen, as if she'd suddenly been turned to   
stone. Indeed she felt stone cold, and there was a sudden pain in her chest.   
" N-No way…" She managed to breath out.   
" Kamiya-san?" Gaea looked at her worried. " Are you ok?"   
The room began to spin, Kaoru's head felt light and her legs collapsed from underneath her. In a flash, Kenshin was there, he   
would have caught her… 

He would have caught her… if only she hadn't been a spirit… 

" Kaoru! KAORU!"   
She could hear him in the back of her mind, calling her to wake up, his voice was pleading. Suddenly, she felt herself hoisted up   
into a strong embrace. Strong, firm hands supported her.   
Kenshin…   
She opened her eyes slowly to see Kenshin's worried face. He crouched over her nervously.   
" Kaoru…daijobu?" He whispered.   
" Kenshin…" She blinked, noticing it wasn't him that was holding her, rolling her eyes and tiltling her head upwards, she noticed   
that Death was supporting her instead.   
" You fainted." Kenshin said slowly. " Are you ok?"   
" KENSHIN!" Kaoru sat up swiftly and lunged for him. Wanting so badly to be held in his arms. No-- this had to be some   
kind of nightmare. It wasn't real! It wasn't!!   
Kenshin moved again to catch her, sheer reflexes… but she passed through him and collapsed onto the ground again.   
" Kaoru!" Kenshin jumped quickly to the side to give her room. "Don't move so quickly!"   
" Kamiya-san. Just calm down now." Fate knelt down this time to help Kaoru sit up. "Are you going to be ok now?"   
" I knew something like this would happen." Gaea shook her head and then threw an ugly look at Satan, who had the nastiest   
look of smug satisfaction on his face.   
Kaoru had the stunned, wide eyed look of a bird that had just hit a window, and was sitting, too shocked to even move. "   
Kamiya-san!?" Fate shook her slightly.   
" Kaoru…" Kenshin's voice strained, the pain registering in it bringing her back, she turned her face slowly to look at him.   
" It—isn't a dream… it's real… and…"   
Kenshin nodded silently.   
She reached her hand out towards him, shuddering as it passed through his chest as easily as a hand passes through water.   
" Kamiya-san," The calm voice of God spoke up behind her. Kaoru turned her head to gaze upon the lovely features of the   
Incarnation of Good. God knelt next to her, and with one finger wiped a single tear away from her cheek that had managed to   
penetrate the surface. " I wish that I could allow you to return to earth with him, but be thankful that you're at least going back   
to heaven."   
" You'll see your man when he dies!" War's deep bravado boomed forth, that sent a shiver down Kaoru's spine.   
" Hush up!" Gaea scolded. War ran a huge hand through his wild hair and shrugged.   
" Heck I was jest trying to cheer her up!"   
Chronos was the next to give her a reassuring smile. " The time will pass before you know it, I can make sure of that if you'd   
like."   
Kaoru smiled sadly and nodded her head. " Thank you all, and, I understand that you did all you could to help us. I really   
thank you from the bottom of my heart." She placed a hand on her chest and turned with a forlorn expression to look at   
Kenshin.   
" Sou de gozaru. Having Kaoru return to earth with me, well, it would be too good to be true." Kenshin began slowly. " But--   
knowing that know, for sure, she'll be safe and happy, that was our real goal. Even if it means we must part."   
Their eyes met, Kaoru's heart leapt in her chest, heartbeat quickening as both knew, without words that the time had come to   
finally say goodbye.   
God could sense it as well and quickly waved one hand. " I declare this case closed. Meeting ajourned."   
All incarnations faded out save Death, Fate and God. Death nodded to Kenshin stiffly.   
" I'll… wait outside with Mortus. Come out when you're ready." And he turned to leave.   
" Thanatos!" Kaoru called.   
Death turned one last glance to her, his face solemn. "Yes?"   
" Thank you."   
He nodded, a warm smile spread across his pale face. " I will certianly visit you in heaven, so this is not goodbye yet."   
Kaoru smiled as he left the room. Next, Fate gave both of them in turn a hug.   
" I'm sad to see you leaving us." She said to Kenshin. " We'll miss you and all the trouble you cause." She winked at him.   
" Sorry about it all." He smiled weakly.   
" Oh, don't worry, I haven't had this much excitement in centuries. But, it's straightened out now right?"   
" Thank you Fate, for all your help." Kaoru bowed to her, Fate returned the bow.   
" I'll be seeing you again my dear, I know it'll be lonely at first, but feel free to visit us any time."   
To Kenshin, and Kaoru's surprise, Fate changed form to that of a giant spider, and climbed out of the room through an open   
skylight.   
" Fate's always full of surprises…" Kaoru remarked with a small giggle. Kenshin nodded with a smile as they watched her   
disappear from sight   
Finally, both eyes turned to God. She nodded to Kaoru.   
" You may say your final farewells, and then we shall be off-- I"ll escort you back to Heaven myself."   
" God--" Kenshin whispered without lifting his gaze from Kaoru. " Is there-- any possible way she could become a guardian   
angel again?"   
God sighed heavily and shook her head. " No way… Satan made sure of that… she is not to return to earth, ever."   
Kenshin closed his eyes and lowered his head.   
" Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered, reaching out to him.   
" I wish I could hold you right now." His voice was barely audible.   
Kaoru halted her hands approach towards him, and turned her eyes to God. God nodded to her and smiled.   
" Well-- for your goodbye's… I'll grant that… I'll wait outside with Thanatos as well." And she disappeared from the room.   
Kaoru blinked amazed, just like 'that' God could grant their wishes?   
Daring to even breath. She advanced her hand towards him again. Kenshin brought his own hand up, and their palms met. His   
callused hand against hers had never felt so good. Kaoru's heart almost skipped a beat at the elated feeling she felt by just this   
one contact. At this time, after everything that had happened, this was all she could dare to dream of.   
And Kenshin instantly grabbed her up, as if too afraid this moment would only last for a few seconds. He brought up her into   
his strong embrace. Kaoru melted to his frame, bringing both her arms up to encircle his back.   
They embraced each other, Kaoru could feel the strong beat of Kenshin's heart, and smell the familiar, rustic scent in his hair   
and Gi.   
" Kenshin, I will never forget you." She whispered.   
" And I you." He responded.   
" Take--" She could feel the tears coming. Determined to keep from crying, she shut her eyes hard and gripped the fabric of   
his Gi tighter- drawing in even closer to him. "Take good care of Yahiko!"   
" I will…" He whispered. " He'll grow up to be a fine successor to Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."   
" Heh.." Kaoru laughed half hearted and slowly pulled away enough so that she could look into his eyes. " And… when the   
time is right-- him and Tsubame-chan…"   
" Ahh--" Kenshin nodded, leaned over and kissed the tears away from her cheeks. " I will support the both of them."   
" Megumi's baby--" Kaoru whispered, blinking more tears. " I'm sorry I will never see it."   
" Maybe some day you'll be able to see it from where you are. You never know." Kenshin's voice was soft and soothing, and   
calmed Kaoru's pounding heart.   
" Heh-- Don't let Sano corrupt it with gambling at too young an age…" she did her best to smile for him. Kenshin winked at   
her.   
" I promise."   
" And…Kenshin…" Kaoru whispered, " I…"   
This final thing, it seemed the most difficult for her to say. Kenshin waited patiently until she could continue.   
" Kenshin… I want you to know-- that… if you should find someone…"   
She was fully crying now, tears streamed down her cheeks, and Kenshin's eyes suddenly grew wide as he understood what   
she was trying to say.   
" If you have a chance to be happy…with someone else… then I want---"   
He quickly silenced her, putting a finger to her lips. Kaoru shot a glance up at him, and before she could open her mouth to   
retort, he stopped her with a passionate kiss. Her lips tasted salty from her tears, but to him, in this moment, they had never   
tasted sweeter.   
When Kenshin finally, reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, Kaoru opened her eyes and saw him shaking his head slowly.   
" I don't think I'll be able to." He whispered, bringing one hand up to caress her cheek.   
" But--" Kaoru protested. " I want you to be happy! You deserve to be with.--"   
He silenced her again, Once more with a deep kiss, but this time shorter. And when he pulled away, he shook his head. His   
gaze was so set, and so determined, that Kaoru couldn't fight it, she gave up by lowering her eyes, and Kenshin leaned inward,   
touching his forehead to hers, his hand resting at the nape of her neck, and the other one massaging up and down her back.   
" I love you, only you." He whispered to her.   
" Me too." She said hoarsly in response.   
Kenshin brought his hands around to cup her face, running his thumbs along both her cheekbones, he wiped away her tears,   
and then took her hands, helping her to stand up.   
" So…" Kaoru looked at the ground. "This-- is goodbye…"   
Kenshin nodded, then suddenly straightened, as if he'd just remembered something important. Kaoru looked up at him   
inquisitively.   
" One last thing… that I almost forgot." He quickly fished around in the sleeve of his Gi and brought forth the ring. Kaoru's eyes   
lit up instantly as she saw it.   
" Kenshin! You still have it!"   
" Of course-- I'd intended to give it back to you when I saved you. It is yours… after all."   
Kaoru reached for it, but then hesitated, she looked at him nervously. "Will I, be able to wear it?"   
Kenshin closed his eyes. "This is my final wish--" then took her left hand, and slipped the ring onto her ring finger. Praying all   
the while that she would be allowed to keep it.   
Kaoru brought her hand up to her lips and kissed the ring. " And mine as well."   
God's soft voice floated over to them, they turned to see her standing in the doorway.   
" Kamiya-san, it's time."   
Kaoru nodded solemnly, and then turned back to Kenshin.   
" I love you." She said, barely able to breath.   
" I love you too. Kaoru." Kenshin smiled warmly at her. " Don't be sad. Let me see your smile once more."   
It seemed impossible to smile fully for him, but Kaoru gave her best effort. And Kenshin nodded his head in satisfaction, wiping   
away another tear from her eye.   
" That is the vision I prefere to remember you. Be happy from now on. Promise me this."   
Kaoru nodded. " Same for you."   
" Hai de gozaru. I promise."   
Kaoru could now sense the room getting lighter. Not ready to leave yet, she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.   
" I'll never forget you! I love you!"   
" I love you-- I swear, I'll find some way for us to be together! Maybe not right now, but in the future-- I swear it!"   
Kaoru was overtaken by that familiar lightweighted feeling, like when she first went to Heaven after Enishi had killed her. She   
glaced over at God who had her eyes closed. God was glowing, and floating about a foot from the ground, her long white   
robes billowing out and around her gracefully. And before Kaoru herself knew it, she had also left the ground and could feel the   
strong but gentle pull upwards.   
" Goodbye!" She cried, keeping a firm grip on his hand until she could hold onto him no longer. " KENSHIN!"   
" Kaoru! Goodbye!" Kenshin couldn't hold her hand any longer, he stood below, watching her floating upwards.   
She disappeared in the stream of brilliant light. And when the light itself faded away, Kenshin was alone in the room.   
He was alone. 

~~~   
" Himura…" Death whispered when he saw the Rurouni walk down the front steps from Time's Mansion. His shoulders   
slumped forwards, and his eyes-- downcast.   
"Will he be ok?" Death thought, he held his breath as Kenshin stopped at the base of the steps and slowly raised his head to   
meet his gaze. He smiled faintly.   
" Shall we go then?" He asked softly.   
Death smiled warmly, and nodded, then opened the door for Kenshin to step inside the car. "Yes--" Death thought, "It will   
take a while to get over this."   
He walked around the limo and got into the drivers seat. But before he gave Mortus the order to go down to earth. He turned   
around and asked bluntly.   
"Are you sure you're ok?"   
"Oro?" He was quiet for a moment, and then managed a smile and nod. Death could tell, it was a little painful for him to smile,   
but it at least was not a forced smile.   
" Hai, I think so. I knew that this would happen. I just didn't want to believe it." He glanced out the window as Mortus pulled   
away from Time's driveway. " But, she's in Heaven, she's safe, and she can be happy there. And knowing that puts my heart at   
ease. And-- despite everything that happened, even after what Satan did, I think we still won this fight. "   
Death didn't really know how to respond to this. He nodded and whispered the command to Mortus to take them to earth.   
" I'll never forget her, all my memories of her are cherished ones."   
Death glanced back at him. " Cherished Memories…"   
" Aaa--" Kenshin looked out the window, watching the scenery flying by. " And, I don't know what it is-- a hunch probably--"   
He smiled, suddenly feeling energized with a new hope. " But, I just feel like I'll be with her again someday, and it won't be at   
my death."   
" Only time will tell." Death said softly.   
" Aaa-" Kenshin agreed.   
" I can ask him if you'd like…"   
" No, I think I've tangled with Fate enough, and now it's time to keep my promise."   
" Promise?"   
Kenshin nodded and sat back, running one hand through his hair. " Yes, Yahiko is waiting for me to come home." 

**EPILOGUE- Peace, at Last**

--Six years after Kenshin's return home-- 

" Oi! Kenshin!" Yahiko's voice boomed out across the courtyard.   
" Hai de gozaru?" Kenshin looked up from hanging the laundry to dry.   
" I'm going out with Tsubame-chan tonight!" He rounded the corner wearing only his Hakama, he towered a good foot above   
Kenshin. His intense training in both Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, (and a little Hiten Mitsurigi Ryu that he weasled out of Kenshin over   
the years) gave him an impressive build. Halting a few feet from the Rurouni, he held up two different colored Gi's. " Should I   
wear the blue, or the yellow Gi?"   
" Ahh-- I don't know…"   
" Tch! Ok then… which one sets off my baby browns more?" He gave Kenshin a dashing smile.   
" Err--" Kenshin sweatdroped. " The yellow Gi."   
" Ha! Yellow it is then!" Yahiko swung the yellow one over his shoulder and marched towards his room. " I'm taking   
Tsubame-chan to see the fireworks tonight! It's gonna be great!"   
Kenshin smiled, watching the young man disappear into the house, then resumed his hanging of laundry.   
" Kaoru…" he whispered. " Yahiko is certainly grown up now."   
It was definitely true. The dojo was practically self run by Yahiko. They had lots of money, Kamiya Kasshin Ryu had many fine   
pupils. Tsubame-chan was over practically every day, and Kenshin found himself bored, with nothing but laundry to do and the   
occassional babysitting job for little Souzo. Peaceful times had come at last, there were no more lunatics trying to hunt down the   
famous Hitokiri Battousai, no more psycho's trying to single handedly take over the government, and no more people from his   
past knocking on his door to seek revenge. But, he forever kept his Sakaba sword at his side. A habit that he just couldn't   
shake. 

" I'm leaving now!" Yahiko called out. Kenshin heard footsteps, and then the familiar creak of the dojo gate as it closed.   
Sighing heavily, he finished the laundry, and then walked over and sat down on the porch. The years hadn't had much affect on   
his appearance. Yahiko said he still looked like he was 20 years old. Though Kenshin wasn't sure if he was just trying to be   
nice. But it didn't matter much to him. 20 or not, He still had life in him, and Kenshin found himself wondering when the time   
would come when Yahiko didn't need him anymore. That time, if not now, would be pretty soon.   
Lost in these thoughts, he was startled when he suddenly heard the creak of the gate opening. But, the footsteps that sounded   
down the dirt path weren't the familiar heavy footfalls of Yahiko, it was someone else. Kenshin stood up, his hand lingering   
inches away from his Sakaba, and his eyes narrowed cautiously. The dojo was closed for the day, for it was Tanabata, and   
normal people don't just walk in uninvited.   
He stood very still as the footsteps got closer, and gasped at the figure that rounded the corner.   
" Fate-dono?"   
Lachesis, the middle aspect of Fate rounded the corner and stopped as she laid eyes on him. She instantly clapped her hands   
excited.   
" Oh! Oh Himura! It's you! I was worried I didn't have the right place. Thanatos gives awful instructions!"   
"W-W---What are you doing here?"   
Fate approached him and put her hands on her hips. "Well, how rude! A little " 'How do you do I haven't seen you in years!'   
would be appreciated!"   
" Su-Sumanu… Fate-dono. I was just--"   
" Startled? I'm sorry. I always forget my manners." She bowed to him. " Anyways-- I'm here because, I have some news from   
Heaven."   
Kenshin's heart skipped a beat, he was instantly on the edge of his seat. "Heaven? Is it Kaoru? Is she ok?"   
Fate nodded hastily, putting her arms up. " Yes yes! Kaoru is just fine! Heh-- that's not the reason I'm here…"   
" Oh…" Kenshin sat back, relieved. " Then-- what is it?"   
"Well-- where do I begin…We, as you know, are Incarnations-- serving Human's through duties such as managing Time, Fate,   
War, etc. you follow?"   
Kenshin nodded.   
" And-- well, we're also human. We sometimes get tired of our positions, and decide that it's high time we retired, and let   
another human take our office."   
"Fate-dono, are you retiring?"   
" Who me?" Fate blinked twice, and then laughed. "Oh no no! Not me-- Peace!"   
Kenshin lifted an eyebrow. "Peace?"   
" A lesser Incarnation…The Incarnation of Peace works under God in Heaven. Managing things like the aftermath of a war--   
when peace comes to a land, things need to be rebuilt, homes, cities; countries must bring forth treaties, stuff like that."   
" Sou de gozaru…" Kenshin nodded, wondering what she was getting at.   
" And so-- Peace is going to retire. And, well-- God has chosen you as a top candidate for the office."   
" Office?" Now Kenshin was really confused.   
" Of Peace! You're our number one candidate to take the position. What do you say?"   
" You mean, ME?" Kenshin gawked, with one hand inclined to his chest.   
Fate nodded. " Yes-- you."   
" ME?" Kenshin jumped to his feet, flabbergasted. " Take over as the Incarnation of Peace?" He ran a hand through his hair "   
B-But-- that would mean---"   
" ---You'll become immortal." Fate smirked.   
" W-Well…" Kenshin nodded, flustered. " Yes, I suppose-- but--."   
" --- You'll go to live in Heaven." Fate leaned her head to one side, smiling slyly at him.   
" I--- yeah… but--"   
Fate smiled. " ---You can see Kaoru any time you want."   
Kenshin's mouth fell wide open. All protests from his mind vanished in that split second. Fate just smiled at him.   
" K-k-k-Kaoru…?" His voice cracked with sudden apprehension.   
" So-- you want the job?"   
" W-Wait a sec…" Kenshin closed his eyes and shook his head, thinking hard. "What about watching Yahiko here?"   
" I suppose you'll have to talk to him first before you decide. He's grown up into a fine young man." Fate winked at him.   
Kenshin smiled nervously.   
" Hai-- Arigato."   
As if on que, The dojo gate creaked open again and Yahiko's voice was heard.   
" KENSHIN! I FORGOT THE RICEBALLS I MADE!" Yahiko rounded the corner in a second and then skidded to a halt at   
the sight of Fate. He blinked twice, and then looked at Kenshin confused.   
" Oh- Yahiko, allow me to introduce Lachesis." Kenshin gestured to her. " She's the Incarnation of Fate."   
" Nice to meet you." Lachesis bowed. Yahiko stared for a full five seconds with his mouth wide open, then remembering his   
manners, returned a swift bow.   
" N-Nice to meet you." He added hastily, then whirled to face Kenshin. "Incarnation of Fate?! Kenshin! What's going on?"   
" It can wait until later, you have to go meet Tsubame-dono don't you|?" Kenshin said.   
" Naw-- I've gotta hear this first. I don't have to meet her for a half hour anyways."   
  
Kenshin and Lachesis explained the situation to Yahiko. The boy had his brows furrowed, deep in thought the entire time.   
" And so…" Kenshin ended. " If I take the position, I'll be able to go to Heaven to be with Kaoru."   
"…"   
They both waited, there was a long pause. And then Yahiko looked up at Kenshin and his face broke into a smile.   
" Kenshin, you should go."   
" Oro?"   
" You should do it!" Yahiko jumped to his feet and punched him in the arm. " You have to! This is the chance you've been   
waiting for! To see her again!"   
" But-- Yahiko, what about you?"   
Yahiko shook his head and grinned. " Don't worry about me. To tell you the truth, I've been worried about you recently cause   
you don't have anything to do around here anymore other than laundry and babysitting. What kind of boring life is that? I think   
this is the perfect opportunity for you. And what better chance to do good in the world than to be the Incarnation of Peace!   
That's so cool!"   
Kenshin's eyes instantly lit up. " You really think so?'"   
" Of course! I know you still miss Kaoru. If you're immortal-- heck, you two WILL have eternity to be together!"   
" You can go and visit Yahiko too, Kamiya-san won't, but you're immortal, and can travel between both worlds." Fate added.   
Kenshin swallowed hard, this seemed to good to be true. He glanced at Fate. " Did-- Satan have anything to say about this?"   
Fate shrugged. " He'll be mad when he finds out-- but he can't do anything about it. God is the one who chooses her Lesser   
Incarnations. Satan can't have a say. And there was nothing in the compromise that stated you couldn't be with her in Heaven."   
There was a long pause as Kenshin thought this over. He glanced a Yahiko, who returned his gaze with a bright, energetic   
expression, full of hope. Kenshin knew that he didn't need him to watch over him anymore.   
" I'll take the position." He finally stated.   
" Excellent! " Fate nodded approval. "I believe you'll be a wonderful new Peace. Now, say your goodbye's."   
Kenshin turned to Yahiko, who bowed stiffly, and then shrugged and embraced him in a hug so tight Kenshin felt his spine   
creak.   
" Heh-- sorry." Yahiko loosened his grip a bit, Laughing, Kenshin warmly returned the hug.   
" Take care of yourself de gozaru." Kenshin said softly.   
" I will, say 'hi' to Kaoru for me. And come to visit often, ok?"   
" I will, I promise. Will you explain this to Sano and Megumi-dono for me?"   
Yahiko nodded and let go of him. Kenshin turned to Fate.   
" I'm ready to leave."   
"Hold out your hand, palm downwards." Fate said.   
Nervous with a sudden rush of adrenaline, Kenshin did as he was told. And out of nowhere, a Dove alighted on top of his   
outstretched fingers. Instantly a brilliant white light surrounded him.   
He could hear Yahiko's voice faintly through the overpowering wall of white, it grew ever more intense around him.   
" Goodbye Kenshin!! GOODBYE!"   
  
**** 

" Kaoru-san! Are you paying attention?"   
Kaoru snapped out of her daydream and turned her head to notice the cross look the elder angel was giving her. She shrugged   
and gave an appologetic smile.   
" Gomen-nasai! I'm paying attention!"   
" Honestly." The elder sighed loudly and shook her head of long, silvery hair. " You're never going to learn the harp if you can't   
concentrate!"   
Kaoru straightened her back and proped the small, golden harp up against her leg. " But, I always wanted to play the flute   
instead." She muttered.   
" What was that?"   
" Nothing."   
" Ahh-- what to do with you." The teacher shook her head and motioned for Kaoru to leave. "That's all I'll teach you today.   
Dismissed."   
Grateful to finally stand up, Kaoru tucked the small harp under her arm and took off running down the slope towards the small   
Japanese-style home that she'd taken residence in since she'd arrived in Heaven. It wasn't quite like where she'd been before.   
She didn't float on clouds in this level of Heaven. But life was still luxurious enough to be called Heavenly.   
Kaoru stopped at the reflection pool outside her home and knelt down next to it. She set her harp down beside her and leaned   
over the cool water, so that her face was just about a foot away from the surface.   
" Kenshin?" She whispered the question out loud.   
The water shimmered, as if an invisible wind had come up and disturbed the crystal clear surface. Kaoru watched as the   
ripples eased, and a vision of the Kamiya dojo was now seen. She could spy Yahiko practicing his Budo and giggled. He was   
looking older and more grown-up every day. Kenshin had done a fine job of raising him.   
But, where was Kenshin? She lifted one eyebrow inquisitively and had the pool explore every corner of the dojo, but he was   
no where to be found.   
"Strange…" She thought disappointed. "He's usually there at this time, ah well.." She stood up and turned to walk into the   
house.   
" Sumanu!" A familiar voice from afar stopped her dead in her tracks. " Kaoru… is that you?"   
That voice, the tone, it all was shockingly like his, but-- it couldn't be… Kaoru turned slowly, eyes wide and she almost   
collapsed when her gaze fell upon those hauntingly familiar, deep purple eyes that she saw only in her dreams. That was, until   
now.   
" K-Kenshin…" She whispered, taking a step forward. " It's…really you?"   
Kenshin grinned, and nodded. " Hai, it's me--"   
It was too good to be true. Tears of joy instantly sprung from her eyes as Kaoru lunged towards him, throwing herself into his   
outstretched arms and burying her face in his chest. " KENSHIN!"   
They held each other for a long time. Kenshin stroked her silky black hair, and kissed her repeadedly on the nose, lips,   
forehead, neck, everywhere. Kaoru ran her hands up and down his back. Every curve, every muscle-- it was all him. It was   
Kenshin.   
" I thought it would be so much longer before I saw you again…That you'd be an old man…" She whispered.   
" But I told you that I would find a way for us to be together."   
" But--" She looked at him confused. " You mean, you're not dead?"   
" No--" He shook his head. " I became an Incarnation."   
Kaoru blinked twice, the information taking a moment to register." Y-you became an Incarnation?"   
" Hai-- The Incarnation of Peace."   
She laughed out loud. " REALLY? You're not pulling my leg?" She gave him a sly grin.   
" No! It's true!"   
Kaoru closed her eyes, and looked down, shaking her head.   
" Kaoru?"   
" I'm so proud of you."   
" Oro?"   
" And-- Yahiko?"   
" He told me to come. He's fine on his own now-- and, I can visit him whenever I please…to check up on him."   
She pulled away from him just enough to be able to look him in the eyes. " So, you're here with me? Forever now?"   
Kenshin nodded. " I'm immortal, so I'm here, until I decide to retire."   
She wiped a stray tear from her eye and shook her head. " I don't believe it. You live in Heaven then?"   
" God says I can live where I want."   
Kaoru looked down at her hands, and then-- as if instantly remembering something important, she shyly held up her left hand,   
showing the glint of the ring on her finger. " I still have it."   
Kenshin's eyes brightened. " You were able to keep it?"   
Kaoru nodded and then pulled away from him playfully, running a few meters away and then turned with a twirl, causing her   
ponytail to whip around over her shoulder. She brought one hand up to her face and ran her fingers through her bangs, moving   
the strands out of her eyes, only to have them spring back slightly tangled. " I have a lovely little home-- right here…" she   
gestured, "But, it needs a man's touch." She winked at him.   
" Kaoru…" Kenshin couldn't help but smile.   
" What do you say? Are you up for the challenge?" She grinned.   
Kenshin walked up to her in long strides and stopped just inches from her face. Kaoru blinked back startled at his sudden   
serious expression.   
" K-Kenshin…"   
" Up for the challenge?" He whispered. " I'll take you on any day-- " And with that, he wrapped one arm around her waist, and   
the other under her knees to lift her up until she was sitting gracefully in his arms. With a laugh, he turned and started for the   
front door.   
" Ahh! Kenshin!" Kaoru laughed, wrapping both arms around his neck.   
He slid the door open with his foot and carried her inside, closing it behind him, "You may call me, 'Anata .'" 

[~Fin~] 

   [1]: #CHAPTER 30- Man and Soul
   [2]: #CHAPTER 31- The Final, Winning Blow
   [3]: #CHAPTER 32- Cherished Memories
   [4]: #EPILOGUE- Peace, at Last



End file.
